


Кровь особая, цена высокая

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternative Universe - Past, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Original Universe, Our Times, Our Universe - Our Times, Philosophy, Psychologi, Relationship(s), Social problems, Space Opera, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 80,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Их было много — любителей оплачивать своё благоденствие чужими жизнями: и свекровь, и подельники свекрови, и подельники подельников, и даже случайные прохожие.Она была одна — самая обычная женщина, примечательная лишь тем, что её кровью любой волшебник может тысячекратно усилить свою магию, а потому каждый деляга будет рад похитить её и продать волшебникам. В этом мире она всего лишь кусок мяса для стаи гиен, ничтожная песчинка в жерновах судьбы.Но она с таким уделом не смирилась. И началась жестокая хватка с судьбой.Возможно ли победить судьбу?Космоопера+фэнтези. Сильная героиня. Философия, психология и социальные проблемы.Ознакомительный фрагмент! Главы 1-7 из 14. Остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p556





	1. — 1 —

**Author's Note:**

> Копирование данного произведения на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично категорически запрещено.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Высокая стройная блондинка, успешно маскирующая свои сорок восемь лет достижениями косметологии, выключила планшет и положила его на письменный стол, встала и подошла к окну кабинета, стала смотреть на парк, который окружал её особняк. Одета и причёсана блондинка с классической элегантностью и чётко дозированной демонстрацией дороговизны, которая ни в коем случае не становится плебейски-вульгарным хвастовством успешностью, присущим лишь вырвавшимся из грязи в князи, а является способом ненавязчиво обозначить свой статус дамы высшего света, не равной толпе, включая ту самую выбившуюся в князи грязь.  
Июньское солнце заливало парк светом, теплом, манило прогуляться, но дама посмотрела на это сияние неодобрительно, как на вопиющее нарушение приличий, и вернулась к письменному столу, величественно и грациозно села, взяла планшет.  
Новости всё же следовало прочитать, какими бы скверными они ни были. Дама просмотрела самые обсуждаемые темы соцсетей и светских интернет-журналов. Как она и опасалась, развод её сына наделал шума не меньше, чем тот, который был из-за его позорной женитьбы на толстой рыночной торговке, презренной простолюдинке, приехавшей в столицу из провинции и имеющей соответствующие манеры.  
«Но тогда я вынуждена была смириться и принять этот отвратительный брак, — размышляла дама. — Муж по какой-то неведомой причине решил, что эта парвенюшка — и только она! — родит ему идеальных внуков, настоящих наследников».   
Дама положила планшет на стол и горько, устало улыбнулась.  
«Если сноха уйдёт из нашей семьи, — продолжила раздумья дама, — то муж разведётся со мной. Я нужна ему только как воспитательница внуков. Но он готов был весьма щедро платить мне за такую работу. А развод низвергнет меня на самое дно, с которого никогда уже не подняться. Лгать самой себе бессмысленно — я старуха, которая никому нигде не нужна. Тогда как мужа окружает множество восемнадцатилетних красоток. И при его деньгах и славе не имеют значения ни преклонный возраст, ни бесплодие. Юные прелестницы всегда будут висеть на нём гроздьями. А для мужа не имеют значения дети, он опять начнёт говорить, что истинными наследниками Мастера и продолжателями его дела могут быть только ученики. И всё, что не потратит на прихоти молоденьких подстилок, отдаст музыкальным школам, которые понаоткрывал по всему миру. А я останусь нищей, потому что всё, сделанное мной для обеспечения себе достойной старости, пошло прахом из-за безмозглого, никчёмного сына и его отвратительной, непомерно наглой и дерзкой девки, которая слишком глупа и низкородна, чтобы понять, какую милость оказали ей судьба и мой муж, позволив войти в нашу семью».  
Дама скользнула усталым взглядом по комнате, которую называла своим кабинетом. Изысканная, сдержанная, достойная классичность интерьера, строгий, безупречный вкус, какой и должен быть у настоящей дамы из высшего общества, всё та же чётко отмеренная доза дороговизны.  
Никакими делами хозяйка кабинета никогда не занималась, но у дамы высшего света должен быть свой кабинет — и точка.  
Дама встала из-за стола и снова подошла к окну — созерцание парковой зелени успокаивало.  
«Как мой сын мог оказаться таким глупым, бездарным, никчёмным существом? До каких пор он будет позорить своими выходками семью? И как жить мне, если надеяться больше не на кого — сын меня предал, а муж обязательно подаст на развод, потому что в никчёмности зачатого им сына винит только меня?»  
На столе зазвонил телефон. Дама взяла трубку.  
— Валентина Сергеевна, — прозвучал в трубке голос экономки, — вам звонит госпожа Карпова.  
— Меня ни для кого нет ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра. И в Москве меня нет.  
— Слушаюсь, Валентина Сергеевна. Если вы захотите полететь к Алексею Дмитриевичу, я сейчас же сделаю серию броней на билеты, чтобы вы могли покинуть Москву в любое удобное для вас время. И одна из машин персонала всегда будет наготове, в аэропорт вас отвезёт не Геннадий, а горничная, так что никто ничего не заметит.  
— Спасибо, Лиза, вы как всегда безупречны.  
Валентина положила трубку.  
«Хорошо, что есть хотя бы один не обделённым мозгом человек среди окружающих меня идиотов».  
Валентина вернулась к окну и немного поразмышляла, а не улететь ли сейчас же к мужу в Лос-Анджелес. Всё же о разводе Алексей пока не заговаривал.  
Пересидеть устроенную сыном компрометацию подальше от Москвы было бы неплохо, но стратегически невыгодно. Муж всегда мечтал о прославленной музыкальной династии и ждал внуков. И даже когда занялся организацией своих школ в США, в Европе, в Австралии, а затем в Сеуле и в Токио, то всё равно наследниками хотел сделать внуков. Но в прошлом году впервые заговорил о наследовании его дела учениками. Если Алексей узнает о разводе сына, то всё своё многомиллионное достояние — и авторские права, и деньги, и недвижимость, и акции — отпишет школам.  
«Мой сын должен вступить в новый брак, — решила Валентина. — Немедленно. Алексею надо показать хорошую сноху, будущую мать его внуков, которые станут продолжателями его таланта и славы. Если у Дениса будет жена, то можно уверенно говорить, что это не его, ущербного во всём, баба бросила, а он сменил опрометчиво выбранную в юности парвенюшку на достойную пару. Алексея это обрадует».  
К счастью, за пределами Москвы и Петербурга события московского бомонда не интересуют никого. И поэтому никто не донесёт великому и гениальному пианисту Алексею Меркулову, что его сын лишился той, кого Меркулов назвал хорошим станком для производства внуков. Сам же Меркулов в соцсети не заглядывает, а его помощники мониторят только англоязычную часть, да и то ищут лишь ту информацию, которая касается концертов, дисков и мерчандайза самого Меркулова и тех артистов, в чьи работы он сделал вложения. Следовательно, команда Алексея не заметит московский скандал, порождённый разводом его сына, а когда Денис предстанет пред отцовскими очами с новым, более качественным инкубатором, то развод с нынешним не будет иметь ни малейшего значения.  
План превосходный, но практически невыполнимый. Ни одна достойная девушка, иначе говоря, не старше двадцати одного года, приятной внешности, из хорошей семьи, воспитанная, со вкусом и образованием, на Дениса и не посмотрит. Провинциальные карьеристки, приехавшие покорять столицу, умные, хваткие, талантливые и целеустремлённые, тем более Денисом не заинтересуются — они, конечно же, очень хотят закрепиться в Москве, но через перспективную должность, а не через постель. Во всяком случае, не через постель хромого очкастого заморыша с тускло-сивыми волосёнками и блёклыми серыми глазами, который то задыхается, то заикается. Прельститься таким убожеством могут либо охотницы за деньгами, либо утратившие надежду на замужество перестарки, равные по убожеству Денису. Ни тот, ни другой вариант не подходит, Алексей тут же всё поймёт и тогда не только сына прочь вышвырнет, но и с женой, которая родила ему такое недоразумение, разведётся.  
Валентина прилегла на диван.  
«Я всё рассчитала правильно. Но этот отвратительный ребёнок испортил все мои достижения!»

 

\+ + +

Валечка всегда была умненькой доченькой очень умного папы.  
Действительно умного — Валечка не видела ни одного случая, когда расчёты папы оказались бы ошибочными.  
Папа, крупный чиновник в министерстве культуры, один из тех, в чьём ведении были зарубежные гастроли советских артистов, ещё в 1982 году сказал, что система прогнила и максимум лет через десять рухнет, раздавив обломками всех, кто хоть как-то с ней связан, а потому надо быть к этому готовыми. Тихо, не наглея и не привлекая внимания, понемножку, и делясь с другими умными людьми, собрать все выгоды, которые система ещё способна дать, чтобы создать хороший трамплин для жизни там, где советской системы нет и никогда не было.  
Как готовился папа, Валечка не знала и не хотела знать. Зачем отягощать голову такими вопросами, если высокой должности в министерстве, как у папы, или в КГБ, как у папиных друзей, у Валечки всё равно нет? Да и не нужны ей все эти карьерные, деловые и политические сложности, от которых так много хлопот. У Валечки была иная карта, которую необходимо правильно разыграть.  
Валечка была красавицей. В том самом году, когда папа сказал судьбоносные слова, а самой Валечке было всего лишь четырнадцать лет, вокруг неё уже увивалась целая толпа кавалеров.  
А потому в скором времени, всего-то через четыре года, Валечка достигнет расцвета своей красоты и сможет выйти замуж за принца.  
Конечно же, слово «принц» было метафорой. А вот спецквартира, спецмашина, спецполиклиника и спецмагазины — самой что ни на есть реальностью.  
И тут нельзя было ошибиться. Валечка насмотрелась, как всего этого в одночасье лишались те, кого соперники вытесняли с должности. И ей было страшно даже представить, какими сокрушительными потерями обернётся крах системы.  
Поэтому рука и сердце прекраснейшей дамы достанутся только тому, кто и без системы способен пользоваться прелестями жизни. Но не нарушая законов этой системы! Умненькая Валечка не хотела оказаться женой заключённого, у которого конфисковали всё до последней нитки и посадили за спекуляцию или организацию нелегального цеха.  
Единственным в таких условиях вариантом был брак с выдающимся музыкантом, скульптором, танцором или художником — их и в заграницу частенько выпускали, и сами они неплохо зарабатывали, и тот самый трамплин, о котором говорил папа, у них имелся. Достаточно вспомнить Барышникова и Ростроповича.  
Поэтому юная Валечка внимательно слушала всё, что касалось молодых победителей разнообразных конкурсов для деятелей искусства. Она следила за их карьерой, анализировала, выбирала. Кто сказал, что в четырнадцать девушку не интересует устройство своего будущего, особенно та его часть, которая относится к старости? Дур, возможно, и не интересует. Но Валечка была умненькой, и будущее её очень интересовало.  
А потому в девятнадцать она стала женой Алексея Меркулова — безвестного сына солистов столь же безвестной провинциальной филармонии, которому жюри конкурса прочило выдающуюся музыкальную карьеру.  
И не ошиблось. Меркулов действительно оказался гением.  
Конечно, солировать в Большом театре на концерте произведений для фортепиано с оркестром Меркулова назначили под давлением Валечкиного отца. Но оглушительный, ослепительный, прямо-таки сказочный успех был заслугой только самого Меркулова. Он не проснулся знаменитым. Нет, Меркулов уже с антракта вернулся в зал величайшим пианистом страны.  
Разумеется, заграничное выступление новоявленному солисту организовал тесть. Но взыскательную публику Лос-Анджелеса Меркулов поверг к своим ногам самостоятельно.  
А ещё Меркулов был умён не меньше Валечкиного отца, и потому затевать побег не стал, вернулся в Советский Союз. Молодой гений прекрасно понимал, что однократный успех ничего не значит, что необходимо несколько лет солирования в Большом театре и гастролей по лучшим сценам зарубежья, пока он не станет тем, кто сам диктует театрам условия, а они не только их принимают, но и в очередь выстраиваются.  
И тесть обеспечивал и концерты в Москве с Ленинградом, и частые гастроли «у буржуев», и никакая перестройка, о которой верещали газеты, ничего по-настоящему не меняла. Высокие партийные бонзы по-прежнему решали всё. А Меркулову нужен был тягач-тесть, который вывезет карьеру на высший уровень. Тестю же необходим был тягач-зять, который при неизбежном и, из-за попыток перестроить гнильё, скором крушении советской системы перевезёт его совершенно легально и законно туда, где эта система значения не имеет.  
Валечка такими делами не интересовалась. Университет она бросила сразу после свадьбы — это дочь чиновника обязана получать высшее образование и работать хоть где-то, а жена во все времена, даже при Сталине, могла жить в своё удовольствие: посещать косметические салоны, парикмахерские, магазины, ходить в гости и принимать гостей.  
Но удовольствия удовольствиями, а о будущем позаботиться надо. Валентина как можно скорее постаралась обзавестись ребёнком, и теперь с нетерпением ждала, когда же сын подрастёт достаточно, чтобы начать учиться музыке. Муж — вещь крайне ненадёжная, сегодня он есть, а завтра инфаркт, и жена осталась без кормильца и без статуса. Или, что более вероятно, стареющий муж выгонит подувядшую жену, чтобы жениться на красотке восемнадцати лет от роду, которая ради квартиры, гонораров и пребывания в высшем обществе будет изображать пылкую страсть и вешаться старику на шею. Это генералы и чиновники никогда не разводятся, даже если жена опостылела, потому что развод убьёт карьеру. А у людей искусства никаких сдерживающих мотивов нет, там все только и заняты, что адюльтерами, разводами и новыми браками, и это никак на карьеру не влияет.  
Поэтому Валентине нужен был одарённый ребёнок, и немедленно! С матерью развестись невозможно. И быть матерью великого музыканта намного значимее, чем женой. Это Валентина понимала отлично.  
Но понимали это и многие другие женщины. Количество желающих переманить Меркулова ребёнком будет исчисляться сотнями. Поэтому Валентина постаралась заранее убрать конкуренток. Ещё до свадьбы попросила папу поговорить по-мужски с женихом, втолковать ему, что если небольшие загулы на сторону мужчине, особенно если он из сферы искусства, простительны, то никаких беременных любовниц быть не должно. Валентина напирала на то, что это плохо повлияет на карьеру отца, особенно сейчас, со всеми этими дурацкими перестройками и гласностями, а значит и новым оружием в руках конкурентов. Так что пусть втолкует будущему зятю, как важно всегда пользоваться презервативом.  
О том, что мечтающий о династии музыкальных гениев муж должен иметь возможность получить наследника только от жены, Валентина умолчала. Папе его доченька, конечно, небезразлична, но своя карьера всё равно дороже, важнее и значимее, а потому воздействовать на отца лучше через неё.  
Убедившись, что отец понял всё правильно, и будущий муж своё получит сполна, Валентина начала искать для сына — или дочери, на устройство будущего пол ребёнка не влиял никак — правильную няньку. Благо из-за перестроечных катаклизмов жилось в стране тяжело и голодно, и потому относительно сытая Москва влекла народ с утроенной силой. А просторную кухонную лоджию в трёхкомнатной кооперативной квартире, подаренной отцом на свадьбу, переделали в спальню для домработницы ещё до бракосочетания — менять привычный образ жизни Валентина не собиралась ни в единой мелочи.  
Домработница — учительница фортепианной игры из провинциальной детской музыкальной школы, пусть и пенсионерка, но энергичностью и крепкостью способная дать фору молодым — была найдена, и Валентина сочла, что все труды по обустройству будущего закончены.  
Но мерзкое гнусное существо, которое именовалось ребёнком, всё испортило. Сначала оно превращало идеальную фигуру Валентины в бесформенное подобие бегемота, заставляло по утрам бороться с отёками на прекрасном лице, вынуждало круглые сутки то и дело бегать в туалет, да ещё и досаждало перепадами настроения, недостойными настоящей дамы. А когда монстр, называемый ребёнком, родился, то разрушил все прекрасные построения, потому что оказался тотально бездарным.  
Себя Валентине было упрекнуть не в чем. Она всё делала правильно. Валентина использовала всё, что в человеческих силах, чтобы ребёнок стал гением: выбрала гениального отца, специально обученную няньку, даже заручилась поддержкой астрала и церкви, заказывая тайком молебны и посещая астрологов, которые выбрали лучшее время зачатия, и бабок, которые снабдили заговоренными корешками, кои следовало класть под матрац супружеского ложа. Конечно, бабки-астрологи-церкви — это всё чушь, но если вдруг и правда есть хотя бы малейший шанс, что они повлияют на ребёнка должным образом, этот, пусть даже самый призрачный шанс, надо использовать. Сразу после того, как младенца принесли из роддома в квартиру, в его комнате зазвучала музыка. Сначала немного, затем всё больше. Домработница-нянька играла с ним в музыкальные игры. А в пять лет Дениса усадили за фортепиано, и он начал постигать основы игры.  
Всё оказалось зря. Если домработница-нянька, которой очень были нужны и жильё в Москве, и высокая зарплата, улыбалась и заверяла Валентину, что у такого маленького ребёнка нужный уровень способностей ещё разовьётся, то Алексей, услышав как сын исполняет «Во саду ли, в огороде», заявил, что на детях природа отдыхает.  
— Зато вдвойне расцветает на внуках! — тут же ответила Валентина.  
Муж согласился, а Валентина помчалась устраивать сына на уроки живописи. В балетную школу Дениса не взяли ещё год назад. Это, конечно, разочаровало Валентину, но оставалась надежда, что нянька права, и талант музыканта у Дениса ещё появится.  
Не появился. Музыкальный слух у него, конечно, был, но не того уровня, с которым выступают на концертах даже в провинции.  
Бездарным Денис оказался и в живописи.  
— Он очень старательный и трудолюбивый, — говорили преподаватели. — Но искры в нём пока нет. Однако вы не огорчайтесь, всё ещё разовьётся. Главное, что он готов трудиться.  
Валентина вежливо благодарила и уводила сына домой, мысленно проклиная тот день, когда в её прекрасном теле поселилось это чудовище-разрушитель.  
К счастью, оставался ещё большой теннис — прекрасный, аристократичный, престижный и весьма доходный спорт. Знаменитый теннисист мог получить гражданство любой страны Западного Мира, стать там миллионером, с такой же лёгкостью, как и знаменитый музыкант, солист балета или художник. А шесть лет — последний срок, когда можно начинать заниматься теннисом.  
Но мерзкое отродье и тут всё испортило. Прозанимавшись всего лишь полгода, Денис упал с лестницы и сломал ногу, причём так, что на всю жизнь остался хромым. О спортивной карьере пришлось забыть.  
Возложенной на него миссии сын не оправдал, а рожать второго ребёнка Валентина не хотела категорически. Да и не могла. Ещё на четвёртом месяце беременности, глядя как-то утром в зеркало на то, как её ослепительная красота превращается в отвратительное уродство, Валентина решила, что одного подвига с неё хватит, и так издеваться над собой она не будет больше никогда. А учитывая, что и отец не вечен, и муж через пару-тройку лет перестанет нуждаться в помощи тестя, наследник у Алексея должен быть только от Валентины.  
Знакомые в медицинской среде у неё были, а потому решить поставленную задачу удалось на ближайшем театральном банкете. Сначала Алексей при помощи одной фармакологической штучки, которую Валентина добавила ему в рюмку, напился до глупых выходок и последовавшего вскоре бесчувственного сна. А затем, уже дома, Валентина дала ему другой подарок. Снабдила им Валентину ещё одна знакомая студентка медфака, которая как раз изучала венерические заболевания, бывала на практике в соответствующем учреждении и недавно лишилась жениха, которого увела соперница. Теперь Валентинина приятельница готова была жестоко карать всех разлучниц мира, а потому и пробирку с соответствующей заразой Валентине дала, и как что делать объяснила. Алексей получил неопасное для мозга, сердца и рук, но фатальное для мужской плодовитости заболевание. Название Валентина так и не запомнила, какой-то «-диоз» или «-миоз», но это и не имело значения. Главное, что всё сработало.  
Муж, выслушав поутру краткий, подчёркнуто спокойный и убийственно язвительный рассказ о том, как отвратительно он себя вёл, да ещё и утащил в тёмный угол какую-то девку, не только долго извинялся, но и безропотно пять недель спал в будущей детской, не порываясь даже заглянуть в супружескую спальню, и дарил оскорблённой жене подарки. Разумеется, не ради благосклонности Валентины, а во имя поддержки от тестя. Но это ничего не значащие мелочи. Важен только результат. А он был превосходен. Алексей не только не удивился, обнаружив у себя постыдную болезнь, но и к врачу стараниями Валентины попал именно тогда, когда этот самый «диоз-миоз» ещё не навредил здоровью, однако репродуктивных возможностей уже лишил.  
Алексей дураком не был, быстро и без подсказок сообразил, что при разводе потеряет единственного наследника, и поэтому брак с Валентиной нужен ему как воздух.  
Теперь, столкнувшись с бездарностью подросшего сына, Валентина могла порадоваться своей предусмотрительности. Муж от неё никуда не денется, будет ждать внуков. Невозможность развода обрела особую ценность из-за того, что времена изменились, и очень круто.  
В 1993 году муж с заграничными поездками больше не был ни ценным, ни престижным, потому что заграница сама пришла в Москву. Если раньше даже не каждый крупный чиновник мог получить командировку за границу, то теперь и в Америку, и в Англию, и во Францию, и в Германию мог поехать любой и каждый просто по собственной прихоти. Возле посольств в приёмные дни стояли километровые очереди за визами.  
Спецмагазины, спецмашины и спецполиклиники тоже ничего больше не значили — понятие дефицита исчезло, Москву заполонили торгующие импортом бутики, супермаркеты, киоски и рынки, на улицах стремительно росло количество иномарок, появилось множество частных врачей и больниц, а при желании любому, имеющему на это деньги, можно было без малейших препятствий поехать в лучшие клиники США и Германии.  
Та элитарность, в которой родилась и выросла Валентина, исчезла навсегда.  
Но быстро появилась новая элита, и великий пианист, успешный композитор и талантливый популяризатор классической музыки Алексей Меркулов был в верхних строчках списка.  
В Москве он теперь не появлялся — США давали больше возможностей, и Меркулов использовал их сполна, перемежая работу в лучших концертных залах Америки визитами в Лондон, Милан, Париж, Вену, Мюнхен, Сеул и Токио.  
А Валентина старалась пореже покидать Москву. Ещё во времена СССР, вскоре после рождения Дениса, Валентина поехала с мужем на гастроли как секретарь директора концертной группы. И была потрясена тем, что жёны знаменитостей, богачей и высшего чиновничества не значили ровным счётом ничего. Их не замечали, с ними не считались. Если эти несчастные женщины хотели внимания и влияния, то должны были сами из кожи вон лезть, занимаясь собственным творчеством, бизнесом, карьерой или хотя бы постоянной и масштабной благотворительностью. То же самое касалось и детей высшего общества — они, конечно же, учились в дорогих школах и университетах, но всем было плевать на их родство с элитой, детишки должны были только сами доказывать свою значимость. Будучи наследниками финансовых и промышленных империй, практически крон-принцами, они работали с утра до ночи, чтобы их не уволило собрание простых акционеров.  
Для Валентины, как дочери высшего чиновника, не мыслящей мир без неприкосновенных персон и протекций, так и жены солиста, которой восторгаются по факту наличия у неё столь престижного мужа, это стало сильным ударом и разочарованием. Она с трудом, только чтобы не компрометировать капризами отца, дотерпела до конца гастролей, и больше в сопровождение к мужу не стремилась никогда.  
К тому же Валентине категорически не нравилось, как живут женщины Западного Мира. Нет, за собой, конечно, многие следили, но всё сводилось к спорту и выбору органических продуктов питания. А вот одежда, украшения, причёски были для них малозначительной мелочью. Валентина такого не понимала, и понимать не хотела. Она привыкла, что на банкетах, на вечерах культуры дружественных СССР стран и на вернисажах, да и в повседневных встречах сражает и низвергает других дам элегантностью своих туалетов.  
А здесь её усилия пропадали впустую. Их просто никто не заметил. И что самое ужасное, в странах Западного Мира тенденция дамского опрощения стремительно нарастала. Для Валентины было шоком увидеть в Англии, последнем оплоте истинной аристократии и великосветскости, герцогинь, одетых в потёртые джинсы и кроссовки, в растянутые свитера или идиотские майки с надписями, картинками и прочей дрянью. Одна лишь принцесса Диана была образцом того, как должна одеваться женщина. Но у неё замечали не одежду, а дела благотворительности и скандалы с мужем.  
Нет, заграница Валентине была не нужна. Муж пусть ездит в неё сколько угодно, пусть даже живёт там, получает американское гражданство, а Валентина останется в Москве. Мужа будет навещать только в тех случаях, когда присутствие супруги приносит пользу карьере Меркулова — в её успешности Валентина была весьма заинтересована. И степень этой заинтересованности возросла до небес, когда отец начал болеть, а оба старших брата, которых Валентина прежде не замечала, готовились делить его наследство, из коего Валентине не доставалось ничего.  
И это заставляло Валентину холодеть от ярости, потому что наследство было весьма и весьма ценным.  
В 1991 отец решительно и открыто поддержал Ельцина, за что и получил соответствующее должностное вознаграждение. Но уже тогда решил, что в новые времена сидеть на госслужбе глупо. Год чиновничества был нужен только для налаживания полезных связей взамен утраченных. А после отец воспользовался теми суммами в свободно конвертируемой валюте, которые ещё с 1982 года собирал в зарубежных банках, чтобы использовать их как трамплин в новую жизнь, которая начнётся после неизбежного падения советской системы.  
И трамплин сработал превосходно. Всего через пять лет отец был повелителем мощной финансовой империи, основные активы которой находились там, где раньше формировался трамплин. Это позволяло и дела вести в более выгодной для этого Москве, и, в случае проблем, продолжить бизнес там, где жизнь безопаснее.  
Сама Валентина тоже не спешила ругать новые времена. Муж сразу же купил — с помощью тестя, но это деталь незначительная — полноценную квартиру вместо убогой трёшки, которая теперь досталась родителям Алексея. Сам же Алексей стал быстро зарабатывать на особняк в дорогом подмосковном посёлке. А у Валентины началась настоящая светская жизнь, успех и лидирующее положение в бомонде.  
И лишь сын неизменно приносил разочарование за разочарованием. В математике, физике и химии он оказался слаб, поэтому рассчитывать на Лигу Плюща не приходилось, о карьере киноактёра нечего было и мечтать — к хромоте добавилось заикание, причём Денис упрямо не поддавался лечению самых лучших врачей. А о том, чтобы бесхребетный и начисто лишённый воображения сын стал режиссёром и покорил Голливуд, даже думать было нелепо. Валентина была лишена даже того немногого, что мог дать сам факт существования сына — показываться на люди в роли матери, потому что появление на публике с таким отвратительным и никчёмным уродцем опозорило бы всех: и саму Валентину, и её отца, и Меркулова.  
Все дамы бомонда демонстрировали своё успешное материнство, свою женскую состоятельность, и лишь одна Валентина выглядела ущербной.  
От такого сына требовалось только одно — не мешать. Не попадаться лишний раз на глаза, не создавать проблем, не компрометировать. А в восемнадцать лет жениться и делать внуков, чтобы и у великого Меркулова появились, наконец, наследники, и прекрасная Валентина показала бы миру, как надо быть молодой и стильной бабушкой, внуки которой выглядят её детьми.  
Но даже с такой простой задачей как «не мешать и не досаждать» Денис не справился. Будучи маленьким, он при просмотре мультфильмов то хохотал во всю глотку, как вульгарное простонародье, то ревел, как кисейная барышня. Приучить его к благородной сдержанности оказалось невероятно трудно. Как и к тому, что фрукты в гостиной стоят для придания законченности интерьеру, а не для того, чтобы их кто-то ел. И что вообще нельзя есть вне стола и в неположенное время, это презренная манера черни. Денис позорно для мальчишки боялся собак и пауков, даже самых крошечных, зато норовил потискать каждую встречную кошку, тащил их домой, и Валентина только тогда смогла объяснить сыну, что животные в доме недопустимы, а мальчику быть кошатником неправильно, когда шофёр при сыне свернул очередной грязной твари шею. Так у сына после этого началась такая истерика, что ничтожный бесхребетник проболел после неё целую неделю, да ещё и заикание с астмой приобрёл. Достигнув двенадцати лет, Денис начал постоянно влипать в какие-то истории: прогуливал школу, путался с отребьем. Меркулов хотел отправить сына в закрытую школу в Англии, но Валентина запретила мужу и думать об этом.  
Глупо было выпускать из рук станок для производства внуков. Меркулов вмиг сообразит, что Валентина ему больше не нужна. Ведь в помощи её отца он не только давно не нуждался, но и с 1993 года прекратил с ним все отношения, чтобы не вредить своей деловой репутации связями с русским бизнесом. А отец после этого прекратил общение с дочерью, Валентина для него больше не существовала. Поэтому единственным источником денег и положения оставался муж.  
Валентина сама нашла способ держать Дениса в нужных рамках — садовник с водителем отлично умели донести до гадёныша волю матери. Один держал, другой объяснял розгами, а Валентина руководила процессом. К сожалению, в шестнадцать лет Дениса кто-то подучил сбежать из дома, где-то спрятаться и отправить матери письмо с угрозой сдать её жёлтой прессе как садистку и маньячку, организовавшей групповое издевательство над несовершеннолетним. Причём Денис пообещал сделать всё так, чтобы вопли жёлтых листков России очень быстро подхватили таблоиды Америки и Европы, начали полоскать имя Алексея Меркулова как грязную тряпку. И тогда меркуловские адвокаты по разводу сделают всё, чтобы даже в Штатах Валентина не получила от мужа ни гроша — деньги и недвижимость, которые присудит ей суд по разделу супружеского имущества, она вернёт Меркулову как компенсацию за моральный ущерб.  
Тот, кто научил Дениса таким словам и действиям, был умён. Этот мерзавец не оставил Валентине выбора. Ей пришлось заключить сделку, которую потребовал сын — Валентина покупает ему однокомнатную квартиру, открывает для него банковскую карточку и переводит туда деньги на ежемесячные расходы, а Денис не пропускает школу, прилежно учится, не заводит недостойных знакомств и вообще не привлекает ничьего внимания. Формально это будет обучением наследника самостоятельности, поэтому вопросов не возникнет.  
Пришлось уступить. Денис отселился, и соглашения не нарушал. Даже, как того хотел Алексей, в университет на юрфак поступил.  
Валентина ждала восемнадцатилетия сына и загодя подыскивала ему невесту — скромную, послушную, физически и умственно здоровую девственницу из хорошей культурной семьи. Пусть и небогатую, и провинциальную, и не самую красивую. Показывать сноху бомонду Валентина не собиралась. Её берут, чтобы рожала внуков, а не представляла семью Алексея Меркулова на светских мероприятиях. Барышня должна быть счастлива тем, что окажется родственницей мировой знаменитости, поселится в богатом, наполненном прислугой, доме и кушать будет не всякую дешёвую дрянь, а изысканные блюда наивысшего качества.  
Но сын подгадил и тут. За неделю до дня рождения оставил в университете заявление об отчислении, сдал квартиру в аренду риэлтерской фирме и исчез где-то в провинции, сообщив, что приедет в Москву, когда сочтёт нужным.  
Мужу Валентина ничего не сказала. Она была уверена, что столь никчёмное существо как Денис, если и получит что-то от арендаторов, то надолго этой суммы не хватит, и сын максимум через месяц приползёт просить прощения.  
Но Денис через месяц не появился. Зато пришёл адвокат мужа. Алексей начинал бракоразводный процесс. Да ещё вздумал лечить бесплодие, заявил, что в медицине произошло много открытий, появились новые лекарства и технологии.  
Но гораздо хуже было то, что развод Алексей собирался считать с 1993 года, когда окончательно переселился в Штаты, а Валентина осталась в Москве. Брак тем самым прекратил фактическое существование.  
Валентина рисковала остаться с той самой ничтожной трёшкой, в которой начинала свою жизнь с Меркуловым и которую отец ещё до свадьбы записал на её имя. Даже квартиру, купленную на время строительства особняка, Меркулов продал отцу Валентины — как раз перед тем, как прекратить с ним все контакты.  
И всю свою родню Меркулов вывез в Штаты и в Европу ещё до того, как порвал с тестем. Поэтому даже если Валентине удастся помириться с отцом, а затем получится уговорить его помочь, то надавить на Алексея, чтобы тот не разводился с Валентиной, отец не сможет. Вся помощь сведётся к покупке домика в Испании и открытию депозита, на проценты с которого дочь будет жить, не рискуя оказаться в нищете. И тем более отец не может дать Валентине статус королевы бомонда — разведённая дочь богача никогда не будет равна жене мировой звезды. Валентина станет никем и ничем. Пусть и очень хорошо обеспеченным никем и ничем, но всё равно она превратится в пустое место.  
Когда адвокат ушёл, Валентина приказала экономке купить билеты до Афин. Надо было срочно поговорить с матерью. И не по телефону. В защищённую связь Валентина не верила.  
Мать в отцовском доме не значила вообще ничего, всё решал только отец, он даже домработниц сам нанимал и увольнял, сам проверял расходную книгу. Повседневными заботами о детях занимались домработницы, они и в школу на родительские собрания ходили, чтобы после отчитаться перед отцом. А мать была в семье на правах привидения — на словах есть, а на деле нет.  
И только сейчас Валентина сообразила, что мать превосходно устроилась: сидела всё время на даче, занималась лишь собой и какими-то своими делами, а отец всегда содержал её как королеву — с поправкой на советские возможности, разумеется. В мае 1992 мать уехала в Грецию, и с тех пор в Москве не появлялась. А отец, изумительно моложавый, спортивный, да и на лицо весьма недурной, к тому же богатый как Крез, иначе говоря, постоянно окружённый ухаживаниями юных красоток, не только не помышлял развестись со старой и некрасивой женой, но продолжал выплачивать ей королевское содержание — теперь уже действительно королевское.  
Валентине надо было знать, на чём держался их брак. Развод для чиновника больше не был разрушителем карьеры, а бизнесмен вообще мог менять жён ежегодно. Но отец до сих пор женат на матери.  
«Лишь бы мать захотела со мной говорить».  
Звонку Валентины мать не обрадовалась, но и от встречи не отказалась.  
— Единственная проблема, какая может быть у такой никчёмной дуры, как ты, — сказала мать, едва Валентина вошла в её гостиную, — это развод с мужем, который оставит тебя без гроша. Я права?  
— Мне надо знать, как ты сохраняешь брак с отцом, — не стала вилять и хитрить Валентина, сообразила, что это бесполезно.  
Мать хмыкнула.  
— Это очень необычное средство, вряд ли у тебя есть способности к его изготовлению. И его рецепт весьма недёшево стоит.  
Валентина мысленно попрощалась с драгоценностями.  
«Скажу Алексею, что мать была при смерти, требовались деньги на лечение», — подумала она не без злорадства, а вслух сказала:  
— Сколько?  
— Отец записал на тебя дом на Тенерифе. Перепишешь его на меня. Вместе с банковским счётом, на который поступают деньги за аренду.  
— У меня есть дом и деньги? — поразилась Валентина.  
— У тебя есть на что жить после развода, — с ехидством ответила мать. — Будь в твоей голове мозг, ты узнала бы это намного раньше.  
Валентина испытующе посмотрела на мать.  
— Кто делал тебе пластику? И почему ты не довела лечение до конца?  
— Что? — недоумённо посмотрела на неё мать.  
— Не изображай невинность! При Союзе ты была дурнушкой, а сейчас всего лишь невзрачная. И то больше из-за этой отвратительной европейской моды на опрощение. Хороший макияж, изящная причёска, достойный наряд — и ты будешь вполне симпатичной. А выглядишь ты на тридцать лет моложе, чем должна по паспорту. И никаких следов пластики! Как ни старайся, а работу хирурга всё равно выдаёт натянутая на скулах кожа, уменьшившиеся глаза, менее подвижные губы и много других мелочей. У тебя же всё настолько естественное, насколько это вообще возможно. Кто перекроил и омолодил тебе лицо?  
Мать рассмеялась.  
— Это и есть тот товар, ради которого твой отец женился на мне. Это у него родословная аж от первых подпольщиков и до знаменитых комиссаров, а я так, второе поколение начальной ступени номенклатурной лестницы, для которой было огромным достижением перебраться из провинции в Москву на мелкую должность.  
— Скажи ещё, что у тебя есть эликсир молодости, средство Макропулоса, — фыркнула Валентина.  
— Есть, — спокойно ответила мать. — И, в отличие от сказок о Макропулусе, моё средство действует. Вечной молодости и вечной жизни оно не даст, но позволяет дотянуть до двухсот вполне бодрым, свежим, сильным и работоспособным во всех смыслах человеком.  
— По отцу этого не скажешь, — ядовито ответила Валентина.  
— А его никто не заставлял нарушать правила приёма лекарства, — фыркнула мать. — Теперь пусть радуется, что до сих пор не сдох, с такими-то осложнениями после отравления из-за передозировки. Да и не сдох только потому, что у меня другой эликсир берёт. С ним он хоть и живой мумией, и в инвалидном кресле, а ещё лет сорок будет бизнес и сыновей в кулаке держать.  
— Если ты такая кудесница, почему не продаёшь эликсиры другим?  
— Я могу сварить всего две порции. На большее не хватает сил. Поэтому я могу поиметь доход лишь с одного покупателя. И я выбрала того, кто и платить способен достойно, и соображает, что нельзя ссориться с готовящими тебе лекарство.  
Валентина оглядела гостиную.  
— Если отец действительно так хорошо платит, почему ты живёшь в этом убожестве? И почему не превратила себя в красавицу, если эликсир действительно улучшает внешность?  
Мать фыркнула:  
— А зачем мне смазливая рожица? Пользы от неё никакой, зато хлопот из-за лишнего внимания вагон. Что касается жилья, то это тихий, безопасный, интеллигентный и чистый район для середины среднего класса. И это просторный, очень комфортный дом из самых современных материалов, со всем нормами экологичности и высшей степенью эргономичности. Но важнее, что таких районов, как и таких домов, миллионы. Да и внешности такой, как у меня, не красивой и не уродливой, тоже. Я незаметна. Никто не задаст вопроса, почему я выгляжу на тридцать лет моложе положенного и кем я была раньше. Я профессор эллинистики, пишу научные статьи и исторические романы, бываю на раскопках и плач ** _у_** налоги — этого достаточно, чтобы ни у кого никогда не возникло вопросов сначала ко мне, а после к моей племяннице, тоже учёному-историку, которая получит от тётки несколько рекомендательных писем, что избавит её от хлопот по трудоустройству. В Западном Мире протекционизм не столь развит, как в СССР и в России, но немного есть, и глупо этим не пользоваться. Так что место на кафедре у меня будет. Где именно, пока не знаю. Меня начинает интересовать Япония, так что, наверное, переберусь туда. Или в Калифорнию, там хорошая кафедра по изучению Доколумбовской Мексики. Ещё чертовски увлекательна история Скандинавии и Полинезии. А если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, и придётся убегать и прятаться, кардинально менять внешность, эту проблему решат деньги, полученные от твоего отца. Поэтому я не спешу их тратить. К тому же они позволяют грантовать себя через какой-нибудь фонд поддержки науки. Научный мир ригиден, революционные идеи воспринимает плохо, но у «буржуев», в отличие от чёртового Совка, не запрещают никаких исследований. Находи себе грант и делай что хочешь — хоть, сидя в Центре Космических Исследований, доказывай, что астрология верибельна, — тебе никто и слова не скажет. Главное, оплачивай кабинет и исследования. А вот если хочешь представить результаты исследований в полноценном научном журнале и для серьёзной публики — их надо доказывать. И если твоя революционная идея окажется рабочей, ты станешь триумфатором. Проверено лично.  
— Ты учёный? — поразилась Валентина.  
— А ты думала, я так много времени проводила в Крыму для общения с тупорылыми жёнами партайгеноссе в номенклатурных санаториях?  
— Но зачем тебе это?! — не понимала Валентина. — Ты ведь замужем за таким влиятельным и богатым человеком!  
Мать посмотрела на неё с той брезгливой, снисходительной жалостью, с какой Валентина сама смотрела на сына, и сказала:  
— Не с твоим умишком о таком говорить.  
— Ну конечно, куда моему умишке до твоего! — взвилась Валентина. — Я даже не понимаю, почему ты вообще вышла замуж за отца, если могла просто продавать ему эликсир за помощь в карьере. В номенклатуру, пусть и на начальные уровни, научный работник мог выйти сам, а это все привилегии Совка. А после августа 1991 ты вообще могла сама получить работу на любой кафедре истории в Греции или в Америке и жить на гранты, гонорары за статьи и прочее в том же духе, всё так же откладывая то, что получаешь за эликсир.  
Мать улыбнулась жестоко, хищно — Валентина даже попятилась.  
А мать сказала:  
— Я любила его. Думала, что встретила принца. Заботилась о нём, рожала ему детей, оставила научную карьеру и превратилась в домохозяйку, как хотел он. Я даже отдала ему рецепты эликсиров, из-за которых он и ухаживал за мной, изображая любовь. А этот гадёныш не занимался со мной сексом! Подсовывал мне снотворное, чтобы я засыпала до его прихода! И врал, что у меня повышенная сонливость, что мне надо лечиться, таскал к подкупленным врачам, чтобы я не пошла к настоящему. Он врал, что у меня проблемы с репродуктивной функцией, и приводил акушерку, которая впрыскивала мне его сперму шприцем для промываний, чтобы я могла родить ему наследников. И это длилось пять лет! Он был искусным лжецом, а я влюблённой, ничего не видящей дурой. Но однажды правда предстала передо мной во всей красе. И на моё счастье, он так и не смог сам приготовить ни один эликсир. Найти того или ту, кто мог бы готовить для него, тоже не сумел. Только поэтому я не умерла сразу после твоего рождения.  
Мать улыбнулась ещё жесточе:  
— Я не стала разводиться. Зачем давать ему возможность для нового брака? Чтобы он искалечил жизнь ещё одной наивной дурочке? Нет, я подлила этому мерзавцу эликсир, который поставил его на грань жизни и смерти. А после назвала свои условия. Он согласился на всё, даже на то, что остаток жизни проведёт безнадёжным импотентом.  
Валентина охнула, смотрела на мать с ужасом. А та улыбнулась довольно:  
— Я взяла себе его дачу и ушла. Вернулась на кафедру, стала научным сотрудником — не без его помощи, само собой. Первые две экспедиции мне давали тоже по его протекции. Твой отец умеет оценивать людей и отлично соображает, когда можно нарушать соглашение, а когда нет.  
— Но почему ты не взяла с собой меня и братьев? — не понимала Валентина.  
— Ни в ком из вас нет моей крови. Вы целиком и полностью уродились в отца. Вот он с вами возился.  
Валентина потёрла виски — голова болела от обилия сокрушительной информации, разум с ней не справлялся.  
— И у тебя больше не было мужчин? Не было детей?  
Мать рассмеялась:  
— С чего ты взяла? Любовников у меня хватало и хватает, и в постели они все превосходны. А мой племянник и твой кузен откуда, по-твоему, взялся?  
— Племянник — сын твоей сестры, — пробормотала Валентина.  
— Я — единственный ребёнок в семье.  
— Но ты говорила, что это двоюродная сестра.  
— По документам так и есть, — спокойно ответила мать. — Формально я была опекуншей двоюродного племянника-сироты. А жил он больше у моих родителей, потому что я много работала. Но мой сын — хороший мальчик, он всё понимал, и поскольку всегда был занят полезными делами, скучать о мамкиной юбке ему было некогда. Сейчас он владелец крупной строительной фирмы, живёт в Чикаго. Двух внучек-погодок мне сделал, всегда привозит их на каникулы. Девочки — настоящие умницы, одна рисует, другая рассказы пишет. Они свой комикс издают, уже самостоятельно деньги зарабатывают.  
Валентине показалось, что в сердце вонзился острый нож. У её матери не только есть сын и внучки, но они все ещё и талантливые.  
В это было невозможно поверить. Валентина опять потёрла виски.  
— И это всё устроил мой отец? Легализацию твоего сына, опеку над ним как над родственником?  
— Посмел бы он отказаться! — фыркнула мать.  
— Но он был тогда совсем молодым! В этом возрасте никто и никогда не боится старости! Это приходит только после лет тридцати, а у мужчин так вообще после сорока!  
— Так сначала речь шла и не об эликсире омоложения. Ему нужен был эликсир телепатии.  
— Чтения мыслей? — оторопела Валентина.  
— Ценная вещь для карьериста, особенно в системе, которая целиком построена на лжи и подлости. Но у этого эликсира есть очень скверный побочный эффект — он стремительно старит организм.  
Валентина прикусила губу, кивнула. Разрозненные кусочки, странности прошлого сложились в чёткую картину — и женитьба красавца-отца, окружённого хорошенькими поклонницами, родословная которых вполне соответствовала его собственной высокородности, на дочери-дурнушке мелкого номенклатурщика, и стремительный карьерный скачок после свадьбы, и застопорившаяся через несколько лет карьера, и ранняя зависимость от эликсира омоложения.  
— Болезнь отца... — проговорила Валентина. — После распада СССР, когда шло становление бизнеса, он опять пил эликсир телепатии, а после перебрал омолаживающего, чтобы восстановить ущерб?  
Мать усмехнулась и кивнула:  
— Жадность фраера сгубила.  
Валентина усилием воли отодвинула подальше эмоции. Некогда переживать и удивляться, нет времени пребывать в шоке от внезапно открывшейся правды.  
Надо спасать свою жизнь. Именно жизнь — оказаться до конца дней своих в презренной трёшке и с депозитом, который низвергнет её на уровень среднего класса, для Валентины было страшнее смерти.  
— Мама, ты можешь мне помочь?  
— Сейчас я проведу тест на твою пригодность к изготовлению эликсира омоложения. И если ты его пройдёшь, то поедешь в отель и будешь сутки думать, нужна ли тебе сделка со мной.  
— Это больно? — напряглась Валентина.  
— Сдашь кровь из пальца. Со всеми нормами санитарии.  
Мать отвела Валентину на крышу, где был устроен маленький зимний сад.  
В обычном состоянии Валентина не обратила бы внимания, но сейчас, напряжённая и замечающая каждую мелочь, увидела, что в росписи цветочных горшков скрыты магические знаки, а ряды, в которые эти горшки поставлены, образуют что-то вроде пентакля. И вспомнила, что такой же зимний сад был и на подмосковной даче, только не на крыше, а в специальной, похожей на оранжерею ботанического сада, пристройке к дому.  
Мать достала из шкафчика резиновые медицинские перчатки, какие-то маленькие запечатанные пакетики. Это оказалась стерилизующая салфетка для протирания места укола, одноразовая игла для накалывания пальца и антибактериальный пластырь для заклеивания ранки.  
Мать проколола Валентине палец и накапала её крови на один из разрисованных под дикарское наскальное творчество камней, украшавших сад. Камень ответил едва слышным звоном.  
Мать заклеила Валентине палец и сказала:  
— Очень слабо, однако не безнадёжно. Эликсир исцеления ты не приготовишь, об эликсире телепатии нечего и мечтать, а эликсир омоложения твоего производства лишь законсервирует текущий возраст и сделает посвежее лицо, но ни в коем случае не омолодит и не улучшит внешность. Хотя на то, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужа, этого хватит. Но учти: приготовить ты можешь только одну порцию.  
— Ничего. Будем употреблять по очереди. Первую порцию мне, вторую — ему. Какой интервал между порциями?  
— Между приготовлениями, — уточнила мать. — Шесть месяцев.  
Валентина кивнула. Жаль, конечно, что нельзя вернуть восемнадцатилетний вид и переиграть брачную карту, но замедлить старение и сохранить брак с мировой знаменитостью тоже будет ослепительной удачей. Особенно по сравнению с тем, что ждёт Валентину после развода.  
— Сделку заключаем сейчас же, — сказала Валентина. — У меня отсчёт идёт на минуты.  
— Зато у нотариусов свободного времени вагон, а дела в Греции делаются с черепашьей скоростью.  
— Значит сейчас же летим в ближайший офшор, — решила Валентина. — Я оплачиваю билеты, адвокатов и ресторан, если ты захочешь есть. И хотя тебе не нужны драгоценности, но заплатить компенсацию за срочность я могу только чем-то из того, что есть на мне сейчас. Это эксклюзив, ручная работа, подаришь после какой-нибудь принцессе, в з ** _а_** мке которой захочешь делать раскопки.  
Мать немного подумала, кивнула.  
— Меня устраивает всё. Но ты уверена, что такая покупка действительно поправит твои дела? Не лучше ли принять развод и уехать на Тенерифе, начать новую жизнь? Ты ещё молодая, сможешь и образование получить, и карьеру сделать, и замуж выйти, и ребёнка родить. Не всё же довеском к Меркулову быть.  
— Кем мне быть, решаю я, — огрызнулась Валентина. — Собирайся.  
Мать фыркнула.  
— Тебе жить.  
...Оформление сделки, как и обучение правилам обустройства зимнего сада и приготовления эликсира, заняли двое суток. К досаде Валентины, перед готовкой требовалось собственной кровью активировать окружающие примус камни, а после собственноручно всё чистить, мыть и убирать, но даже королевам приходится во имя сохранения короны заниматься иногда грязными делами. Валентина это понимала и не спорила.  
Ещё три дня ушло на создание собственного сада. А пузырёк с эликсиром у Валентины уже был, — сваренный в присутствии матери и под её руководством, так что микстура получилась действующая, камни это подтвердили.  
Оставалось добиться встречи с мужем, который категорически не хотел её видеть.  
Лететь в Лос-Анджелес было не на что — кончились все деньги, что выдал муж до побега сына. А новое содержание Меркулов присылать не собирался.  
Пришлось продать часть драгоценностей, лезть из кожи вон, разыскивая ювелира, который и цену даст нормальную, и сохранит сделку в тайне — оскандалиться перед бомондом для Валентины было смерти подобно.  
Но на этом проблемы не закончились. В Лос-Анджелесе надо было уговаривать и улещать секретаршу мужа, садовника мужа, уборщицу на студии звукозаписи. Последняя оказалась полезнее всего, провела Валентину в меркуловскую репетиционную в тот момент, когда муж был там один.  
— У меня есть средство вернуть нам обоим способность сделать новых детей, — с порога сказала Валентина. — И не говори, что не хочешь иметь их от меня! Никто другой твоё бесплодие не вылечит, а моё лекарство ориентировано только на мои яйцеклетки.  
Меркулов посмотрел на неё с презрением и сказал:  
— Проваливай.  
Валентина не смутилась.  
— Я уйду и соглашусь на развод. Но сначала посмотри на действие лекарства.  
Валентина достала из сумочки флакон, выпила содержимое. Сердце трепетало как заячий хвост, Валентина, хотя и получила заверения матери, что эликсир такой, как надо, отнюдь не была уверена в успешности его действия.  
Но всё оказалось в порядке. По телу пробежало приятное тепло, исчезла усталость, даже дышать стало легче.  
А муж застыл с открытым от изумления ртом.  
Валентина уже мысленно праздновала успех, когда муж сказал холодно и отстраняюще:  
— Я слышал об этой магии.  
Валентина мгновенно напряглась, хорошее настроение исчезло. Она постаралась светски улыбнуться, хотя от волнения и страха колотила дрожь.  
— И что ты слышал?  
— Разное. И цену, которую в итоге приходится платить за такие зелья, я считаю непомерно высокой.  
Валентине показалось, что у неё пол уходит из-под ног.  
Всё оказалось зря. Она потеряла надёжное убежище, а взамен ничего не приобрела. Вонючая московская трёшка, жалкие проценты с депозита, на который шли деньги от её аренды, и навсегда закрытые двери в достойное общество — вот что ожидает низвергнутую королеву бомонда.  
Меркулов тем временем о чём-то размышлял, задумчиво поглаживал подбородок. Валентина с досадой отметила, что, несмотря на заурядную внешность — среднерослый сероглазый шатен с самыми обычными, не уродливыми и не красивыми, чертами лица — муж выглядит вполне импозантно и сексуально. Припомнилось, как в юности пришлось соперничать за Меркулова с целой толпой девиц разного происхождения, от деревенских кудл, пробившихся в столичную консерваторию, до дочерей чиновников министерства культуры. И не будь у Валентины её блистательной красоты, Меркулова она не заполучила бы — такой гений и без поддержки тестя покорил бы все карьерные вершины, разве что сделал бы на несколько лет позже.  
Меркулову нужна была породистая самка для продолжения музыкальной династии. Валентину это вполне устраивало, ей и самой гениальный потомок нужен был как воздух.  
Но презренный выродок, целых девять месяцев терзавший её прекрасное тело, не оправдал затраченных на него усилий.  
А теперь из-за него Валентина вообще потеряла всё.  
— Впрочем, — сказал муж, — кое-какую пользу из твоего пойла извлечь можно.  
Валентина из всех сил старалась демонстрировать лишь лёгкую заинтересованность.  
— А именно?  
— Я знаю парочку идиотов, которые согласятся неплохо заплатить за такую бурду, а главное — будут молчать о том, что её купили. Хороших магических способностей у тебя быть не может, а потому ты планировала давать один флакон в год, так?  
Валентина похолодела от мысли, что муж потребует и ту порцию, которую она собиралась использовать для себя.  
— Да, — едва сумела проговорить Валентина.  
— Что ж, за одну порцию зелья в год я сохраню брак.  
— Согласна, — торопливо, пока муж не передумал, сказала Валентина.  
— Но содержание ты будешь отрабатывать.  
— Как? — оторопела Валентина.  
— Я решил открыть свои школы. И в них есть бесплатные места для одарённых сирот и детей из малоимущих семей. Ты будешь лицом Детского Музыкального фонда Меркулова. Мой пиар-менеджер говорит, что для рекламы и привлечения пожертвований лучше всего использовать зрелую женщину, которая создаст образ матери. Поэтому ты учишься придавать своей каменной роже человеческое и даже приветливое выражение, а затем зазубриваешь слова, которые тебе дадут, и произносишь их перед журналистами. Кроме того, ты посещаешь детдома и малоимущие семьи, чтобы лично напутствовать или проводить к самолёту детишек. Что при этом говорить и как себя вести, тебя научат. А если ты напортачишь хотя бы в мелочи, я с тобой тут же разведусь. И не надейся у меня что-то отсудить — брака у нас нет с 1993 года, ты будешь помогать мне как бывшая жена бывшему мужу, потому что решила заняться общественно-полезной деятельностью.  
Валентина припомнила принцессу Диану, царственности которой визиты к отребью не мешали, и согласилась.  
«Благотворительность сейчас в тренде, а значит ею надо заниматься, — утешила себя Валентина. — К тому же это сделает меня не просто женой Меркулова, а поднимет на равный с ним уровень».  
Но муж на этом не успокоился.  
— Сначала ты подпишешь признание, что наш брак прекратил своё существование в 1993 году, причём по твоей инициативе. Ведь это ты не поехала со мной.  
— Никогда! — отрезала Валентина.  
— Тогда проваливай. Я начинаю развод.  
Валентина поняла, что надо уступить. На суде она всё равно проиграет.  
— Я всё подпишу. Но платить за модельную работу ты будешь достойно.  
Меркулов фыркнул и озвучил сумму, которая составляла треть от её обычного содержания.  
— Заткнись, — оборвал возможные возражения Меркулов. — Раньше ты получала деньги не только на себя, но и на сына. Теперь ты одна. И от твоего поведения зависит, сокращу я содержание ещё больше или дам прибавку.  
Муж не оставлял выбора. Валентина подписала всё, что он хотел, и вернулась в Москву.  
Как ни странно, а дела благотворительности хорошо работали на имидж. Валентина сумела существенно повысить свой статус в бомонде, превзошла во влиянии и значимости других его королев.  
Три года было всё замечательно, и даже удалось добиться прибавки содержания, но тут и случилась катастрофа. В Москву вернулся Денис. И не один.  
Этот гад, который все восемнадцать — а учитывая и беременность, все девятнадцать! — лет портил матери жизнь, по возвращении испортил всё так, что это было равносильно крушению советской системы. И если тот крах Валентину не задел, то катастрофа, которую устроил сын, уничтожила всё.  
Денис приехал в Москву двадцать восьмого июля, как раз на день рождения Валентины, а в дом к ней заявился самым скандальным и возмутительным образом из возможных.  
День рождения и Восьмое марта Валентина всегда превращала в особое событие, устраивала изысканный и утончённый приём в свою честь, собирала высший круг бомонда, — даже в те годы, когда этого слова в обиходе не было. Муж на таких приёмах присутствовал обязательно: по не озвученному, но неукоснительно соблюдаемому договору, это было условием сначала допуска к возможным внукам, затем стало частью гонорара за эликсир и рекламу фонда. Сама Валентина неизменно посещала концерт и вечеринку, которые муж устраивал на свой день рождения и западное Рождество. Меркулов визитам жены не радовался, но и приезжать не запрещал — присутствие Валентины работало на рекламу, поэтому они держались на таких мероприятиях как пара. Пусть не столько супружеская, сколько партнёрская, но пара, и Валентину это вполне устраивало.  
День рождения 2009 года был не хуже других — Валентина блистала красотой и великолепным нарядом, наслаждалась завистью и восхищением, впитывала, как губка, всемирную славу мужа, чтобы до середины сентября, иначе говоря, до визита в Штаты, сражать ею московский бомонд.  
И тут всё рухнуло, а обломки обернулись кошмаром.  
Денис заявился на приём прямо с дороги — в шортах, во вьетнамках и в мерзкой футболке с пляшущими скелетами. За плечами рюкзак.  
Ошеломительно впечатление такого визита усиливала девица, которую Денис обнимал за плечи — лет двадцати трёх, жирная, мелкорослая, конопатая, с остриженными по-пацански волосами пегого цвета, одетая тоже в шорты, футболку и вьетнамки. Только на футболке была бабочка из пайеток. А за плечами такой же рюкзак.  
Денис гаркнул на всю гостиную так, как будто созывал орду уличной гопоты:   
— Здравствуй, мама! Я так соскучился по тебе, что не стал тратить время на глупости типа переодевания. Привет, папа, тебя я тоже рад видеть.  
Он смачно поцеловал в губы девицу и заявил:  
— Это Тэйя Капустина, моя жена. Законная и загсовая, у нас всё всерьёз. Тэйя классно водит мотоцикл, отлично умеет готовить настоящие плов и сюрпу, и потому за мастерство стала совладелицей узбекского кафе на московском рынке. А раньше у неё был свой киоск с пирожками в Дорошанске. Так что моя супруга — успешная бизнес-леди.  
Валентину, не смотря на всё её самообладание, от такой биографии передёрнуло. А девица уверенно вышла вперёд и хлопнула рюкзак на журнальный столик.  
— Здрасти, мама, здрасти, папа, а это подарок на днюху, сальцо копчёное! — выпалила новоявленная сноха на одном дыхании. — И свиное, и курдючное, вкусное всё — ум отъешь! Ну чо сто ** _и_** те, давайте гостей угощать.  
Она оглянулась:  
— А чо уныло всё так? Это днюха или похороны? Да и дом у вас отстой полнейший, склеп какой-то, а не дом. И гости как мумии, унылые все и засушенные, того и гляди, формалином и нафталином завоняют. Но ничего, сейчас мы всех реанимируем. Витька, поставь музон повеселее, плясать будем.  
Пока Валентина, Меркулов и гости пытались понять, к кому обращается девица, Денис снял свой рюкзак, достал из него коробку с диском, бросил рюкзак рядом с рюкзаком жены, подошёл к музыкальному центру и стал ставить диск.  
— Я теперь Виктор Келлер, — сказал он. — Любите меня и жалуйте.  
— Почему Виктор и почему Келлер? — первым обрёл голос Алексей Меркулов.  
— Я же инвалид, калека хромоногий. Долго из-за этого комплексовал, потому что моей матери бог рожицу смазливую дал, а мозги по дороге потерял, она не соображала, как в такой ситуации надо поддерживать ребёнка.  
Валентина едва не задохнулась от негодования и возмущения, а сын как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал:  
— Но я узнал о Елене Келлер, которая, будучи слепоглухой, не только никакими комплексами не страдала, но и университет закончить смогла. Меня науки не интересовали, я решил бизнесом заняться. Но её пример всё равно вдохновил, я и взял фамилию Келлер. А имя Виктор мне просто нравится. Оно красивее того, что выбрал ты, папа. Хоть ты и творческий человек, и знаменитость, а со вкусом у тебя катастрофа, не зря мать считает позорным с тобой на люди показываться. Ты одет всегда чудовищно.  
— Я? — охнул Меркулов.  
— Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя надевать костюмы, даже когда идёшь получать Грэмми и дирижировать большим симфоническим оркестром. Ты выглядишь в них клоуном.  
Удар попал в цель — Меркулов ненавидел пиджаки и фраки, не умел их носить, неуклюже в них выглядел, за что над ним смеялись в таблоидах, но выйти на сцену в джинсах и рубашке-поло так и не решился, хотя и знал прекрасно, как они добавляют ему мужественности и сексуальности.  
А Валентина отметила, что сын больше не заика и, скорее всего, не астматик.  
Меркулов поспешил свернуть тему:  
— Говоришь, у тебя бизнес? — сказал он.  
— Мобильные общественные туалеты, батя.  
— Что? — не поняла Валентина. Не захотела понять. Перед услышанным померкло даже отвратительное простнародное «батя». А новоявленный Виктор охотно объяснил:  
— И в Дорошанске, и в Москве есть общая проблема — полно людных мест, в которых негде справить нужду. Вот мои кабинки и помогают удовлетворить самую насущную потребность, — довольно улыбнулся Денис Меркулов, ставший Виктором Келлером.  
А жуткая парвенюшная уродина, которую притащил обнаглевший гадёныш, сказала гордо:  
— Витечка такой умный! Ему и протекция влиятельной родни не нужна, чтобы достичь успеха!  
Алексей вытаращился — именно вытаращился! — на девку с гневным изумлением, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что сын опередил:  
— Батя, если ты будешь рекламировать мой бизнес, я дам тебе десять процентов прибыли. Твоё имя этого заслуживает — его знает один человек из ста тысяч. А вот моё будет знать каждый, потому что твоя музыка нужна от безделья, тогда как в моём бизнесе у всех нужда. И исключений, разночтений во вкусах и прочей лабуды у моих клиентов, в отличие от твоих, не бывает. Да и качество с нужностью моей работы понимают все, а вот тебе сначала нужно долго людям объяснять, на кой чёрт ты вообще на свете существуешь.  
Парвенюшака добавила:  
— А если Витя будет включать вашу музыку в своих туалетах, то вас тоже все будут знать!  
Ответить Меркулов не смог, сразу после этих слов оглушительно грянула музыка — что-то грохочуще-дёрганое, улично-подзаборное, омерзительно вульганое. А бывший Денис и нынешний Виктор стал отплясывать со своей девкой, причём нисколько не стыдился хромоты. И, судя по хорошо проработанным движениям, танцевал он часто и много.  
О том, что это выступление было тщательно продумано и отрепетировано, Валентина догадалась мгновенно. И теперь пыталась понять, кто же из присутствующих рассказал Денису-Виктору о том, как теперь выглядит гостиная — слишком уверенно поганец в ней ориентировался.  
Но с этим можно разобраться позже. А сейчас надо немедля выдворить гадёныша вместе с его парвенюшкой и хоть как-то восстановить реноме мужа и своё собственное.  
Валентина собралась подойти к Виктору, но замерла на полушаге, услышав разговор гостей-мужчин, которые не сводили с Тэйи Капустиной похотливых, алчных глаз.  
— Ну что за сладенькая пышечка! — услышала Валентина голодный, полный животной, вульгарной страсти шёпот.  
— Так бы и съел, — поддержал другой гость. — После всех этих модельных мощей нормальной ядрёной бабе вдуть — удовольствие двойное.  
Валентина поспешила отойти от забывших себя, оскотинившихся мужланов, но услышала новый шёпот:  
— Да от неё сексом бьёт за километр. Как только меркуловский плюгавец ухватил такую горячую тёлку? Да к ней очередь из мужиков стоять должна! Выбирай любого.  
— Скоро и выберет. Думаешь, не будь у этого говнюка в папах Меркулова, она с ним связалась бы? Вот осмотрится и начнёт ловить нового мужа.  
— Если только сам Меркулов к ней не прилепится. Одно дело жениться на мымре с заиндивелой пиндой ради её отца-партайгеноссе и даже спринцовкой заделать этой пародии на женщину высерка для утоления её материнских инстинктов, но совсем другое — оставаться с манекеном, когда партайгеноссе свою пользу исчерпал. Сколько лет Меркулов живёт отдельно от жены? Сразу, как Союз развалился?  
— Он и до развала из зарубежных гастролей не вылезал. И отнюдь не стремился вписать Валентину в гастрольную группу секретаршей или костюмершей, как все выездные в те годы делали. Но это не означает, что Меркулов затеет развод. Девок у него и так всегда штабелями.  
— Девка девке рознь. А если такая возьмёт мужика за член...  
— Хуже, если не возьмёт.  
— Тебя так точно не возьмёт, гриб старый.  
Этого Валентина выдержать не могла.  
Никто не смел называть её, идеальную даму высшего света, воплощение стиля и аристократичности, уничижительными словами. Да ещё и презирать за отсутствие приверженности к такому низменному, животному занятию как секс.  
Алексей должен немедля всё это прекратить. Дом Валентины предназначен для людей высшего круга и правильного поведения, а не для вульгарных, грязных разговоров и парвенюшных плясок.  
Но треть гостей увлечённо танцевала, мужчины вились вокруг рыночной торговки Тэйи Капустиной, как никогда не вились вокруг Валентины в пору её восемнадцатилетия. А великий гений Меркулов оказался в столовой. Он увлечённо резал сало, это омерзительное быдлятское жрачиво, и укладывал на ломтики хлеба, покрикивая на тех, кто пытался стащить позорную пародию на бутерброд до начала раздачи. Глаза у мужа хищно, азартно сверкали, он улыбался той довольной, предвкушающей улыбкой, которая была у него перед выходом на сцену.  
— Твой сын привёл отличную мать для моих внуков, — прошептал Алексей Валентине, когда та подошла. — У неё очень сильная кровь. Она возродит мой талант во внуках.  
Валентина застыла с открытым от изумления и ужаса ртом, как какая-нибудь плебейка. После того, что говорили о Тэйе Капустиной другие мужчины, симпатия к ней Алексея превращалась в катастрофу.  
А муж, даже не заметив состояния Валентины, довольно хохотнул и сказал:  
— Сын у тебя не такой и неудачник, если заполучил столь сочную самку. И умную. Это она весь их спектакль и придумала, и срежиссировала, и поставила. И даже Дениса, то есть Виктора человеком выглядеть надрессировала. Между прочим, у неё это получилось несоизмеримо лучше, чем у тебя. — Алексей улыбнулся мечтательно: — Вот подучит Тэйя английский, заберу их в Штаты. Там и медицина получше, и для моих внуков безопаснее.  
Валентина ушла к себе в кабинет. Всё равно в присутствии Меркулова она никого не интересовала. А муж пребывал в восторге от перспективы скорого получения внуков и плевать хотел на жену, которая для продолжения династии была больше не нужна.  
Всё, что оставалось Валентине после крушения — это выяснить, кто из припозднившихся гостей провёз в своей машине Виктора с его парвенюшкой сначала через охраняемые ворота посёлка, а затем в дом мимо привратника. И завтра же надо вытрясти из мужа деньги, чтобы отомстить предателю и врагу, поспособствовавшему публичному унижению королевы и законодательнице стиля московского бомонда.  
Месть — слабое утешение после разрушенной жизни, но лучше, чем вообще ничего.  
Однако денег муж не только не дал, но и опять урезал содержание.  
— Тэйя отказалась ехать ко мне в Лос-Анджелес, — сказал Меркулов. — А Витька будет делать то, что пожелает его супруга. Поэтому, если хочешь вернуть прежнее довольствие, уговори Тэйю с Виктором переехать в мой дом в Америке. И не забывай почеловечнее улыбаться в рекламе фонда. От твоей спесиво-деревянной рожи блевать тянет.  
Меркулов уехал в Америку. А Валентине только и осталось, что выполнять приказы и надеяться, что муж не вспомнит о разводе.  
Ситуация была крайне тяжёлой, и всего лишь через месяц осложнилась невыносимо, через полгода превратилась в настоящий кошмар, а виной этому была только сноха.  
Тэйя Капустина была старше Дениса-Виктора на три года и не считала нужным это скрывать.  
Тэйя Капустина говорила со свекровью при помощи всего лишь трёх слов: «Похрен», «Нехрен» и «На хрен».  
Тэйя Капустина осталась работать в рыночном кафе и гордилась своим бизнесом, заявляя о нём всем знакомым, в том числе и Валентининым.  
Тэйя Капустина везде и всегда ездила на китайском мотоцикле и запрещала Меркулову покупать ей достойную машину, а Денис-Виктор ей в этом подражал.  
Тэйя Капустина одевалась на том же рынке, где и работала, презрительно фыркая на бутики: «Зачем тратить лишние деньги, если шмотки всё равно через год-другой выбрасывать, потому что осточертеют?». И без малейшего стеснения шла рядом с безупречно стройной, элегантной, стильной, аристократичной Валентиной, будучи одетой в мешковатые джинсы, безразмерный свитер и кроссовки. Или в шлёпанцы, шорты и топ, не скрывавшие ни единого грамма пышностей и пухлостей фигуры. Макияжем и причёской дальше быстрого утреннего расчёсывания коротко стриженых волос сноха тоже никогда не утруждалась.  
Тэйя Капустина в любое удобное для неё время устраивалась перед телевизором или компьютером с тарелкой пирожных и кружкой чая, а то и с миской супа и ложкой. А Денис-Виктор и даже Алексей Меркулов охотно набирались тех же привычек.  
Тэйя Капустина продолжала называть дом Валентины, эту идеальную резиденцию первой дамы высшего света, «склепом», «мавзолеем», «гробницей», а все, кто такие наименования слышали, тут же подхватывали их и повторяли.  
Тэйя Капустина сказала, что детей заведёт только после того, как хорошо поднимет свой бизнес, иначе говоря, лет в тридцать, а до этого ни о каком размножении и слышать не хочет. Алексей Меркулов попробовал возразить, Тэйя ответила ему своим излюбленным «Похрен», «Нехрен» и «На хрен», после чего Меркулов опять улетел в Штаты, предварительно сократив жене содержание.  
Тэйя Капустина прилюдно посоветовала Денису-Виктору назвать сортирный сервис «Valentina Sergeevna closets», в честь матери, которая до сих пор так заботится о взрослом сыне, что ни на секунду от него не отлипает, благо заняться ей больше нечем.  
Возможно, Меркулов и стал бы требовать от сына развестись, не обнаружись ещё через месяц дополнительные обстоятельства.  
Тэйя Капустина отлично разбиралась в классической литературе и любила её обсуждать, а теперь охотно познавала мир классической музыки и живописи, используя в качестве гида Меркулова, которому такая роль почему-то польстила.  
Тэйя Капустина бегло и грамотно говорила по-английски и по-испански, изучив их самоучкой, и продолжала расширять языковую сферу, изучая немецкий и китайский.  
Тэйя Капустина умела вести дела и быстро разобралась в шоу-бизнесе, что сподвигло Алексея Меркулова часами обсуждать с ней по скайпу свои новые концерты и вложения в чужие, а так же работу своего фонда. Вдохновлённый такими разговорами, Меркулов отдал в распоряжение сына гостевой флигель особняка и запретил жене соваться к молодым, даже когда Тэйя стала флигель переделывать. Городская квартира опять оказалась в аренде, потому что «Парню деньги нужны бизнес двигать».  
Тэйя Капустина подружилась с большинством Валентининых соседей, и они, заручившись гарантией неразглашения, инвестировали деньги в крайне непрестижный, можно даже сказать — позорный, но ошеломительно доходный бизнес Виктора. А Меркулову льстили успехи сына.  
Тэйя Капустина уговорила свёкра на инвестицию в кафе, которым владела совместно с узбеком, едва говорящим по-русски, а Меркулов всерьёз заявил, что Азиз — перспективный партнёр, будущий владелец огромной сети отличных закусочных или дорогого ресторана центральноазиатской кухни, причём не только в Москве, но и в Лос-Анджелесе с Нью-Йорком. Разумеется, своей новоявленной дружбы с этим самым Азизом Меркулов не скрывал.  
Всё это можно было бы пережить, тем более что Меркулов не только перестал говорить о разводе, но и начал понемногу прибавлять жене содержание. Сноха и сын сидели в своём флигеле, и с Валентиной контактировать нисколько не стремились, благо во флигеле был и вход отдельный, и гараж. Поэтому Валентине с лёгкостью можно было делать вид, что ни сына, ни снохи у неё нет, а меркуловские выходки Валентина научилась оправдывать тем, что его испортила Америка. Это даже работало на имидж, добавляло изысканный и возвышенный флёр благородного страдания и всепрощения.  
Но на седьмой год хрупкое равновесие рухнуло и раздавило осколками всю Валентинину жизнь. Виной этому была, разумеется, сноха.  
Бывшая сноха.  
Тэйя Капустина в своём весьма не юном возрасте — тридцать один, время тотального неликвида на брачном рынке! — наплевала на стремительно прирастающее богатство мужа, на перспективы, которые мог дать свёкор, и развелась с Виктором, потому что ей «надоело постоянно реанимировать деревяшку в живого человека».  
Тэйя Капустина за полчаса собрала вещи, села на мотоцикл и уехала из меркуловского особняка в съёмную квартирку рядом с рестораном, который она год назад открыла вместе с Азизом.  
Тэйя Капустина написала в полицию заявление о преследовании, угрозах и домогательствах со стороны бывшего мужа, и громким скандалом, отягощённым угрозой натравить на не желающую работать полицию весь интернет, вынудила заявление принять. Скандал услышал кто-то из начинающих репортеров, ошивающихся возле полиции в ожидании хоть сколько-то пригодного для газетного шума материала. И уже через час все светские интернет-издания, все сплетники соцсетей, все жёлтые листки Москвы и чёрт знает кто ещё обсуждали развод сына знаменитого пианиста Алексея Меркулова и королевы московского бомонда Валентины Меркуловой.

 

\+ + +

Валентина встала с дивана, вернулась за стол.  
Развод, пусть пока и не юридический, а только фактический, произвёл на Виктора Келлера ошеломляющее впечатление, за день превратил его из успешного молодого нахала, которым гордился отец, в заикающегося и задыхающегося мозгляка, каким всегда был Денис Меркулов.  
«Алексей не простит Денису развода. Как только Алексей узнает, что парвенюшка больше ему не сноха, сразу же вычеркнет сына из завещания. И обязательно разведётся со мной, потому что я не уговорила этих тварей переехать в Лос-Анджелес и снабжать Меркулова внуками».  
Валентина замерла, потрясённая и вдохновлённая внезапной догадкой.  
Тэйя Капустина должна умереть до развода.  
Тогда и муж никуда от Валентины не денется, и возвращение сына в прежнее презренное состояние легко оправдать скорбью по жене. А там пусть Меркулов сам думает, как заставить Дениса жениться вторично.  
Невесту, так и быть, Валентина найдёт. И далеко от себя не отпустит, даже если придётся оплодотворять девчонку через ЭКО.  
Внуков Меркулов тем более не получит. Хочет с ними общаться — пусть навещает жену хоть каждый день. Таким контактам дедушки с наследниками Валентина препятствовать не будет.

 

* * *

Виктор Келлер сидел у пустого камина и тянул из бутылки ром. Было невыносимо холодно, алкоголь не согревал, а зажечь камин в июле невозможно, это вопиющее нарушение правил.  
В голове отчётливо прозвучал голос Тэйи «На хрен правила, из-за которых надо зубами клацать».  
Но Тэйя могла переступать через предписания владычицы этого дома, а Виктор нет. Мать всегда знает всё, что происходит в доме, и если разжечь камин, она тут же придёт указать сыну на недопустимость его поведения. И тогда Виктор вынужден будет говорить оскорбительные для неё вещи, иначе она не покинет флигель.  
«Нехрен лезть в чужие дела, тогда и не оскорбят».  
Виктор не мог расстроить мать.  
«Похрен её расстройства. Нормальная мать не поставит предрассудки выше комфорта сына».  
Виктор достал из встроенного шкафа обогреватель — компромисс между желанием согреться и боязнью конфликта с матерью.  
Он всё ещё хотел быть хорошим сыном. Хотел, чтобы мать полюбила его.  
«Дурака учить, что покойника лечить».  
Виктор поставил обогреватель перед креслом, включил и забрался в кресло с ногами.  
Прошлое властно вторгалось в настоящее, ломало всё, чего достиг Виктор, и выбрасывало обломки прочь. Он опять стал испуганным, никому не нужным и никем не любимым Денисом Меркуловым, ошибкой природы, позором своих родителей.  
«Ты дважды смог победить, — напомнил голос Тэйи. — В первый раз — когда ушёл из этого мавзолея и прислал Меркуловой письмо-ультиматум, который она приняла. Второй — когда приехал в Дорошанск и сумел выжить один».  
Виктор оглядел гостиную. Заселившись во флигель, Тэйя сразу же переделала его на свой вкус. Комнаты стали весёлыми, уютными и тёплыми, в них было легко и приятно жить.  
И Тэйя, даже подружившись с Алексеем Меркуловым, ни разу не заговорила с Виктором о том, чтобы поехать к Меркулову жить. Тэйя гордилась тем, что Виктор решил всего добиться сам.  
Она вообще любила гордиться Виктором. И сексом с ним заниматься любила. Голова у Тэйи не болела никогда. А если лёгкие недомогания действительно случались, Тэйя считала, что секс — лучшее лекарство.  
Виктор заёрзал. Воспоминания о сдобном горячем теле жены вызвали соответствующую реакцию.  
Виктор усмехнулся — большинство женщин, глядя на Тэю, злобно шипели о жире и лишнем весе, а мужчины пускали похотливые слюни. Как раз толстой Тэя не была. Пухленькая, сдобная — да. Но не толстая. За здоровьем Тэя следила, и ни обжорством, ни скудными трапезами организм не мучила. А от спорта и танцев пышное тело было упругим, ловким и гибким, что добавляло приятности главным супружеским занятиям.  
А ещё Тэйя любила смеяться и умела слушать. С ней было весело. И было интересно. Но самое главное, что Виктор чувствовал себя любимым, значимым и нужным.  
Теперь всё это исчезло.  
«Я не должен был уговаривать Тэйю переехать в эту гробницу, — говорил себе Виктор. — Здесь всё отравлено ненавистью, завистью и злобой. А ещё лицемерием и ложью. Жизнь в склепе убила наш брак».  
Сейчас Виктор не понимал, зачем он переехал в дом матери. Ведь даже отец, приезжая в Москву, никогда в своём особняке не ночевал. Да что там ночевать, он дольше, чем на два-три часа в этом мавзолее не оставался.  
Глупо было сюда заселяться, глупо пытаться сделать из гробницы дом, глупо надеяться что-то доказать родителям.  
Глупо, глупо, глупо.  
Но Виктор сделал эту глупость.  
И потерял Тэйю.  
В голове снова прозвучал её голос: «С прошлым не воюют, через него перешагивают и идут, куда считают нужным».  
Виктор перешагнуть не сумел. Он начал войну с призраками, и они победили. Склеп высасывал из Виктора всё, чего он достиг, склеп загонял его в прежние кошмары, склеп превращал в безликого безвольного манекена.  
Виктор даже сексом стал заниматься серо и скучно, с тем набором поз и ласк, которые считали допустимыми обладатели микрочленов и фригидные суки вроде его матери. И стал уклоняться от секса днём, говорил о неприличии такого поведения. Неудивительно, что Тэйя его бросила. Странно, что она не сделала этого раньше.  
Да и не только в сексе дело.  
Тэйя понимала и одобряла месть, она с восторгом приняла его идею скандального появления на дне рождения Валентины, охотно репетировала свою роль, и даже придумала весьма эффектную реплику о рекламе отцовского творчества в туалетах. Но Тэйя была против каких бы то ни было контактов с Меркуловыми после.  
Нужно было забыть о родителях после визита на день рождения. Оборвать все контакты, как он сделал это в восемнадцать. Тогда Виктор победил. А сейчас не смог. Впрочем, он и не пытался смочь — наоборот, с самого начала стремился заставить родителей признать себя. Хотел заставить их просить вернуться. Но они опять уничтожили Виктора.  
Да и в восемнадцать Виктор ничего на самом деле не разрывал. Бизнес свой он выбрал отнюдь не за его востребованность и доходность, а потому, что мать считала его унизительным и позорным. Виктору хотелось уязвить Валентину, он стремился заставить её сполна прочувствовать страх и унижение, в которых жил шестнадцать лет. Виктор не карьеру делал, нет, он продолжал доказывать родителям, что имеет право называться их сыном.  
А надо было просто признать своё сиротство и жить дальше. Сказать Меркуловым при всех гостях, какие они омерзительные родители и что он больше не желает их знать, а после уйти и забыть о существовании Меркуловых.  
«Но я опять принял их правила. И это меня уничтожило».  
Виктор отшвырнул бутылку.  
— Хватит ныть и жалеть себя, — сказал он вслух.  
И порадовался первому успеху. Валентина всегда запрещала ему думать вслух. И переступить через это правило было нелегко. Даже в Дорошанске Виктор на это не решался.  
Первый успех, пусть и маленький, вдохновил на новый поступок. Виктор стал собирать вещи. Новую жизнь начать никогда не рано и никогда не поздно.  
— А там, глядишь, и с Тэйей помирюсь. До настоящего-то развода ещё два с половиной месяца. Да и на сам ** _о_** м процессе у супругов есть возможность отказаться от расторжения брака. Или хотя бы откажусь только я, и тогда по закону развод отодвинется ещё на три месяца.  
Через час Виктор погрузил в такси две коробки с вещами.  
— Поезжайте за мной, — сказал он водителю. — Я знаю, как проехать в адрес мимо пробок, переулками.  
— А машина там пройдёт?  
— Ещё как! — заверил Виктор. — Я на служебной так езжу.  
Тихо покинуть дом не удалось. Валентина, разумеется, узнала об отъезде сына. Но теперь её вездесущесть не имела ни малейшего значения.  
Едва Валентина появилась у гаража флигеля, как Виктор гаркнул «Похрен! Нехрен! На хрен!» и уехал. Таксист последовал за нанимателем, даже не обратив внимания на какую-то там бабу.  
А Валентина оцепенела почти на минуту. Такого развития событий она и вообразить не могла.  
Валентина сжала пальцами виски, пытаясь через внезапную головную боль сообразить, что же теперь делать.  
Это ничтожество, этот мерзкий выродок, это главное несчастье всей её жизни опять всё испортил. Алексей не простит жене разрыв сына с семьёй. А то, что поганец решил порвать с родителями, несомненно.  
И на этот раз разрыв будет окончательный. С отцом за все пять лет Виктор общался только через свою парвенюшку, а мать перестала для него существовать сегодня.  
Валентина пошла в свой кабинет. Проблему надо было решать, и срочно.  
«Его Тэйя Капустина обработала, больше некому. Сам Виктор на такое не решился бы никогда, он слабодушен и труслив. Зато Капустина дерзка и нахальна сверх всякой меры. А этот недоумок ради обладания её жирными телесами вытворяет всё, что эта дрянь пожелает. Ничтожное похотливое животное!»  
Валентина замерла сражённая догадкой-озарением.  
«Когда Виктору было шестнадцать, этой парвенюшке исполнилось уже девятнадцать. Это она его научила прислать мне письмо! Девка хотя и порождение низов общества, но умна не по статусу — и в законах разбирается, и языки учит. А девятнадцать — самое время, чтобы приехать покорять Москву. И сыночек мой, деградат, всё время к знакомствам с быдлом стремился. Вот тогда-то он к Капустиной и прилип. А она в Москве потыркалась, ничего не добилась, и поехала обратно в свой Заплюевск. Виктор, разумеется, помчался за ней. И на деньги от квартиры, которую я, ущемляя себя, купила этому поганцу, он открыл свой презренный и постыдный бизнес. А через три года, когда его жирной подстилке опять захотелось столичной жизни, вернулся в Москву».  
Из всего этого следовал только один вывод — надо как можно скорее уничтожить Тэйю Капустину.  
Но сказать это намного легче, нежели сделать. На хорошего киллера у Валентины денег нет, а плохого быстро поймает полиция. И тогда Валентина окажется в тюрьме как организатор убийства.  
Магия тоже была вариантом не подходящим. Свои пределы в этой области Валентина понимала отлично.  
«А мать помогать не будет. Да и тот эликсир, которым она травила отца, вряд ли вообще подойдёт. Парвенюшка наверняка видела мой магический сад, а она весьма не глупа, и потому не могла не разузнать что это и к чему. Следовательно, найдёт способ обвинить меня в отравлении. Судя по истории с тем письмом, она и на этот раз оставила распоряжения адвокату».  
Но на Земле есть и другие маги. С того дня, как мать научила её делать эликсир, Валентина постоянно искала их.  
Все экстрасенсы и эзотерики оказались мошенниками, а вот среди историков, этнографов и антикваров за восемь лет удалось найти трёх умельцев, подобных Валентининой матери. И один из умельцев рассказал, что, хотя на Земле и нет магии, всё же при старании можно уловить её отблески, долетающие из другого мира.  
— Мироздание не однолинейно, — говорила историк-искусствовед. — Оно похоже на город из многоквартирных домов, где каждый дом — это планета, а квартирами будут параллельные миры, пространства, которые есть на этой планете. И как не похожи две квартиры одного дома, так и не похожи два парал ** _е_** лия одной планеты. В одной квартире три комнаты, а в другой две, в третьей вообще одна. В одном параллелии есть магия, в другом нет, в третьем есть крошечные магические отблески.  
— А есть какой-то способ путешествовать из параллелия в параллелий? — заинтересовалась Валентина.  
— Разумеется. И даже с планеты на планету. В мироздании полно цивилизаций намного старше земной. Но перемещения на недоразвитые планеты и в недоразвитые параллелии строжайше запрещены. Есть ВСП, вселенская служба перемещений, которая очень внимательно следит за тем, кто, как и куда путешествует. Точнее, ВСП следит, чтобы не вторгались в запретные зоны, а в пределах Первого Круга вы можете путешествовать как пожелаете, ВСП даже вопросов вам задавать не имеет права, не то что препятствовать. Однако весь цимес, милочка, в том, что контрабанда есть везде, даже в Первом Круге.  
Валентина услышанному настолько обрадовалась, что даже безропотно проглотила «милочку».  
— И что контрабандисты ищут на Земле? — заинтересовалась она, а сердце бешено забилось, вдохновлённое надеждой выменять на какую-нибудь земную ерунду настоящий эликсир омоложения.  
— Всякое, милочка, всякое. И, к сожалению, здесь желанные для них вещи относятся к раритетам, так что бизнес на этом не намного прибыльнее торговли старинным фарфором и египетскими папирусами. Но если хотите, я сведу вас с нужными людьми. У меня клиентская база так разрослась, что я не успеваю всех обслуживать. Возьмёте для начала что попроще, подучитесь, наберётесь опыта, а там и своя база будет не меньше моей.  
Энтузиазм Валентины резко поутих, но всё же она улыбнулась и ответила:  
— Прежде чем сказать «да» или «нет», мне надо знать, что за раритеты нужны.  
— Ничего сложного или криминального. Некоторые предметы искусства, от народно-прикладного творчества и ювелирного эксклюзива до живописных полотен и самодельных подростковых фенечек обладают особой энергетикой, которая при помощи несложного ритуала превращается в мощную магию, делает предмет могучим талисманом. Так что надо постоянно ходить по арт-салонам, ювелирным мастерским, ездить в центры народных промыслов, смотреть уличные продажи подростковых поделок и всё прочее в том же духе. Ж ** _и_** вицы в вашей крови хотя и очень мало, но есть. Так что вы можете за двести грамм своей крови купить все нужные инструменты для проверки пригодности предмета к превращению в талисман.  
— Что в моей крови есть? — не поняла Валентина.  
— Ж ** _и_** вица — это особая энергетическая составляющая крови, очень и очень ценная, потому что позволяет управлять какими-то высшими формами магии. К сожалению, — печально вздохнула искусствовед, — сами обладатели живицы мало что могут с ней делать, но при случае за стакан своей крови мы можем получить весьма существенные выгоды.  
— Хорошо, что мы не в их параллелиях, — сказала Валентина. — Иначе вмиг обескровили бы.  
— Это верно, — усмехнулась искусствовед. — Переместить больше стакана живичной крови так, чтобы живица не разрушилась, невозможно, а консервированию живичная кровь не поддаётся, вся живица разрушается. Хотя я и слышала, что некоторых людей похищали из-за живицы, но это просто слухи. ВСП очень сурово карает за похищения людей, и я не представляю, какой должна быть концентрация живицы, чтобы решиться на похищение.  
Валентина улыбнулась, кивнула, взяла на всякий случай ненужную искусствоведу часть клиентской базы и забыла об этом разговоре.  
Но сейчас списки охочих до земных диковин параллельников могли пригодиться. Алексей не раз говорил, что у Тэйи Капустиной живая сильная кровь.  
Вполне возможно, что параллельники сделают те же выводы и избавят этот мир от Тэйи Капустиной.


	2. — 2 —

Тэйя, сидя в их совместном с Азизом кабинете, задумчиво потягивала заваренный партнёром чай. Азиз рассматривал прайс-лист.  
— Мутный что-то этот продавец риса, — сказал он.  
— Слишком низкая цена для риса такого качества, — кивнула Тэйя. — Пробиваться в продуктовый бизнес, предлагая оптовые поставки дешевле на два-три рубля, вполне логично и эффективно. Но сбивать цену на десять будет себе в убыток. Это кидалово, рассчитанное на тех, у кого жадности больше, чем мозгов.  
— Вот и я так думаю. К тому же поставщику риса разумнее дарить потенциальным клиентам по пакетику риса, корзиночку с фруктами, коробку конфет, печенье и прочий свой товар, но ни в коем случае не чайный сервиз, тем более на две персоны.  
Тейя вытянула перед собой руку с чашкой, стала рассматривать изящную посудинку.  
— А не дороговат ли деловой презент? Это же явно в арт-салоне куплено! Ручная роспись. А то и сами чашки вручную деланы. Если уж и дарить потенциальным клиентам посуду, то заказать однотонную машинную дешёвку в Китае, а здесь налепить на неё столь же дешёвый принт с логотипом своей фирмы. Все мега-корпорации мира так делают, а какой-то мелкий оптовик, индивидуальный предприниматель, дарит произведение искусства.  
— Работа начинающего гончара ст ** _о_** ит недорого, — ответил Азиз. — Но насчёт китайской однотонки и местного принта ты права. К тому же если и дарить посуду, то не чайный сервиз для влюблённых, а десяток кружек на весь офисный персонал.  
— Странный нынче мошенник пошёл, — сказала Тэйя.  
— Ты не передумала продавать свою долю?  
— Нет, конечно. А у тебя появились проблемы с деньгами?  
— Нормально всё у меня с деньгами, — ответил Азиз. — Но ты так внезапно решила уехать.  
— Нисколько не внезапно. Ещё с шестнадцати лет, когда пошла учиться водить мотоцикл, решила накопить денег и уехать в тёплую страну, где на мотоцикле удобно ездить и зимой. Тогда же начала учить языки и осваивать поварское искусство, потому что в какой бы стране ни жить, а умение готовить всегда обеспечит заработком. Через три месяца я уже продавала салаты и пирожки в супермаркеты, а в восемнадцать открыла киоск с горячим фастфудом и ланчбоксами. Но когда удалось накопить нужную для переезда в Испанию сумму, я встретила Виктора. И согласилась пожить сначала в Москве. А он прилип к этому городу как приклеенный. А поскольку я в Витьку была влюблена, решила уступить. И не только в этом. Всё надеялась, верила, ждала, закрывала на проблемы глаза. — Тэйя вздохнула и подытожила: — Дура. Люди бывают двух видов — одни умные и счастливые, а другие те, кто умеет верить, терпеть и прощать.  
Азиз хмыкнул:  
— Вот это точно. И относится не только к любовно-супружеским делам, но и к родне, и к друзьям, и к работе, и к политике. Я именно поэтому из Ташкента уехал и с половиной нашего рода не общаюсь. Только сформулировать своё решение так ёмко и точно не мог.  
Тэйя хмыкнула:  
— Но ты сделал то, что действительно надо было делать. А я только сейчас поумнела.  
— Виктор любит тебя, — возразил Азиз. — Я ещё не видел, чтобы один человек любил другого так, как тебя любит Витька.   
— Страдать он любит намного больше. Вот пусть и страдает столько, сколько захочет. К тому же я достойна большего, чем любовь — уважения, понимания и партнёрства.  
— Это верно. Вещь тоже можно любить, но никто и никогда не будет её уважать, понимать и считаться с её мнением. Я это дочери с малого говорю. Глядишь, вырастет человеком, а не подстилкой.  
— Вот поэтому ты мой друг, — улыбнулась Тэйя. — Захочешь перебраться в Испанию — помогу.  
Азиз кивнул.  
— Вполне возможно, я через полгода-год так и сделаю. Пока же надо кое-какие дела до ума довести. Но за свои деньги не беспокойся, выплата за твою долю ресторана уже прошла на твой счёт.  
— Я получила СМС-уведомление, — кивнула Тэйя.   
— Только вот стоит ли так спешить с отъездом?  
— А чего тянуть? — не поняла Тэйя. — Развод адвокат и без меня оформит, поэтому сидеть тут полгода глупо. Два с половиной месяца ждать процесса, а после ещё три ждать собственно развода, потому что Витька наверняка не даст согласия, и расторжение брака отложат.  
— Дело твоё.  
Азиз помолчал.  
— Я понимаю, что ресторан тебя уже не волнует, к тому же перед отъездом полно дел, но ты можешь помочь мне в одной проблеме?  
— Конечно, Азиз. И завтра я отработаю в ресторане. А что-то случилось?  
— Ленка случилась! — вскипел Азиз. — Второй день на нервах, работать не может. А нервный бухгалтер очень плохо влияет на бизнес. И я подозреваю, что там дело в личной жизни. Ты бы с ней по-женски, междусобойчиком... Приведи девку в разум! Или хотя бы отправь к психологу, я даже лечение оплачу. Не хочу терять такого бухгалтера. Да и по-человечески Ленку жаль, мы же все вместе начинали, семь лет командой были.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Тэйя. — Поговорю.

 

= = =

Темноволосый зеленоглазый мужчина лет тридцати, спортивного сложения, одетый в белую шёлковую рубашку и серые хлопчатые брюки, сидел за столиком летнего кафе и рассматривал на экране смартфона фотографии Тэйи Капустиной.  
Напротив него сидел другой мужчина, с каштановыми волосами и тёмно-синими глазами, одетый в летний деловой костюм.  
Брюнет проговорил:  
— Ты уверен, Берт? Она действительно Источник ки ** _е_** рри-магии?  
— Живица у неё точно есть.  
Брюнет фыркнул:  
— Живица много у кого есть. И это ничего не значит. Продать живицу можно только в Третьем Круге, а мы живём в Первом и ведём дела во Втором.  
Берт проговорил задумчиво:  
— Тестер не показал наличия киерри, но что-то в этой женщине есть.  
— Нам не нужно что-то. Нам нужна только киерри — крайне редкая разновидность магической энергии, которая позволяет делать вещи, недоступные с обычной прямой магией. А потому киерри очень дорого ст ** _о_** ит, и везде на неё есть покупатели.  
Берт покачал головой:  
— Не спеши в суждениях, мой дорогой друг и напарник Ри ** _а_** н. Вполне возможно, что Тэйя Капустина пригодна для ритуала Преображения Сущности. Даже если она не является Источником киерри, из неё такой можно сделать.  
— А вот что с нами за это сделает магоконтроль? — ядовито ответил Риан. — Волшебство Преображения Сущности тотально запрещено везде, и кара за нарушение такая, что лучше самим повеситься. А заодно и ВСП нам яйца открутит и сожрать заставит. Забыл, что бывает за похищение?  
— А с чего ты взял, что и похищением, и Преображением будем заниматься мы сами? Источник нужен всем без исключения, и если какой-то менее осторожный, нежели мы, но весьма нуждающийся в киерри маг, например, Эльви ** _о_** н Тимм ** _а_** рс, захватит бабёнку и проведёт ритуал, а мы спасём её от плена, то у нас и Источник будет, и биография останется чистой от криминала.  
Риан ещё раз посмотрел на фотографии.  
— Нет. Эльвион Тиммарс никогда не возьмёт такое женское убожество.  
Берт фыркнул:  
— Сиятельный граф Эльвион уль-Тиммарс перечитывает список фамильных долгов, который вдвое длиннее его древней родословной. Магистр прикладной магии Тиммарс пятый год не может найти работу, потому что к диплому прилагается табель с тройками и ни одной положительной стажировочной аттестации. Кавалер Эльвион обречён уничтожить свой род, потому что на такого голозадого не позарится даже сорокалетняя нищая вдова с пятью детьми.  
Риан проговорил задумчиво:  
— Жена-Источник, даже если она родилась рабыней из портового борделя, превосходит ценностью королеву. Точнее, ценность Источника такова, что, окажись им престарелая и страхолюдная рабыня из портового борделя, то даже король отправит в монастырь молодую и красивую королеву чистейших царственных кровей, чтобы жениться на этой рабыне и тем самым сделать Источник своей единоличной и абсолютной собственностью. — Он криво усмехнулся и проговорил с ядовитой вежливостью: — А теперь, высокочтимый и многомудрый рыцарь-магистр Берт, снизойди к неразумию своего ничтожного напарника и объясни, во имя какого звёздного демона мы должны отдавать Источник кому-то другому?  
— Так мы и не отдадим. Я же тебе говорю: мы спасём похищенную даму из плена и станем её опекунами. Но Источником она к тому времени сделаться успеет.  
Риан отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Если она сделается Источником, нам не позволят её опекать.  
— На Ольдев ** _а_** ре — нет. А вот за его пределами подопечные в возрасте тринадцати лет и старше имеют право выбора опекуна.  
— Берт, за пределами Ольдевара Капустина быстро узнает о существовании планет с гендерным равенством, и тогда наше опекунство накроется медным тазом.  
— Во-первых, знать о планетах с гендерным равенством — это одно, а попасть на одну из них совсем другое. А во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что Тэйя вообще захочет уходить? Мы спасём её от жестокого насильника, мы дадим ей покой и защиту, мы избавим её от необходимости работать. Да она будет нам руки целовать!  
— Нет, — Риан отрицающе взмахнул рукой. — Будь это мужчина, всё так и было бы. Но это баба. А значит думает вместо головы передком. Если ты её спас, то ты хочешь на ней жениться. Если не женишься, то ты враг, подлец и обманщик, а она бежит искать мужика, который пообещает ей свадьбу. Если обещаешь свадьбу сам, то надо изобретать сотню причин, почему она не может состояться в ближайшее время. Да ещё следить, чтобы баба не сбежала к другому мужчине, усмирять её постоянные капризы и истерики. Баба не способна быть партнёром, а нам нужен именно партнёр. Точнее — наёмник, исполнитель, который выполняет приказы и не задаёт вопросов. А из бабы работник никудышный, он может только всё портить. Вот если бы Капустина была рабыней... С рабами всё просто, но во Втором круге рабство запрещено, а в Первом общество деградировало до такой степени, что наделило баб правами.  
— Рабов могут конфисковать по приговору суда. Могут заставить отдать в качестве налога. Могут признать владение ими незаконным и передать другому хозяину. А жена — собственность неотчуждаемая, принадлежит тебе, пока жив ты или жива она.  
— Только не в Первом круге, — качнул головой Риан.  
— А зачем жене вообще знать о существовании Первого круга? После Эльвиона Тиммарса она будет счастлива прожить один день без побоев. Так что не потребует ничего, будет тихо сидеть в уединённом домике под присмотром экономки, вышивать и встречать нас как богов.  
— Нас? Ты хочешь на ней жениться и меня женить?! — подскочил от возмущения Риан.  
— Только если получится сделать из неё Источник. К тому же наличие супруги никогда не мешало держать наложниц и объявлять прижитых от них сыновей наследниками рода, полученными от супруги. Тэйе не обязательно обо всём этом знать, а нам не обязательно её трахать. Отсутствие секса давно уже не основание для развода или признания брака несуществующим, — скажи спасибо всем этим сексуальным меньшинствам и защитникам их прав в Галактическом Совете. Что законно для асексуалов, законно для всех. Да и сам брак давно перестал быть союзом только одного мужчины с только одной женщиной. Легче сказать, кто и в какой комбинации не может пожениться, нежели перечислить все узаконенные варианты браков. Так что одна жена у двух мужей внимания не привлечёт. А потому нам нужно только лишь объяснить Тэйе, что за пределами дома своих мужей она подвергается смертельной опасности, поскольку все хотят заполучить Источник в свою собственность. После похищения, а особенно после жизни в з ** _а_** мке Тиммарса она поверит в это легко и быстро.  
Риан подумал и кивнул.  
— Согласен.  
— Я оставил сканер тестера у Тэйи. Это чайный сервиз. В ближайшие сутки она воспользуется им по меньшей мере дважды, и если хоть какая-то склонность стать Источником у неё есть, датчик, который всегда со мной, — Берт продемонстрировал перстень, — это покажет.  
Риан проговорил задумчиво:  
— Мне не нравится, что в дело надо вводить Эльвиона Тиммарса. Он слабак и трус, сдаст нас магоконтролю при первом же намёке на опасность.  
— А он не будет в деле, — довольно усмехнулся Берт. — Его сиятельство уже месяц как сам случайно нашёл рецепт ритуала Преображения Сущности, а в нужное для нас время опять-таки сам увидит у одной из рабынь склонность к превращению в Источник. И если во время ритуала что-то пойдёт не так, и вместо Источника-рабыни граф Эльвион получит Источник-инопланетницу, то это никого не удивит, даже сам Эльвион воспримет такое событие как должное, — с его-то никчёмными лабораторными в Академии и провальными стажировками после.  
— Берт, этот трус никогда не решится на ритуал.  
— А вот тут, мой дорогой друг, и нужен ты. Телепортируйся в офшор и создай фирму, проведи её через несколько продаж, чтобы никто и никогда не мог выйти на истинного владельца. Или ещё какие приёмы используй, специалист в таких делах у нас ты. И когда фирма будет готова, скупи через неё как можно больше векселей графов уль-Тиммарс.  
Риан довольно улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Даже если Тэйя Капустина окажется пустышкой, то узда и плеть для Эльвиона Тиммарса пригодятся в других делах.

 

* * *

Тэйя сидела на гостевом диванчике в кабинете бухгалтера и слушала всхлипывания Елены — хорошенькой кудрявой блондинки двадцати девяти лет. На столе стоял ароматный чай на двоих, но девушки к нему так и не прикоснулись: Елене было не до него, а Тэйя успокаивала подругу.  
Когда обнимания и поглаживания не помогли, Тэйя встряхнула Елену за плечи и сказала:  
— Прекрати реветь и расскажи, наконец, толком, что случилось с твоим мужем, если он заговорил о разводе?  
— Он ушёёёёл... — провыла Елена.  
— А что сказал перед тем так уйти? — терпеливо проговорила Тэйя.  
— Что настоящая женщина — это возвышенная, нежная и трепетная нимфа, а не рыночная торговка.  
— Если он действительно так сказал, то тебе надо плясать от радости, что идиот убрался из твоей жизни сам, и не надо его выпинывать.  
Елена посмотрела на Тэйю с удивлением. Тэйя пояснила:  
— Ненастоящая женщина — это трансвестит, да и то только на приёме у уролога. Во всех остальных случаях различия в анатомии никак не мешают ему быть женщиной. А те, у кого две икс-хромосомы, ненастоящими женщинами быть не могут никак, нигде и никогда.  
— Речь шла о женственности, — с ноткой скандальности пояснила Елена. — У меня её мало. Это не только муж говорит, но и моя мама.  
Тэйя презрительно фыркнула:  
— «Женственная женщина» — это как «масло масляное» и «вода мокрая». Если в твоём теле есть вагина, то не женственной ты станешь только после операции по смене пола. Так что не надо путать женственность с ущербностью! Возвышенная, нежная и трепетная нимфа — это тупиковая ветвь эволюции, потому что она не способна прокормить и защитить ни себя, ни детей.  
— Защитником и кормильцем должен быть мужчина! — возмутилась Елена.  
— А если он умер? Или нимфа ему наскучила, и он вышвырнул её на улицу вместе с детьми? Тогда и эта нежная трепетная возвышенность, и её высерки быстро подохнут. А наплодит нимфа именно высерков, таких же никчёмных, как и она сама, потому что нормальные дети от ущербности не рождаются.  
— Я не говорю, что надо быть беспомощной! — возразила Елена. — Но женщина должна чаще показывать хрупкость, нежность и уязвимость, чтобы мужчина видел, как она нуждается в нём. Сила женщины в её слабости.  
— Сказал тупой никчемушник, который может почувствовать свою значимость только на фоне ущербности. Лена, хватит слушать и повторять изречения недородков! Никто никому ничего не должен — это аксиома. А ты умная, сильная, деятельная — для тебя открыт весь мир, живи в своё удовольствие, и похрен, что говорят тупиковые ветви.  
— Нет у меня больше удовольствий! — возопила Елена. — Кому я теперь нужна — брошенка с ребёнком?!  
— Себе нужна! Ты в первую очень нужна себе самой. После нужна ребёнку, который без тебя ещё четырнадцать лет обойтись не сможет. А все остальные пусть сами думают о том, как стать нужными и приятными тебе. И на хрен всех, кто этого не делает. И в первую очередь на хрен тех, кто говорит, что ты должна обязательно быть замужем или что не найдёшь мужика, будучи матерью-одиночкой. Обзаводиться мужчиной или нет, решаешь только ты и только исходя из собственных желаний, а не из каких-то правил, сочинённых недоумками.  
— Мне было хорошо с ним! — опять начала всхлипывать Елена.  
Тэйя посмотрела на неё с усмешкой:  
— Твой муженёк делал половину стирки-уборки-готовки?  
— Он делал всякую мужскую работу — прибить, розетку починить.  
— Как часто надо чинить розетку и стирать-убирать-готовить? — ехидно поинтересовалась Тэйя. — И если ты в любую минуту можешь заплатить электрику за починку розетки, а столяру за прибивание полки, то твой муж не спешил нанимать уборщицу и повариху. Но что требует больше сил и времени — розетку починить или унитаз вымыть?  
— Настоящие мужчины не моют унитазы! — оскорбилась Елена.  
— Они в них срут и ждут, когда дерьмо уберёт жена. Задницу мужу тоже ты вытирала или он сам справлялся?  
— Если всё в доме будет делать муж, зачем тогда жена?  
— Гениальный вопрос! — ядовито восхитилась Тэйя. — Действительно, зачем ещё жена, как ни для прислуживания Великому Яйценосцу? Психологическая близость, любовь, радость общения, понимание — это всё ерунда, женщина для этого не годится. Её дело молчать и прислуживать. О собственных удовольствиях женщине даже думать запрещено.  
— С таким подходом ты и развелась! — огрызнулась Елена. — И останешься в старости одна с кошками.  
— Да лучше с кошками, чем с захребетником, от которого проблем вагон, а удовольствия ноль. К тому же если дальше будешь ориентировать жизнь на недородков, то действительно комфортнее и дешевле оставаться с кошками. Мне ещё шесть лет назад надо было развестись. А я, дура, надеялась, что Витька опомнится. Вот и получила истрёпанные нервы и потерянное время. И если нервные клетки пусть и медленно, но восстанавливаются, то время — ресурс невосполнимый.  
Елена попробовала остывший чай, поморщилась, встала, прошла вместе с чашкой в тот угол кабинета, который был выделен для кофе-брейка, и вылила чай в раковинку, вымыла чашку, убрала её в посудный шкафчик. Тэйя спросила:  
— Что у тебя с твоим случилось?  
— Да всякое, — вздохнула Елена.  
— А именно?  
— Последнее — он обиделся, что я купила кофемашину. — В голосе Елены зазвучала злость.  
— А ему-то какое дело? — возмутилась Тэйя. — Ты же на свои деньги купила! И не ему решать, куда тебе заработок тратить.  
— Так это он кофемашину хотел, — процедила Елена. — Ну я тоже хотела, люблю с утра капучино, а после работы латте. Только денег не хватало. Я взяла побольше заказов, тут как раз было время квартальных отчётов, и собрала нужную сумму. Две недели впахивала как лошадь, но купила самую лучшую кофемашину — от серьёзной надёжной фирмы, последняя супер-навороченная модель с полным программным управлением, кучей режимов, стартом в заданное время и прочими полезными штучками. Думала, обрадую его. А он морду кислую скорчил, обиделся. Его статус главного добытчика ущемлён!  
— Ну ещё бы, — с язвительным пониманием сказала Тэйя, — тебе надо было смиренно ждать, когда он соизволит деньги заработать, а после выклянчивать, чтобы купил. Не нравится ему — пусть не пользуется! Запаролить в кофемашине доступ, а ему сказать, чтобы свою покупал, если такой обидчивый.  
— Я так и сделала. А он сказал, что я его унижаю.  
— Он придурок, — ответила Тэйя. — Нормальный человек порадуется покупке и будет собирать деньги на семейный отпуск уровнем повыше, чем планировалось, потому что теперь может откладывать больше.  
— Это я ему тоже сказала. А он ответил, что я из-за свой алчности семью забросила, никакого внимания и ему, и ребёнку.  
Тэйя фыркнула возмущённо:  
— Ну так взял бы на себя половину домашних и родительских дел, тогда у жены появились бы и время, и силы на внимание и к ребёнку, и к его сиятельной персоне.  
— Я ему это же самое сказала, — печально ответила Елена. — А он ушёл. Говорит, ему нужна настоящая женщина, а не рыночная торговка, которая везде себя выпячивает, да ещё и постоянно подсчитывает, кто сколько в семье сделал.  
— А он вообще что-то для семьи делал? — поинтересовалась Тэйя. — Или свои комплексы с никчёмностью лелеял?  
Елена не ответила. А Тэйя рыкнула:  
— Ну и нехрен из-за мусора переживать! Ушёл — радуйся, освободилось место для нормального мужчины.  
— Я люблю его, — прошептала Елена.  
— Рыдать ты тоже любишь? Или быть ведром для слива его комплексов любишь? А может, любишь возить на себе захребетника?  
Елена смотрела неуверенно, не знала, что решить.  
Тэйя сказала:  
— Едем в ночной клуб. Закадришь член посимпатичнее, отымеешь его по полной, и вся дурь из головы мигом вылетит. Ничто так хорошо не приводит мозг в порядок, как оргазм без обязательств.  
— Я не шлюха! — возмутилась Елена.  
— Как раз сейчас ты шлюха. Но у тебя появился шанс стать человеком.  
— Да пошла ты! — заорала взбешённая Елена. — Сама ты...  
Но Тэйя перебила, сказала спокойно и уверенно:  
— Быть шлюхой — подстраивать себя под желания других. Быть шлюхой — допустить, чтобы о тебя вытирали ноги. Быть шлюхой — позволять принимать за себя решения. Быть шлюхой — прощать моральное и физическое насилие. Быть шлюхой — тащить на себе больше других. А женщина, которая идёт в ночной клуб за одноразовым сексом, никакая не шлюха, она совершено нормальный человек, который умеет снимать стресс полезным для здоровья способом.  
Елена нервно прошлась по кабинету.  
— Я не могу заниматься сексом без любви!  
— Так люби! Никто же не запрещает. Люби как хочешь сильно, но только на один раз. Закончился секс, закончилась и любовь.  
— Это не любовь! — возмутилась Елена.  
— Ну конечно, любовь — это рыдания, язва желудка, обслуживание захребетника и смиренно проглоченные обиды, причём всё должно быть вечным и бесконечным.  
— И это не любовь!  
— Так выходит, — довольно улыбнулась Тэйя, — ты сама решаешь, что для тебя будет любовью в данный момент. Так что тебе мешает любить одноразово?  
— Я хочу другую любовь.  
— А если ты хочешь съесть лобстера, то в ожидании его будешь умирать от голода в окружении гамбургеров? Лена, никто не говорит, что одноразовая любовь даст полное удовлетворение. Но она позволит продержаться до любви постоянной.  
Елена заколебалась. Тэйя сказал мягко:  
— Ты просто попробуй. Не понравится — пойдёшь домой. Но отвлечься и расслабиться тебе надо. А если не можешь сделать это для себя, если ты разучилась любить себя, то сделай это назло своему козлу-муженьку. Отомсти за полученные обиды.  
— Отомстить? — задумчиво проговорила Елена. Она несколько секунд помолчала, размышляя, и сказала, яростно сверкнув глазами: — Я хочу ему отомстить! Очень хочу!  
— Вот и сосредоточься на собственном удовольствии от мести. Для начала это неплохо. А после получится заняться и собственным удовольствием только ради собственного удовольствия как такового, без всякой привязки к дрянному мужику, который засирает своим присутствием твою прекрасную, единственную и неповторимую жизнь.  
— Так далеко я не могу загадывать, — ответила Елена. — Но отомстить хочу прямо сейчас!   
— Вызывай ребёнку няню или отвезём его к бабушке, а сами пойдём повеселимся.  
— Если я зайду домой, то не смогу пойти в клуб.  
Тэйя немного усилила нажим:  
— Тогда звони своей маме или няне, и до клуба проедемся по магазинам — они закрываются как раз тогда, когда открывается клуб. Прикупим себе обновок для выхода в свет. Шопоголизмом снимать стресс хотя и не особо действенно, но для начала и он сгодится.  
Елена помялась и решила:  
— Соседке позвоню. Няня наверняка уже занята, а выслушивать мамины упрёки в неженственности и советы, как вернуть мужа и сохранить брак, я не хочу. И я не в том состоянии, чтобы хватило сил с ней спорить. А соседка своего ребёнка из садика забирать будет, и моего возьмёт, воспитательницу я предупрежу.  
— Вот и ладненько, — довольно сказала Тэйя. — Ты свою жизнь всегда умела устраивать.  
Елена польщённо улыбнулась и занялась звонками. Тэйя всё это время сидела у неё в кабинете — подруга может и передумать, а так пути возврата к прежним глупостям перекрыты.  
Елена положила трубку и улыбнулась:  
— Пошли. Мне действительно надо обо всём забыть.  
— Только не о собственной безопасности. Поэтому никаких поцелуев в губы, кунилингус и римминг только с латексной салфеткой, а минет и половой акт только с презервативом. И не давай клубному мужчине номер телефона.  
— А ещё не вести его к себе и тем более не идти к нему или на съёмную квартиру. Всё только в приватной комнате клуба или в отеле, в который я еду только на своей машине, — ответила Елена. — Я не ребёнок, базовые вещи, которым должна следовать каждая порядочная девушка, соблюдаю твёрдо.  
— Вот и умница, — улыбнулась Тэйя.

 

* * *

Берт со стоном сжал кисть руки. Кольцо вибрировало так, что, казалось, оторвёт палец. Отключить датчик получилось только со второй попытки.  
— Да что эта баба вытворяет?!  
Магический артефакт в виде чайного сервиза поставил на ауру Тэйи печати, которые замеряли состояние магического фона и самой Тэйи, и её окружения, а ещё позволяли быстро найти Тэйю, где бы она ни находилась.  
Берт перенастроил кольцо, и перед ним повисла голографическая карта Москвы. Тэйя обнаружилась в ночном клубе.  
А кольцо снова завибрировало.  
Берт проверил место расположения клуба — самая обычная территория, никаких геомагнитных аномалий, стихийных магических выбросов, смычек с другими параллелиями и прочих отклонений от нормы. Но и излучения киерри от Тэйи не было. И даже обычную магию она не генерировала.  
«Это ни в коем случае не Источник, — размышлял Берт. Он проверил ещё один показатель. — И не Нейтрализатор магии. Что же она такое, если датчик сходит с ума?»  
Берт заметался по номеру отеля, собирая все привезённые с собой тестеры и анализаторы.  
Но и они ничего не показали, а кольцо продолжало вибрировать.  
Берт взял с собой два анализатора, первый в виде мужского браслета, второй — ещё один перстень, и поехал в клуб.  
То, что в клубе происходит что-то странное, стало понятно уже на клубной стоянке. Множество машин уезжало и столь же много пыталось въехать на стоянку. При этом все спешили, и получился огромный затор. И этот затор стремительно рос, перетекал на дорогу.  
Берт оставил машину за квартал до клуба и побежал к служебной двери — понятно, что у клиентской такой же затор.  
Магия на Земле не действовала ни в одном из параллелиев, поэтому в затруднительных случаях Берт пускал в ход удостоверения полиции, ФБР, ФСБ и тому подобных организаций. Подделки были хорошие, поэтому работали не хуже магии.  
Шум от переполоха в клиентской части заведения докатился и до подсобок, поэтому визит инспектора полиции все восприняли как само собой разумеющееся.  
— В городе новый наркотик, — сказал Берт. — От него дуреют вконец. У вас раньше такой шум был?  
— У нас вообще никаких наркотиков нет! — возмутилась посудомойщица. — Не знаю уж, из каких соображений, но нашей «крыше» нужна развлекательная точка, чистая от наркоты. Так что барыги сюда и близко не подходят, а тех, кто приносит «дурь» с собой и обдолбанных охрана мигом выдворит. Тут вообще всё серьёзно, не только выпивка и танцы, но и культурная программа каждый день — данс-группы, вокал, фокусники, юмористы и всё такое. И не только добротный середнячок, имя которому — легион. Два раза в месяц у нас выступают крупные «звёзды».  
— А с чего тогда народу так голову сорвало?  
— Не знаю. Мы сами не понимаем. Разве что на улице этим вашим новым наркотиком обдолбались.  
— Но не все же сразу, — ответил Берт. И повторил: — Раньше точно ничего такого не было?  
— Нет.  
Берт кивнул. Аномальное поведение посетителей могло быть только результатом влияния магии Тэйи, какой бы она ни была.  
Кольцо вибрировало и дёргалось, стремилось к Тэйе. Берт пошёл на этот зов, по пути внимательно рассматривал происходящее.  
В зале, в отличие от улицы, было всё спокойно и организованно: один поток посетителей следовал на выход, другой — на танцпол. Среди танцующих обнаружилась и Тэйя. Чёртова баба ничего не замечала и отплясывала в своё удовольствие. Причём весьма неплохо отплясывала. Берт с неудовольствием отметил гибкие сильные движения, уверенное управление телом в весьма сложных па и коленцах, для которых нужна была спортивная или танцевальная выучка.  
«А где спорт или серьёзные танцы, там и упёртый, нацеленный на покорение ситуации характер».  
Источник с таким нравом в планы Берта не вписывался никак.  
«Тупая сука! — помянул Берт Валентину. — Где она тут увидела никчёмную деревенщину?»  
Припомнилось, как на переговорах в ресторане Тэйя молча сидела, прячась за Азизом. Только сейчас Берт понял, что это была позиция наблюдателя и аналитика, который будет принимать решение, пока Азиз отвлекал внимание.  
«Живица, конечно, у этой потрёпанной стареющей жирнухи весьма неплохая. Однако она не ст ** _о_** ит проблем, которые доставит характер её обладательницы».  
Берт хотел уйти, уже дошёл до служебной двери из зала, но вернулся, пробрался к барной стойке, сел так, чтобы видеть Тэйю, и заказал коктейль. Надо было разобраться, что творится в клубе, какую именно магию генерирует Тэйя и как эта магия влияет на людей — хотя бы потому, что Валентина не успокоится, будет искать других визитёров из Второго и Третьего Круга, а то и из Первого. Допускать, чтобы конкурентам досталась потенциально ценная вещь, было бы глупо.  
Поэтому надо подумать об уничтожении опасного объекта.  
Тэйя танцевала, окружённая изнывающими от похоти кавалерами, но мужское внимание её не волновало. Тэйя хотела только танца. И в клубе, где полным-полно ищущих сексуальные утехи девиц, это должно было оттолкнуть поклонников быстро и надёжно.  
Но их только прибавлялось. Больше того, с Тэйей не то танцевали, не то флиртовали и девушки.  
«Это не та страна, где сексуальные меньшинства могут безнаказанно показывать свои предпочтения, — размышлял Берт. — Но даже если этот клуб — исключение из правил, то всё равно такого количества лесбиянок быть не может. Их двадцать процентов от всех женщин, и если это не лесби-клуб, то заигрывать с Тэйей должно было не более трёх-четырёх женщин, а не три десятка».  
И тут Берт заметил, что девушки, да и юноши, с Тэйей отнюдь не флиртовали. Они стремились влиться в её танец, стать его частью. Их привлекала вовсе не сама Тэйя, а творимый ею танец. Именно творимый — Тэйя своими движениями как будто создавала что-то, генерировала нечто, невидимое глазу, но прекрасно ощущаемое кожей.  
«Как же плохо без магии!»  
Заряды привезённых из Первого Круга талисманов стремительно иссякали, а Тэйя творила на танцполе нечто, прежде небывалое, но очень и очень важное.  
И Берт не мог понять, что это.  
«Чем бы это ни было, окружающие чуют его издалека, потому-то сюда так и стремится народ. А другие, напротив, хотят от этого оказаться как можно дальше».  
Тем временем на танцполе остались только те, кто хотел творимого Тэйей танца, и теперь люди двигались синхронно и слаженно, словно единый организм. Тэйя была похожа на впавшую в транс шаманку: творимая Тэйей магия подчинила её саму, и теперь Тэйя будет танцевать, пока не рухнет без сил.  
Но этот транс не касался окружающих. Минут через пять они уходили с танцпола, покидали клуб, но при этом выглядели счастливым, опьяневшими, просветлёнными и вдохновлёнными.  
«Что за чёрт! Такого коктейля состояний быть не может. Чего она творит?!»  
Берт попробовал даже пустить в ход свой личный магический резерв, но странное волшебство, создаваемое Тэйей, его наглухо заблокировало.  
«Как это может быть, если она не Нейтрализатор? Талисманы от надёжной солидной фирмы, они не ошибаются никогда».  
Берт стал следить за теми, кого танец Тэйи оставил равнодушным — эти люди не боялись происходящего, но и не стремились войти в творящееся действо. Они с удивлением смотрели на танцпол, спрашивали, что сегодня за шоу такое или игра. Но ответить им было некому — сотрудники или отсиживались в служебных помещениях, или танцевали, или ничего не понимали сами.  
— Приказа прекратить нет, — проговорил один из охранников. — Босс сказал, что пока нет драки, раздеваний, наркоты или сексуальных домогательств, пусть гости делают, что хотят.  
— Я два раза выигрывала танцевальные марафоны, — обиженно ответила одна из зрительниц. — Но тут нет ни ведущего, ни судей, и правила не пойми какие.  
Берт уловил какой-то смутно знакомый, прохладный и свежий запах. Аромат дразнил, вызывал лёгкое, похожее на спортивный азарт, возбуждение.  
«Что за странную траву здесь курят? И почему охрана не выгоняет курящих?»  
Берт оглянулся. Запах, похоже, чувствовал только он один. Как и только он один замечал, кто является центром творящегося в клубе действа.  
«Хотя нет. Не только я».  
Неподалёку от бара стояла охранница, внимательно наблюдала за танцполом. И смотрела именно на Тэйю. Причём не просто смотрела, а с очень характерным прищуром, который появляется у тех, кто пользуется праническим зрением.  
А пальцы левой руки женщины сложены в не менее характерную позицию, предназначенную для уловления и концентрации праны.  
Берт обругал себя остолопом. «Как можно было не узнать аромат пранической энергии?»  
Прана — это ни в коем случае не магия, но этот вид энергии позволяет делать приближенные к волшебству вещи. Например, увидеть магию и характер её воздействия. Маги практически никогда не пользовались праной, но управлять ею умели, с этого начиналось обучение волшебническим искусствам.  
Берт сложил пальцы в ту же позицию, что и у охранницы и, перенастроив зрение на праническое, оглядел зал. И оцепенел от изумления.  
Нет, Берт прекрасно знал, что на Земле, особенно в этом параллелии, немало полукровок, которых понаделали землянинкам визитёры из Третьего и Второго Круга. Но даже предположить не мог, что их так много.  
На танцполе наслаждались ритуалом Пробуждения Истинной Сути десятки магических людей. Полуоборотни, полусидхе, полугоблины, полусильфы... И множество других полукровок превращались в чистокровных. Когда Пробуждение завершалось, пробужденцы уходили. Ритуал был сокрытым, поэтому пробужденцы получали и личину, которая позволяла им выглядеть обычными людьми. Развеивалось такое волшебство личины часа через четыре, к тому же в момент своего появления вызывало у носителя желание как можно быстрее оказаться в безопасном, закрытом и защищённом от посторонних месте. Поэтому пробужденцы поспешат домой, где вскоре и обнаружат, как они изменились. А ещё поймут, как скрывать изменения — это подскажет инстинкт волшебнородных. Дальше свежеиспечённые носители волшебной крови начнут искать пути на планеты и в страны своих отцов. А кто-то решит остаться на Земле и всю жизнь — по-магически долгую — скрывать свою природу.  
«На Земле ни в одном из параллелиев магии нет — это научный факт, — размышлял Берт. — Но есть крупицы магии, которые долетают с других планет и позволяют творить очень слабое волшебство, а так же пользоваться талисманами, привезёнными с планет, где есть хороший магический фон. Заряд талисманов очень быстро истощается, но пару-тройку простых волшебств ими сделать можно. Ещё сам организм волшебнородных вырабатывает магию, но здесь её хватит только на сокрытие сущности, не больше. Или, если не появились длинные острые уши, змеиные зрачки и прочие не свойственные человеку особенности внешности, на то, чтобы не дать остыть чаю, когда пьёшь его в холодном помещении. А Капустина делает воздействие на сотни людей, радиус которого десятка два километров минимум. И лучшие во вселенной сканеры ничего не видят!»  
Тэйя вдруг посреди мелодии перестала танцевать и подошла к бару, села на банкетку, заказала коктейль.  
Берт застыл с открытым от изумления ртом. «Транс самостоятельно прервать невозможно!»  
Но у Тэйи никакого транса, похоже, и не было. Она просто танцевала — долго, много, со вкусом и со смаком, как и положено людям с хорошей физической формой, тело которых требует солидную порцию двигательной нагрузки.  
Тэйя тем временем кому-то позвонила, услышала торопливо сказанное женским голосом «У меня всё пучком-торчком, не мешай!» и довольно улыбнулась, убрала телефон.  
«Итак, — продолжил размышлять Берт, — это что угодно, но только не магия. Ни прямая, ни обратная, ни киерри. Однако это загадочное нечто инициировалось магией печатей. Они разбудили его. Значит это родственно магии».  
Люди на танцполе, лишившиеся того, ради чего сюда пришли, бестолково и беспомощно оглядывались, обнимали себя руками, словно в сильном ознобе, некоторые зажали рот ладонью и побежали к туалетам.  
Но, к удивлению Берта, Пробуждение Сути не застывало на середине, чтобы стать источником постоянных мучений, как обычно бывало при прерванном ритуале, а довольно быстро впадало в прежнюю глубокую спячку. Люди приходили в своё обычное состояние. Кто-то отправлялся домой, кто-то оставался поразвлечься. Минут десять спустя всё успокоилось, словно и не бывало. А Тэйя улыбалась и строила глазки трём отчаянно соблазняющим её парням, оценивающе поглядывала на каждого. Парни метали друг на друга ревнивые взгляды и ещё энергичнее старались понравиться даме. Обычный клубный вечер, ничем не отличимый от миллионов других. И не скажешь, что несколько минут назад тут творилось невиданное прежде волшебство.  
За одним небольшим исключением — все ухажёры Тэйи были азеркинами, чья истинная суть пробудилась сегодня. Сидхе, баку и тролль.  
Тэйя явно отдавала предпочтение последнему. И это не удивительно: вопреки земным легендам, тролли отменно хороши собой и весьма искусны в ублажении избранных ими интимных партнёров. Что касалось пакостливого и склочного норова, то тут легенды говорили чистую правду, но для одноразовой любовной связи это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.  
«А ведь она явно считает их обычными парнями, — отметил Берт. — Она не понимает, какой силой обладает, и что за люди её окружают».  
Тэйя повлекла тролля в сторону приватных комнат. Тот приобнимал её, улыбался довольно.  
Путь им заступил среднерослый белёсый парень в очках, худощавый, но жилистый, крепкий.  
Он попытался хватить Тэйю за руку и потащить с собой. Та его оттолкнула.  
В грохоте музыки слов не было слышно, но Берт по губам Тэйи прочитал выкрик «Отвали!».  
— Ты моя жена! — заорал парень. — И ты пойдёшь со мной!  
— Бывшая жена! — рыкнула в ответ Тэйя. — Ты мне никто!  
— Я не давал тебе развода! И никогда не дам!  
— Да плевать всем на твои давалки, — презрительно фыркнула Тэйя. — На втором слушании разводят без согласия мужа.  
— Я тебя не отпущу! — опять хотел схватить Тэйю муж. Та взмахнула электорошокером, между рожками которого сверкнула голубая молния.  
— Отвали! — повторила Тэйя.  
— Эй, чудик, — вмешался тролль, — дама не хочет твой микрочлен.  
— Микромозг ещё хуже, — ответила Тэйя и пошла к выходу, оставив обоих мужчин.  
Но тролль ринулся за ней, схватил её под руку — тролли свои жертвы не отпускают. Муж Тэйи заступил им дорогу и сказал троллю:  
— Ты не пригодился. Поищи дамочку под своё убожество.  
— Иди домой к мамочке, ботан, — презрительно фыркнул тролль.  
Эти слова заставили Тэйиного мужа оскалиться от ярости и ринуться в драку, а за спиной у него появились призрачные крылья — кожаные с маховыми перьями по краям.  
Берт похолодел от ужаса и тут же рванул к выходу.  
Мужем Тэйи оказался ангед ** _е_** м — одно из опаснейших и могущенственнейших существ во вселенной. Именно встречи землян с ангедемами породили все земные легенды и верования об ангелах и демонах.  
Посреди танцевального зала Берт замер, ошеломлённый догадкой.  
Ангедем вёл себя так, как будто ничего о себе не знал, считал себя человеком.  
Но это невозможно!  
Ангед ** _е_** мство — качество внегенетическое, оно не наследуется от родителей, а приобретается в обучении. Поэтому можно не ведать и не догадываться, что ты тролль, сидхе или представитель любой другой волшебнородной расы, но не знать, что ты ангедем, нельзя никак.  
И научится ангедемству на Земле невозможно. Ангедемов готовили только в специальных школах Ангедем-Лиги во Втором Круге.  
Однако муж Тэйи был земным ангедемом и дрался с троллем как человек, нисколько не ощущая своих крыльев. А Тэйя врезала кулаками по локтю и мужу, и любовнику. Удары оказались точные и не по-женски сильные — мужчины застонали от боли и схватились за локти.  
— Пошли на хрен оба! — рыкнула Тэйя и пошла к выходу.  
К ней тут же прилепились баку и сидхе. Ангедем и тролль хотели пойти за ними, но к ним подошла охрана.  
— Покиньте клуб.  
Пока охрана — обычные человеки, но против не осознавших себя тролля и ангедема вполне сгодятся — пресекала дальнейшее развитие драки и преследования клиентки, Тэйя выбрала баку и скрылась с ним в приватной комнате.  
«Хороший выбор, — отметил Берт. — Баку отлично умеют снимать стресс и негатив. Да и собой недурны. Интересно только, почему они предпочитают показываться землянам в личине огромного тапира?»  
Но предпочтения баку — их проблемы. Берту надо было разобраться с полученной информацией. Талисманы хотя и разрядились в ноль, однако успели записать немало данных, и теперь Берт спешил в отель, чтобы проанализировать полученный материал.  
«Ангедем, который не знает, что он ангедем. Обычная человечица, которая пробуждает истинность полукровок, не обладая никакой магией. Точнее, никакой известной в Обитаемой Вселенной магией».  
Учитывая характер Тэйи, самым разумным было бы определить тип и свойства новоявленной магии, разработать алгоритм её поиска, а затем уничтожить Тэйю.  
«Мне и Риану нужен носитель спокойный и послушный. И нам совсем ни к чему хорошее оружие в руках конкурентов. Да и ангедем, который не знает, какую силу заполучил, тоже весьма лакомый кусочек. Как и способ, которым человек заполучил ангедемство, минуя их школу, будет весьма и весьма ценным приобретением, дающим огромные возможности».

 

* * *

Визиту Валентины Меркулов не обрадовался, но принять её не отказался.  
— Но не во время репетиции, — сказал он секретарше. — Скажите ей, пусть закажет на завтра или на послезавтра на час дня кабинет в ресторане рядом со студией.  
— Миссис Меркулова говорит, что это очень серьёзно, очень срочно и очень конфиденциально.  
— Что серьёзного, срочного и конфиденциального может быть у хронической бездельницы? — фыркнул Меркулов.  
— Миссис Меркулова сказала, что это касается контракта, который был подписан в 2008 году. У неё есть новая, очень выгодная для вас информация. Я попросила миссис Меркулову уточнить, что именно за контракт, ведь вы заключаете их много. Но она говорит, вы всё поймёте сами. И добавила, что у хорошей ситуации короткий срок годности.  
Меркулов шевельнул желваками. «Новый эликсир? Невелика ценность. Гораздо интереснее, что хочет получить от меня эта захребетница».  
— Хорошо, я поговорю с ней сейчас. Миз Бейкер, проводите миссис Меркулову в переговорную.  
Как и ожидалось, ничего толкового Валентина не сказала, разве что принесла талисман для распознавания высокого уровня музыкальных способностей.  
Меркулов фыркнул:  
— Я пока не глухой. И в моём фонде работают не глухие. Поэтому твоя побрякушка лишь ненамного ускорит дело, но не поможет по-настоящему.  
— Я в курсе, что у тебя в штате отличные музыкальные эксперты. Но чтобы они оценили ребёнка, он должен к ним прийти. А это сделают только дети из более-менее благополучной семьи. Пусть и бедной, но благополучной, где родители-неудачники стараются дать детям судьбу получше собственной, и потому таскают их на конкурсы, ищут им грантодателей. А как быть с маленькими гениями в семьях алкоголиков? Такие родители ненавидят талант своих детей, у них одна мысль о том, что дети в чём-то лучше их, вызывает злобу и ненависть. То же самое с религиозными фанатиками, которые запрещают детям заниматься искусством. Такие дети никогда не попадут на твой конкурс. А с талисманом ты сможешь их найти и через соцслужбу, ювенальную юстицию или что тут работает, забрать этих маленьких гениев в пансион.  
— Хм, — Меркулов посмотрел на Валентину с интересом. — И что ты хочешь взамен?  
— Талисман нуждается в ежеквартальной подзарядке. А сделать это могу только я. Настройки талисмана наглухо замкнуты на мою ауру.  
— Что ты хочешь за подзарядку? — спокойно и терпеливо, словно учитель в классе для умственно отсталых, повторил Меркулов.  
Валентина метнула на него возмущённый взгляд и сказала:  
— Я присутствую на одном твоём концерте в год, а ты исполняешь одно произведение в мою честь.  
Меркулов немного подумал и кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Но ты дашь расписку, что это делается в рамках рекламной кампании как моего фонда, так и твоего статуса лидера российского бомонда, а наш брак ты по-прежнему считаешь несуществующим с 1993 года и по-прежнему признаёшь себя инициатором разрыва.  
Иного Валентина и не ждала, поэтому согласилась сразу.  
— Но в договор будет включено и моё присутствие на концерте, и исполнение одного произведения в мою честь, и сумма алиментов, которые ты мне платишь.  
— С учётом сокращений выплат за плохую работу, за превышение лимита наших контактов и твоих визитов на мои мероприятия, какими бы они ни были. А ещё за попытку втянуть меня в решение каких бы то ни было твоих проблем.  
— Но тогда и ты не станешь навешивать на меня свои проблемы, — парировала Валентина. — И перестаёшь заявлять, что я ответственна за проблемы того недоразумения, которое ты мне слепил вместо сына.  
— Я слепил?! — возмутился Меркулов.  
— А это я от беременной жены шлялась по венеричным потаскухам и приобрела бесплодие? От какой дряни ты не долечился перед тем, как зачинать со мной ребёнка?  
Меркулов шевельнул желваками.  
— Я так понимаю, Тэйя бросила Виктора, и потому нормальных внуков мне больше ждать неоткуда. Но я особо и не рассчитываю на них уже давно, потому и собираю учеников. Так что Виктор никогда по-настоящему и не входил в мои планы. Однако я оставляю за собой право принять его, если он всё же найдёт жену не хуже Тэйи и родит мне внуков.  
— Да хоть у себя в доме его посели и вице-директором своего фонда сделай, — фыркнула Валентина. И добавила: — Давай договор.  
Через десять минут всё было закончено, и Валентина поехала к себе в отель. Встречей с мужем она была довольна — и статус звёздной жены сохранится до конца жизни, и достойное такого звания содержание, и не нужно больше возиться с гадостью, доставшейся ей в сыновья.  
Осталось решить последнюю проблему — избавиться от Тэйи Капустиной. Меркулову слишком сильно нравилась эта деревенщина, чтобы Валентина могла позволить ей оставаться на Земле после развода с Виктором. Моралью Меркулов не обременён, поэтому жениться на бывшей супруге сына решит запросто. А поскольку он всё ещё привлекателен, к тому же весьма богат, парвенюшка быстро забудет о том, что нехорошо путаться со свёкром — тем более что есть волшебное слово «бывший». Свидетельство о разводе с Виктором сделает Капустину и Меркулова совершенно чужими людьми, которые могут жениться в любую минуту, в какую захотят. А с Валентиной Меркулов расторгнет брак за неделю даже в Америке, не говоря уже о России. И уж тем более оставит бывшую супругу с жалкими грошами.  
Инопланетник по имени Берт, которому Валентина указала на Капустину, явно не торопился утаскивать её к себе. И это было ожидаемо, в низкой стоимости этой парвенюшки Валентина и не сомневалась.  
Как не сомневалась и в том, что востребованность любого, даже самого бросового товара резко возрастает, когда покупатель, размышляющий брать этот товар или всё же поискать что-то получше, видит кого-то другого, готового его купить.  
И Валентина начала искать того, кто станет конкурентом Берта.

 

* * *

Елена, сидевшая в кабинете Азиза, закончила проверку документов и посмотрела на Тэйю.  
— Я не нашла нигде никаких задолженностей. И ты никому ничего не должна, и тебе никто ничего не должен. Тебя не имели права задерживать на границе.  
— Да Витька на таможне взятку дал, — фыркнул Азиз.  
— Глупо, — отрицательно качнула головой Тэйя. — Пропавший авиабилет я переживу — деньги, конечно, ощутимые, но и я не нищенка, а новый билет купить можно за пять минут. Доказать, что у меня нет никаких задолженностей, и, следовательно, ничто не препятствует покинуть страну, я смогу за день.  
— Если только, стараниями Витьки, таможенники не обнаружат у тебя наркотики.  
— На Виктора это не похоже, — сказала Тэйя. — Он, конечно, засранец, но так подличать не будет.  
— Люди меняются, — возразила Елена. — И крайне редко к лучшему.  
— Виктор к худшему и поменялся. Но в другой области.  
— Хм... — задумалась Елена. — А ты в Испании ничего не покупала? Или собиралась покупать?  
— Нет. Я прекрасно знаю, что покупать недвижимость в первый год иммиграции глупо, жизнь на начальном этапе слишком изменчива. Поэтому только аренда на полгода с возможностью продления. И тем более нельзя арендовать или покупать что-то, не посмотрев объект и район лично, не расспросив соседей. Так что я забронировала на неделю номер в отеле. А там видно будет — перееду в другой отель, найду квартиру в аренду или поеду в Португалию или в Италию. В какую сторону лучше будет расти бизнес, туда поеду и я.  
— Логично, — кивнула Елена. — А в Калифорнию или во Флориду не хочешь? У тебя полно патентованных рецептов, что даёт визу особого ценного специалиста или творческого работника высокой значимости.  
— Патентованные рецепты заработают только года через два-три, когда американские, китайские и прочие туристы разнесут по всему миру, что гуляш и лагман Тэйи Капустиной действительно имеют уникальный, очень приятный вкус, а потому есть смысл слетать в Мадрид или в Палермо, чтобы их поесть. — Тэйя вздохнула. — Надо было шесть лет назад развестись и уехать, а не ждать, когда Витька в разум придёт. Деньги на маленькое кафе у меня были, а за шесть лет как раз заработала бы на большой хороший ресторан, сделала бы его если и не знаменитым, то известным.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — утешила Елена. — Теперь я это хорошо понимаю.  
— Ты всё же решила создать аудиторское агентство?  
— Да. Пока во главе угла будут наёмные аудиторы, а я при них ассистентом или стажёром, но через год подам документы на экзамен на аудиторское свидетельство. Строго говоря, стажироваться надо три года, но никто не докажет, что я не делала успешный аудит, будучи бухгалтером в статусе индивидуального предпринимателя. В дипломе-то написано «Магистр экономики в области бухгалтерского учёта, анализа и аудита». Магистратура пусть и заочная, но бакалавриат дневной. И стаж индивидуального предпринимательства у меня семь лет, причём я всё это время по официальным договорам веду отчётность куче народа. Поэтому, если хотя бы трое из них напишут, как хорошо я делала им аудит, то экзамен у меня примут на раз.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Азиз, — воров в своём заведении никто не хочет. Поэтому аудитор нужен везде, а в общепите так вдвойне. Так что моя характеристика у тебя в кармане. С печатью заведения, со всеми делами. Только скажи, как такое писать. А лучше сама напечатай, а я подпишу.  
Тэйя сказала:  
— А денег на аудиторов хватит? Если что, я вложусь в твой бизнес как инвестор.  
— Я в провинции по удалёнке найму, — сказала Елена. — Это существенно дешевле, а сути дела не меняет. Зато на аренде помещения сэкономлю. Всё, что мне надо — маленький отсек в нашем торговом центре снять, чтобы был хоть какой-то физический адрес. А дальше буду работать по старым клиентам, по их друзьям.  
— Кстати, — сказал Азиз, — жена моего троюродного брата хочет проверить свою вторую парикмахерскую, ей кажется, что там или воруют, или обслуживают мимо кассы, или и то и другое. Но сама никак их не поймает.  
— Через неделю я за это возьмусь, — кивнула Елена. Она довольно улыбнулась: — Люблю ловить хищения. Расхитители всегда изобретательны, подкидывают интересные задачи.  
— Ты книжку об этом напиши, — посоветовала Тэйя. — Зря, что ли, искала по всей Москве и Московской области ОБХСС-ных пенсионеров, носила им то пиво, то пирожные, чтобы рассказали тебе о старых делах.  
— Они мне и пропуски в архивы доставали, — похвасталась Елена. — Я настоящие дела читала, и много. Кстати, от архивисток надо письмо взять, что я дела изучала, это большой плюс в резюме аудитора. В хищениях с тех пор нового изобрели мало, а вот знание древних приёмов воровства очень помогает и в наше время.  
Она немного подумала и улыбнулась:  
— А ведь в агентство можно этих старичков оформить консультантами. Формально аудитом они заниматься не имеют права, но для консультаций ни свидетельства, ни лицензии не нужны. А в какой форме меня консультируют, решаю я. Так что привезти таким пенсионерам документацию или даже комп из бухгалтерии можно запросто. Они старенькие-то старенькие, но голова у многих работает так, что молодым фору дадут. Один такой старичок, пока я его учила пользоваться компьютером на примере финотчётности реальной фирмы, вычислил по текущим документам, что там должна быть двойная бухгалтерия. Я сказала клиенту, он припряг программиста, и тот нашёл следы взаимодействия документации на жёстком диске с документацией на внешнем носителе. Точнее, называлось это как-то по-другому, но суть именно эта. А старичок ещё и повозмущался раздолбайству молодого поколения расхитителей, которые так топорно ведут дела, что наличие второй бухгалтерии вычисляется на раз. И это при том, что я ничего не находила, просто интуиция сработала.  
Тэйя кивнула.  
— Без клиентов твоё агентство не останется.  
— Кстати, — достала телефон Елена и открыла блокнот, — напомни о правилах патентования рецепта.  
— Патентуется пропорция ингредиентов и время тепловой обработки, маринования и тому подобного. Все знают, как приготовить лазанью или рагу, их рецептами набит интернет, и ежедневно появляются новые, но уникальность блюду придаёт количество приправ, время обжарки и прочие мелочи. Вот их подробно пишешь в приложении к заявке на патент. Прямо вот так и пишешь: «Для двухсот грамм гуляша "Тайна Тэйи" столько-то грамм репчатого лука надо нарезать полукольцами толщиной три миллиметра и пассеровать на смеси стольких-то миллилитров оливкового и стольких-то миллилитров подсолнечного масла три минуты пятнадцать секунд с добавлением стольких-то миллиграмм таких-то пряностей, причём пряности добавлять в таком-то порядке и с таким-то временн ** _ы_** м интервалом, а масло брать таких-то типов отжима и из таких-то регионов». Перечисляешь и через сколько секунд перемешать, когда и как перевернуть. Всё это сильно влияет на вкус. Это и есть та самая уникальность, ради которой люди идут в ресторан или нанимают себе домашнего повара за немалые деньги.  
Елена записала, а после сказала:  
— Но вы-то с секундомером, штангель-циркулем и аптекарскими весами не готовите.  
— Почему? — удивился Азиз и показал наручные часы с секундной стрелкой. — И аптекарские электронные весы есть, и специальные линейки. Другое дело, что если постоянно готовить, то вскоре развивается глазомер и чувство времени, и измерительные приборы нужны редко.  
Он подписал последний документ, отдал Елене.  
— Всё, девочки, я на кухню.  
Тэйя и Елена вышли, Азиз запер кабинет и ушёл. Елена хотела увести Тэйю в бухгалтерию, но к ним подошла Инесса, менеджер по закупкам, среднерослая худощавая брюнетка.  
— Азиз уже у себя? — спросила она.  
— Да, — кивнула Елена, — начинается время ланчей, пошли интересные заказы для бизнес-встреч, так что Азиза сейчас лучше не трогать. А что у тебя?  
— У нас твердокорые грецкие орехи заканчиваются. И как раз пришли два деятеля с партией по хорошей цене. Я в мешки поглубже залезла, достала по ореху и попробовала, — товар, в общем-то, неплохой, но мне кажется, что это не Джалал-Абад, а что-то гораздо севернее.  
Она показала Елене тарелочку с орехами в скорлупе.  
— Вот, принесла образец.  
Тэйя взяла один орех, легко расколола пальцами, попробовала.  
— Да, это не Джалал-Абад. У этих орехов было маловато солнца, они не насыщенные, и нет привкуса, которым ценны горные орехи. К тому же почва на плантации не ухоженная, не дала полновкусия.  
Тэйя расколола другой орех, попробовала и отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Действительно, неплохо, но не для того уровня, который нужен этому ресторану.  
А у входа в приёмную мужчина удивлённо охнул:  
— Голыми пальцами! Женщина!  
Инесса фыркнула:  
— Дилетант. Если женщина каждый день, а по выходным и праздникам два раза в день месит тесто, то в армреслинге ты ей не соперник. Так что не приноси поварам фигню. В глаз за обман дадут, он через зад вылетит.  
Торговец орехами предпочёл исчезнуть, а девушки рассмеялись.  
Но Елена помрачнела.  
— И всё же кто-то пытается помешать Тэйе прилететь в Мадрид.  
— Почему именно «прилететь»? — удивилась Ульяна, секретарь и кадровик, хорошенькая зеленоглазая шатенка. — Я поставила бы на «улететь» и на Виктора.  
— Не похоже это на него, — упрямо повторила Тэйя.  
— Это же основа криминалистики — если что-то случилось с женой, то виноват муж.  
— Это первая версия, — уточнила Тэйя. — И наиболее частый случай. Но не единственный вариант преступления.  
— Тогда любовник, — гнула своё Ульяна.  
— У меня нет любовников. Мне после Витьки ещё год серьёзные отношения не нужны будут. Я просто не готова к неизбежной притирке, при первом же напряжении в отношениях возненавижу весь мужской род.  
— А не серьёзные? — оживилась Елена. — Случайный хахаль из клуба запал на тебя так, что отпускать не хочет. Или он маньяк. Такое бывает.  
— Именно поэтому я пользуюсь клубными парнями изредка, не хожу дважды в один и тот же клуб, никому из одноразовых партнёров не называю настоящее имя и не даю номер телефона. И в клуб езжу на такси, а не на своём мотоцикле или служебной машине.  
— Неадекваты бывают очень хитрыми и упёртыми. Один из них мог поехать за твоим такси.  
— Возможно, — кивнула Тэйя. И решила: — Я сварю кофе, и мы все подумаем. Лена, доставай горелку и джезву. Уля, начинай молоть зёрна.  
— А я принесу с кухни пахлаву, — решила Инесса и убежала за лакомством. А Елена, Тэйя и Ульяна ушли в бухгалтерию.

 

* * *

Эльви ** _о_** н Тимм ** _а_** рс, высокий синеглазый блондин с резкими и острыми чертами лица, читал письмо из столицы. Сидел он в маго-лаборатории за конторкой.  
Оборудование лаборатории было скудным, а окно и полки пыльными, было видно, что заходит сюда хозяин не часто.  
Эльвион смял письмо и подбросил в воздух и хотел спалить молнией, но промахнулся, молния ушла в сторону, заметалась по лаборатории. Эльвион хотел уничтожить её взмахом руки, но молния распалась на три поменьше, и все они бросились на Эльвиона, который стал отбиваться от них табуреткой. Вскоре молнии истончились и исчезли сами, а Эльвион поставил на место табуретку, подобрал письмо и вернулся за конторку, разгладил на столешнице лист.

 _Среди богачей Второго Круга_ , — стал перечитывать Эльвион, — _началась мода на_ _обладание древними титулами. Появилось множество фирм, которые скупают в Третьем Круге векселя старинных благородных фамилий, дабы после забрать их титул и родословие. На Ольдев_ **а** _ре всё большее число правителей узаконивает эти сделки. Наш король сейчас принимает учредителей таких фирм, которые объединились в коалицию, и теперь щедро одаривают наложниц его величества. Король пока не принял закон, но злотворная коалиция обещает его величеству процент от каждой сделки. Торговцы начали с самого малого, но постепенно прибавляют, и есть основания полагать, что когда дойдёт до семи процентов, король примет закон._  
 _В свете таких событий советую Вам как можно скорее выкупить ваши векселя или хотя бы заплатить по ним проценты, чтобы числиться в надёжных, а не в убыточных должниках._

Эльвион встал из-за конторки, подошёл к верстаку и стал шептать над ним сложное заклинание, сопровождая его не менее сложными пассами. Вскоре в верстаке открылся тайный ящик. Эльвион достал из него лист пергамента и вернулся за конторку.  
Содержимое листа заставляло его хмуриться, нервно ёрзать, невольно поглядывая на дверь.  
— Риск, — прошептал Эльвион. — Это ужасающий риск.  
Он стал тереть виски, затылок. Вскочил с места и заметался по мастерской.  
«Если поймают, — размышлял он, — это смерть, мучительная и долгая».  
Эльвион остановился.  
«Но если всё получится... Персональный Источник киерри даст мне место по правую руку от короля. Да что там король! Обладание Источником сделает меня владыкой вольного графства».  
Эльвион опять заметался по мастерской.  
«Надо всё сделать осторожно, очень осторожно. Чтобы никто ничего не заметил и не донёс в магоконтроль. И что ещё важнее, не отобрал Источник».  
Эльвион замер.  
«Женщина! Надо превратить в Источник женщину. Никто не может отнять у мужа жену. Источник будет моим вечно и безраздельно».  
Эльвион сел за конторку, взял грифельную доску и грифель.  
«Но тут нельзя спешить. Женщину надо выбрать очень тщательно. И не одну. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Рабыни. Это будут рабыни, чтобы никто не задавал вопросов, если женщины исчезнут без следа. И трупы... Они будут, это неизбежно, поэтому надо придумать, что говорить тем, кто повезёт тела рабынь на свалку, чтобы не вызвать подозрений в использовании запрещённой магии. Доносить рабы могут не хуже соседей, а потому причина смерти девок должна выглядеть заурядно».  
Эльвион, сверяясь с рецептом ритуала, стал составлять список качеств, которые требовались от рабыни. Некоторые пункты стирал, записывал снова. Через час список был готов, Эльвион переписал его на бумагу и стал зачаровывать листок так, чтобы все остальные видели на нём только перечень блюд для званого обеда. Когда маскировка была завершена, Эльвион спрятал листок в карман и стал чертить на грифельной доске план ритуального зала, отмечал, что там надо переделать.

 

* * *

Риан сидел в гостиной номера в отеле и мрачно смотрел на Берта, который уютно устроился на диване с бокалом вина и лениво переключал каналы телевизора.  
Риан пошипел зло:  
— Ты зачем не позволил Капустиной вылететь в Мадрид? Для чего вызывать у неё подозрения?  
— Всё чисто, — заверил Берт. — Никаких подозрений. Ошибка в учёте данных, сбой в системе компьютеров из-за вируса, а в результате давно выплаченный кредит показывается непогашенным, что по местным законам запрещает должнику выезжать за пределы страны. Неделя на восстановление, и за это время мы поймём, что за магию генерирует Капустина.  
— А почему нельзя изучать это в Мадриде? — склочно поинтересовался Риан.  
— Потому что Кейн Делмонт снял номер по соседству с тем, который забронировала Капустина.  
Риан выругался длинно и нецензурно.  
— Откуда он знает?  
— Понятия не имею. Самое простое и очевидное — Валентина Меркулова продала ему информацию о Капустиной.  
— И не только ему, — процедил Риан. — Скоро вокруг Капустиной соберутся все охотники за Источниками со всей Обитаемой Вселенной.  
— Только вот Источником чего она является?  
Риан задумчиво потеребил губу.  
— А если это вообще не магия? Что если это хнотис?  
— С ума сошёл? — ошалело посмотрел на него Берт. — Изначальная энергия мира не может генерироваться человеком. Хнотическая энергия вообще неуправляема! Ею невозможно пользоваться.  
— Но всё указывает на это. Быстрое, мягкое, невероятно естественное и лёгкое пробуждение истинности полукровок. Зов Сокрытой Крови, который разошёлся по всему мегаполису, если не по всем его окрестностям. Отсутствие каких бы то ни было негативных последствий из-за прерванного на середине ритуала Пробуждения Истинной Сути. Никакая магия, ни прямая, ни обратная, ни киерри, на это не способна. Такое под силу только волшебству, основанному на хнотисе.  
Берт отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Хнотического волшебства не бывает! Хнотисом управлять невозможно! Это же первозданный хаос в его чистом виде.  
— А чем, по-твоему, занимается орден Дасси ** _а_** с?  
Берт уронил бокал и испугано оглянулся.  
— Нашёл, кого вспомнить.  
Риан злорадно усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Дассиасцы только и делают, что используют хнотис. Потому они и стали могущественнее всех, их боятся даже ангедемы.  
— Нет никаких реальных доказательств того, что дассиасцы используют хнотис. Только слухи и сплетни, которые сами же дассиасцы и распускают!  
Риан фыркнул:  
— Слухи быстро иссякли бы, не окажись у них подпитки реальностью. Ничего не известно о том, как именно дассиасцы используют хнотис, но то, что всё их волшебство и большинство технологий основаны именно на хнотисе, нет никаких сомнений.  
— Пусть так. Но человек не может управлять хнотисом.  
— Магией человек-Источник тоже не управляет. Он всего лишь впитывает её, а после излучает. Это приспособление для сбора магии, эффективность которого намного выше всех накопителей.  
— Но Капустина управляла магией! — вскочил Берт. — Пусть не осознавала этого, но управляла.  
— Ничего она не управляла. Её кто-то использовал. Почему именно для ритуала Пробуждения Истинной Сути — неизвестно. Но, скорее всего, для проверки наиболее безопасным способом максимального уровня возможностей Капустиной как инструмента. И тут возникает вопрос — как этот кто-то узнал, что Капустина стала Источником хнотиса.  
— Если предположить, что печати, которые я поставил на ауру Капустиной, инициировали латентную способность хнотис-Источника, то этот кто-то имел при себе постоянный сканер хнотис-Источников. Получается, что мы имеем дело с дассиаским охотником.  
— Не обязательно с дассиаским, — ответил Риан, — но с охотником. Ты говорил, что охранница в клубе следила за Капустиной. Что ты знаешь об этой охраннице?  
— Ничего. — Берт снова устроился на диване. — Мне нечем было поставить на неё печати, а когда я на следующий день пришёл в клуб, у неё бы выходной. Попробовал обратиться к директору клуба, он меня послал, несмотря на удостоверение ФСБ. Сказал приходить с ордером. Я поговорил с уборщицами, с другими охранниками — клуб находится под покровительством какого-то крупного чина из минюста, тут начинается борьба местных князьков за сферы влияния, так что мы в пролёте. Мне даже с обслугой толком поговорить не дали, попросили на выход. Как ты понимаешь, спорить, имея в кармане подделку, было бы глупо. Как и идти в этот клуб снова.  
— Зато меня там никто ещё не видел, — ответил Риан. — Ты фото охранницы сделал?  
— Разумеется. Сейчас перешлю на твой телефон.  
— Было бы идеально, окажись эта дама не дассиаской, а какой-нибудь местной разновидностью волшебницы. Пусть магии на Земле и нет, но праной, по твоим словам, дама управляла весьма умело.  
— Ещё как умело! — горячо заверил Берт. — И если удастся сделать магическую запись её действий, то мы поймём, как пользоваться хнотисом. Пусть и не так хорошо, как дассиасцы, но у нас будет то, чего нет ни у кого в Обитаемой Вселенной. Дассиасцы в данном случае не в счёт. Надо будет всего лишь не светиться перед ними обретённым могуществом.  
— Не забывай, что те, кому на самом деле служит охранница, не будут сидеть и ждать, когда у них из-под носа уведут ценную вещь.  
— Да, — кивнул Берт. — Валентина Меркулова крепко нам подгадила, растрезвонив о Капустиной всем и каждому.  
— Надо как можно скорее переправить Капустину к Эльвиону. Он и спрячет её, и своеволие выбьет. Когда мы придём за Капустиной, она будет покорной и молчаливой как кусок пластилина.  
Берт ответил:  
— Сначала надо на сам ** _о_** м Эльвионе или в его спальне установить заклятие уничтожения. Эльвион хоть и дурак, и бездарь, но, имея хнотис-Источник, станет могучим и опасным противником, победить которого будет под силу только дассиасцам. А они пригребут Капустину себе.  
— Постой, — взмахнул рукой Риан. — Если хнотисом не можем управлять мы, то как это сделает Эльвион? Источник хнотиса будет для него бесполезен, а значит он или сразу же убьёт Капустину, или продаст Дассиасу через час после того, как поймёт, что она такое.  
— Если хнотисом управляет Дассиас, сможем и мы, — ответил Берт. Он подумал и сказал: — Прана. На хнотис надо воздействовать через прану. Как та охранница. А механизм, похоже, тот же самый, как если бы надо было управлять киерри-магией через магию обычную.  
— Магическим законам не противоречит, — кивнул Риан.  
— Надо подсунуть Эльвиону Тиммарсу свиток или страницу дневника какого-нибудь мага с записями об управлении хнотисом через прану.   
— Вот и займись этим, — сказал Риан. — А я выясню, на кого работает охранница.  
— Остаётся ещё не осознавший себя ангедем, — напомнил Берт.  
— К чёрту его. Конечно, обрести ангедемство, минуя Ангедем-Лигу, было бы отлично, но ты знаешь, что бывает с тем, кто гонится за двумя зайцами.  
— Так и нас двое, — возразил Берт.  
— Так и задач у нас две. Первая — пристроить Капустину к Эльвиону Тиммарсу так, чтобы можно было её забрать с наименьшими затратами сил и средств. Вторая — проследить, чтобы Капустину не прибрали к рукам местные маги или кто они тут. И это всё намного важнее анегдемства потому, что для нас обретать его может быть поздно. Ты определил, сколько лет было Виктору Келлеру, когда он стал ангедемом?  
— Формирование началось в шестнадцать, а завершилось незадолго до восемнадцатилетия. Хм... Ты прав. Капустина — средство более надёжное, а главное, гарантированно доступное. Поэтому надо сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сделать из этого сырья по-настоящему рабочий инструмент. Хотя я и не отказался бы от метода превращения моих наследников в ангедемов.  
Риан хмыкнул.  
— От такого не откажется никто. Но нам ничего не остаётся, кроме как предоставить всё судьбе. Если Келлеру суждено принадлежать местным магам, то так и будет. Если судьба благосклонна к нам, то к тому времени, как Капустина окажется в нашем доме, Келлер будет свободен.  
— Да свершится судьба, — кивнул Берт.

 

* * *

Виктор заканчивал ужин в ресторане, когда к нему за столик подсел адвокат, высокий, темноволосый, смуглый, лет тридцати на вид.  
— С долгами Тэйи всё чисто, — сказал он. — Это действительно вирус, не она одна пострадала. Можно за неделю собрать бумажки о погашении всех кредитов, чтобы предъявить на таможне, а можно эту неделю подождать, и тогда сведения переправят сами конторы, которые и должны это делать. Ну максимум дней десять подождать.  
— И всё же там что-то не так. Это явно преднамеренная акция.  
— Витя, не сочиняй ерунды. Пострадали восемнадцать человек, и одиннадцать из них должны были выезжать за границу. Возможно, это никакой не вирус, а развлечения хакеров, но твоя драгоценная попала под раздачу случайно.  
— Нет, Лёва, моя интуиция говорит, что против Тэйи затевается какое-то дело. А интуиция не подводила меня никогда.  
— У тебя паранойя начинается на почве недотраха. Чем тратить деньги на частного детектива, вызови парочку шлюх. И повторяй эту целительную процедуру почаще. Хороший секс — лучшее лечение при любой неудаче.  
— Не хочу, — буркнул Виктор.  
— Нет в мире мужчины, которого никогда не бросала бы женщина. И все мужчины вскоре находят себе новую, получше прежней. С тобой будет то же самое.  
— То-то ты и не женат, — возразил Виктор. — И даже постоянной подружки нет.  
— А зачем мне жена? — удивился Лёва. — Тем более что три подружки, которые обновляются каждый сезон, гораздо лучше, нежели одна, особенно на целый год.  
— Ты до сих пор пьёшь только из той кружки, которую тебе подарила Тэйя. Даже возишь её с работы домой и обратно.  
— Это ниже пояса, Вик, — хрипло сказал Лёва.  
— Ты решил на ней жениться?  
Лёва прикрыл глаза и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Врать не буду — когда ты сказал о разводе, я поехал к Тэйе. Но ничего не изменилось. Я для неё по-прежнему только приятель. В том самом, первоначальном смысле, когда дружат, а не трахаются. Я как не был для неё мужчиной, так и остался.  
Лёва посмотрел на Виктора со злым недоумением:  
— И что она в тебе нашла?  
— Чего бы это ни было, его больше нет.  
Лёва улыбнулся невесело:  
— Но с этим можно жить. И надеяться, что со временем всё это станет незначительным, уйдёт, а ты сможешь... Даже не знаю, чего сможешь. Наверное, найти то, что есть у Тэйи, у кого-то другого. Или сможешь хотеть чего-то другого.  
— Ты ведь красивее меня, — сказал Виктор. — Сексуальнее. У тебя уже тогда были деньги и престиж, а я только начинал, да ещё и в такой сфере, о которой не каждому скажешь.  
— И всё это оказалось не важным. Тэйя выбрала тебя практически сразу. И, позволь тебе напомнить, на момент нашего с ней знакомства ни ты, ни я богачами не выглядели. Да и способными к интеллектуальной деятельности тоже, потому что умудрились глупейшим образом угробить машину за десять километров до города. Но Тэйя сразу сочла тебя привлекательным и интересным. А я так, пошёл прицепом к тебе.  
Виктор потёр ладонями лицо.  
— Что было, то прошло и никогда не вернётся. Мне сейчас другое нужно. Выясни, не затевала ли что-нибудь против Тэйи Валентина Меркулова.  
— Вить, ты рехнулся?! — охнул Лёва. — Да эта змеища рада до усрачки, что Тэйя разводится с тобой и уезжает.  
— И всё же проверь. Найми воров, хакеров, чёрта лысого, но узнай о каждом шаге и каждом вздохе Меркуловой в сторону Тэйи.  
Лёва пожал плечами.  
— Ты платишь — ты босс. Но почему вдруг Меркулова? Почему не Азиз, не поставщики продуктов, которые, стараниями Тэйи, лишились множества клиентов. Это же она создала сообщество в соцсети с данными по недобросовестным торговцам.  
— Никто из них не обладает такой подлостью и такой тупостью, как Меркулова. Я не знаю, есть ли у неё мотив вредить Тэйе или Меркулова придумала себе такой мотив, или у меня действительно разыгралась паранойя, но проверить надо. Если эта сука что-то затевает, то об этом необходимо знать.  
Лёва кивнул и хищно улыбнулся:  
— Я посмотрел бы на эту дрянь, обряженную в ватник с номером.  
— Вот и проверь всё, что только сможешь. Вдруг да и напялим на её ватник.


	3. — 3 —

Эльвион Тиммарс довольно улыбался — рабыня оказалась идеальной. Шестнадцать лет, золотистые вьющиеся волосы, огромные голубые глаза, соблазнительные, вполне сформировавшиеся формы. Прелестный розовый бутон, нежный, свежий и нетронутый.  
Эльвион не знал что сделать — насладиться обладанием столь соблазнительной плотью или возложить рабыню на алтарь девственной.  
«Девственность драгоценна, поэтому Источник будет намного эффективнее. Но девка запросто подохнет во время ритуала, и тогда я вообще ничего не получу».  
Эльвион обошёл стоявшую посреди кабинета девушку, оглядел её оценивающе. Рабыня дрожала, едва слышно всхлипывала. Эльвион с неудовольствием посмотрел на грубое платье мешком, на платок, которым была обвязана голова девушки.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Эльвион.  
Рабыня всхлипнула чуть громче, но послушно стянула платье, тут же прикрывшись руками. Эльвион зло и нетерпеливо рыкнул:  
— Платок сними! И опусти руки.  
Девчонка захныкала, но приказ выполнила.  
— Не скули! — отвесил ей пощёчину Эльвион.  
Рабыня замерла, едва смея дышать. Эльвион помял ей одну грудь, вторую.  
«Хороша, очень хороша».  
Резко развернул рабыню спиной, сжал ягодицу.  
«И тут кругленькая, упругая».  
Эльвион просунул девушке руку между ног, попробовал пальцами вход — самое его начало, чтобы не лишить ненароком девственности.  
«Узенькая дырка».  
Он оттолкнул рабыню. Девушка упала на пол, замерла. Эльвион приказал:  
— Одевайся. — И вызвал служанку: — Запри её отдельно и сторожи. Кормить хорошо, отмыть, одеть достойно.  
Служанка увела девушку, а Эльвион запер кабинет и достал из тайного ящика секретера свиток с описанием ритуала, свои расчёты.  
«К сожалению, нет возможности потренироваться, поэкспериментировать. Ритуал можно провести только один раз, иначе его заметят. Поэтому, если сдохнет девка, я вообще ничего не получу. Так что разумнее не торопиться, а пересчитать всё ещё раз. И, возможно, выбрать материал получше».

 

= = =

Берт сидел в комнате таверны у границы владений графа Тиммарса и смотрел на показания датчиков слежения. Эльвион закончил переоборудование ритуального зала.  
«Ещё около суток на последнюю проверку инструментария и материала. Лишь бы этот недоумок не поспешил. Нам надо ещё трое суток на организацию незаметной доставки Капустиной в окрестности Тиммарс-лена».  
Берт поразмыслил и решил, что Эльвиона надо отвлечь на какие-нибудь срочные дела.  
Но так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
Хотя на планетах Третьего Круга и знали о множественности обитаемых планет и пространств, пусть государства Третьего Круга входили в Галактический Совет, но сам Третий Круг был глухим средневековьем. Здесь почти не пользовались техническими и магическими достижениями Первого Круга, которые так охотно покупали во Втором. Третий Круг не понимал и не принимал образа жизни большей части Обитаемой Вселенной. В свою очередь, Обитаемая Вселенная предпочитала, чтобы жители Третьего Круга не покидали родных планет. Галактический Совет не вмешивался в то, что происходило в Третьем Круге, а Третий Круг держал свои нравы, обычаи и обитателей при себе.  
По сути, Третий Круг должен был быть изолирован точно так же, как и Четвёртый, недоразвившийся до самостоятельных межпланетных путешествий, но структура планет Третьего Круга такова, что на них появлялись природные порталы на планеты Первого и Второго Круга. Так что хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось включать средневековые дикарства в Галактический Совет.  
В большинстве случаев обитателей Второго и, тем более, Первого Круга не интересовали планеты типа Ольдевара — здесь невозможно вести бизнес. Фабрику не построить, потому что для неё нет рабочих нужной квалификации. Добычу сырья не наладить по этой же причине. Фермеры, хотя нуждались в дешёвых земельных угодьях и могли оснастить свои владения генераторами, канализациями, нейтринными обогревателями, магической защитой от воров и прочими благами научно-техно-магического прогресса, не хотели жить там, где нет космонет-магазинов, а на выходные не сгонять в город, изобилующий лазерными шоу и луна-парками. Да и с соседями они предпочитали обсуждать политику Галактического Совета и межпланетные спортивные матчи, а не личную жизнь других соседей. В Первом, а вслед за ним и во Втором круге превыше всего ценили приватность и личную свободу. Да и нравы Третьего Круга вызывали отвращение у тех, кто с детства слышал о ценности и важности соблюдения прав людей, какими бы они ни были.  
Поэтому Третий Круг одновременно и был частью Обитаемой Вселенной, и не был.  
Идеальное место для деликатных и весьма прибыльных, не одобряемых Галактическим Советом дел.  
А люди — везде люди. Они все любят деньги. И там, где их заработать труднее, любовь к деньгам выше. Но ещё выше желание нагадить тому, кто может в любую секунду, руководствуясь лишь собственной прихотью, безнаказанно избить тебя или даже убить.  
Так что в любом богатом доме легко нанять всего за несколько медяков людей, которые будут снабжать информацией о делах своего хозяина. За серебряную монету несложно найти тех, кто поднимет в доме пожарную или магическую тревогу, причём сделает это так, что всё будет выглядеть аварией из-за плохой работы самих сторожевых систем. А поиск неисправности и ремонт требуют времени, и достаточно много.

 

= = =

Тэйя отвлеклась от обжарки мяса и с удивлением посмотрела на нарезчицу овощей, женщину лет пятидесяти, обычно спокойную, которая сейчас орала на всю кухню с обидой и возмущением:  
— Сильмарилл! Нет, куда это годится — сильмарилл!  
— Полина Анатольевна, а чем вам Толкиен не угодил? — спросила Тэйя.  
— Какой ещё Толкиен?  
— Писатель, который придумал сильмариллы.  
— И что это? — склочно поинтересовалась Полина.  
— Самые красивые драгоценные камни в придуманном автором мире, — сказала Тэйя и продолжила обжаривать мясо.  
— Придуманном? Это сказка что ли? — злости в голосе Полины заметно прибавилось.  
— Да, — ответила Тэйя. — Только очень длинная сказка, на толстую книжку. Называется «фэнтези». Весьма популярный жанр.  
— Жанр популярный! Дурь популярная!  
— Да что случилось, Полина Анатольевна?  
— Сын-идиот у меня случился! И сноха-сучка! Это она его подучила моего внука Сильмариллом назвать! Будто пса какого!  
— Ну почему пса? — не поняла Тэйя. Она поставила на огонь кастрюлю с водой и стала добавлять в неё пряности. — Имя как имя. Если называют сыновей Алмазами, то почему нельзя Сильмариллом?  
— Да что это получится — Сильмарилл Витальевич Комаров? Да как на люди с таким именем показаться?!  
— С гордостью за себя, — фыркнула Тэйя и опять занялась мясом. — Иначе вообще нет смысла кому-то показываться.  
— А дети кем будут? — возопила нарезчица. — Сильмарилловичами?  
— Ничем не хуже Витальевичей или Ивановичей. При условии, что дети вообще будут жить там, где пользуются отчествами. Мир большой, а карьера нередко требует переездов по разным странам.  
— Сильмарилл Комаров! — бушевала нарезчица. — Да это же курам на смех! Задразнят ребёнка.  
— Скорее, позавидуют, — ответила Тэйя. — У нас в классе были Гудвин Сковородкин и Синдерелла Долгополова. И никто их не дразнил. Скорее, немного завидовали нестандарту. Вообще, дразнят не за имя, не за физические недостатки, не за одежду или ещё какой-то внешний признак, а только за поведение жертвы. Причём жертвой ребёнка делают только родители своим неправильным воспитанием. Если родители сами относятся к ребёнку как к жертве, как к неудачнику, который не оправдал их надежд, если родители не гордятся своим ребёнком, не поддерживают его, не дают уверенности в том, что он прекрасен и любим ими таким, какой есть, если не учат утверждать себя и своё мнение, не зависеть от чужого внимания и мнения, то ребёнок будет вечным объектом травли даже с самым обыкновенным именем и самой лучшей внешностью. Так что Сильмарилл имя как имя.  
— Да как крестить с таким именем? — бушевала Полина.  
— Как пожелаете, хоть Епифаном. Крестильное имя нигде никогда не используется и значение имеет только для самого крещёного, да и то далеко не всегда. Многим плевать на то, что их когда-то крестили.  
— Я говорила им, чтобы назвали внука Дмитрием, в честь деда. А они — Сильмариллом! Да что люди скажут?  
Тейя закончила обжарку и добавила в мясо горячую пряную воду.  
— Похрен, что скажут люди. Нормальный человек живёт для своего удовольствия, а не для чужого мнения. И потому ребёнка надо называть в честь него самого. Он для родителей величайшая в мире драгоценность, вот они и назвали его Сильмариллом. А он в восемнадцать лет может и Сильмариллом Комаровым остаться, и в Дмитрия Меркьюри переименоваться, и в Кетцалькоатля Фенрира — это только он сам будет решать.  
— Есть традиции имён! — упорствовала Полина. — Есть заветы предков!  
— Если и предки, и традиции умны, то они не будут ущемлять право каждого человека выбирать себе имя по собственному вкусу. А если глупы и лезут не в своё дело — о них забудут. Так что нехрен создавать на пустом месте проблемы.  
— Если так думать, то от человека ничего не останется! Будут все как псы безродные!  
Тэйя усмехнулась:  
— Полина Анатольевна, вы работу традициями и предками ищете или собственными умениями? А врача и сантехника по предкам и традициям выбираете или по квалификации?  
Она убавила огонь под казаном с мясом и стала делать маринад для куриных грудок. А Полина возопила:  
— Вот так и получается общество, где ни морали, ни чести, ни совести! Всё скатывается во вседозволенность!  
— Вседозволенность махать руками закачивается там, где начинается чужой нос. И если вы, Полина Анатольевна, будете и дальше хватать людей за нос, пытаясь затянуть в свои правила и традиции, то окажетесь в обществе, состоящей из вас одной. Ваш сын перестанет вас навещать и привозить внука. Так что выбирайте, что вам важнее — нянчить Сильмарилла или все выходные переключать каналы телевизора.  
Тэйя попробовала маринад и убрала на полку настаиваться.  
— Вы овощи на тухумсяй нарезали? — сказала она Полине. — Если нет — займитесь и заодно подумайте, что вам дороже: реальная живая семья или абстрактные традиции с давно почившими предками.  
Другая нарезчица принесла Тэйе блюдо с кусками рыбы.  
— Семья — это компромисс! — сказала нарезчица. — Сыну надо уступить и уважить мать.  
— А матери надо проявлять понимание интересов сына, — парировала Тэйя. — Компромисс — это равные взаимовыгодные уступки. Всё остальное не компромисс, а манипуляция и эксплуатация, нормальный человек пошлёт такое на хрен и правильно сделает.  
Тэйя посмотрела на Полину.  
— Если вы хотите, чтобы у внука было имя Дмитрий, то похвалите имя Сильмарилл и предложите дать мальчику двойное имя Сильмарилл-Дмитрий. И сын, и сноха наверняка согласятся.  
Полина рыкнула:  
— И как такое в жизни называть?  
— Что-нибудь придумаете. Хотя бы для вас Дима, а для родителей — Сильм. Дети к такому привыкают за день.  
Тэйя проверила, правильно ли нарезаны и уложены в форме для запекания помидоры, и стала натирать куски рыбы солью и пряностями, укладывать на помидоры. А вторая нарезчица сказала:  
— От имени зависят характер и судьба. А какая судьба будет с именем Сильмарилл, какой характер?  
Тэйя фыркнула:  
— Не имя делает человека, а человек создаёт себе имя. Ну ещё родители очень способствуют как развитию силы характера, так и накоплению комплексов. Плюс — друзья, воспитатели в детском саду и учителя в школе, компьютерные игры, контакты в соцсети, фильмы, книги. Вот это всё действительно влияет на характер, а с определённого возраста друзья, соцсети, компьютерные игры, фильмы и книги вытесняют влияние родителей. Так что, обзаводясь ребёнком, надо быть готовым получить совсем не то, что воспитывали.  
Тэйя улыбнулась:  
— Моя мама говорила, что главное — это не воспитывать ребёнка, а побыстрее научить конструктивному самовоспитанию.   
Тэйя засыпала рыбу нарезанным репчатым луком, положила стружки сливочного масла и стала укладывать на это ломтики тыквы.  
— При этом никто не отрицает, что в выборе необычного имени необходимо чувство меры и здравомыслие. Одно дело всемирно известный драгоценный камень Сильмарилл или цирковой фокусник Гудвин, который хотя и соврал жителям магической страны, что он волшебник, но зато не только выжил в чужом мире, но и сделал для его жителей много полезного. Или умница-красавица Малефисента, которая защитила свой мир, наказала предателя, обрела семью и любовь. Или супер-удачливая Синдирелла, которая стала из служанки принцессой просто так, по благоприятному для неё стечению обстоятельств. Или Радомир, Светозара. Эти имена и звучат приятно, броско, ярко, и ассоциации вызывают положительные. Но совсем другое дело, если дочь называют Травиаттой — звучит красиво, да только означает «проститутка», а сына снабжают имечком Потомок-Номер-Один. За такие имена нужно лишать родительских прав, а детей переименовывать.  
Тэйя посолила тыкву, стала добавлять пряности. А вторая нарезчица сказала:  
— У нас в классе была Эля, и это сокращение было не от Элеонора, а от Электрокардиограмма. Её отец, когда узнал, что родилась дочь, слёг с инфарктом от разочарования. А жене сказал, что разведётся с ней, если она не назовёт дочь Электрокардиограммой.  
— И эта тварь согласилась?! — рыкнула Полина. — Да если муж не рад дочери, то гнать поганца пинками! Он ведь всё время над девочкой издеваться будет! Чтоб какой-то козёл кровиночку мою обижал?! Яйца ему оторвать и в глотку этому подлецу засунуть!  
— А остаться одной с ребёнком? — возразила нарезчица. — Это очень тяжело и страшно, особенно сразу после родов.  
— За всю мировую историю ещё ни одна баба с детьми без мужика не пропала, — жёстко и уверенно ответила Полина. — Всегда найдётся способ довести их всех до ума. А вот обрекать детей на муки при плохом отце будет только дрянь распоследняя. Таким вообще детей иметь нельзя. Родительских прав таких лишать нужно, они всё равно не матери!  
Тэйя кивнула:  
— Вот тут поддерживаю вас целиком и полностью.  
Она залила рыбу тёплой водой и поставила в духовку. Полина с интересом посмотрела на Тэйю и сказала:  
— У вас, Тэйя Олеговна, тоже имя вычурное. Откуда?  
— Мне двенадцать было, когда спортклуб, в который я ходила, устроил соревнования с другим клубом. Там были элементы фэнтезийной игры, и потому понадобился псевдоним. Я пошла в библиотеку, посмотрела энциклопедию мифов. Мне понравилось имя Тейя. Для разнообразия я переделала его в Тэйю и пошла на соревнования. Моя команда выиграла, а мне понравилось, что меня называли Тэйей. И я решила, что сделаю это постоянным именем.  
— А что ответили родители? — спросила вторая нарезчица.  
— Они сказали, что надо подождать неделю, и если имя мне не разонравится, то можно сделать его постоянным. Но в школе я об этом сообщу всем сама, и сама буду убеждать учителей и одноклассников принять этот факт. Я не передумала.  
— А в школе как на это отреагировали?  
— Половина учителей стала обращаться ко мне только по фамилии, когда я не откликалась на бывшее имя, а другая половина сказала, что это подростковое самоутверждение, причём вполне безобидное, и сразу стали использовать имя Тэйя. Одноклассники попытались прикалываться, они впервые в жизни видели не звезду эстрады, для которой самый экзотичный выбор имени — это часть имиджа, а обычного человека, да ещё и свою одноклассницу, которая вдруг меняет себе имя. Мой поступок был слишком нестандартен для их привычного мира, и они компенсировали растерянность нападками на то, что выбило их из стереотипа. Но я не зажималась, не хамила, а весело отшучивалась, и через неделю все привыкли. А некоторые даже задумались о том, не сделать ли и себе новое имя. В шестнадцать, когда я получала паспорт, оформила себе имя Тэйя официально.  
— Ты говорила, это делают в восемнадцать, — напомнила Полина.  
— В шестнадцать на смену имени, фамилии и национальности нужно разрешение одного из родителей или опекуна. А в восемнадцать человеку никто не указ, делает, как хочет.  
Тэйя достала маринад, залила им куриные грудки и опять убрала настаиваться. Вторая нарезчица спросила:  
— А каким спортом вы занимались?  
— Самбо. После айкидо. Потом ушу. Затем опять самбо и опять ушу. Это зависело от того, какая секция была ближе к дому или к работе. Я и сейчас занимаюсь айкидо. Но это всегда было и есть на любительском уровне, просто для здоровья.  
— А откуда тогда игры с фэнтези? — не поняла нарезчица.  
— Один из тренеров был любителем творческого преподавания, включал в занятия игры на природе, походы — по его словам это разрушало шаблоны и позволяло выработать управляющее отношение к боевым искусствам, да и к жизни вообще.  
— И как такое воспринимали родители учеников?  
— Нормально. Треть родителей ходили с группой, снимали игры и соревнования на видео, сами играли. А дети вообще были в щенячьем восторге — это же в сто раз интереснее банальных скаутских походов и туристических секций. Жаль, что проработал этот тренер только два года. Уехал в какой-то спорт-клуб в Монтане.  
Тэйя проверила, протомились ли грибы, и убрала сковороду с огня.  
— Гузяль, ты картошку растолкла? — обратилась она к одной из помощниц.   
— Да, держите.  
Помощница поставила перед Тэйей кастрюлю. Ни Тэйя, ни Азиз не разрешали помощникам заправлять пюре молоком и маслом — слишком легко было ошибиться, сделать блюдо чрезмерно жирным или постным, жидким или густым. Воздушное пюре — это искусство. И тем более сложно сделать пюре, выполняющее роль теста, в которое кладут начинку.  
Семь лет назад кафе Азиза и Тэйи было единственной рыночной закусочной в Москве, куда клиенты записывались заранее. А сейчас их ресторан был одним из лучших в столице.  
Гузяль внимательно смотрела, что и как делает Тэйя, надеясь научиться.  
— Тэйя Олеговна, вам выездные документы так и не исправили?  
— Ещё дня два провозятся. Но я не спешу, у меня не контракт, а свободная поездка. Так что можно и тут приглашённым специалистом поработать, чтобы ожиданием не маяться.  
Тэйя закончила заправку и взялась за грибы и фарш, начала делать начинку для зраз.  
Гузяль от внимания закусила губу — зразы у Тэйи божественно вкусные, ни один интернетовский рецепт не позволял приготовить их аналоги. Освой Гузяль такое блюдо, сможет открыть своё кафе.

 

* * *

Охранницу из ночного клуба долго искать не пришлось — она следила за Капустиной. И воспользовалась капустинским хнотисом для разгона толпы. Квартал мегаполиса в час пик, опустевший за три минуты — это не шутки. Кем бы охранница ни была, она очень опасна.  
Риан не понимал, почему охранница не спешит похищать Капустину — столь ценную вещь надо побыстрее забирать в свои владения.  
Но охранница, точнее, те, кому она служила, предпочитали проверять Капустину.  
«У них так много Источников, особенно хнотических, что они могут позволить себе капризы в выборе? Я за десять лет контактов с Землёй вижу Источник впервые. О существовании хнотических Источников вообще не знал. Впрочем, это ни о чём не говорит, у аборигенных магов могут быть более совершенные способы поиска. Во всех трёх Кругах пренебрегают праной, а она даёт весьма неплохие возможности. Прана, конечно же, сильно уступает даже прямой магии, не говоря уже об обратной, и тем более о киерри, но в условиях, когда ничего, кроме праны, нет, а отблески магии имеются, сама ситуация заставит проявить сверхизобретательность и превратить прану в оружие не менее действенное, чем магия».  
Охранница действительно применяла весьма необычные способы использования праны. Риан пробовал их повторить, и после нескольких тренировок сумел и сам воспользоваться излучением Капустиной. Получилось не ахти, но ведь получилось! Остальное сделает практика.  
«Теперь лишь бы Берт не напортачил. Если его поймают, я надолго окажусь в аутсайдерах. Найти нового партнёра очень тяжело».  
Мало кому везло родиться сильным магом. Но если два-три, иногда четыре слабых мага делали себе ритуал Партнёрской Связи, то их возможности удесятерялись.  
Хотели партнёрства очень многие, но найти того, с кем совпадают личные особенности магии, было нелегко. Поэтому партнёрством весьма и весьма дорожили.  
«Чего бы ни хотели хозяева охранницы, я это выяснять не буду. Даже если это сулит мировое господство, нам с Бертом не отвоевать его у местного магического ордена. А то, что это орден, нет никаких сомнений — партнёрская команда непривередлива, хватается за любую возможность усилиться. Позволить себе такое долгое тестирование ценного инструмента может только очень сильная группа, которая к тому же чувствует себя властелинами территории».  
Слежку за охранницей Риан прекратил — одну-две встречи с магом ещё могут посчитать случайностью, но третье появление мага возле тестируемого объекта поставит его в разряд конкурентов.  
«А ведь охранница не видит наши печати. И никто из их ордена не видит — крайне сомнительно, чтобы работу охранницы не проверяли, или у этой дамы не было сменщика по слежке и проведению тестов».  
Неспособность местных магов видеть магию Первого Круга давала Риану козырь. Но разыграть его следовало немедленно.  
«Только куда спрятать Капустину? Как вариант — продержать её несколько суток на снотворном или под сонными чарами. Но это опасно для жизни. Не убьёт, так лишит способностей Источника».  
Риан задумался о том, чтобы запереть Капустину в каком-нибудь подвале.  
«Она испугается, а страх делает людей покорными. Но хороший подвал найти нелегко. Из такого, где тепло и светло, можно сбежать. А в тех, где пленник будет заперт надёжно, будет темно и холодно, это подточит здоровье, что может привести к потере способностей. Конечно, в этом городе хватает мест, где и запирать надёжно, и здоровье добыче не повредишь, но на их поиск времени уйдёт едва ли не больше, чем на подготовку, которую ведёт Берт. Да и нельзя прятать Капустину на Земле, тут её быстро найдут местные маги — крайне сомнительно, чтобы они не понаставили на неё меток, которых не вижу я. Слишком легко охранница находит Капустину».  
Вариант спрятать Капустину в космосе был ещё хуже.  
Утаить освобождение Капустиной из Тиммарс-лена невозможно — Источник надо легализовать, а Капустину необходимо сделать женой. Соответственно, магоконтроль и ВСП начнут расследование похищения. И первые, кого они проверят, будут маги-рыцари и партнёры Берт и Риан. Стало быть, тащить Капустину на свой космолёт нельзя никак, а чтобы анонимно арендовать другой, надо времени не меньше, чем на поиски подвала. Даже больше — Землю ВСП проверять не будет, а Второй Круг, где можно раздобыть космолёт, не засветив своего настоящего имени, просмотрят по молекулам, поэтому надо очень и очень постараться, чтобы не оставить следов.  
«Но и на Земле её оставлять нельзя никак».  
И тут Риана осенило — надо снять подвал на Ольдеваре! Или даже не подвал, а просто крестьянскую курную землянку. Сбежать оттуда не легче, чем из подвала, очаг для обогрева и лучины для освещения есть. А если Капустина и сбежит, то податься ей некуда — языка и местности не знает, одета по-чужеземному. Её легко будет найти.  
«Особенно если нанять сторожа. Или вообще крестьянскую семью, которая подержит Капустину у себя. И заодно собьёт с неё спесь. Эльвиону она достанется уже подготовленной, даже этот недоумок справится с дальнейшей дрессировкой».  
Риан поспешил в отель и связался с Бертом.  
— Гениально! — ядовито восхитился Берт. — А теперь, о дитя асфальтовых джунглей, объясни своему малоумному, рождённому на ферме партнёру, как засунуть в крестьянский дом нового жильца, чтобы об этом не заговорили на сотню километров окрест. Это тебе не мегаполис в Первом Круге, это средневековая деревня! Здесь сплетни не просто любят — ими живут и дышат. Но даже если ты собрался держать Капустину не подле владений Тиммарса, а на другом конце страны, то как ты собрался доставить её на Ольдевар, а после в ритуальный зал Тиммарс-лена, чтобы не оставить на ней следы телепортов? Эксперты магоконтроля найдут их на раз. И время телепортаций определят до сотой доли секунды. А зная время и начальную планету, можно высчитывать весь телепортационный путь. И если ты надеешься, что за время телепортаций тебя никто не увидит, то зря. Свидетели будут, а ВСП их обязательно найдёт. Я надеюсь, не надо объяснять, почему Капустина на нашем космолёте может появиться только после освобождения от Эльвиона? Словосочетание «ауральные микроследы людей на ауре помещения» тебе что-то говорит? Риан, опомнись! Зачем мы обустраиваем всё так, чтобы создателем единственного телепорта выглядел Эльвион, как ни за тем, чтобы спасти от каторги себя?  
Риан не слушал. Его осенила новая идея.  
— Время, Берт! Именно время! Надо немедля переправлять Капустину к Эльвиону, но не из «сейчас» в «сейчас», а из «сейчас» в «близкое будущее». Закон трансформации времени в условиях открытого космоса вполне позволяет это проделать. А хнотисом можно сотворить то, что недостижимо любой другой магией — телепорт в стандартном космическом пространстве.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Берт. — Капустина — очень мощный Источник, генерирует много хнотиса, его хватит на телепорт через стандартный открытый космос. А магоконтроль и ВСП ничего не заметят, потому что это будет похоже на спонтанный хнотический выброс, коих миллион. Только маршрут надо задать так, чтобы не пересечься с лётными трассами. Но ты уверен, что действительно разобрался, как через Капустину управлять хнотисом?  
— Я уже управлял им. И успешно. А потому надиктую тебе новые записки древнего мага для Эльвиона.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Берт и довольно улыбнулся. А Риан сказал:  
— То, что Эльвион никогда о космосе и не слышал, нисколько не мешает ему напортачить в ритуале так, чтобы сформировался магический пространственный крюк, пролетел через космос до планеты Четвёртого Круга, провалился в прошлое и зацепился там за Источник. А дальше, когда на крюке сработала возвратка, и он потянул Капустину к себе, то она сама, пусть и не осознавая этого, сформировала телепорт из прошлого в будущее. При наличии магического крюка сделать телепорт сможет и человек, была бы на это энергия. И хватает примеров того, как люди, даже не волшебнородные и ничего не знающие о магии, руководствуясь просто инстинктами выживания, создавали мощнейшие щиты и дальние телепорты. Главное, чтобы рядом с человеком было хоть какое-то работающее волшебство в качестве исходной точки. А рядом с Капустиной не просто будет работающее волшебство, оно будет ещё и специально предназначенным для перемещения. Что же касается следователей из магоконтроля и ВСП, то пусть они хоть на изнанку вывернутся, хоть разберут Тиммарс-лен на атомы, но после маготронного взрыва невозможно определить, кто именно сделал пространственный крюк и как его запустил. А маготронный взрыв как следствие запортаченного волшебства — явление настолько частое, что даже вошло в анекдоты. Так что уничтоженный ритуальный зал вопросов не вызовет.  
— Это отличный план! — воскликнул Берт. — Надо только внушить Эльвиону мысль, что ритуал следует проводить в строго определённый день и час, не ошибившись ни на секунду. И мне надо сутки, чтобы сделать крюк, настроенный на Капустину. А ты сделай так, чтобы Капустина оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время.  
— Тогда давай определять наиболее удобное время и наиболее удобные координаты.  
Риан и Берт занялись расчётами.

 

* * *

Адвокат Лев Мовенберг, в просторечии Лёва, с удивлением смотрел на лучшего друга Виктора, который сидел напротив него в кабинете.  
— Витенька, ты головкой сегодня не ударялся? Зачем тебе менять имя?  
— Потому что никакой я не победитель.  
— Не понял, — ещё больше удивился Лев.  
— «Виктор» означает «победитель».  
— Это я знаю. Мне не понятно, почему вдруг ты оказался не победителем. Даже если ты упустил выгодную сделку или тебя опять послала Тэйя, то зачем из-за этого затевать геморрой со сменой имени? Тебе одного раза мало было? Лучше ищи новую сделку и новую бабу.  
— Я сменил имя в девятнадцать, когда познакомился с Тэйей. Она зачаровывала своей свободой и независимостью. Но самое главное, что она до абсолюта горда и довольна собой. Тэйе и в голову не приходило чего-то у себя стесняться, комплексовать, сомневаться в себе. Мне казалось, что если я, как и она, сменю имя, то и вся моя жизнь изменится. Что я стану другим. Тогда это сработало.  
— Тогда сработала не смена имени, а вытряхивание мусора из мозгов. И если сейчас ты нахватался нового и не можешь выбросить его сам, то сходи к психологу, а не занимайся ерундой.  
— Я должен освободиться от прошлого по-настоящему, — сказал Виктор.  
— Прекрасное намерение! — одобрил Лев и, увидев, как нахмурился друг, добавил: — Я серьёзно. Это очень хорошее решение. Но если хочешь делать себе новую жизнь и новую личность — делай это по-настоящему, а не через убивание времени и денег на никчёмные погремушки.  
— Для меня всё было и есть никчёмные погремушки. Я хотел доказать себе собственную крутизну, и для этого уехал из Москвы в провинцию, потому что много раз слышал, как там трудно жить, какие там ужасающие условия. Я надеялся, что если смогу в провинции выжить хотя бы год, то стану крутым. Я не только выжил, но и бизнес успешный наладил. Но всё равно чувствовал себя никем и ничем, потому что добился этого не сам, а на деньги Меркуловых.  
Лев ответил жёстко и зло:  
— Не на деньги Меркуловых, а на компенсацию за моральный вред, которую ты с них получил. Причём компенсация эта была намного меньше того, что они должны тебе на самом деле!  
— Я постоянно себе это говорил. Убеждал себя, что я победитель, что это круто — прижать Валентину, заставив её дать мне денег, купить квартиру и отвалить. Но не помогло. Я продолжал чувствовать себя ничтожеством, которое кормят из жалости.  
— Сходи к психологу, — повторил Лев. — Он поможет тебе осознать, что ты реально победил. И что ты крут.  
— Нет. Не поможет. Ведь я бизнес затеял не для себя, а для Меркуловых. Я не свои вершины покорял, а пытался им доказать, что я не никчёмность и не ничтожество. Всё, чего я достиг, не ст ** _о_** ит и плевка, потому что делал я это не себе.  
— Так начни делать что-то себе, для собственных интересов и собственного удовольствия. Ты путешествовать любишь. Переключись на этот бизнес.  
Виктор покачал головой.  
— Путешествовать любит Тэйя. Точнее, она любит ездить за аутентичными блюдами. Тэйя рассказывала, как с шестнадцати лет, когда только начала бизнес, копила деньги на поездку в Пекин и в Стамбул. А в восемнадцать полетела пробовать настоящие баоцзы и подлинный кебаб. Когда мы познакомились, она успела много где побывать. И даже на курсах в разных странах поучиться. Там при высокосортных ресторанах всегда есть мастер-классы типа «За три часа мы научим готовить пахлаву по рецептам кухни Сулеймана Великолепного». Или «Раковый суп короля-солнца за один урок!». Преподавание обычно на английском. Или есть переводчик на английский. — Виктор печально улыбнулся: — А мне ездить не за чем.  
— Ну хоть что-то тебе нравится?  
— Сесть на мотоцикл и мчаться, мчаться, мчаться. Это убирает тяжесть, которая всегда давит мне на спину.  
— Ну так поезжай в Техас, в Неваду или где там пустая, ровная, голая трасса на сотни километров, возьми в аренду байк и катайся до тех пор, пока встречный ветер не выдует тебе всю дурь из головы. А заодно пролечись у хорошего невролога или ортопеда. Ощущение тяжести на спине — это не шутки.  
Виктор немного подумал.  
— Пожалуй, что и поеду. Только сначала продам бизнес и квартиру. Осточертели они мне.  
— Вот это уже разговор. Я подыщу в офшоре хороший банк для ренты, чтобы, пока ты в себя приходишь, денежка потихоньку капала, и у тебя будут проценты, на которые можно весьма неплохо жить.  
Виктор немного повеселел.  
— Сколько времени тебе надо на всё про всё?  
— Дня за три устрою. По Москве слух прошёл, что ты поедешь следом за женой, так что из покупателей уже очередь.  
Виктор задумчиво смотрел на Льва.  
— Ты сколько лет йогой занимаешься?  
— Ну как сказать... Начал в четырнадцать, но так — то бросал, то опять занимался. А по-настоящему и регулярно занялся уже после института. А что?  
— У тебя от йоги никаких изменений в организме или в способностях не было?  
— Понятно, — процедил Лев. — Ты себе всё же что-то намедитировал. Ну ведь говорят, что заниматься этим надо только с инструктором, а не в одиночку! Спина болит из-за этого?  
— Она не болит. Там просто что-то мешает и давит. Давно, ещё до того, как я в Дорошанск приехал. Но речь не о том. Ты из-за йоги никогда не начинал замечать то, что не видят другие? Я не о галлюцинациях, а о том, что есть на самом деле.  
Лев лучезарно улыбнулся и проговорил мягко, успокаивающе:  
— Ты просто устал. Тебе надо отдохнуть, немного подлечить нервы. Это со всеми бывает.  
Виктор фыркнул:  
— Я не псих. Я могу доказать свои слова. И если ты боишься, то присмотрись — я не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы проявлять агрессию в людном месте. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это опасно для меня — люди вызовут полицию, а полиция наваляет мне по самое «не могу», а после будет суд, который обеспечит мне года два зоны. Поэтому ты можешь спуститься со мной в холл первого этажа. Там три магазина и ресторан, людей полно. Можешь даже спуститься один, я подожду тебя у колонны с планом здания.  
Виктор вышел из кабинета. Лев немного подумал и пошёл к колонне. Виктор был уже там.  
— Выбери женщину, — сказал он. — Любую на расстоянии не дальше, чем тридцать метров. Не бойся, она не пострадает.  
Лев всё так же успокаивающе улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Блондинка в синей блузке.  
— Сейчас она подойдёт со мной заигрывать, а через минуту испугается и убежит.  
Виктор смотрел на девушку, как-то странно шевелил пальцами. Девушка неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, стала оглядываться. Заметила Виктора и смутилась, как-то неловко и в то же время зазывающе огладила себя рукой. А через мгновение пошла к Виктору, улыбалась завлекательно.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы ведь были на презентации новой подкормки для цветов фирмы «Леди Флора»?  
— Да, я пишу для нескольких журналов. Среди них и воскресный дамский еженедельник. Там есть раздел для любительниц цветоводства.  
— Я вас запомнила, — кокетливо улыбнулась девушка.  
— О, я польщён, — в голосе Виктора появилось что-то, похожее на вибрацию.  
Девушка сразу же перестала улыбаться, беспокойно глянула в сторону.  
— О, это за мной! — с фальшивой радостью чирикнула она и метнулась в толпу.  
Виктор сказал:  
— Теперь выбери мужчину на том же расстоянии.  
Растерявшийся, смутившийся и недоумевающий Лев оглядел посетителей бизнес-центра, выбрал того, кто был похож на лидера, проговорил:  
— В серых джинсах у левой витрины.  
— Он подойдёт узнавать во мне одноклассника, соседа или что-то в этом роде. Но тоже испугается и убежит.  
Виктор смотрел на мужчину точно так же, как и на девушку, снова делал те же движения пальцами. Мужчина как-то неловко оглянулся, заметил Виктора и рванул прямо к нему.  
— Привет! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Давно в Москве?  
— Да с недельку, — ответил Виктор.  
— А я тут уже давно. Как откинулся, так и приехал. А ты где после зоны кантовался?  
— В Питере, — голос Виктора опять завибрировал. Мужчина схватился за телефон, сделал вид, что получил сообщение, и сбежал.  
Виктор посмотрел на Льва.  
— Убедился?  
Тот попятился.  
— И ты со всеми так можешь?  
— Только с теми, у кого слабый настрой на сопротивление приказам, правилам, инструкциям и тому подобное. В частности, мужчина, на которого ты показал, явно лидер банды или, учитывая его появление в бизнес-центре, предводитель группировки «крышевал», которая успешно отвоёвывает себе позиции в Москве. Но он ярый приверженец правил уголовной жизни, «понятий» и тому подобного. А будучи рабом одного, легко стать марионеткой другого.  
Виктор усмехнулся:  
— Теперь ты со мной поговоришь о том необычном, что приносит йога?  
— Да. — Лев овладел собой. — Вполне.  
— Ты хорошо держишь удар, быстро привыкаешь к нестандарту и правила для тебя — инструмент, а не образ жизни. Именно поэтому я с тобой и дружу. Тебя невозможно сломать или ранить случайным выбросом моей силы. Да и на преднамеренное нападение ты дашь сдачи. Я могу не бояться, что кто-то из таких же, как и я, превратит тебя в оружие против меня.  
— Таких же, как ты?! — охнул Лев. — Впрочем... Никто и ничто не уникально. Если ты нашёл через йогу сверхспособности, почему это не сделать другим?  
Лев потянул Виктора в кабинет.  
— Расскажешь всё по порядку и подробно.  
В кабинете Виктор кивнул на диванчик.  
— Прилягу. Спину давит.  
— Ложись, конечно. Чай будешь?  
Виктор немного подумал.  
— Нет, пожалуй. От горячего сначала легче, а после ещё сильнее давит.  
Он лёг на спину, вздохнул довольно.  
— Ох, как хорошо...  
Виктор поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и сказал:  
— Тяжесть появилась незадолго до восемнадцатилетия. Долечился, называется, — зло хохотнул Виктор. — Я говорил тебе, что у меня было заикание, да ещё и психосоматическая астма. От них я избавился, но появилась психосоматическая тяжесть на спине — врачи ничего не нашли. В Германии обследовался, в Японии, в Штатах. Говорят, что всё в порядке.  
— А у кого ты до восемнадцати лет лечился?  
— Ни у кого. Когда я ушёл от Меркуловых, то решил лечиться сам. Думал так — если психосоматическое, то надо успокаивать нервы. Если делать это без лекарств, то нужна йога, нужен цигун, дыхательные гимнастики. Аутотренинг. В интернете к тому времени методик было тысячи. Я пробовал то одну, то другую, учился в них разбираться. Месяца через три дело пошло на лад, астма и заикание стали исчезать. И даже стало понемножку развиваться то, что ты назвал сверхспособностями. Я стал видеть варианты развития будущего. Немного, всего на два, иногда на три дня вперёд. Иногда на час-другой. Но этого с избытком хватало, чтобы играть на электронных биржах. Пусть и совсем понемногу, на те гроши, которые сэкономил от Валентининого содержания, но для начала брокерской карьеры этого хватило. В казино я не совался, чувствовал там наблюдение, ловушки для таких футуро-видящих. Но и биржи для заработка оказалось вполне достаточно, к восемнадцатилетию у меня накопился стартовый капитал для бизнеса. А на то, что появилась тяжесть на спине, я не обращал внимания. Делал гимнастику от остеохондроза, ходил на массаж. И не хотел признавать, что не вылечил свою психосоматику, а перегнал её в другую форму.  
Виктор умолк. А Лев спросил:  
— Что было со сверхспособностями? Ты продолжал их развивать?  
— Да. Это приносило деньги. И защищало от всяких «крышевал». Я добивался личной встречи с главным и внушал ему забыть обо мне. Так что прибыль шла только мне. Но вот с друзьями и женщинами было хуже. Точнее, никак. Если мне нравилась женщина, то я, сам того не желая, заставлял её отдаваться мне. Считай, насиловал. И даже если отбросить мораль, то ощущения были как от дрочки — это ведь не девчонка мне давала, а сам себе спускал.  
— Тэйю ты не смог подчинить? — понял Лев.  
Виктор улыбнулся, потянулся как довольный кот.  
— В ней есть стержень. Я сразу понял, что если такая девушка захочет меня, то у меня наконец-то будет настоящий секс. Позорно быть дрочером в девятнадцать лет, когда все твои ровесники развели на секс множество девчонок.  
— И ты соблазнил её на третий день, — с плохо сдерживаемой завистью процедил Лев. — Интересно, чем? Объективно я красивее. Да и постарше, а девушки не любят слишком юных. В самом начале знакомства Тэйя выбрала меня. Но очень скоро предпочла тебя. И ты говоришь, что не воздействовал на неё?! — прошипел Лев.  
— Чтобы получить инсульт? Спасибо, но ни одна баба в мире этого не ст ** _о_** ит.  
— Какой ещё инсульт? — со скандальной ноткой спросил Лев.  
— То воздействие, которое я тебе показывал, можно оттолкнуть. И тогда оно прилетает обратно к воздействователю и так по мозгам шарахает, что мало не покажется. Так что и на тебя я никогда не воздействовал.  
— Хочешь сказать, что тебе прилетало?  
— Один раз. В самом начале, когда я ещё не умел видеть в людях стержни. На моё счастье, воздействие тоже было неумелым, а потому очень слабым. Но обраткой всё равно шарахнуло крепко. Сутки мигрени и тошноты. После этого я и думать не смел о воздействиях, пока не научился видеть ауры. И вот тут меня ждал ошеломительный сюрприз. Мир полностью изменился.  
Лев смотрел на Виктора настороженно.  
— Ты это о чём?  
— На Земле живут не только люди. Точнее, не только человеки. Есть огромное количество людских разновидностей, и человеки — лишь малая часть из них.  
— И кто здесь живёт? — Лев даже привстал от любопытства.  
— Я видел русалок, кобольдов, магов. Ещё всяких. Но ни с кем из них не говорил. Те, кто знал о своей природе, уходили, едва понимали, что вижу их настоящими. Те, с кем я мог заговорить, ничего не знали о своей природе. Даже их магия спала.  
— Так, — сказал Лев, — мне надо чаю. И коньяка. Так просто это не переварить.  
Он позвонил секретарше, приказал принести чай, а сам достал из бара в шкафу коньяк и глотнул прямо из горлышка. Жестом предложил бутылку Виктору, и когда тот отрицательно мотнул головой, убрал выпивку и вернулся за стол.  
— А у этих... людей-нечеловеков... есть стержень?  
— Вот за что я тебя ценю и уважаю, Лёва, так это за твои мозги! — воскликнул Виктор. — Сразу вычленил самое главное. Нет, Лёва, стержень у людей-нечеловеков встречается не чаще, чем у человеков. Он есть только у четверти людей любого рода. Остальные — тупая, податливая, пустопорожняя биомасса, из которой любой хоть сколько-нибудь толковый манипулятор и безо всякой магии слепит всё, что угодно: и фашистов, и коммунистов, и шахидов, и веганов, и духовноскрепов.  
Лев польщённо улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Ну а от магии польза есть?  
— Не знаю. Действительно не знаю. То, что можно найти о ней в интернете, чушь полнейшая. Ничего не работает. Да и магии на Земле нет. Иногда попадаются только лишь её жалкие крупицы, которые долетают с других планет. К тому же углубляться в занятия магией очень опасно. Я видел, как за это убивают.  
— Кто убивает? — Лев смотрел настороженно, он снова сомневался в здравом уме Виктора. — Инквизиция давно закончилась.  
— Инквизиция никогда магией или истреблением владеющих магией не занималась. Инквизицию создавали только для истребления инакомыслящих, а то, что в неё стекались садиствующие импотенты, которые пытали и убивали женщин, потому что не могли их трахнуть — просто побочный эффект. А все слова о ведьмах — не более чем самооправдание.  
Виктор помрачнел.  
— Истинные истребители магии намного страшнее. Они следят за теми, у кого есть магия, и убивают всех, кто пользуется ею. Не осознавших свои магические способности не трогают. Похоже, истребители их просто не видят, как обычный человек не видит ауру или ультрофиолетовый спектр. И некоторые способы применения магии искатели тоже не видят.  
— Витя, а...  
— У тебя есть приятели в прокуратуре и следственном комитете, так? Ты можешь узнать о любом убийстве, на которое было заведено дело.  
— Ну, «о любом» — это преувеличение...  
— Эти убийства не секретны, — перебил Виктор. — Но многие смерти могут быть названы «несчастным случаем». Хотя ведь в полицейские документы такие смерти попадают, так ведь?  
— Любая смерть человека освидетельствуется следственной группой, и которая составляет протокол о характере смерти. Если ничего криминального нет, например, смерть по естественным причинам, обусловленными преклонным возрастом, об этом составляется протокол, который затем регистрируется. Сколько в архивах хранится сам протокол, я не знаю, не слежу за изменениями законодательства в этой области, но регистрация протокола предназначена для вечного хранения. В регистрации указана дата смерти, причина, кто составлял протокол и выдавал справку на захоронение.  
— И ты можешь получить копию этой записи?  
— Кто угодно может, — сказал Лев. — Надо написать запрос и назваться родственником умершего или юридическим представителем родственника.  
— Москва, 15 августа 2006 года, Бирюлёвский дендропарк, рядом с Нижним прудом убит подросток лет пятнадцати, при себе имел фотокамеру и велосипед. Скорее всего, смерть названа инфарктом. Ему пронзили сердце праническим копьём. Это магия такая, технические подробности не важны. Записывай другую смерть. Дорошанск, 20 февраля 2007 года, западная часть Старой площади, торговые галереи, убита женщина лет тридцати восьми. Возможно, названо несчастным случаем или халатностью — ей на голову сбросили рекламный щит, одно из его креплений пробило голову.  
— Подожди-подожди, — остановил его Лев. — Прежде чем отправлять меня с проверкой, назови мотив убийства. Кто эти истребители — тоталитарная секта, новый биологически вид, который очищает себе жизненное пространство?  
— Я не знаю. Мне не у кого это спросить. А сам я видел только то, как убивают всех, кто пытается использовать свою магию. К счастью, у истребителей есть слепые зоны, в которых магичить можно, но осторожно.  
— А ты не пробовал наладить контакт с теми, кто не знает о своей магической природе, чтобы вместе овладевать магией и собирать информацию?  
— Одиннадцать раз пробовал. И все, с кем я налаживал контакт, через месяц-другой уходили с Земли на планеты тех, от кого унаследовали свою магию. Оказывалось, что матери или бабушки этих людей имели романчик с инопланетником. Ни один из отцов не хотел признавать детей, но мои кратковременные партнёры находили путь на смешанные планеты, населённые эмигрантами со всех сторон Обитаемой Вселенной и их потомками. Там тоже полно магии, и при этом всем плевать на родословную. Зачастую там вообще запрещено задавать вопросы о происхождении. Не спрашивай меня, как всё это выглядит, потому что я не маг, не сидхе, не кобольд и вообще не наделён магией от рождения. Я обычный человек, который научился слабому подобию магии. И я тот, кто видел, как за магию убивают.  
Лев задумчиво рисовал завитушки на листке бумаги.  
— А меня ты сможешь научить магии?  
— Я думал, что она у тебя есть.  
— Это означает, что я не имею нужных способностей?  
— Не знаю, Лёва. Попробуем. Но тебе надо быть очень и очень осторожным. Я не хочу хоронить друга.  
— Я хочу попробовать, — решил Лев. — И обучение начнём с приёмов маскировки от истребителей.  
— Сначала научись ауры видеть. А после будешь учиться её маскировать. Но сразу учти, что от сильных эмоций вся маскировка слетает мгновенно.  
— Ты поэтому не ходишь ни на стадион, ни в театр? — понял Лев.  
— И потанцевать хожу только в те ночные клубы и дискотеки, которые находятся в мёртвой для магии зоне. Там никто не может ни ауру видеть, ни магию использовать, ни прану. То же самое со спортзалами, куда меня вечно затаскивала Тэйя — я изобретал тысячу причин, чтобы заниматься в другом спорт-центре, если тот, в который ходила она, был не в мёртвой зоне. Но, надо отдать должное тренерам, они почти всегда норовят устроить обучение в мёртвой зоне. Как будто чуют интуитивно, что там ничего, не подконтрольного им, или того, с чем они справиться бессильны, произойти не может.  
— Вот с определения зон и начнём, — сказал Лев. — Это даже важнее, чем видеть ауру.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Виктор.  
Лев испытующе посмотрел на друга и спросил:  
— Тэйя знала о твоей магии?  
— Нет. Ты первый, не рождённый с магией, кому я об этом говорю. Просто устал быть с этим один на один.  
— А почему не сказал Тэйе?! — возмутился Лев.  
— Потому что любое соприкосновение с магией для неё смертельно опасно. Каждый раз, когда я хотел признаться, видел, как её убивают истребители или она умирает в клетке, куда её заточили рождённые с магией. Второе, конечно же, аллегория. Я не знаю, что она означает, но и ёжику понятно, что ничего хорошего.  
— Ты уверен, что не ошибся в своих видениях?  
— Видения у психически больных, — обиделся Виктор. — А это целенаправленный просмотр вариативности будущего. И во всех вариантах Тэйя обречена на гибель.  
Он посмотрел на Льва и сказал жёстко:  
— Поэтому, если ты надеешься магией соблазнить Тэйю, станешь убийцей в ту же секунду, как покажешь ей даже намёк на магию.  
Лев прикусил губу, кивнул.  
И спросил:  
— Ты решил отказаться от Тэйи?  
— Ни в коем случае. Но лезть к ней сейчас означает всё испортить. Пусть остынет, позабудет обиды. А когда эмоции улягутся, я завоюю её снова. Если в тот раз отбил Тэйю у всех мужиков, которые к ней липли, то и снова отобью.  
Лев не ответил. Вместо этого заговорил о расписании занятий магией.

 

* * *

Визиты к Елениной матери Тэйя не любила, но не бросать же подругу на растерзание этой мегере. Поэтому сейчас ехала вместе с Еленой в пригород Москвы. На заднем сиденье автомобиля в детском кресле дремал сын Елены.  
Строго говоря, злой мать Елены не была — просто глупой, а потому жила в уверенности, что существует строго определённый и довольно узкий набор правил, которому обязаны следовать все. А потому из самых лучших побуждений, искренне желая любимой дочери счастья, доводила её до истерик и невроза, пытаясь загнать в те рамки, которые считала единственно правильными.  
— Мама узнала, — сказала Тэйе Елена, — что я подала на развод, а в квартирную дверь врезала новые замки, и потому, когда её драгоценный зятёк, накобелировав по самое не балуйся, вернулся к жене, то вместо того, чтобы тешить своё эго её восторгами, благодарностями и мольбами о прощении, постучал лбом в дверь и отправился туда, откуда пришёл. А на телефоне Колечку ждало одно-единственное СМС с адресом адвоката, у которого была квитанция камеры хранения на рынке, где лежат Колечкины вещи, и заявление на развод.  
— И этот говнюк вместо того, чтобы принять развод или хотя бы накупить подарков и пытаться с тобой помириться, побежал жаловаться твоей маме?! — поразилась Тэйя.  
— Инфантил тупой, — припечатала Елена. — Знаешь, я не жалею, что вышла за него замуж. Тогда я была по уши влюблена, от буйства гормонов сплошная эйфория — я даже благодарна ему, что пережила такое великолепное состояние. И я очень хотела всех этих благоглупостей с белым платьем, осыпанием лепестками роз, бросанием букета и прочей лабудой. А ещё я хотела ребёнка. Так что повторись всё заново, от брака с Колькой я не откажусь. Но вот о чём жалею, и что при повторе обязательно изменила бы, так это срок брака. Надо было развестись через полгода, сразу как закончилась гормональная буря, и полез наружу Колькин норов. И ведь я хотела развестись! Но, дура, мать послушала. «Да что ты творишь, да какой развод с пузом, да кому ты нужна будешь, да как ты жить станешь, да как можно ребёнка ещё до рождения безотцовщиной сделать!» — передразнила Елена и фыркнула: — Хотя она прекрасно знала, что толку от Кольки как от отца будет ноль, а я отлично проживу без мужика. Я ведь продолжала работать даже когда на сохранении лежала. Мне привозили документацию в больницу, присылали на эмейл. И когда родила, работать продолжила. Иначе рехнулась бы от скуки, сначала лёжа на больничной койке, после сидючи дома. Так что в роли кормильца и добытчика Колька не побывал ни разу — с двух заработков жилось, разумеется, жирнее, но на один свой я вполне прокормила бы и себя, и сына. А опора из Кольки как из дерьма пуля. Никакой поддержки и вдохновения я от него никогда не видела. Ребёнком он тоже не занимался — пелёнки менять и стирать, кашу варить, по врачам сына носить, нянь хороших искать Колечка считал исключительно женским делом, мужчины недостойным. — Елена вздохнула и махнула рукой. — Пошло оно всё. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Единственное во всей этой истории, чем я могу и буду гордиться — тем, что и квартиру, и машину, и кредиты на них я оформила только на себя до регистрации брака. Буквально за день до свадьбы успела. Колька, конечно, платил за всё половину, а в банковских документах отображено, с чьих счетов поступали деньги, но вернуть ему эти выплаты я могу хоть сейчас. Так что раздел совместно нажитого он у меня получит. А сверх этого ему не обломится ничего.  
— Ты умница! — горячо одобрила подругу Тэйя. — Поговорка «Дружба дружбой, а табачок врозь» насчитывает не одну сотню лет, и всегда помогает тем, кто ей следует. Женщина без своей профессии, без своих денег и без своего жилья обречена быть тряпкой для вытирания ног. Поэтому надо сначала обеспечить себя средствами на жизнь, а после любовями заниматься. И не подпускать эти любови к своему имуществу, потому что любовь приходит и уходит, а кушать хочется всегда — тоже проверенная тысячелетиями мудрость.  
— Вот это точно.  
Остаток пути девушки проехали молча. Когда они въехали во двор поселкового дома, Елена воскликнула:  
— Какое счастье! Летняя кухня закрыта, а значит мамы ещё нет. Пойми правильно, я её очень люблю. Но сейчас мне нужна поддержка, а не нытьё и вопли о том, что я никому не нужный перестарок с прицепом. Она моя мать, и должна быть на моей стороне! Ведь я всё делаю правильно!  
— Думаю, ей надо повзрослеть и понять, что мир гораздо больше того дворика, в котором она живёт. Или тебе придётся стать мамочкой для женщины пятидесяти одного года от роду, которая ведёт себя как пятилетка.  
— Пожалуй, надо сказать ей это.  
Елена вышла из машины, открыла дверь заднего сиденья и ласково разбудила сына.  
— Пойдём, мой хороший.  
Она понесла ребёнка в дом, а Тэйя достала из багажника городские сладости и сыры и пошла за Еленой.  
Но Елена ошиблась — её мать, Ольга Ивановна, поблёкшая и излишне полноватая, но всё ещё аппетитная блондинка, была дома. И самозабвенно пилила сына, высокого, симпатичного и тоже светловолосого, но обрюзгшего, одутловатого, заплывающего ранним жирком:  
— Андрей, тебе скоро тридцать два! Тебе давно нужна семья! Жена, дети. Чтобы всё как у людей было! О тебе уже болтают нехорошее — мужику столько лет, а он всё один. Что ты меня позоришь?  
Елена злорадно усмехнулась:  
— Как приятно, когда достаётся не тебе. Впрочем, если бы не мамин пилёж, я не сбежала бы после девятого класса в первую попавшуюся московскую путягу, где была общага и хоть какое-то подобие стипендии. А не сбеги я из дома, никогда не узнала бы, что могу завоевать мир. Пусть мой мир маленький, всего лишь размером с университетский диплом, крохотный бизнес и квартиру с машиной, но я построила его сама, а потому стала единственной и абсолютной владычицей своей жизни.  
— А твой брат в тридцать два года живёт с мамочкой. И огребает.  
— Зато обоим есть чем заняться, — фыркнула Елена.  
Она вошла в комнату и громко сказала:  
— Привет, семья.  
— Ещё одна проблема явилась! — переключилась Ольга. — Семью опозорила, брошенкой осталась, да ещё с довеском. Кто тебя...  
— Хватит! — оборвала её Елена. Она посадила ребёнка перед сумкой с покупками, сказала «Помоги бабушке разобрать подарки» и подошла к матери. — Или ты признаёшь, что я правильно сделала, вышвырнув из своей жизни мусор в виде неудачного мужа, или у тебя больше нет плохой дочери-брошенки. И не смей называть моего сына довеском и прицепом! Никогда! Или он твой прекрасный, замечательный, драгоценный внук, или ты его больше не увидишь. Выбирай.  
Ольга замерла, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, а мгновением спустя осела на пол и завыла, затряслась в судороге.  
— Дожииилааа... Дееетиии меняааа бросилиии... Скооолько сииил на нииих порааатилааа, и вооот благодааарнооость...  
Елена спокойно вызвала скорую, причём психиатрическую бригаду. Ольга вмиг бросила завывать и попыталась выхватить телефон.  
— Отмени вызов немедленно, дрянь!  
— Не надо бригаду, — сказала Елена в телефон. — Припадок отменяется. Пациент срочно решил выздороветь.  
Она оборвала связь и пошла к двери.  
— Поехали, — сказала Тэйе. — Сегодня милого семейного воскресного обеда не получится.  
— Вот! — возопил Андрей. — А ты, мама, ещё упрекаешь меня, что я не женат. Да на ком жениться, если нормальных баб не осталось. Сейчас время стерв!  
Елена резко развернулась.  
— Чтобы найти жену, сначала оторвись от мамкиной сиськи.  
— Иди кошек покупать, ты с ними и состаришься! — огрызнулся Андрей.  
— Лучше жить с кошками, чем с козлом. Уверена, каждая из подружек говорит тебе это перед тем, как вышвырнуть прочь.  
— Если у вас все мужчины козлы, то вы сами суки! — выкрикнул Андрей. — Вот и войте на луну одни! Чем баба страшнее, тем чаще твердит, какие гады все мужики, а сама бесится от недотраха.  
— Это только твои убогие мозги, братец, годятся лишь на трах, да и то плохо, потому что даже нимфоманки тебя не берут. А у нормальных людей кроме секса есть и другие интересы, поэтому единственное, что тебе дают женщины, это пинок под зад.  
— Вам только и остаётся, что чирикать о других интересах, потому что ни одного мужика вы интересовать не способны.  
— Так тебя опять послали! — ядовито восхитилась Елена. Она повернулась к Тэйе и пояснила: — Маме периодически надоедает тянуть на себе захребетника, и тогда она устраивает ему якобы случайное знакомство с бедной, страшной и замурзанной старой девой, надеясь, что та от перспективы заполучить наконец-то мужика впадёт в восторженный экстаз и вцепится в Андрюшеньку руками, ногами и зубами. Причём старая дева должна быть именно бедной, страшной и замурзанной, потому что мама у нас не дура, и прекрасно понимает, что красивой нарядной карьеристке её сынок не нужен. Но увы — каждый раз оказывается, что если женщина не замужем, то она и не хочет замуж, потому что ни муж, ни дети ей не нужны. И если женщина не красавица-карьеристка в дорогом стильном костюме, а бедная невзрачная мышка в линялых джинсах и растянутой майке, то это ничего не меняет. Так называемая «мышка» полностью счастлива в том, что тупицы пытаются навязать обществу как жизненную несостоятельность — у «мышки» есть работа, которая даёт хоть сколько-то приличный прокорм и ночлег, но не требует много труда, «мышка» одевается и причёсывается так, как удобно ей, и плевать хотела, что думают об этом окружающие, «мышка» приходит домой, по дороге купив пельменей, и заваливается на диван, чтобы наслаждаться сериалами и покоем, который никто никогда не прервёт. А потому «мышка» посылает дальним лесом всех, кто хоть как-то пытается вмешаться в её жизнь. — Елена повернулась к Ольге. — Я права, мама? Всё так и было?  
— Счастливые одиночки, как же! — разозлилась Ольга. — Это сейчас, пока молодые, такой вздор можно молоть. А что с вами в старости будет? Кто о вас позаботится, когда сами с постели встать не сможете?  
— И ктооо вааам стакааан водыыы подаааст? — ядовито протянула Елена. — Какое замечательное отношение к детям — они не люди, а машины для бытового обслуживания. В тупые головы всех этих адептов «стакана воды» не приходит мысль смолоду откладывать деньги на сиделку, которая ухаживает за престарелыми и больными гораздо лучше детей, потому что профи и потому что зарабатывает, а не принуд отбывает. И если клиенту в работе сиделки что-то не нравится, он всегда может её поменять. Да что там сиделка! У адептов «стакана воды» нет и тени мысли о том, что дети в восемнадцать лет уйдут из родительского дома в собственную жизнь, разъедутся по разным городам и странам в поисках желаемой для себя судьбы. Нет, по их мнению, дети будут сидеть всю жизнь при родителях как вечные младенцы или рабы! Вот потому-то ты, вместо того, чтобы заниматься собой и устраивать собственное счастье, тащишь на себе великовозрастного обалдуя. Пашешь на двух работах, а после ещё с уборкой, готовкой и огородом пластаешься. Давно бы вышвырнула захребетника на улицу, пусть выживает как хочет! Он сразу и работу получше нынешней нашёл бы, и готовить-убирать-пуговицы пришивать научился.  
— Вот! — возопил Андрей. — Стервы! Все сплошняком стервы! Только о себе и для себя!  
— Ну не для тебя же! — презрительно фыркнула Елена и собралась выйти из комнаты, но тут Андрей заметил Тэйю и заорал:  
— Связалась с шалавой и сама шалавой стала! Понятно теперь, почему от тебя муж сбежал!  
— Пасть захлопни, — спокойно сказала Тэйя.  
— Не смей мне указывать в моём доме!  
— Это не твой дом. Ты тут приживальщик.  
— Это дом моего отца! И мне в нём принадлежит одна треть! Я тут хозяин! А ты пошла вон, шлюндра страхолюдная.  
— Заткнись! — бешено рявкнула Елена. — Моя подруга пришла ко мне! В мою треть дома!  
А Тэйя проговорила:  
— Вот продаст Ольга Ивановна свою треть цыганам и уедет к болгарскому или таиландскому солнышку. А Андрюшенька останется познавать реальную жизнь, потому что денег на выкуп мамочкиной доли наследства он заработать не удосужился.  
— Моя мама такой подлости никогда не сделает! Это только такие суки, как ты, на такое способны.  
— Ну конечно, — ехидно сказала Елена, — сидеть у матери на шее — не подлость и не сучество.  
— Пожалела бы брата, бесстыдница! — возопила Ольга. — Ему и так тяжело. Правду он говорит — порасплодилось стерв, дом вести не умеют, мужчин не уважают, себя в добродетели не блюдут, а только и делают, что по клубам шляются да лезут вперёд мужиков на работе. Куда не плюнь, везде бабы места позанимали. А после орут, что замуж идти не за кого, потому что кругом одни козлы. Да какому нормальному мужику нужна жена, которая его не почитает и не заботится о нём?  
— Так Андрюшку опять с повышением обскакали? — ядовито развеселилась Елена. — И на этот раз женщина? А хорошо работать, креативить — это не для Андрюшеньки. Ему всё должно на блюдечке само собой поднестись.  
— Только не говори, что она работой и креативом повышения добилась, — склочно выкрикнул Андрей. — Баба может карьеру делать только своими дырками. Есть деньги — все бабы твои, и делай с ними, что хочешь. Нет денег — ты козёл.  
— Что-то противоречие получается, — сказала Тэйя. — То женщины плохие, потому что не хотят на мужике висеть, то наоборот, плохие потому, что только и делают, что хотят на мужике повиснуть.  
— Да ничего противоречивого, — фыркнула Елена. — Андрюшенька возмечтал и рыбку съесть, и на ёлку взлезть, да ещё при этом не подавиться и не поцарапаться. Он хочет, чтобы жена и выглядела фотомоделью, и одна тянула на себе весь дом, и себя с детьми сама обеспечивала, и перед ним пресмыкалась. Но дур, на такое способных, в природе не существует. Так что остаются Андрюшеньке Дунька Кулакова и Роуз Палм, проще говоря, дрочка.  
— Это нормальных баб в природе больше не существует! — взъярился Андрей. — Одни только стервы остались.  
Тэйя фыркнула:  
— А ты попробуй найти знакомства вне уголовной среды. Если вокруг тебя одни лишь стервы, то ты общаешься только с убийцами и воровками.  
— Да вы хуже убийц и воровок! Бабы в конец деградировали! Из-за стерв мир вырождается и катится в дерьмо! Бабы трахаются с кем попало, детей не хотят или рожают ублюдков «для себя»! Шлюхи. Все шлюхи!  
— Так много шлюх, и ни одна тебе не даёт, — с ехидным сочувствием ответила Елена.  
— Да я сам с такой грязью не буду!  
Елена усмехнулась ехидно:  
— Если я не ем манго, то я о нём и не вспоминаю. А ты постоянно ноешь, какие кругом бабы неправильные. Так что, милый братец, прекращай указывать другим, как им жить, и займись собой. Хотя бы маме отрабатывай жратву и проживание работой на огороде! Дом убирай, приживальщик! Готовь, если хочешь жрать!  
Ольга возмутилась:  
— Я не для того мужчину рожала, чтобы он обабился. Андрею жениться надо! Чтобы и он был ухожен, и мне полегче стало. Но нет нормальных женщин, ни одной нет. Все только собой заняты — то карьера, то хобби всякие, то развлечения, то блудни, а чтобы о мужчине заботиться, дом обихаживать, семью сохранять, и в мыслях нет. Совсем собственное женство позабыли, остервенели!  
Тэйя усмехнулась:  
— Стремиться сделать хорошую карьеру, отвоёвывать себе в мироздании место получше, реализовывать свою многогранность в разнообразных хобби, развлекаться с друзьями и любить секс — это не стервозность, а самое естественное поведение и самая адаптивная жизненная стратегия для всех людей без исключения: и мужчин, и женщин. Поэтому на первом месте у личностно и умственно полноценной женщины всегда работа, потому что это единственно надёжный способ выжить, после идут дети, на третьем месте хобби, поскольку собственные независимые интересы жизненно необходимы, а вот мужик всегда идёт четвёртым номером. У некоторых женщин вместо детей вдвое больше хобби, что совершенно нормально, потому что женщина не обязана размножаться. К тому же у детной женщины по мере взросления детей хобби перемещаются на второе место, а дети — на третье, потому что дети в шестнадцать-восемнадцать лет уходят из родительского дома в самостоятельную и независимую от родителей жизнь, а хобби остаются. И только безмозглая ничтожность поставит мужика выше работы, детей и хобби.  
— Мама, — добавила Елена, — большинство мужчин счастливо женаты. И только твой Андрюшенька страдает из-за того, что кругом лишь одни непригодные для семьи стервы. Так что дело не в женщинах, а в нём. И в тебе, потому что до сих пор нянчишься с ним как с младенцем.  
— По вам обоим видно, как вы замужем, брошенки! — обиженно выкрикнула Ольга.  
— Мы избавились от Андреев, с которыми связались по глупости, — жёстко сказала Елена. — Но теперь поумнели и начали новую, более счастливую жизнь. А если ты предпочитаешь вытирать сопли великовозрастному неуделку вместо того, чтобы поиграть с внуком, то мы поехали.  
Елена взяла сына, который увлечённо потрошил пакеты с покупками, и пошла к машине.  
Тэйя вежливо попрощалась и пошла за ней.  
Когда девушки выехали из посёлка, Елена сказала:  
— А ведь она не плохая. В детстве нас не била, не запрещала дружить с теми, с кем хотим, и заниматься, чем хотим. И она не дура. Рисовала неплохо, даже в художественное училище поступила, сама нашла себе подработку иллюстратором детских книг и журналов. Только бесхарактерная, никогда не могла свои интересы отстоять. Замуж вышла, так сразу бросила училище и в этот посёлок уехала — боялась причинить мужу беспокойство, чтобы он не перенапрягся, ездя из Москвы на работу. А то, что куча народа из посёлка в Москву каждый день ездила, значения не имело. Вот и просрала карьеру, оказалась сначала в доярках, а после в упаковщицах и ларёчных продавщицах. Весь дом на себе тянула, хотя вполне могла приучить отца помогать — он был неплохим человеком, с разумом и трудолюбием. Но как же, что люди скажут, вдруг плохой женой и ленивой хозяйкой назовут. В итоге мама угробила здоровье, ничего не получив взамен. Да ещё когда в сорок семь овдовела, тут же вбила себе в голову, что больше на ней никто не женится, потому что старая и с детьми, — как же, ведь соседи говорили ей, что после тридцати пяти у женщины жизнь закончена, женщина с детьми вдвойне неликвид, а люди лучше знают, с людьми надо советоваться, собственные мозги использовать никак нельзя! Вот так и профукала себе всю жизнь. А сейчас ещё и этого говнюка себе на шею повесила.  
— Печально, — кивнула Тэйя. — И поучительно посмотреть на такое, чтобы выводы сделать и себе жизнь не портить.   
Она вздохнула:  
— Витька у меня тоже неплохой был. Но и не хороший. Превратил себя в не пойми что. И едва меня не утянул. Мы ведь последние годы и семьёй толком не были. Я старалась побольше времени проводить на работе, благо была возможность себе врать — чтобы рыночную закусочную вывести в один из лучших ресторанов столицы, труда надо ой как много, так что повод не идти домой всегда отыщется. А то, что после работы я с друзьями отдыхала — так прежде чем к мужу идти, надо сначала себя облагообразить, чтобы не отталкивать его раздражением, порождённым усталостью, и замученной мордой. Дела обсуждала только с друзьями, вдохновлялась этими разговорами на дальнейшие свершения — зачем нагружать мужа тем, в чём друзья разбираются лучше? Любовники мои бесконечные, кратковременные — ну так это чисто для секса, ничего личного, стресс по-быстрому снять, чтобы дальше без проблем работать, а мужа я люблю, «хороший левак укрепляет брак» и всё такое. Я даже была вполне довольна жизнью, ведь у меня имелось всё, что нужно для счастья: и возможность себя, умную и талантливую, проявить, и все основания крутизну показать, надирая конкурентам задницы, и отличные расслабоны после трудового дня, и постоянная эмоциональная поддержка, и классного секса завались. Живи да радуйся! А однажды как в лоб ударило — если я ищу успокоение, поддержку и секс у других, то мужа у меня давно нет. Так зачем поддерживать видимость брака, тратить время на пустоту, когда можно найти настоящее супружеское счастье? Для чего уподобляться всем тем трусливым ушлёпкам, которые годами живут во лжи, и потому никогда не получат ничего настоящего? Поздно опомнилась, конечно, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Да и не поздно, если на то пошло. Мне всего-то тридцать один. Вся жизнь впереди!  
— Вот это точно! — согласилась Елена. — И мы найдём себе настоящее счастье.

 

* * *

Берт, сидя всё в той же комнате убогой таверны, напряжённо следил за приборами.  
— Риан, — сказал он в переговорное устройство, — время пошло. Выводи Капустину на исходную.  
Из переговорника донеслось, как Риан звонит Капустиной и от имени таможенника вызывает её в Шереметьево.  
— Готово, — сказал Риан Берту, — я веду её.  
— Расчищай дорогу. В пробку она должна попасть только на нужной точке.  
— Сам знаю, — буркнул Риан.

 

= = =

Эльвион приковывал обнажённую рабыню к алтарю. Девушка была одурманена зельями и даже не понимала, что происходит.  
Эльвион разложил её на алтаре в позе морской звезды и стал рисовать на животе девушки пентакль. Работа была сложной, требовала ювелирной точности. А после надо было нарисовать ещё восемь пентаклей на стенах и магически привязать их к пентаклю на животе рабыни.

 

= = =

Виктор ходил по кабинету и разминал себе плечи. Тяжесть становилась невыносимой, даже появилась боль — не сильная, но постоянная, неотвязная, которую не могли заглушить таблетки.  
А ещё сердце грызла тревога. Но как-то необычно, Виктор никак не мог определить её источник. Он вглядывался в линии вероятностей, пытался увидеть будущее, но всё таяло в тумане. Такого не было ещё никогда. Раньше линии просто обрывались, как прочерченные до конца листа бумаги. А на этот раз они именно таяли, причём именно в «здесь» и в «сейчас», что было невозможным, как будто нынешняя реальность исчезала, растворялась в небытии.  
«Но ведь всё в порядке, мир такой, как всегда, — размышлял Виктор. — И в то же время он как будто умирает».

 

* * *

Откуда и как появилась дорожная пробка, Тэйя не поняла. Только что движение было нормальным, а несколько секунд спустя на тебе — движение застопорилось прочно и надолго.  
«Хорошо, что в туалет перед этой развязкой сходила».  
Таксист выругался сквозь зубы, проверил дорогу по спутнику и повернулся к Тэйе:  
— Это надолго. Четыре квартала забиты что вперёд, что назад. И пробка растёт. Пешком пойдёте или будете ждать?  
— Пойду пешком.  
Тэйя оплатила ту часть пути, которую такси уже проехало, выбралась из машины — получилось довольно неудобно, дверца открылась меньше, чем нужно — и пошла по направлению к аэропорту, надеясь, что пробка будет расти не настолько быстро, чтобы её нельзя было обогнать на своих двоих. А когда пробка закончится, можно взять новое такси.  
Но улицу преградила толпа. Неизвестно по какому поводу люди собрались в плотную, весьма многочисленную группу и подняли оглушительный гвалт.  
Тэйя решила обойти это сборище задворками офисных зданий.  
«Надеюсь, там не тупик».  
Она свернула в крохотный проулок, сделала несколько шагов, и тут на неё обрушился поток слепящего света, сковал движения так, что Тэйя едва могла дышать, и потащил за собой. Куда — Тэйя не видела, свет заставлял как можно крепче зажмуриться, чтобы не выжгло глаза.


	4. — 4 —

То, что ритуал пошёл наперекосяк, Эльвион понял лишь тогда, когда под ногами задрожал пол. Такого ни в коем случае не должно было быть!  
Девственница на алтаре лежала бревном, никаких изменений с её аурой не происходило. Зато в ритуальном зале стали гаснуть свечи, а вместо них замерцали магические огни, загорались и гасли хаотично, метались по залу.  
Эльвион стал творить заклинания, пытаясь упорядочить магию, подчинить, но её потоки выскальзывали из рук, набирали силу, сталкивались, выбивая искры, отлетали, врезались в стены, разбивали облицовку.  
Эльвион здраво оценил свои возможности и опрометью рванул из ритуального зала прочь, к подвалу, устроенному под убежище как раз на те случаи, когда волшебник теряет власть над магией.  
Но добежать Эльвион не успел — прогрохотал мощный взрыв, заставил содрогнуться весь з ** _а_** мок, а из Эльвиона на несколько секунд вышиб сознание.  
И в тот же миг вся призванная магия исчезла, как будто её и не было. Эльвион осторожно поднялся, медленно подошёл к дверям ритуального зала. Двери покосились, Левая створка висела на одной петле, правая застряла под углом между левой и косяком.  
Эльвион тяжко вздохнул и вынул из стенной ниши колокольчик, позвонил, вызывая рабов. Ритуального зала больше не существовало, поэтому не имело смысла не допускать сюда прислугу — все тайны уничтожил взрыв.  
Когда появились рабы, Эльвион приказал:  
— Снимайте двери. И посмотрите, что там.  
Перепуганные, дрожащие рабы поспешили выполнить приказ. Когда путь был открыт, рабы достали из ниши светильники, зажгли их и вошли в зал.  
— Сиятельный господин, — выбежал один из них и рухнул на колени, — там женщина.  
Эльвион растерялся. Взрыв такой силы должен был разнести рабыню на куски, а гасители и нейтрализаторы — превратить куски в пюре, перемешать с пылью от обломков облицовки и алтаря и всё это хорошенько прокалить, чтобы прогорело до состояния, когда невозможно определить, что это вообще было изначально.  
«Пусть я и не самый умелый маг в королевстве, — подумал Эльвион, — но я и не полная бестолочь, позаботился о том, чтобы было чем убрать все следы, которые могут вызвать подозрения. Магоконтроль настолько чужд благородству и чести, что при малейших подозрениях не погнушается допрашивать даже рабов».  
Но если стоять и хлопать глазами, от затруднений не избавиться.  
— За мной, — приказал рабу Эльвион и вошёл в ритуальный зал.  
Взрыв уничтожил всё содержимое зала — шандалы, настенную, напольную и потолочную облицовку, алтарь и рабыню. Причём последнюю уничтожил так, что не было никаких следов её присутствия — даже несмотря на то, что заклинание-нейтрализатор «Адский Огонь» не сработало.  
А на месте алтаря лежала какая-то незнакомая Эльвиону женщина, которая весьма резво и настырно пыталась освободиться из многочисленных магических пут.  
«Это не смена облика у рабыни. Даже если она протрезвела бы от зелий, то никогда не осмелилась так дерзко нарушать волю мага. Это какая-то чужестранка, попавшая телепортом на место моей рабыни».  
Эльвион оглядел женщину.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза в её облике — невозможно бесстыдная одежда: коротенькие, даже меньше панталон, штаны и рубашка на манер исподней, на тонких лямках и вся из кружев, тоже короткая, лишь до талии.  
«Кружева? Она принадлежит к богатому роду? Но почему одета распутнее публичной девки?»  
Второй странностью оказалась причёска — волосы женщины острижены коротко, пряди не длинней указательного пальца. Так коротко даже мужчины и монашки не стригутся.  
Удивила и обувь — какое-то нелепое сооружение из подошвы и пары кожаных полосочек вместо верха. Все пальцы наружу, бесстыдство и непристойность ужасающие! А ногти ещё и накрашены! Цвет спелой вишни очень шёл к загорелой, будто у крестьянки, коже.  
«Как можно подчёркивать столь позорное состояние как загар?» — не понимал Эльвион.  
К тому же красотой женщина никак не блистала: черты лица заурядные, конопата, пегий цвет волос, малоросла и жирна по-простолюдински. Такой только монашеская ряса и клобук в пору, но никак не одежды, которые показывают в три раза больше, чем скрывают! Наглость и бесстыдство чужеземки оказались за гранью всего, что Эльвион мог представить.  
А ещё женщина была на пороге старости — лет тридцать, не меньше, Эльвион видел это по первому слою ауры. И то, что в столь безнадёжном для женщины возрасте, когда надлежит прятать годы под покрывалом и молиться о счастливом браке детей, эта чужеземная тварь распутничает и выставляет себя напоказ, оскорбило Эльвиона до глубины души.  
Он хотел уже приказать отволочь гадину на холопский двор, выпороть, одеть в то, в чём положено ходить страхолюдной старухе, и пристроить к работе на огородах и в коровниках, как увидел второй, базовый слой ауры.  
Старая чужеземная шлюха оказалась Источником! Да не простым, а управляемого хнотиса!  
Теперь не имели значения ни старость женщины, ни уродство, ни распутность, ни презренное простолюдинское происхождение. Это был уникальнейший, ценнейший Источник, который надо было делать своей неотъемлемой собственностью, и немедленно. А то его вмиг учуют все маги королевства и сделают всё, чтобы заполучить себе.  
Эльвион приказал рабам:  
— Встаньте в ногах этой бабы лицом к голове, и когда я буду поднимать правую руку, говорите «Свидетельствую».  
— Да, сиятельный господин, — поклонились рабы и выполнили приказ.  
Эльвион встал в головах женщины и начал обряд наложения брачных уз, благо для него не требовалось ни пентаклей, ни свечей, ни талисманов.  
Рабы смотрели на господина с изумлением, но, повинуясь взмаху его руки, покорно свидетельствовали, что сиятельный граф и магистр магии Эльвион уль-Тиммарс вводит в статус своей жены избранную им женщину.  
Для магии не имело значения, кто засвидетельствует бракосочетание. Строго говоря, для магически заключённого брака не нужны были и свидетели, брачные узы и так будут нерасторжимы, но сиятельный кавалер почему-то хотел максимально упрочить обладание женой, усилив узы линиями свидетельства. И это при том, что брал в жёны не высокородную юную деву с хорошим приданым, а стареющую нищую и безвестную потаскуху. Но вопросов задавать и даже задумываться о странных поступках хозяина рабы боялись. Они послушно трижды засвидетельствовали, что брак заключен.  
Эльвион довольно улыбнулся, сдёрнул с себя плащ-накидку с вышитыми пентаграммами, особым пассом рук при помощи праны сцепил магическое заклинание трансформации с базовой аурой жены, а другим пассом, уже одной рукой, превратил накидку в меч. Волшебство, обычно такое капризное и непослушное, сейчас получилось легко и просто.  
Эльвион, не веря собственным глазам, смотрел на превосходный — любому рыцарю-воину на зависть! — меч. Он торжествующе воздел его, знаменуя победу. Самая могучая магия мира отныне безраздельно принадлежала ему.  
А в следующее мгновение Эльвион зарубил раба. Второй раб бросился наутёк, но Эльвион легко догнал его и убил. Теперь свидетели были не нужны, более того — опасны. Никто не должен знать, каким образом сиятельный граф и магистр магии заполучил такую необычайно ценную жену.  
Но магические преобразованные вещи сохраняют новую форму совсем недолго, и в руках Эльвиона был уже не меч, а всё та же накидка.  
Эльвион, даже не повернувшись к жене и не глянув на неё, новым пассом сцепил заклинание с её аурой, после чего серией пассов превратил накидку в магический жезл.  
И это оказался превосходный, очень мощный жезл.  
До сих пор о столь сложном волшебстве Эльвион не смел и мечтать. Творить магические жезлы, да ещё и не из специальных заготовок, могли только маги наивысшего уровня.  
Эльвион опять сцепил заклинания с аурой жены и, подкрепляя движения жезлом и пассами руки, превратил трупы рабов в прах, а после вместе с пылью от облицовки и алтаря развеял по потолку и стенам, впечатал в их структуру. Затем взмахом жезла починил и укрепил двери. И напоследок украсил потолок гирляндами магических светильников, зарядил их на сто часов света — просто чтобы проверить обретённые возможности.  
Эльвион счастливо засмеялся. Хнотис, недоступный никому из людей, принадлежал ему безраздельно и был покорным, точно примерный раб.  
Теперь осталось сделать штук пять талисманов высшего уровня, продать в столице — и будут деньги на новый ритуальный зал.  
Жезл превратился в накидку, и Эльвион бросил её на пол.  
«А нужен ли мне зал? Хнотис прекрасно работает и без всех этих опор, пентаклей, алтаря и прочего. Что мне действительно надо, так это амулеты, чтобы заливать в них хнотис. Не таскать же повсюду жену».  
При мысли о жене Эльвион тяжко вздохнул. Надо было завершить бракосочетание, соединив свою детородную плоть с детородной плотью супруги. Но погружать мужескость в тело, которым пользовались другие мужчины, да ещё такое некрасивое, Эльвион не хотел.  
И всё же подошёл к жене, снова соединил заклинание с её аурой и пассом руки развеял одежду женщины.  
«Фу, у неё даже писька выбрита! Как у самой потаскушистой из потаскух».  
Но тело потаскухи оказалось упругим, крепко сбитым — ни обвислостей, ни дряблостей, ни растяжек кожи, одна только аппетитнейшая сдоба.  
«Хм, а она не так и плоха», — оценил Эльвион, сел рядом с ней, помял её груди.  
Женщина не шевелилась, глаза были закрыты.  
«Лишилась чувств от страха. Впрочем, зачем мне её чувства? Закрепить брак, только и всего. Да и тельцем таким не попользоваться грешно».  
Эльвион пассом убрал магические путы с ног жены, отметив, что путы ослабли, резко раздвинул ноги женщины и стал расстёгивать гульфик на штанах. Член стоял как каменный, и мгновением спустя Эльвион вонзил его в лоно жены, задвигался в нём, постанывая от удовольствия. Женщина лишь вздыхала прерывисто, слегка вздрагивала. Эльвион долбил её, брал, утверждал обладание ею и власть над ней.  
«Моя. Навсегда. Покорная моей воле», — торжествующе подумал Эльвион и излил семя в жену, поставил им на ней свою истинную метку, которая превыше и надёжнее любой магии.  
Эльвион поднялся, застегнул штаны и толкнул жену ногой.  
— Поднимайся и благодари своего владыку за оказанную тебе честь.  
Женщина, неловко двигаясь со связанными руками, поползла в сторону.  
— Куда, сука?! — возмутился Эльвион. — Целуй мужу руки, тварь!  
Но женщина продолжала ползти. Эльвион сообразил, что она не знает языка королевства Ларниолл ** _е_** н, а потому толчок и крик выглядят для неё приказом убираться прочь.  
Пришлось придавить жену ногой к полу, чтобы не дёргалась. Женщина замерла. Эльвион сцепил новое заклинание с аурой жены, сел у неё в головах на корточки и прижал пальцы к вискам женщины. Теперь надо влить в её голову знание ларнийского. Заклинание мгновенного обучения очень и очень трудное, магически энергоёмкое. Это был экзамен Эльвиона на звание магистра прикладной магии, который он сдал с четвёртого раза.  
Но теперь заклинание сложилось легко и быстро, а заработало лучше, чем у гранд-мастера.  
И тут в мозг Эльвиона как будто вонзился раскалённый железный прут.  
Едва установилась обучающая связь, как женщина сама вломилась в его голову и стала выкачивать из Эльвиона знания, как пожарный насос выкачивает воду из пруда.  
Женщина брала знание языков и грамоты, причём оба этих навыка в её понимании были неразделимы, как две стороны одной монеты — она была уверена, что не уметь читать и писать так же невозможно, как не уметь разговаривать. Женщина копировала в свою голову всё, что Эльвион знал о географии, политике, финансах и законах Ларниоллена, причём копировала очень странно — не переписывала ментальным пером, а как будто переливала воду из кувшина в кувшин. Но это почему-то выглядело, как бело-голубой прямоугольник, по которому ползла, стремительно удлиняясь, широкая зелёная линия. И у женщины не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что огромнейшие информационные объёмы можно переместить из головы в голову за секунды и что они там поместятся, а голова не взорвётся. И ментальная магия сдавалась этой уверенности, копировала знания Эльвиона, передавала их его жене.  
Эльвион пытался вырваться, но магия опутала его точно сеть, сковала движения, а жена напористо лезла и лезла за знаниями, которые женский ум постичь не в состоянии.  
Эльвион начал творить заклинание разрыва, но жена увидела сведения о Внешних Мирах, Обитаемой Вселенной и прочие запретные для непосвящённых знания, возликовала так, словно нашла слиток золота, и ломанулась за ними.  
Именно ломанулась — её напор разнёс в щепки все преграды, а Эльвион увидел внутренним взором странного вида железную повозку с горизонтальной трубой на крыше и многочисленными колёсами, замотанными в железную ребристую ленту, и эта повозка почему-то оказалась самоходной, пёрла и пёрла вперёд, сокрушая любые барьеры. А бело-голубой прямоугольник копировал своей дьявольской лентой всё, что магистр Тиммарс знал о жизни вне Ольдевара.  
К изумлению Эльвиона, жена сочла все магистерские знания крайне скудными и злилась на это. Но оскорбляться и возмущаться такой оценкой было некогда — из-за досады на мизерное количество информации жена на несколько мгновений отвлеклась от вторжения, и Эльвион нанёс ей сокрушительный ментальный удар, разрывая связь разумов.  
Женщина закричала от боли, запрокинула голову. Эльвион вскочил на ноги, дождался, когда жена придёт в себя, и сказал, задыхаясь от ярости:  
— Я научу тебя мужа почитать! Ты поймёшь, почему бабе запрещено прикасаться к тому, что боги предназначили только для мужчин!  
Эльвион сцепил заклинание с аурой жены и пассом рук отправил женщину к стене, приковал её так, чтобы она стояла спиной к мужу. Эльвион довольно улыбнулся и превратил накидку в девятихвостую плеть, которой наказывали рабов.  
Пороть Эльвион не умел — даже рабынь-наложниц вразумляли по его приказу другие. Но вряд ли в порке есть что-то сложное, требующее особых навыков.  
Эльвион взмахнул плетью и хлестнул жену по спине. Та закричала от боли и страха.  
— Непокорство в женщинах надлежит искоренять, — довольно сказал Эльвион и ударил снова.  
Женщина тряпкой обвисла в оковах, голова её запрокинулась, глаза обморочно закатились.  
«Вот же сука! — разозлился Эльвион. — Всё удовольствие испортила».  
Но тут сообразил, что обморок мог повредить способностям Источника. Эльвион торопливо просмотрел базовую ауру жены. Излучение стало слабее, но продолжалось.  
Эльвион заклинанием отковырял от стены кусок штукатурки, превратил его в холодную воду и обрушил её на жену. Когда женщина пришла в себя, снова хлестнул её плетью. Жена опять обвисла, её накрыло обмороком.  
Впрочем, если она такая слабосильная, то имеющегося вразумления вполне достаточно для того, чтобы внушить ей почтительность и покорность, с коими жена должна относиться к своему владыке.  
Эльвион пассом убрал оковы, а когда женщина рухнула на пол, вновь вылил на неё ледяную воду. Женщина слабо шевельнулась, застонала. Эльвион подошёл к ней, и женщина, испуганно припадая к полу, поползла в сторону. Эльвион придавил её ногой. Женщина затихла.  
— Ты будешь покоряться мне, тварь! — сказал Эльвион.  
— Да, господин, — слабым голосом сказала женщина по-ларнийски.  
— Ты будешь почитать своего владыку!  
— Да, владыка.  
Эльвион поставил ногу у её головы.  
— Целуй, тварь.  
Жена выполнила приказ и испуганно скрючилась, вжалась в пол. Эльвион довольно улыбнулся.  
— Валяйся тут, шкура, и молись, чтобы я вернул тебе мою милость до того, как ты издохнешь от голода.  
Жена не ответила, лишь поскуливала от страха как сучка. Эльвион пнул её в бедро — не самый лучший удар, но жена умудрилась свернуться так, что всё более чувствительное оказалось прикрытым — и вышел из зала, крепко запечатав магией двери.  
Заморить жену голодом Эльвион не собирался, но посидеть пару дней без еды и воды для этой дерзкой дряни будет полезно, лучше запомнит преподанный мужем урок.

 

* * *

Берт удовлетворённо улыбнулся и выключил талисман голографического экрана. В то же мгновение экран исчез. Берт посмотрел на Риана и сказал довольно:  
— Вот как мужчины должны воспитывать жён. Мигом стала шёлковой. А у нас понапринимали законов, из-за которых мужчина не может применить силу. Зато бабам орать, требовать и лезть везде, где этим тварям вздумается, не запретили. Да ещё и называют такую мразоту равноправием. Где тут равноправие, если мужчина лишён возможности использовать то, чем наделила его природа?  
— А эти сучки, — злобно процедил Риан, — едва такое услышат, как сразу же начинают тявкать, что мужчинам никто не мешает использовать мозг. «Или вашего IQ хватает только на насилие?» — передразнил он, попытавшись говорить фальцетом.  
Берт кивнул.  
— Твари. — И посмотрел на Риана: — Уничтожаем камеры наблюдения?  
— Да. Смотреть там уже не на что.  
Берт нажал клавишу «Ввод» на ультракомпе.  
— Готово. Никаких следов. Теперь надо решить, когда забираем Капустину. Я дал бы на закрепление воспитательного процесса недельку.  
Риан немного подумал.  
— Да, недели Эльвиону как раз хватит, чтобы привести её в должное для хорошей жены состояние.  
— Абортирующий инъектор купи, — сказал Берт. — И карманный медблок для лечения вензаболеваний. Вдруг Эльвион Капустину обрюхатит или заразит чем.  
— Насчёт последнего он очень осторожен, постоянно носит талисманы защиты из Первого Круга. Но куплю для надёжности. А ты займись домом, где поселим Капустину.  
Берт задумчиво поскрёб подбородок.  
— А может всё-таки в Первом Круге её поселить? Во Втором на дом могут напасть охотники за головами, нанять их несложно практически любому у кого есть на это деньги. А в Первый Круг похитители соваться не рискуют.  
— Зато в Первом Круге не оградить Капустину от информации о гендерном равенстве и прочего вредоносного бреда, ставшего законом. Что-нибудь да просочится. К тому же в Первом Круге нет настоящей уединённости. Там всего лишь не принято вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, но только до тех пор, пока кто-то не заподозрит, что нарушен закон. Тогда заметивший в тот же миг позвонит в полицию или в соцслужбу. А их проверка будет несоизмеримо хуже любого нападения охотников за головами.  
— Это верно, — кивнул Берт. — Капустину сразу же призн ** _а_** ют жертвой насилия и увезут на реабилитацию. Даже если она будет цепляться за нас руками и ногами, умоляя не разлучать с мужьями, её не послушают, потому что по их сраным законам жертва насилия не адекватна в суждениях. А в реабилитационном центре ей опять набьют голову всем этим мусором о женских правах и неприкосновенности личности. Как будто у бабы может быть личность!  
— Так что Второй Круг будет наилучшим местом для содержания Капустиной, — подытожил Риан. — Надёжнее только Третий, но я не хочу жить в средневековье ни единого дня сверх того, что мы уже провели в этой помойке.  
— Мне тоже хватило его с переизбытком, — согласился Берт.  
— Закажем ужин сюда или пойдём в зал?  
— Сюда, конечно. И осталось решить, что делать с рабыней, — Риан кивнул на лежащую на кровати девушку. Она была всё ещё одурманена и крепко спала.  
Берт фыркнул:  
— А что ещё с ней можно сделать, кроме как привести в тонус, отодрать во все дыры, свернуть шею и выбросить в реку? Рыбы часа за два так обгложут, что ни один дознаватель не опознает.  
— Но сначала ужин, — сказал Риан.  
— Само собой, — кивнул Берт.

 

* * *

Виктор проснулся от собственного крика. Кошмар, преследующий его уже больше суток, воплощался в невыносимо ярких картинах того, как три чудовища сбивали Тэйю с ног, вцеплялись зубами в её тело и рвали его на куски. А Виктор раз за разом не успевал добежать, чтобы убить их.  
Он позвонил Тэйе. Трубку она не взяла, как не брала её со вчерашнего дня.  
Виктор позвонил Елене.  
— С Тэйей всё в порядке? — сказал он вместо приветствия.  
— Позавчера было в порядке, — ответила Елена. — А что?  
— Съезди к ней, — сказал Виктор. — Сейчас же. Это важно.  
— Витя, ты чего?  
— Съезди! Не трать время на пререкания, а просто съезди. И позвони мне, скажи, если с ней всё в порядке или если Тэйе нужна помощь.  
— Витя, ты просто достал её своими приставаниями, и Тэйя заблокировала тебя на телефоне.  
— Я не докучал ей восемь дней. Но я уверен, что Тэйя попала в беду. Съезди к ней и проверь, мать твою веником!  
— Ну ладно, — согласилась Елена, вспомнив, что Тэйя несколько лет назад рассказала о том, что у Виктора бывают случаи предвидения. — Но если это повод опять навязаться ей...  
— Повод я нашёл бы поумнее, — огрызнулся Виктор. — С Тэйей действительно беда. Или уже случилась или вот-вот случится. В идеале надо, чтобы ты сегодня весь день продержала её в квартире, а я разузнаю, что вообще творится вокруг Тэйи.  
— Вполне возможно, что вокруг неё действительно творится что-то плохое, — согласилась Елена. — Я поехала к ней. Жди звонка.  
Елена оборвала связь, а Виктор быстро умылся, побрился и пошёл погулять в парке, надеясь восстановить душевное равновесие.

 

* * *

Зал, где Эльвион уль-Тиммарс запер Тэйю, явно был полуподвальным — здесь довольно прохладно, но не так холодно, как бывает в подвалах.  
Тэйя стояла посреди зала и делала упражнения из мягкого цигуна — это и мышцы со связками прорабатывало, и не позволяло озябнуть до критического уровня, и не расходовало лишнюю влагу. Как ни крути, а без воды дольше пяти суток не прожить.  
Но Тэйя не думала о времени и о воде — выжить это всё равно не поможет. И не думала о том, что она напрочь голая — это для начальной стадии побега не имело ни малейшего значения, даже если её такой увидят, это будет плюс Тэйе, потому что все уставятся на телеса и не сразу сообразят задаться вопросом, почему пленница шляется по з ** _а_** мку. А секунды промедления, допущенные врагом, позволят его нейтрализовать.  
Поэтому нечего обращать внимание на ерунду. Что действительно необходимо, так это хорошая физическая форма, которая позволит удрать как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.  
К счастью, имитация обморока помогла — бил Эльвион мало, и спина почти не болела. Повреждения там явно пустяковые: всего-то несколько ссадин и синяки. Мелочь, которая ни на что не влияет.  
Тэйя плавно, очень медленно двигалась, следила за точностью движений, за правильным распределением нагрузки и отсчитывала ритм при помощи речёвки собственного сочинения: «Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Я. Иду. Вас. Убивать. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять. Будет. Путь. Мой. Очень. Весел».  
Это было важнее всего — настроить себя на убийство, выработать в себе готовность убить кого угодно без колебаний и сожалений. Иначе не выжить.  
«Или убью я, или убьют меня. Умирать из-за каких-то выродков я не хочу».  
Невиновных в Тиммарс-лене нет. Все невиновные давно отсюда сбежали.  
Тэйя заставила себя не думать ни о похищении, ни об изнасиловании, ни о том, что могла забеременеть. Сейчас такие мысли только ослабят.  
«Беременность — фигня. Один прыжок с лестницы или поворочать крупный камень, и я избавлюсь от сгустка клеток, который Эльвиошка засунул в моё тело. Но для этого надо выбраться отсюда. Изнасилование — это унизительно и обидно, но я буду плакать об этом после того, как убегу отсюда. На свободе я буду плакать столько, сколько захочу. Но сначала надо проложить путь на свободу. А для этого необходимо будет убивать. И я буду убивать. И никогда не пожалею об этом. Я права. Я защищаю свою неприкосновенность, а для это все средства хороши. Я рождена для свободы. Все, кто помешает моей свободе, умрут. Я убью их. Я умею убивать, и я буду убивать!»  
Женщина никогда не сможет драться с мужчиной на равных. Это физически невозможно. Но для женщины не составляет особого труда нанести мужчине один удар, который его нейтрализует. Каким бы сильным, ловким и огромным мужчина ни был, но даже самая хрупкая и слабая женщина может нанести ему один внезапный удар на поражение и убежать. Пусть этот удар и не остановит его по-настоящему, однако он даст женщине возможность спасти себя бегством.  
«Великий бог Нежданчик, — звучал в голове Тэйи голос одного из тренеров, — всегда спасёт тех, кто умеет им пользоваться. А для женщин и ботанов Нежданчик — вообще единственный способ выжить. Поэтому не пытайтесь драться, не лезьте на рожон. Караульте момент, бейте один раз на полное поражение и удирайте со всех ног. Не думайте о том, убили вы вашего врага или покалечили — это никак не поможет вам спасти свою жизнь. Вас спасёт только один правильный удар на полное поражение».  
«Поражение должно быть полным и безоговорочным, — говорил другой тренер. — Поэтому не забивайте голову многими приёмами. Женщина всё равно никогда не сможет их по-настоящему применить, потому что мужчина всегда будет намного сильнее. Выбирайте один атакующий приём, который лучше всего подходит именно под ваше тело, и доводите его до совершенства, взращивайте в себе готовность применить его со всей той силой, на которую способны. Вы должны сосредоточиться на собственной защите, а не засорять мозг тем, какой вред причините агрессору. Этот гадёныш не имеет никакого значения. Важны только ваша жизнь и ваше здоровье. Защищайте их всеми своими возможностями и к чёрту всё остальное».  
И Тэйя готовилась нанести свой единственный удар на полное поражение каждому, кто повстречается на пути — и мужчине, и женщине, и взрослому, и ребёнку.  
«Это средневековье. Здесь детей готовят в воины, иначе говоря, в убийцы, с того момента, как они начинают самостоятельно садиться. Если не успею убить я, убьют меня. Поэтому я буду убивать всех».  
Мягкий цигун, при всей своей медлительности, нагружал мышцы и связки больше жёсткого — вытяните руку в сторону и быстро поднесите её к груди, а затем проделайте то же самое, но медленно и плавно, как водоросль, что колышется в глубинах океана, и сравните, сколько сил вы потратили на первое движение и на второе.  
Тэйя завершила упражнения и села на пол в позу для дыхательной гимнастики. Плевать, что пол холодный и грязный. Плевать, что из угла, в который приходится справлять нужду, воняет испражнениями. Плевать, что надо облизывать металлические крепления на дверях, чтобы добыть хоть какую-то воду. Плевать, что спать можно только урывками, по полтора часа, сидя на корточках и прислонившись лопатками к стене, иначе застудишь почки. Это всё не имеет значения. Главное — сохранить боеспособность. Остальное чушь.  
«Они объявили мне войну, в которой пленных не берут. Что ж, я буду воевать и не возьму пленных».

 

= = =

Елена сидела напротив Виктора в кафе, ковыряла ложечкой мороженое в креманке.  
— Хотя дом и внешне из дорогих, — говорила Елена, — и в хорошем районе, но постоянных жильцов там нет, почти все квартиры снимают вскладчину понаехи из дальних провинций и бывших союзных республик, есть и вьетнамцы, китайцы, африканцы и чёрт знает кто ещё. По десятку человек в одной комнате, как в поганой общаге. Есть и несколько индивидуальных арендаторов. Тэйя никогда не допускала лишних расходов, и когда понадобилось жильё рядом с рестораном и на короткий срок, выбрала этот дом. Но дело не в нём, а в том, что тамошние соседи, если не живут в одной квартире, друг друга не знают и никогда не замечают, живёт ли кто в соседней квартире, и если живёт, то когда уходит и приходит. А поскольку все арендаторы молодые и почти всё время на работе, то всеведающих и всевидящих бабок на скамеечке там тоже нет. К тому же в доме диаспорное расселение, и с представителями других диаспор общаться никто не горит желанием.  
— Тэйя ни за что не упустит случая попрактиковаться в китайском, — заметил Елене Виктор.  
— А ещё она способна поддержать более-менее связную беседу по-уйгурски и по-узбекски. Во всяком случае, в том, что касается кухни. Поэтому я всем китайцам, уйгурам и узбекам, каких нашла не только в Тэйином подъезде, но и во всём доме, показала на телефоне её фото. Конечно, для китайцев и китайских уйгуров все белые носатые обезьяны на одно лицо, но российские и узбекские китайцы и уйгуры славян различают прекрасно, как и сами узбеки. Может быть к вечеру кто-нибудь что-нибудь и вспомнит.  
— А что Азиз говорит? — нетерпеливо спросил Виктор.  
— Ничего. Вчера Тэйе позвонили с таможни, она вызвала такси и помчалась в Шереметьево. На работу не вернулась, сегодня тоже не пришла. Азиз разыскал среди постоянных клиентов таможенного чина, так тот сказал, таможня сама никогда никому не звонит, её все сами звонками и визитами осаждают, ожидая, когда придут фуры из-за границы или уйдут за границу. Разумеется, можно дать мзду соответствующей мелкой сошке, и тогда тебя будут информировать хоть о каждом обороте колёс твоей фуры, но проблема в том, что в Тэйином случае ни таможня, ни погранцы ничего не решают. Если с кем и надо было бы ей разбираться, то только с банком и с налоговой. Но там всё чисто, всё разрешилось, и в четверг, это послезавтра, должен был быть вылет.  
Елена отодвинула креманку с мороженым и сказала:  
— Витя, это полная жопа.  
— Я прекрасно это понимаю. Потому и подал заявление в полицию.  
— Которая по таким заявлениям работает через пень-колоду, — разозлилась Елена. — От частного сыщика толку намного больше.  
— Лёвка нанял сыщика четыре дня назад, — ответил Виктор. И пояснил: — Лев Мовенберг — это мой адвокат.  
Он немного помолчал и добавил:  
— Но сыщик тут вряд ли поможет. За всё это время он ничего толкового не нашёл.  
— А что он вообще мог найти четыре дня назад?! — вскипела Елена. — Тогда всё было прекрасно. Проблемы начались сейчас.  
А Виктор ответил спокойно:  
— Что ты знаешь о моей матери?  
— Ничего, — оторопела Елена. Она немного подумала. — Нет, ничего. Не помню, чтобы Тэйя о ней что-то говорила. О твоём отце упоминала, только когда раскрутила его на инвестиции в ресторан. — Елена немного помялась: — Тэйя сказала, что Алексей Меркулов сволочь в быту, но в бизнесе вполне честен, потому что дорожит деловой репутацией, и поэтому, если Азиз не будет жмотиться на хорошего юриста, который составит грамотный контракт, Алексей Меркулов будет превосходным инвестором.  
— Тэйя всё правильно сказала, — кивнул Виктор. — А о Валентине Меркуловой она что-нибудь говорила?  
— Если и говорила, то очень давно и что-то крайне незначительное. Я такое не запомнила.  
— А между тем Валентина Меркулова — самый лютый враг Тэйи. Если кто и организовал все её неприятности и проблемы, начиная с задержки выезда из страны, то это Валентина.  
Елена с сомнением посмотрела на Виктора.  
— Ты уверен? Точнее, почему ты так в этом уверен? Извини, но Валентина не более чем наполнитель для тусовок, которые считают себя высшим светом.  
— Она дура, — сказал Виктор. — Но хитрая дура, и очень злобная. Патологически злобная. Валентине никогда не хватит ума, чтобы чего-то достичь, хоть хорошего, хоть плохого, но в пакостях она очень изощрённа. — Виктор потёр лицо и сформулировал то, что хотел сказать: — Валентина запросто наймёт трёх отморозков, чтобы они выманили Тэйю из дома и убили, причём сумеет обеспечить себе относительно приличное алиби. Не хорошее, а именно относительно приличное, которое не выдержит серьёзной проверки. Другое дело, что никто не будет проверять бывшую свекровь на причастность к смерти бывшей снохи.  
— Вот именно, что бывшей! — воскликнула Елена. — Будь вы с Тэйей в браке, я легко поверила бы в убийство на почве личной неприязни свекрови. Это вполне серьёзный мотив, и преступлений таких сотни. Но вы-то с Тэйей разведены фактически и разводитесь юридически. Тэйя и Валентина больше никак не пересекаются.  
— Значит, как-то пересеклись. И Тэйя Валентине чем-то помешала.  
— Ты называешь Меркулову по имени, а не мамой, — отметила Елена. — У вас такие плохие отношения?  
— Меркуловы: и Валентина, и Алексей — мои биологические производители. А родителями они мне не были никогда.  
— Но ты жил в их доме.  
— Во флигеле с отдельным входом, — уточнил Виктор. — И по инициативе Меркулова, которому нужны были советы Тэйи относительно его концертов. Или спонсируемых им концертов. Не знаю точно, не интересовался, но на советах Тэйи Меркулов зарабатывал сотни тысяч. А потому очень дорожил её дружбой. Соответственно, отдал нам флигель размером с четырёхкомнатую квартиру-элитку, к которому прилагались собственный гараж и домработница, а Валентине запретил даже близко к нам подходить.  
— Дорожил дружбой, говоришь? — задумчиво повторила Елена. — А сам практически в разводе. Теперь и Тэйя стала свободной как ветер в поле.  
— Что? — подскочил Виктор. — Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Да Меркулов старик! К тому же Тэйя смотрела на него только как на бизнес-партнёра, не больше. Сама говоришь, что она честила его сволочью.  
— В данном случае, Витечка, не имеет значения, как к Алексею Меркулову относилась Тэйя. Важно только то, как он к ней относится. И что об этом отношении знает его жена. У которой, заметь, нет ни кола ни двора, ни профессии, зато имеется привычка к роскоши и славе.  
Виктор застыл с выпученными глазами и открытым ртом.  
— Так твою переэдак... — только и смог выговорить он. — А ведь и верно... Чёрт! Да мне и в голову такое не приходило. Но даже если Алексей Меркулов не влюблён в Тэйю, то Валентина истолкует их приятельство именно как намерение пожениться, потому что у этой тупицы мозги дальше мыслей о выгодном браке не работают. А Меркулов хоть и старик, а партия куда как выгодная.  
— Да и не старик он, — добавила Елена. — Сколько ему — пятьдесят три, пятьдесят пять? Для Штатов это вполне брачный возраст, там люди гораздо дольше, чем здесь, сохраняют и моложавый вид, и активную жизнь.  
— И это, по мнению Валентины, делает мой развод вдвойне опасным для неё, — ответил Виктор. — Вот дура! Злобная, мерзкая, эгоцентричная, беспринципная дура.  
Он схватил телефон и стал звонить Льву.  
— Скажи сыщику, чтобы все силы направил на проверку Валентины. И пусть быстрее мозгами и ногами шевелит! Без Валентины исчезновение Тэйи не обошлось.

 

* * *

Скука, однообразие и бездействие ломали психику сильнее, чем издевательства Эльвиона. Они отупляли, лишали воли.  
Тут даже нельзя было царапать картинки на стенах — нечем.  
Всё, что было доступно, это упражнения. Но они расходовали воду в теле, а восполнить её невозможно. Помаявшись часа три и едва не взвыв, Тэйя решила заняться тем, чем категорически не хотела заниматься раньше — медитацией.  
Энергичная и деятельная натура Тэйи не понимала сидения на одном месте и сосредоточенности на внутреннем мире, когда вокруг столько интересного, что очень хочется посмотреть и попробовать.  
«Но теперь внутренняя сосредоточенность необходима. Эльвиошка едва не убил меня из-за того, что я отвлеклась на эмоции. Поэтому надо научиться их отключать. И срочно».  
Тэйя вздохнула.  
«К сожалению, эмоции — это гормоны, а их из организма не выкинешь. Но можно управлять их вектором. Если бы в тот момент, когда Эльвиошка полез мне в голову, я направила эмоции не в сторону, на абстрактные понятия типа скудости полученной информации, а шарахнула ими Эльвиошке по мозгам, этот говнюк сдох бы от инсульта. А со смертью мага исчезло бы и его всё колдовство, в том числе и верёвки, которые он наколдовал».  
Тэйя ещё раз обдумала эту мысль. Выглядело всё правдоподобно и логично. Хотя и исчезновение волшебства после смерти мага было вещью крайне сомнительной. Но даже если волшебство и правда не исчезает, то дохлый маг — это хороший маг. Покойник не мешает выпутаться из верёвок, забрать его деньги, еду и одежду, а после пойти на поиски транспорта в Обитаемую Вселенную.  
«Следовательно, эмоции не нужно подавлять, — поняла Тэйя. — Наоборот, эмоциональной энергии надо генерировать побольше, но сразу брать её под контроль и направлять в нужную сторону».  
Вот этим Тэйя и решила заняться.  
«Плохо, что нет боксёрской груши, а потому не на чем отрабатывать эмоциональное усиление удара. Но в случае с вторжением Эльвиошки в мою голову даже идеально поставленный удар ничем не помог бы — я ведь была связана. Вопрос: как выстроить тренировку по управлению эмоциональной энергией, точнее — как отслеживать результат и корректировать действия?»  
Тэйя оглядела голый и пустой зал, надеясь, что это как-то наведёт на мысль. Но в пустоте ничего полезного не обнаружилось, разве что под высоченным потолком сияли волшебные огни.  
«Магия! — сообразила Тэйя. — Пусть и волшебничать может только маг, но сама магия откликается и на сильный эмоциональный всплеск человека. А учитывая, как Эльвиошка обращается с людьми, то желающих свернуть ему шею будет в переизбытке. Поэтому в ритуальном зале должны быть системы слежения и безопасности, которые улавливают эмоции и предупреждают хозяина о намерениях окружающих. Для надёжности эти системы наверняка встроены в стены. Пусть Эльвиошка и думает, что всё уничтожено, но какие-то обломки и детали могли уцелеть. Надо их найти и потренироваться направлять на них эмоциональную энергию».  
Тэйя глянула на волшебные огни, которые освещали зал.  
«Нет, слишком высоко. Это для опытного эмоцио-бойца. А мне пока нужно то, к чему я смогу прикоснуться рукой».  
Тэйя оглядела стены. Обшаривать их по сантиметру придётся очень долго.  
«Но я никуда и не тороплюсь. Надо лишь чередовать поиски с упражнениями, чтобы внимание не притуплялось от однообразной деятельности. Стоп. Если я отвлекусь от обшаривания стены, то потеряю место, на котором остановилась. Значит сначала надо обшарить весь пол и найти в пыли осколок, которым можно хоть как-то нацарапать или нарисовать метку. А пол помечать будет просто — надо всего лишь сгрести пыль в кучку».  
Тэйя занялась поисками. Проблема скуки и бессобытийности, разрушающих психику, исчезла.  
А через полтора часа Тэйю ждал ошеломительный сюрприз. В одном из тёсанных камней, которыми был вымощен пол, она нашла обломки пластика.  
Ногти, остриженные под корень, как и у всех поваров, не позволяли выковырять обломок, но было видно, что предмет, частью которого он был, относится к высоким технологиям. И предмет засунули в камень, высверлив в нём углубление чем-то, похожим на алмазный бур.  
«"Жучок?" — размышляла Тэйя. — Сомнительно. И место для подслушивания неудобное, и никаких секретов, достойных усилий по их добыванию, у такого бездаря, как Эльвиошка, быть не может. Однако, учитывая патологически скудные знания Эльвиошки об Обитаемой Вселенной, сам он никакое устройство поставить не мог. Значит всё же "жучок" или маячок для какого-то считывателя информации типа того, как записывают разговоры по микровибрации оконного стекла. А может, это осколки детонатора. У Эльвиошки в мозгах мелькало что-то о взрыве, который его едва не убил. В любом случае такой тупой неудачник, малограмотный рукожоп и законченный бездарь как Эльвион уль-Тиммарс никак не мог похитить меня сам. Ему кто-то меня заказал. Но чтобы узнать, зачем это сделано, надо сначала выяснить, кто это сделал. Но как бы то ни было, а без допроса Эльвиошки не обойтись никак. И надо выстроить атаку так, чтобы не просто его обезвредить, но и захватить в плен живым. А это намного труднее, чем убить».  
Тэйя сгребла в кучку пыль, обозначая место, на котором прервала осмотр пола, и занялась цигуном — обдумывать физическое нападение лучше в приближенном к нему движении. Медлительность мягкого цигуна обманчива, её в любую секунду можно перевести в стремительную атаку.

 

= = =

Виктор замер посреди магазина, с экрана телефона читая присланный на эмейл отчёт сыщика.

_В телефоне В.М. обнаружены фото, номер мобильного телефона, адрес квартиры и адрес работы интересующего вас объекта. Эти сведения пересылались на телефонные номера, первый из которых зарегистрирован на имя Сергея Петрищева, алкоголика, прописанного в одном из рабочих общежитий в Южном Бутово, второй относится к Лос-Анджелесу, именной регистрации не имеет, активирован шестнадцатого июля сего года в аэропорту, по всей видимости, это одноразовый мобильник, который куплен за наличные в торговом автомате в аэропорту._

С тех пор, как в России владельцев мобильных телефонов обязали регистрировать номера с привязкой к паспорту, регистрация на своё имя телефонов тех, кто хотел сохранить анонимность, была популярным способом подработки для бомжей, не потерявших паспорт, алкоголиков из самых дешёвых и грязных районов города и тому подобной публики.  
«Валентина наняла отморозков, чтобы убить Тэйю», — сделал вывод Виктор.  
Он убрал телефон в карман, выбежал из магазина, вскочил на мотоцикл и помчался к Валентине. Ярость клокотала в крови, Виктор позабыл об осторожности, о необходимости скрывать сверхспособности — водители машин подавались в сторону, открывая ему коридор, а там, где он объезжал пробки дворами и проулками, владельцы транспорта, припаркованного так, что он перегораживал путь, стремглав выбегали из дома, чтобы отогнать его в сторону. Прохожие от мала до велика разбегались кто куда, ещё до того, как Виктор начинал приближаться к ним. Камеры видеонаблюдения и датчики движения ломались, когда Виктор был в пятидесяти метрах от них, дежурные ДПС-ники чувствовали неодолимое желание зайти в ближайший магазин или срочно посетить туалет, а потому заметить, что Виктор многократно превышает скорость, мчит то по тротуарам, то по встречной полосе, было некому и нечему.  
И аварий не возникало — Виктор не хотел их, и аварий не было. Он как будто пронзал пространство, которое тут же смыкалось у него за спиной так, как если бы не было потревожено.  
Охрана посёлка подняла шлагбаум и даже взяла под козырёк, дворник дома Валентины бросился открывать ворота, а экономка Лиза, такая же злобная сволочь, как и хозяйка, только страхолюдная и безденежная, почтительно распахнула дверь дома, едва Виктор приблизился к крыльцу.  
Но Виктор никого и ничего не замечал. Он ворвался в кабинет Валентины, за волосы выдернул её из-за стола, встряхнул как тряпку и гаркнул, перекрывая истошный визг:  
— Кому ты заказала убийство Тэйи?  
Голос Виктора вибрировал от ярости, а под Валентиной стремительно натекала лужа.  
— Я ничего не заказывала! — попыталась она расцарапать руку Виктора и вырваться.  
Виктор дал ей увесистую оплеуху.  
— Врёшь.  
Валентина завизжала ещё громче, но спасать её было некому — вся обслуга во главе с Лизой сбежала из особняка и парка, внезапно озаботившись то срочными покупками, то необходимостью немедленно посетить стоматолога.  
Виктор, дёрнув Валентину за волосы, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза и вломился в её сознание, как несколько мгновений назад вломился в кабинет. Перед ним раскрылись картины и разговора Валентины с её матерью (Виктор на мгновение удивился, что бабушка жива, Валентина всегда держалась так, как если бы все её родственники давным-давно умерли), и разговор с историком-искусствоведом, и договоры с инопланетниками.  
Валентина не вырывалась, она оцепенела от ужаса, глядя на мощные крылья, которые внезапно появились за плечами того, кого она всегда считала жалким выродком и презренным неудачником. Крылья полуангельские-полудемонские, способности нечеловеческие — Виктор превратился в сверхсущество.  
И у него было очень много причин отомстить Валентине.  
Страх за свою шкуру мгновенно вернул Валентине и голос, и сообразительность.  
— Витечка, сынок, — заворковала она, — ты же устал и наверняка хочешь кушать. Лиза прикажет пожарить тебе телятинку с кровью и с перцем. Настоящий мужчина всегда хочет мяса.  
Виктор глянул на неё брезгливо, как на мусор, и швырнул в стену.  
Валентина завизжала, ожидая сокрушительного удара, но, к своему удивлению, упала на что-то относительно мягкое. И о стену не ударилась, хотя летела прямо на неё.  
Валентина поднялась на ноги и, увидев, где оказалась, заорала от страха так, что самой заложило уши: она стояла в песчаной пустыне, которая простиралась от горизонта и до горизонта, а над головой вовсю палило солнце.  
Никакого намёка на присутствие людей не было.  
Валентина оказалась одна среди бескрайних раскалённых песков.

 

= = =

Марина Огаркова, мать Валентины, миловидная, но внешне ничем не примечательная женщина лет тридцати восьми на вид, лежала в шезлонге на веранде и, поставив ноутбук на живот, сортировала экспедиционные фотографии.  
Внезапно в гостиной зазвенело битое стекло.  
Марина вошла в гостиную и увидела, что упала и разбилась одна из стеклянных картин, висевших на стене.  
— Валька допрыгалась и огребла, — усмехнулась она.  
Ни малейших сожалений или чувства потери у Марины не было — она давно перестала воспринимать Валентину как дочь. Но и не испытывала к ней той ненависти, которую питала к её отцу. А потому десять лет назад не отказалась помочь Валентине, когда эта копия своего папаши, такая же алчная, подлая и туповатая, попала в беду. И хотя помогала Марина отнюдь не из милосердия или родительских чувств — Валентина весьма недёшево оплатила средство сохранить столь нужный ей брак с Алексеем Меркуловым — Марине хотелось знать, что с Валентиной всё в порядке, и потому Марина соединила праной одну из стеклянных картин с аурой Валентины. Из каких соображений, Марина и сама не понимала. То ли давал себя знать материнский инстинкт, то ли заговорил пресловутый голос крови, то ли сработала привычка всегда на всё делать страховку — Валентина выглядела отменной стервой, а потому всегда полезно знать, не готовит ли она какой гадости, которая заденет и Марину.  
И вот теперь Валентина либо мертва, либо умирает.  
«Нет человека — нет проблемы», — мысленно сказала себе Марина и пошла за совком и метлой.  
Но когда сгребала осколки, они засверкали в лучах закатного солнца будто окровавленные.  
«Знак или случайность?» — насторожилась Марина.  
У Валентины вроде бы есть дети. Один сын точно был. Родился в 1988 году, когда Марина ещё жила на чиновничьей даче мужа.  
Марина категорически не желала общаться с сыновьями и дочерью, которые оказались продолжением отца, не унаследовав от матери ничего, но при этом, по просьбе мужа, выполнение которой он оплачивал отдельно, присылала им на дни рождения открытки — сначала почтой, после по мобильному, причём номера мобильных всех троих своих потомков присылал муж. Но никаких других контактов с мужниным отродьем у Марины не было. Хотя муж, после того, как Марина получила гражданство Греции, настаивал на том, чтобы у неё всегда была российская виза, и приплачивал за это.  
«Кровь — знак того, что в беде кто-то из внуков от Валентины? — размышляла Марина. — Или знак того, что во внуках оказалась моя кровь? Всё же генетически они мне родственники. Но почему тогда я получила этот знак только сейчас, а не в день их появления на свет и или хотя бы в тот день, когда они сказали своё первое "Я"?»  
Марина выбросила осколки, немного подумала и позвонила Валентине. Но ответил молодой мужской голос.  
— Здравствуй, бабушка. Я и не знал, что ты есть.  
— Я тоже не знала, что есть ты, внук.  
Марина не знала, что сказать дальше. Ситуация была непонятная.  
Внук ответил:  
— Меня зовут Виктор.  
— Марина.  
— Бабушка, у тебя есть скайп?  
— Да, конечно. Сейчас пришлю тебе его адрес.  
Марина отключила связь и судорожно вздохнула.  
— Ситуация. И что мне делать?  
Она отослала на телефон Валентины адрес своего скайпа и пошла на террасу. Как бы то ни было, а сначала надо узнать все подробности проблемы, в которую она влипла, позвонив Валентине, и лишь после принимать решение.

 

* * *

Тэйя не знала, что это было — сработала её попытка установить ментальную связь с дверьми в зал или стресс обострил слух, но она проснулась, когда Эльвион подходил к залу.  
Пришло время действовать.  
«Глупо быть героями, — говорили почти все тренеры. — Герои плохо живут и рано умирают. Будьте победителями. Не хватает для победы сил — используйте хитрость. Если обидчик сильнее вас, то притворяйтесь глупыми, испуганными, покорными, безвольными и ловите момент ударить на поражение так, чтобы для агрессора это стало полной неожиданностью. Такой момент обязательно будет, потому что никто не может всё время полностью контролировать ситуацию, а вид страха и покорности заставляет быть самоуверенными, притупляет внимание».  
Тейя встала в двух метрах от двери, но тут же отбежала на метр — Эльвион не должен почувствовать вторжения в своё пространство, однако нельзя и отходить слишком далеко, когда приказать подойти проще, чем подходить самому. У Эльвиона не должно быть возможности оценить ситуацию. Да и добавочный метр полезен для манёвра. Тэйя легла на пол так, словно долго стояла у двери на коленях и упала в обморок от усталости и слабости.  
А ещё это была очень хорошая позиция для удара ногами, для захвата ногами и для перехода в атакующий рывок с низкого старта.  
Двери распахнулись — открывались они в коридор, что в данной ситуации удобнее — и вошёл Эльвион.  
Тэйя дёрнулась, словно её разбудил шум, и тут же перекатилась в низкий старт, склонила голову, продолжая следить за Эльвионом исподлобья, и испуганно, жалко, униженно заскулила:  
— Господин, мой господин...  
Эльвион самодовольно усмехнулся, наслаждаясь торжеством над пленницей, любовался своей силой и властью, которые стали ещё ярче и значительнее на фоне слабости и покорности. И в этот миг Тэйя ринулась в атаку, вложив в неё всю накопленную за время заточения ненависть и ярость, чтобы прибавить себе силы.  
Удар плечом в печень — каким бы мощным человек ни был, а на мгновение пошатнётся просто по законам физики, да и резкая сильная боль отвлечёт внимание на пару секунд, и в этот момент захват под колено руками и рывок на сгибание сустава, усиленный весом собственного тела. Колено — очень уязвимая зона, если знать как схватить, то можно опрокинуть и того, кто много крупнее и сильнее. Женщина мужчину, разумеется, не опрокинет никогда, но пошатнуться гораздо сильнее заставит. А это на секунду-другую вынудит противника рефлекторно стремиться сохранить равновесие, а значит не даст возможности сопротивляться. И сразу же, пока враг не опомнился, прыжок с оборотом, который завершился ударом ногой по голове Эльвиона и перекатом Тэйи. Она тут же вскочила на ноги и опять изо всех сил пнула Эльвиона в голову.  
— Нокаут, — довольно сказала Тэйя.  
Теперь надо было бы бежать побыстрее и подальше, пока враг не очнулся, но Тэйе нужна была информация, без которой в Ларниоллене не выжить.  
Надо рисковать, продолжая бой. Но обдуманно. И ни в коем случае не закрывать распахнутые двери, потому что чувство безопасности и защищённости, которое это внушает — ложное, двери всегда могут выбить, а вот путь для спасительного удирания закрытая дверь отрежет. К тому же двери магические, и закрывшись, могут запустить какое-нибудь заклинание, от которого будет только вред.  
Тэйя взяла Эльвиона за руку, подняла её, покрепче сжала запястье и ногой что есть силы саданула в плечо спереди. Такой удар гарантированно приводит к вывиху. Так и случилось. Эльвион вмиг очнулся и заорал от боли, но прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, Тэйя дала ему крепкого пинка по голове в челюсть, в ту самую зону, через которую в боксе чаще всего пробивают нокауты. А когда Эльвион потерял сознание, вывихнула ему второе плечо и опять угомонила ударом ноги в голову.  
Чтобы управлять магией, нужны пассы руками, — во всяком случае, Эльвион без них точно не мог обойтись. Но с такими вывихами он и пальцами не пошевелит, не то что руками.  
Но оставались ноги. А это чрезвычайно опасная ударная сила. К счастью, коленный сустав — очень хрупкое сочленение. Если знать, как схватить и повернуть, вывих получится мгновенно. Особенно если захват будет ножной.  
И быстро, очень быстро, пока Эльвион не опомнился от боли, вывихнуть второй сустав.  
Враг обезврежен. Теперь можно допрашивать.  
Того, что на крики Эльвиона прибежит подмога, Тэйя не боялась. В Тиммарс-лене работали сволочи, но не дураки. Исчезновение двоих коллег, которым не хватило ума вовремя удрать, незамеченным остаться не могло никак. А потому к ритуальному залу в ближайшие часы и близко никто не подойдёт, все боятся разделить участь вопящей жертвы.  
— Кто заказал тебе моё похищение? — жёстко рыкнула на Эльвиона Тэйя.  
Тот злобно сверкнул глазами и выкрикнул:  
— Повинуйся власти мужа, жена!  
— Ответ неверный, — спокойно проговорила Тэйя и ударила Эльвиона ногой в пах. А куда ещё бить насильника? И Эльвиошке болью мозги прочистит, и Тэйе принесёт душевное удовлетворение. Главное, не увлечься и не забыть о том, что добыть информацию важнее, чем отомстить, потому месть всего лишь сделает приятно один раз, а информация спасёт жизнь, в которой приятностей будет очень много.  
Тэйя подождала, пока Эльвион проорётся и простонется от боли, порождённой ударом, затем от боли в вывихнутых суставах, вызванной рефлекторной попыткой скрючиться, и повторила вопрос.  
Но Эльвион выкрикнул:  
— Я сделал тебя моей женой! Я наложил на тебя брачные узы! Повинуйся мне, жена!  
— Похрен мне твои узы, — сказала, как отрезала, Тэйя и ударила в пах ещё раз.  
Теперь Эльвион орал и стонал дольше — явно тянул время, чтобы обдумать ситуацию. И сделал правильные выводы, потому что сказал:  
— Никто мне не заказывал тебя похитить. Ты оказалась здесь случайно.  
— Врёшь.  
Тэйя сделал вид, что собирается ударить Эльвиона ещё раз. Тот заорал:  
— Магией клянусь, нет! Я хотел превратить рабыню в Источник, но она исчезла, а вместо неё появилась ты. И ты более сильный Источник. Самый сильный за всю историю Ольдевара. А потому очень скоро за тобой начнут охоту все волшебники мира. Да что там волшебники — даже презренные и ничему не обученные полукровки обретут могущество, добавляя твою кровь в своё ничтожное подобие волшебства. И з ** _а_** пах твоей крови все магородные услышат за многие мили. Тебе не выжить без защитника и покровителя. А жену у мужа никто не может отнять.  
— Как ты собирался замаскировать то, что я Источник? — спросила Тэйя.  
— Я не собирался тебя маскировать. Ты моя жена, на тебе мои брачные узы, и этого достаточно.  
— И это очень быстро сделает меня вдовой, если я такая ценность, как ты говоришь. Даже вечное заточение Источника в подвале не помогло бы тебе скрыть его наличие. К тому же хочешь не хочешь, а ты вынужден был бы хотя бы раз в год показывать жену людям. Поэтому как ты собирался меня замаскировать?  
Эльвион злорадно улыбнулся:  
— Ты не сможешь сделать это сама. Ты Источник, а значит просто сырьё, ведро с мокрой глиной. Ведро не делает кувшины, для этого нужен гончар. И если хочешь получить кувшин, в котором ты спрячешься от волшебников и полукровок, готовых порвать тебя на куски, как волки рвут добычу, то тебе нужна моя помощь.  
— Откуда ты вообще узнал, как превратить рабыню в Источник?  
— Тебе это ничем не поможет, ты не способна творить волшебство, ты глина, а не рука.  
Тэйя снова ударила Эльвиона в пах. А когда он обрёл способность слушать, спокойно повторила вопрос.  
И Эльвиону стало страшно. Он даже попытался отползти, позабыв от страха о вывихах, которые полностью лишили его подвижности.  
Тэйя невозмутимо подождала, когда Эльвион опомнится от боли, обретёт способность слушать и говорить, и приказала:  
— Отвечай.  
Эльвион затараторил, захлёбываясь словами:  
— Это случайность. Настоящая случайность. Я поехал к город к банкиру. А после играл в магические кости. И выиграл сборник бытовых заклинаний. Очень простой и неинтересный, однако в книжной лавке за него можно выручить хоть и маленькие, но деньги. А в номере книга упала, обложка оторвалась. Когда я поднял книгу и обложку, то увидел что одна из обложечных створок двойная. И в ней был пергамент, старинная магическая копия подробного описания ритуала Преображения Сущности. Клянусь магией, это правда!  
— Какой-то любитель загребать жар чужими руками тебя неплохо использовал, — фыркнула Тэйя. — Сам виноват — нехрен бездельничать и проматывать деньги, а после закон нарушать, чтобы с долгами расплатиться. Тем более что не все долги выплачиваются деньгами.  
Тэйя посмотрела Эльвиону в глаза и сказала жёстко:  
— За то, что прикоснулся к женщине без её разрешения, платить будешь всю жизнь тем, чего за деньги не купишь.  
Не дожидаясь, что ответит Эльвион, Тэйя подпрыгнула и изо всех сил долбанула его ногами в пах. Под ступнями хрустнуло, а Эльвион взвыл так, что Тэйя даже уши пальцами заткнула.  
— Я с удовольствием бы посмотрела, — сказала она, стоя на Эльвионе, — как ты издыхаешь от кровоизлияния и растёкшейся в брюхе мочи, но мне пора идти. Месть — превосходное лакомство, однако спасение собственной жизни ещё вкуснее.  
Тэйя сошла с тела Эльвиона и ударила его ногой в висок, — оставлять в тылу живого врага равносильно самоубийству. У человека височная кость очень тонкая, удар чаще всего получается смертельным. Но у магов может быть и иначе. Но как убить Эльвиона по-другому, Тэйя не знала. Кинжала, с которым в исторических романах дворяне не расставались, у Эльвиона не было, а душить Тэйя не умела, шею сворачивать и кадык вырывать тоже.  
«Сознание потерял — и ладненько», — решила она.  
Тэйя вышла из зала и закрыла двери. Теперь не имело значения, какое заклинание это запустит. Зато не будет привлекать внимания, когда Эльвиона всё же пойдут искать. Но будет это очень нескоро. Даже когда Эльвиошка не придёт к очередной трапезе, то крайне маловероятно, что слуги и стража его з ** _а_** мка в ближайшие часов шесть решатся сунуться в ритуальный зал и отвлечь своего господина от магического действа. А за это время внутренние повреждения сделают своё дело. Да и адреналин очень скоро схлынет, и тогда сразу же и в полной мере скажутся все последствия ударов в голову.  
Эльвиона уль-Тиммарса можно сбросить со счетов — он более не опасен. Ни для кого не опасен.  
Но появилась новая задача, и намного сложнее выполненной: надо раздобыть оружие, воду, еду и одежду.  
Благодаря визиту в ментал Эльвиона, куда надо идти Тэйя знала. Хотя маршрут был и не лучшим. Эльвиошка оказался скудоумым снобом, и знал лишь треть собственного з ** _а_** мка, брезговал появляться в тех его частях, которые были «негосподскими».  
Впрочем, это особого значения не имело — из мастерской был тайный ход за пределы з ** _а_** мка, Эльвион о своей шкуре заботился. Только мозгами был слаб, не хватило ему соображения не заниматься сволочизмом. А с таким поведением долго не живут, и никакие тайные ходы не помогут.  
Коридоры освещали светильники на стенах и в нишах. Как и предполагала Тэйя, в полуподвале не встретилось ни души, все сбежали от столь опасного места куда подальше. Так что до мастерской получилось дойти без осложнений. Разве что пришлось повозиться с секретным замк ** _о_** м, который отпирался определённым набором постукиваний — ещё одна страховка, позволяющая проникнуть в мастерскую, если нельзя будет воспользоваться магией, которой обычно Эльвион и открывал дверь.  
Тэйя вошла в помещение и заперла за собой зам ** _о_** к всё тем же постукиванием и сразу же открыла тайный ход, чтобы было куда бежать, если вдруг Эльвиона всё же найдут раньше времени. Окон в мастерской не было, что к лучшему — никто извне не увидит движения в мастерской. А светильники загорелись сами собой, едва открылась дверь.  
Теперь можно было и попить, благо здесь был фонтанчик.  
Тэйя заставила себя не торопиться, вымыть руки и выпить только горсть воды — медленно, смачивая пересохший до боли рот, саднящее от сухости горло.  
И, собрав волю в кулак, смогла отойти от фонтана. После такой долгой жажды много воды может убить, её надо вводить в организм неторопливо и бережно, лучше физраствором через капельницу, но уж что есть.  
А пока надо найти оружие. И через три минуты, не раньше, выпить две горсти воды.  
Оружие у Эльвиона водилось, но всё бесполезное — магические жезлы, боевые талисманы и тому подобные приспособления. Да и учитывая волшебническое мастерство магистра Тиммарса, точнее, полное его отсутствие, брать эти вещи было опасно даже опытному волшебнику.  
А вот кинжалов по-прежнему не было. И Тэйя, как ни старалась, не могла найти в информационных блоках, полученных от Эльвиона, никаких сведений о кинжалах.  
«Ну и пошли они на хрен, — решила Тэйя. — Всё равно ножевик из меня никакой. Лучше трость найти».  
Дурацкий, оставшийся со времён СССР, закон о «превышении допустимой самообороны» защищал агрессора, а не жертву, поэтому обороняющийся ножом становился преступником. Но если использовалась палка, то был шанс, что дело даже до суда не дойдёт. Поэтому ножом пользоваться Тэйя не училась, а вот бой с тростью освоила более-менее прилично для любителя.  
Теперь надо было трость найти.  
И трость нашлась. Строго говоря, не трость, а свеженькая заготовка подо что-то, похожее на жезл или маленький посох, но по габаритам и прочности именно то, что надо девушке в трудной ситуации.  
Тэйя выпила ещё немного воды — опять медленно, очень медленно — и стала искать одежду. Вот о ней информация всплыла сразу. Шкафчик, где Эльвион держал рабочую мантию и ботфорты, Тэйя открывала и вещи из него доставала только левой рукой, в правой был посох, чтобы за доли секунды можно было перейти в атаку и выставить оборонительный блок. «Рукопашник я паршивый, но пару секунд себе отвоевать смогу. А когда дело касается жизни и смерти, это много».  
На мантию Тэйя смотрела с удивлением — в этот балахон поместилось бы два Эльвиошки. Но лучше такая одежда, чем вообще без неё.  
Тэйя разбила пустую реторту, постаравшись, чтобы осколки были покрупнее. «Почему у этого говнюка нет ножей? Должен ведь он чем-то нарезать ингредиенты».  
Но тратить время на дальнейшие поиски было бы глупо. Тэйя положила трость так, чтобы можно было сразу схватить и ударить или закрыться от удара, а затем начала срезать осколками с мантии волшебнические символы, укорачивать подол и рукава, делать из обрезков подобие трусиков на завязках и ленту, чтобы обмотать грудь. Остальные тряпки пошли на портянки, — спасибо, Пётр Сергеевич, за ваши походы с ролевыми играми, пусть вы станете самым дорогим и востребованным тренером в Монтане и даже во всей Америке! В носки ботфорт Тэйя набила порванные в клочки для мягкости страницы книги по волшебству.  
Тэйя оделась, подвигалась, привыкая к новой одежде, сделала несколько атак и блоков палкой. «Годится».  
Теперь надо найти что-то вроде табака или перца, чтобы собаки, которых используют для поисков, не могли взять след Тэйи. Тот, кто сделал в мастерской тайный путь бегства, не мог не запастись средством и от собак.  
Информационые блоки, полученные от Эльвиона, тут же показали советующие бутылочки с порошком, который надо было распылить в воздухе, и тогда уничтожится не только запах, отпечатки пальцев, следы крови и прочие физические следы, но и исчезнут все следы ауральные.  
Хуже оказалось с перспективой сделать запас воды. Ничего похожего на фляжку или дорожную корейскую бутылку для напитков в мастерской не было, реторту носить с собой неудобно, поэтому Тэйя ещё немного попила, распылила порошок и пошла из мастерской прочь, забористо ругая Эльвиона за то, что в мастерской не было денег.  
Хорошо ещё, что Эльвиошке хватило его скудного ума на то, чтобы установить в тайном ходе те же светильники, что и в мастерской.  
«Стоп! — замерла Тэйя на полдороги. — Ведь талисманы можно продать! Вдруг да найдётся покупатель, который не поймёт, какой безмозглый рукожоп их делал».  
Тэйя прибежала в мастерскую, вытряхнула из коробки с ручкой, похожей на дамскую рабочую шкатулку, какие-то мелкие инструменты, и сложила туда талисманы. Поместилось только пять штук, и Тэйя выбрала те, которые сам Эльвион считал лучшими.  
И тут она заметила среди инструментов маленький, вроде скальпеля, нож.  
«Оружие! — возликовала Тэйя. — И весьма боеспособное. Да и в дороге вещь чрезвычайно полезная».  
Тэйя положила в шкатулку скальпель, какое-то подобие штопора и две отвёртки.  
«Вопрос: почему информационные блоки сразу не сказали мне о скальпеле? Ответ: потому что их составлял Эльвиошка, а он идиот. И потому пользы от скачанной из него информации будет мало».  
Тэйя опять распылила в мастерской порошок и пошла по тайному ходу за пределы з ** _а_** мка, не забывая уничтожать все следы.  
«Пожалуй, Эльвиошка не соврал о том, что я — ценный Источник магии, а потому желанная добыча для всех, кто хоть как-то способен пользоваться магией. Но, если верить познаниям того же Эльвиошки, то волшебников, всех этих магов, сильфов и прочих рас, которым доступна магия, среди людей мало. Основная часть людей — это человеки, а они магию не видят. Волшебники спесивы, они считают оскорбительным для своих сиятельных персон появляться в бедных человечьих кварталах и тавернах. Соответственно, среди малообеспеченных человеков я буду в безопасности. Хотя нет, не буду. На Земле вообще нет и никогда не было ни магии, ни волшебников, но, тем не менее, какой-то мимохожий инопланетный волшебник увидел меня и украл. Почему он притащил меня именно сюда, вопрос отдельный и сейчас не важный. А вот то, что без волшебника-защитника мне не выжить, это факт. Однако в такие игры могут играть обе стороны. Если мне нужен сильный волшебник, то волшебникам нужна я. И потому, как хороший футболист выбирает клуб повыгоднее, я буду выбирать волшебника поудобнее. А окажется плохим партнёром, его всегда можно заменить».  
Осталось придумать, как приманить побольше волшебников.  
«Эльвиошка говорил, что моя кровь может усилить любое волшебство. Вот и надо накапать крови на талисманы. Только место выбрать такое, чтобы находилось повыше и на ветерке, тогда запах Источника разнесётся подальше».  
Ситуацию осложняло то, что чёртов информационный блок никак не выдавал карту местности. И как GPS-навигатор тоже не работал. Куда идти, выбравшись из з ** _а_** мка, Тэйя понятия не имела.  
«Город, мне нужен ближайший город. Или торговый разъезд. Чтобы людей побольше, так легче затеряться. Даже если город или разъезд маленький, там легко можно прилепиться к обозу, который идёт в большой».  
Но информационный блок молчал. Тэйя сообщила миру, в результате какого сексуального извращения появилось такое тупое отродье, как Эльвион, и вышла наружу.  
Она оказалась на берегу реки. Слева был лес, а справа, метрах в двухстах, з ** _а_** мок Эльвиона. И к огромной радости Тэйи, было тепло — лето или самое начало осени, когда листья ещё не начали желтеть.  
А ещё было раннее утро, в небе над замком поблёскивало розовато-золотистое солнце.  
«Скорее всего, это рассвет, — решила Тэйя. — Слишком нежный оттенок розового и насыщенные золотом лучи для заката — он даёт более жёсткие красновато-оранжевые тона. Планета земного типа, так что вряд ли тут законы оптики другие».  
Замок был похож на тот, который показывают в самом начале фильмов и мультиков студии Диснея, только менее вычурный. Но и не такой гармоничный и естественный, как замки Франции и Германии, с которых Дисней рисовал жилища своих принцесс. К тому же замок Эльвиона оказался порядком запущенным и обветшалым, напомнил Тэйе «хрущёбу» при нерентабельном заводе в дешёвом районе города.  
А ещё рекламный плакат фэнтезийных РПГ, которыми торговал киоск напротив их первого с Азизом кафе.  
Тэйя компьютерные игры не любила, но как они выглядят, знала. Она даже на мгновение задумалась о том, как вписать окружающее в игровую локацию.  
А Эльвиошкин информаторий тут же прочертил сверкающей линией маршрут к двум ближайшим городам.  
Тэйя выругалась ещё забористее, чем до сих пор. Первый город был далеко, торговых разъездов по дороге нет, вокруг только деревни, где чужаков не любят и охотно сдают страже как воров, нисколько не стесняясь клеветать. То же самое касалось второго города — плыть в него надо мимо множества рыбацких деревень, а на реке неизбежно будет много лодок, в каждой из которой будет тот, кто злорадно укажет страже на чужака.  
Даже если последнее истине не соответствовало, то добраться до любого из двух городов раньше, чем её настигнет погоня, Тэйя не успеет. А в том, что к вечеру или самое позднее к завтрашнему утру погоня будет, сомнений нет.  
«Что ж, буду созывать волшебников».  
Тэйя отошла к лесу, чтобы её не видели из-за деревьев, выложила на траву талисманы, достала скальпель и провела лезвием по боковой стороне запястья.  
На талисманы закапала кровь. Тэйя решила, что щедро кропить их жизненно важной жидкостью не нужно, ведь Источник и с малыми каплями все быстро учуют. Она стала зализывать-засасывать ранку, надеясь унять кровь. С мелкими порезами это обычно помогало.  
Помогло и сейчас.  
Тэйя убрала скальпель, поудобнее перехватила палку и стала ждать волшебников.  
Но время шло, а никто не появлялся. Разве что из леса вышел какой-то небольшой, с кошку размером зверик, который был похож на дракона всё с тех же постеров компьютерных игр. Агрессии зверик не проявлял, просто любопытствовал, принюхивался.  
Тэйя мягко, негромко заговорила с ним, и зверик стал потихоньку подходить ближе, курлыкал в ответ. Вскоре сел рядом и даже позволил себя погладить. А когда Тэйя почесала его между крыльями, зверик забрался ей на колени, развалился вольготно и подставил для почёсывания брюхо.  
«Приручился, чтобы ему! — вздохнула Тэйя, почёсывая довольно клекочущему зверику пузцо. — И что за непруха — сама ещё толком на свободу не выбралась, но питомцем уже обзавелась. И ведь не прогонишь его теперь, он ручной, будет идти к людям, а это смерть».  
Но ныть и сожалеть бессмысленно, это ничем не поможет. Наоборот, надо вдвойне энергично искать способы выжить, ведь теперь Тэйя отвечает не только за себя, но и за дракончика, которого приручила.  
— Будешь Фениксом, — сказала дракончику по-русски Тэйя. — Фенсом для простоты. Мне сейчас это и нужно — возродиться из пепла.  
Дракончик не возражал, он разнежился на коленях, под почёсываниями, и даже стал примуркивать как кот.  
— А не относишься ли ты к животным, которое аборигены считают пр ** _о_** клятым? — задумалась Тэйя. — Или наоборот, священным? Не окажусь ли в роли обладательницы чёрной кошки в средневековой Европе или дурака-туриста, который, будучи в индийской деревне, дал пинка корове?  
Эльвионовский информаторий ничего о дракончиках не знал.  
А рисковать милым и ласковым животным Тэйя не хотела.  
— Замаскировать бы тебя, — сказала Тэйя. — Но вот как?  
Дракончик поднял голову, посмотрел на Тэйю. Та улыбнулась:  
— Прятаться тебе надо, маскироваться. — И добавила слово, которое подсунул информаторий: — Тротс!  
Это слово было похоже на звуки, которые издавал сам дракончик. И произвело на него странное действие — Фенс стал невидимым. Но Тэйя чувствовала на коленях его тяжесть. Девушка испуганно охнула, крепко стиснула невидимку. Дракончик рыкнул недовольно, обрёл видимость.  
— Так ты магический зверь! — обрадовалась Тэйя. И рассмеялась горько: — Всё же я приманила волшебника.  
Она почесала Фенса и скомандовала:  
— Тротс.  
Дракончик стал невидимкой. Тэйя почёсывала, ворковала, что он умница, а сама размышляла, куда же ей податься и где прятаться.  
— Пойдём в з ** _а_** мок, Фенс. В ту часть, где живут низшие рабы. Туда-то ни наследники Эльвиошки, ни их слуги-полукровки, ни гости, ни слуги гостей не сунутся никогда. Поэтому мы там будем в безопасности. Рабов надо кормить — значит там есть кухня. А кухни, на которой не нужны помощники, не бывает. С кухонной печью, работающей на дровах или угле, я обращаться умею, и даже без проблем справлюсь с отсутствием какой бы то ни было печи, когда готовить надо на костре.  
Дракончик сделался видимым и полез лизаться не хуже щенка.  
— Фу! — цыкнула на него Тэйя. — Сидеть.  
Она угомонила дракончика и опять почесала.  
— Теперь будем придумывать биографию. Учитывая, что на мне могут быть брачные узы, а информаторий выдаёт, что их видят и человеки, если носитель уз встанет под особый светильник, то я жена, потерявшая мужа, и не знаю, жив он или мёртв. Муж мой был маг-полукровка и самоучка, волшебничал плохо, но хоть что-то да зарабатывал. По дороге обоз, на котором мы ехали, ограбили, людей разбойники частью убили, частью угнали с собой, а я уцелела, потому что спряталась в возу с сеном. После надела запасную мужнину мантию и сапоги, чтобы уберечь на дороге свою добродетель. И теперь ищу работу, пусть даже только за еду и самую низкую по рангу. Если муж жив, то, поскольку он какой-никакой, а всё же волшебник, сбежит из плена и найдёт меня. Пока же я вынуждена зарабатывать сама. А волосы у меня короткие потому, что весной болела тифом, и меня остригли наголо.  
На самом деле болезнь должна была быть другой, но Тэйя для себя назвала её тифом, потому что так было проще.  
Она ссадила дракончика с колен, собрала талисманы в коробку и встала.  
— Пойдём, Фенс. Будем покорять кухню.


	5. — 5 —

Лев ходил вокруг Виктора, который стоял посреди особняка Меркуловых, и только и мог, что ошарашенно охать и ахать, глядя на мощные крылья, которые украшали спину друга.  
Виктора это начинало раздражать:  
— Ты так и будешь мычать или всё же скажешь что-то полезное?  
— А тебе не тяжело такое таскать?  
— Как ни странно — нет, — качнул головой Виктор. — Та тяжесть, которая мучила меня десять лет, исчезла. Мне впервые приятно чувствовать собственное тело.  
— А летать ты можешь?  
— Ещё как! — довольно улыбнулся Виктор. — Ночью попробовал. Кайф неописуемый! Круче любого байка и дельтаплана.  
— Тебя никто не видел? — забеспокоился Лев.  
— Нет, я весь посёлок усыпил так, что их оперировать можно было.  
— А истребители? — возопил Лев. — Если они заметят твою магию?!  
— Эту не заметят. И на Земле нет магии. Вообще нет. Только крохотные крупицы, которые залетают с других планет.  
— И чем же ты тогда колдовал, если на Земле нет магии?  
— Праной. Но очень тонкой её формой, истребителям такая недоступна. Они её не увидят, как ты без микроскопа не увидишь бактерии.  
— Надеюсь, микроскопа для праны у них нет, — буркнул Лев.  
Виктор взял его за плечо, остановил хождение.  
— Лёва, сколько ты ещё собираешься круги нарезать? Я тебя позвал, чтобы ты посоветовал что-нибудь толковое. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. И бабушка не знает.  
— Кто? — поразился Лев. — Откуда у тебя взялась бабушка?  
— Оказывается, у Валентины есть мать. И она жива. А ещё есть отец и братья. И они тоже живы. Но Валентина всегда вела себя так, словно была сиротой с первого дня жизни. Дед и дяди — точная копия Валентины, а вот бабушка оказалась нормальным человеком.  
— А с родственниками Алексея ты когда-нибудь общался?  
— Нет. Я для них перестал существовать тогда же, когда меня отверг сам Алексей. Но мне давно на это плевать.  
Лев задумчиво почесал подбородок, посмотрел на крылья.  
— Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Но не прятаться же тебе в доме всю оставшуюся жизнь. А те люди нечеловеческой крови, о которых ты говорил?  
— Те, которые не знают, кто они, бесполезны, — ответил Виктор. — А все те знающие, с кем я знаком, перестали со мной общаться вскоре после того, как переселились в Обитаемую Вселенную. У нас просто не осталось никаких общих тем для разговора.  
— Но ты можешь с ними связаться?  
— Пробовал. Но все позывные возвращаются без следов контакта. Этот как звонить на несуществующий номер телефона.  
— А почему ты не переселился в Обитаемую Вселенную? — не понимал Лев.  
— Дурак был потому что. Надеялся вернуть любовь родителей.  
Виктор сел в кресло, крылья разложил поверх спинки.  
— Но это всё ерунда. Что сделано, то сделано, и теперь поздно сожалеть об ошибках. Тем более что проблема совсем в другом. Лёва, мои родители — стопроцентные человеки. Это я тебе гарантирую. Никакой инопланетной примеси. Так почему я стал таким?! — сорвался в крик Виктор.  
Лев сел в другое кресло, задумался.  
— Возможно, что чего-то перемудрил с йогой и прочим, и это вызвало мутацию. Ты ведь не инструкциям и урокам следовал, а занимался методиками собственного сочинения?  
— Первые два месяца делал всё по инструкциям и урокам, но это не помогало. Точнее, оно помогло бы, но через год, не меньше. А я хотел немедленного эффекта, как от укола обезболивающего. И стал составлять свою методику.  
— И досоставлялся до мутации, — подытожил Лев.  
— Получается, что так, — согласился Виктор.  
— Тогда тебе надо перебираться в Обитаемую Вселенную, и срочно.  
— Сначала я найду Тэйю. Я чувствую, что она жива. И когда я буду уверен, что она в безопасности, можно будет уйти.  
— Ты не собираешься взять её с собой? — поразился Лев. — Ей же такое понравится!  
— В Обитаемой Вселенной много магии. А она смертельно опасна для Тэйи. Поэтому мне придётся уходить одному. — Виктор горько улыбнулся: — Впервые рад тому, что мой друг влюблён в мою жену. Тэйю будет кому защитить.  
Лев почувствовал себя предателем:  
— Ну... Не всё так фатально. Ты можешь научиться прятать крылья. Раньше-то их не было видно. Даже ты сам не замечал своей мутации. И все эти... нечеловеки... тоже её не видели.  
— Раньше мутация была лишь до половины. А теперь завершилась.  
— Какая ещё полумутация? — Лев смотрел на Виктора как на идиота. — Скажи ещё «полубеременность».  
— Зубы у детей тоже не все сразу вырастают. И не все сразу меняются с молочных на постоянные.  
— Логично, — согласился Лев. И добавил: — Тогда непонятно, почему она начала развиваться за несколько месяцев, после развитие затормозилась, а со вчерашнего дня вдруг так резко скакнуло вперёд, превратив тебя в альена.  
— В волшебнородного, — уточнил Виктор. — Так говорят в Обитаемой Вселенной. Волшебнородные и человекородные. А альен — это персонаж земной фантастики.  
— Пусть так. Но почему твоя мутация то останавливается, то бешено скачет вперёд?  
— Я не сказал бы, что она останавливалась. Мутация развивалась, но медленно. А последнее время мне пришлось пережить несколько стрессов, которые заставляли прилагать много усилий — то попытка вернуть Тэйю, то её чёртовы любовники, то Валентинин заказ на Тэйю. Последнее меня просто взорвало!  
— Ну хотя бы с Валентиной рассчитался. Она точно мертва?  
— Мертвее некуда, — довольно сказал Виктор. И добавил серьёзно: — Надеюсь, грифы не отравятся. Жаль было бы навредить невинным птицам.  
— Ты не о птицах думай, а о том, как жопу прикрывать. Исчезновение человека, да ещё известного — это не шутки.  
— В посёлке все уверены, что Валентина уехала с молодым парнем, похожим на жиголо, и выглядела очень влюблённой и возбуждённой. Номер его машины не запомнили, только красный цвет самого авто, лица толком не видели из-за бейсболки и очков, описать не могут, но если ещё раз увидят — обязательно узнают. Видеонаблюдение на въезде в посёлок не работало, а в самом посёлке его нигде нет. Стандартная свидетельская пустышка.  
— Тогда хорошо, — успокоился Лев. — Алексею об этом быстро донесут, но он если чем и обеспокоится, то разводом без согласия и присутствия в суде жены.  
— А теперь, Лёва, самое страшное и чрезвычайно трудное. Тэйю надо не просто найти, а вернуть на Землю. Валентина не отморозков наняла, она сделала много хуже — продала Тэйю волшебнородным инопланетникам.  
— Как это «продала»? — не понял Лев.  
— Валентина сказала, что у Тэйи очень хорошая живица, а у волшебнородных это востребованный товар. И Тэйю похитили волшебники-уголовники, чтобы выкачивать из неё кровь и продавать на чёрном рынке.  
— Твою же мать! — охнул Лев.  
— Есть идеи, как организовать поиск?  
— Пока не знаю. Буду думать.  
Виктор посмотрел на умницу-друга с надеждой.

 

* * *

В Тиммарс-лене господскую кухню называли «золотой», ту, что для слуг — «белой», кухня для старших рабов именовалась «серой», а для низших рабов — «чёрной».  
Заходить на «чёрный» двор з ** _а_** мка, хоть на саму дворовую площадь, хоть в любое из помещений — бараки, прачечную, трапезную, кухню, баню, склады — считалось запредельно позорным, и потому неимоверно унизительным. Все те обитатели Тиммарс-лена, которых граф уль-Тиммарс и его управляющие могли наказывать, а это было не менее половины графства, предпочитали, чтобы им назначили порку, нежели заставили войти на «чёрный» двор.  
Поэтому вдова полукровки, которая сама пришла на «чёрный двор», да ещё и в поисках работы, вызвала всеобщий интерес. Конечно, женщина, которая осталась без своего хозяина, всегда творит глупости, да и есть после ограбления нечего, а с голоду помирать никто не хочет, но всё равно, нельзя так себя осквернять и позорить. После «чёрного» двора везде будешь изгоем.  
Но женщину со странным именем Тэйя — «кошка» на древнем наречии — это нисколько не волновало. Руам ** _е_** ль, управитель «чёрного» двора, мелкорослый, лысый, одутловатый мужичонка, даже заподозрил её в безумии, но женщина на это лишь фыркнула презрительно:  
— Даже если я безумна, на качество моей готовки это не повлияет. Вы лучше постарайтесь вспомнить, когда последний раз ели то, от чего мухи на лету не дохли.  
Поскольку в руках она держала пучок пряных трав, надёрганных по дороге на «чёрный» двор, Руамель сказал:  
— Как бы от твоего варева тут все не сдохли.  
— А ты проверь, — ответила Тэйя. — Дай мне приготовить одну порцию. Не понравится тебе, я это съем сама, а боги зачтут тебе это как доброделье. Лишний повод попасть в рай.  
Руамель немного подумал и разрешил этой чокнутой приготовить одно блюдо. Но продукты разрешил взять самые паршивые — вчерашнюю варёную картошку и остатки квашеной капусты. И посмеивался, потому что из такого готовить вообще нельзя.  
— Добавь сюда небольшую луковицу и немного постного масла, — сказала эта чокнутая, — и я сделаю тебе то, что ты съешь вместе с миской.  
Руамель разрешил взять просимое и вышел из кухни во двор, похохотать вместе со своей свитой над дурочкой. А когда через пятнадцать минут дурочка принесла странное месиво из кислой капусты и прокрученной в мясорубке картошки, сдобренное луком, пожаренным с пряностями, то Руамель это даже пробовать не захотел. Всем известно, что святой Одд ** _а_** р, первый король Ларниоллена, пряности не жаловал. А значит и всем остальным есть их негоже.  
Но один раб из руамелевской свиты, которому с похмелья так жрать хотелось, что даже испоганенное пряностями месиво сойдёт, напомнил, что своим соратникам Оддар никогда не запрещал сдабривать их трапезы пряностями.  
Похмельный страдалец с гримасой отвращения попробовал стряпню ненормальной забреданки, а в следующее мгновение заглатывал еду так, словно это невесть какое лакомство. Заинтригованный Руамель вырвал у него миску, попробовал и стал наворачивать еду сам.  
— Невероятно, — прочавкал он. — Чтоб холодную картошку и старую капусту есть было можно?! Да ещё и если они испорчены пряностями?! Но это вкусно! — И с подозрением глянул на Тэйю: — Ты ведьма?  
— Я умею готовить. Чего в этом графстве, похоже, и в тавернах делать не способны.  
Тэйя была принята на работу в ту же секунду и даже выторговала себе жалование пять медяков в неделю. А рабы «чёрного» двора вот уже третий день не показывались в дешёвых тавернах, потому что после той еды, которую делала досточтимая Тэйя, ту стряпню, которой пытались накормить тавернщики, было невозможно даже видеть, не то что есть. Хотя продукты у них были одинаково презренные — говяжьи хвосты и желудки, вымя, почки, куриные и бараньи кишки, чечевица, редька, бобы, тыква, репа, пшённая и кукурузная крупа, горох, овсянка и прочее в том же роде — но досточтимая Тэйя готовила божественный нектар, а варево тавернщиков прельщало только мух.  
А ещё Тэйя стала первой женщиной в графстве, которой мужчины стремились помогать на кухне, не чураясь самых низменных работ типа чистки плиты и котлов — помощникам Тэйя всегда давала добавку к обычной порции. Так что помощников было по два-три на место.  
Раб Ильм, тридцати пяти лет, высокий, крепкого сложения, черноволосый и черноглазый, загорелый, с приятными чертами лица, смотрел, как Тэйя перебирает продукты, которые привезли на тачке с «серого» двора.  
Что-то было в этой женщине не то. И дело вовсе не в том, что она предпочитала одежду, которую остальные женщины надевали только в дорогу — просторная рубаха до колен и широкие штаны. И даже не в том, что каждое движение выдавало в ней танцовщицу — слишком легко, плавно и упруго ходит, а значит мышцы и связки растянуты, приучены к сложным точным движениям, тело Тэйи подобно заряженному арбалету, в любое мгновение эта женщина готова взметнуться стрелой. Обычных женщин, даже простолюдинок, хотя и учат быть грациозными, ходить как плывущая уточка, но ни у кого из них нет такого проработанного тела. Честной женщине это ни к чему, своим телом кормятся лишь танцовщицы, потому и уделяют ему столько внимания, сколько на грешную плоть обращать недопустимо.  
То, что кто-то, пусть даже и полукровка, не побрезговал жениться на танцовщице, было странным, хотя и вполне возможным. Но ни у одной танцовщицы нет уверенности, с которой несла себя Тэйя. Она как будто отродясь не слышала о низменности, слабости и грязности женской природы, которую добродетель прячет, а порочность выставляет напоказ, смущая и совращая мужчин.  
Тэйя себя не прятала и не показывала, не стыдилась своей женской сущности и не бахвалилась ею. Для Тэйи тело было инструментом для утверждения своего Я, а потому, как каждый хороший мастер, Тэйя об инструменте всячески заботилась, но, опять же, как и любой настоящий мастер, на первое место выдвигала творения, а не средство, которыми они сделаны.  
Тейя закончила осмотр продуктов и сказала на всю дворовую площадку:  
— Сегодня на кухне вводятся новые правила. Все обитатели «чёрного» двора без исключения помогают мне по очереди. Помощники называются дежурными и получают добавочную порцию еды. А те, кто с этим не согласен, хоть мужчины, хоть женщины, будут получать свою долю продуктов и готовить их где хотят и как хотят.  
Она взяла заранее приготовленную грифельную доску и грифель.  
— Сейчас все будут записываться на дежурства. Запись идёт до вечера, так что передайте отсутствующим. И кто не записался, это навсегда.  
Ильм только головой покачал. «Ничего себе! — поражённо думал он. — Да это стратегия! Чёткая, расчётливая, взвешенная. Тэйя сделала себя второй персоной после Руамеля, даже не попытавшись его соблазнить, как делала бы любая другая женщина, и не пытаясь полезть в его шавки, как мужчины. Что она за людо такое странное?»  
Ильм замер, поймав себя на том, что думает терминами волшебника, — впервые за последние пять лет. Только они, если не желали делать акцент на расе, говорили «людь», если речь шла о мужчине, «людя» — о женщине, а когда не хотели и на половой принадлежности акцент делать, использовали слово «людо».  
«Я больше не волшебник. Я должен забыть, что был им когда-то. И я забыл, но явилась Тэйя и заставила вспомнить. Тварь!»  
Ильм отогнал от себя трёх бабочек-парусников, которые почему-то слетались на излучение двойной блокировки магии как на редкостный цветок. К счастью, здесь никто об этом не знает, иначе Ильм не прожил бы и недели — рабы, особенно «чёрные», начали бы жесткого вымещать все свои обиды на судьбу, издеваясь над впавшим в ничтожность волшебником.  
«Пусть я и неплох в рукопашной, но один никогда не сможет выстоять против пятидесяти».  
Тэйя тем временем, при активной поддержке Руамеля, переписала первую партию «чёрных» рабов, включая его наложниц и прихлебателей, — обещание Тэйи делать для него дополнительное персональное лакомство сделало Руамеля куском мокрой глины в её руках.  
Тэйя назначила первых дежурных и стала распоряжаться, какие продукты нести в кухню, какие в кладовую и что где положить.  
— А это, — сказала она возчику, показав на часть продуктов, которые остались на тачке, — вези обратно к Джервию и передай, что если ещё раз пришлёт дерьмо, то я расскажу «серому» управляющему, как его повар умудряется воровать больше него самого. Если же Джервий засомневается, что многочтимый управляющий Лонвер будет слушать «чёрную» повариху, то напомни ему, что в доме управляющего убирают «чёрные» рабы. А потому я в любое угодное мне время пройду по «чёрным» дорожкам в «чёрную» дверь «серого» управительского дома и расскажу Лонверу, как его обворовывает Джервий. И Лонвер не только не накажет меня за дерзость, но и наградит за помощь в поимке вора.  
— Досточтимая Тэйя, — простонал возчик, — я не могу такое сказать!  
— Вот поэтому, — улыбнулась Тэйя, — я всё это написала. — Она дала возчику грифельную доску. — Отдашь Джервию вместе с тем, что он прислал, а поскольку ты неграмотный, то с тебя и спроса нет.  
— Отдам, досточтимая, непременно отдам! — просиял возчик и покатил тачку со двора.  
Тэйя придержала его за руку и сказала:  
— Ну и вообще присмотрись, что на «сером» дворе к чему. Ты умён и рассудителен, сразу заметишь, если тамошние что-то затевают нам во вред.  
— Я присмотрюсь, досточтимая, не сумлевайтесь, — степенно кивнул польщённый возчик и покатил свою тачку.  
А Тэйя, завербовавшая агента так, что этого не понял сам Руамель, пошла в кухню.  
«Вот ведь стерва!» — со смесью раздражения и восхищения подумал Ильм.

 

= = =

Марина Огаркова взглядом нашла в зале ожидания табличку со своим именем, которую держал носатый брюнет солидного вида. Марина подошла к нему.  
— Лев Мовенберг? — уточнила она.  
Мужчина улыбнулся:  
— К вашим услугам. А вы — Марина Огаркова?  
— Она самая.  
— С приездом. — Лев опустил табличку. — Пойдёмте быстрее в машину, надо успеть до основного потока приехавших.  
Марина кивнула, Лев взял её чемодан и пошёл из зала ожидания к автостоянке, а Марина пошла за ним. Вскоре они ехали в посёлок, где сейчас жил Виктор. В дороге молчали — не было смысла обсуждать что-то в отсутствие Виктора.  
...Лев поставил машину в гараж, достал чемодан из багажника и проводил Марину в гостиную.  
Женщина с интересом посмотрела на внука.  
— Так вот как выглядит ангед ** _е_** м, — сказала она. И улыбнулась: — Здравствуй, внук.  
— Здравствуй, бабушка, — кивнул Виктор. — Хочешь помыться и поесть с дороги?  
— Это позже. Сделай чаю, и обсудим нашу проблему.  
Виктор позвонил по мобильному и приказал принести чай. Марина удивилась:  
— Ты оставил прислугу?  
— А почему эти люди должны пострадать из-за моей мутации? Хорошо оплачиваемую работу сейчас найти очень трудно, а обслуга ничего плохого мне не сделала. Разве что Лиза, но эту Валентинину прихлебательницу я уволил с волчьим билетом, и перед тем, как вышвырнуть, заставил вернуть до копейки всё, что она украла за время работы.  
— Я к тому, — ответила Марина, — не разболтают ли они о твоей мутации?  
— Ни в коем случае. Это я проработал надёжно.  
— Отлично.  
Марина села в кресло у круглого журнального столика, мужчины сели напротив неё. Марина оглядела интерьер, но ничего не сказала. А Виктор фыркнул:  
— Мавзолей. Но переделывать мне некогда, надо существенные проблемы решить. Но кресла и шторы я всё же заменил — и сидеть стало удобнее, и в комнате будет повеселее.  
Горничная принесла чай и ушла, а Марина сказала:  
— С инопланетниками я никогда не имела дела, все сведения о живице и рецепты эликсиров нашла в исторических документах или выменяла на археологические ценности у коллег-историков, которые крутили макли с Обитаемой Вселенной. Но через этих же коллег я вышла на инопланетника из Первого Круга.  
Марина объяснила, что такое Первый Круг и сказала:  
— Твоя мутация, Вик, действительно не генетическая, а приобретённая. И хотя эта мутация меняет организм так, что он перестаёт быть человеческим, но твои дети эту мутацию не наследуют. Они будут человеками. Или полукровками, если ты обрюхатишь волшебнородную.  
— И что означает моя мутация? — спросил Виктор.  
— Что ты ангедем — самый могучий и опасный волшебник в Обитаемой Вселенной. Сильнее ангедемов только орден Дасси ** _а_** с, но не за счёт личной магии своих членов, а благодаря многочисленным и очень эффективным техно-магическим девайсам, секретом изготовления которых владеет только орден. Однако проблема совсем в другом. И это очень серьёзная проблема. Ангедем-Лига учит своих адептов по двадцать лет, с пяти и до двадцати пяти, пока они обретают мутацию. А ты сделал за полтора-два года. Ведь ты начал заниматься в шестнадцать, а тяжесть на спине появилась незадолго до восемнадцати?  
— Всё так, — кивнул Виктор.  
Марина вздохнула и сказала:  
— Ты создал новый, причём быстродействующий метод обретения ангедемства. Ангедем-Лига будет не в восторге от такой конкуренции, и это ещё мягко сказано.  
— Меня обязательно захотят уничтожить, — кивнул Виктор.  
— Но есть и положительным момент, — ответила Марина. — Ты создал и способ маскировки ангедемства. До сих пор его не существовало. Способ хотя и немного дискомфортный для маскирующегося, с тяжестью на спине, но у всех остальных ангедемов и такого нет.  
— Но я не маскировался!  
— Я думаю иначе, — возразила Марина. — Ты сам говорил, что чувствовал опасность, угрозу жизни, а потому развивал свои способности осторожно, прячась от тех, кто мог это заметить.  
Лев кивнул:  
— Я согласен с миз Мариной. Ты можешь спрятать крылья. И это позволит выходить из дома как обычному человеку, никто никогда не заметит, что ты волшебник. И ты можешь в любую минуту выпустить крылья и тем самым активировать магию.  
— Прану, — уточнила Марина. — Магии на Земле нет.  
— Да хоть ману, — ответил Лев. — Главное, что можно по собственному желанию включать и выключать силу, как включают и выключают свет.  
— Это верно, — кивнула Марина. — Так что, внучек, приступай к тренировкам.  
Виктор недовольно плеснул крыльями, но сказал спокойно:  
— А что ты знаешь об истребителях?  
— Ничего. Увы.  
А Лев спросил:  
— Миз Марина, вы знаете что-нибудь о том, куда могли увезти Тэйю?  
— В Третий Круг. Самое удобное место в Обитаемой Вселенной для криминала. Но Третий Круг — это огромная территория. Надо найти тех, кто что-то может знать о Берте, Риане и Кейне Делмоте, которые упоминаются в телефонном ежедневнике Валентины.  
Виктор сказал:  
— В её кабинете я нашёл картотеку инопланетников, которые покупают тут всякий хендмейд типа народных промыслов, подростковых фенечек из кожи и бисера и тому подобные вещи, а после превращают их в мощные волшебнические талисманы, и тогда такие поделки можно очень выгодно продать в Обитаемой Вселенной. Валентина вышла на Берта, Риана и Делмота только через людей из этой картотеки. Имён там немало, поэтому проверка будет длительной, но это наш единственный шанс найти похитителей Тэйи.  
— Будем работать, — согласился Лев.  
— Будем, — кивнула Марина.

 

* * *

«Похоже, я единственный, — размышлял Ильм, — кто соотнёс бледный и усталый вид "чёрной" поварихи и апоплексический удар, приключившийся этой ночью с вызванным в Тиммарс-лен волшебником-жёноловом».  
А ещё Тэйя очень внимательно слушала все разговоры, касающиеся сиятельного Эльвиона.  
На поиски графа слуги отправились только после того, как он второй раз не пришёл на обед. До этого все считали, что он проводит какой-то длительный и сложный ритуал в вошебнической части замка, и потому мешать сиятельному ни в коем случае не следует.  
Но ни один ритуал не длится больше суток. И потому, когда Эльвион не вышел к завтраку и не приказал подать его в спальню, слуги забеспокоились. А когда их господин и к обеду не появился, решились пойти на поиски.  
Обнаружился сиятельный в ритуальном зале, причём в таком виде, что слуги не поверили собственным глазам — с вывороченными плечевыми и коленными суставами, обгадившийся, в засохшей блевоте и без сознания. А когда сиятельного с великим бережением положили на носилки, принесли в спальню и вызвали целителя аж из города, то обнаружилось, что у Эльвиона ещё и всё ниже пупа разбито.  
Целитель смог спасти графу жизнь, но Эльвион отныне был обречён провести остаток этой жизни на кушетке, едва шевеля руками и ногами, потому что вывихнутые суставы сильно отекли и воспалились из-за неправильной циркуляции магии в теле. Нужду Эльвион теперь справлял только под себя, да ещё и непроизвольно, как младенец, и потому лежать ему до конца дней своих в подгузниках. О наложницах сиятельному и мечтать было нечего, от мужчины в нём ничего не осталось. С головой тоже было неладно, беспрестанные мигрени и частая рвота как от морской болезни. Да ещё и магия, которой Эльвион не мог больше управлять, стала для него отравой. Теперь магистру нужен был тот, кто станет из него магию ежедневно откачивать, как поставленная лекарем пиявка откачивает больному дурную кровь.  
Можно сказать, что Эльвион превратился в Источник. И вся его дальняя и ближняя родня, способная к волшебству, которая раньше и слышать об Эльвионе не хотела из-за его долгов, теперь съехалась в з ** _а_** мок и люто ссорилась из-за того, кто получит над болящим родственником опеку, а значит и приобретёт Источник. Пусть магии у Эльвиона и не ахти как много, но в волшебническом хозяйстве и такая весьма ценна, а потому один родственник умер от острого несварения желудка, а второй неловко оступился на лестнице и свернул себе шею. Остальная родня стала вырывать друг у друга опеку над Эльвионом ещё яростнее. Мнения Эльвиона о том, кого он хочет видеть опекуном, и нужен ли ему таковой вообще, спрашивать никто не собирался.  
Слуги шептались, будто сиятельный пытался вызвать демона, но не совладал с ним, демон сиятельного покалечил и вернулся в ад. А «чёрные» рабы это слышали и охотно делились новостями с бродягами и с теми крестьянами, которые не брезговали их слушать.  
Но Ильм не верил в демонов. Эти сказки годятся только для запугивания простофиль. Но то, что во время ритуала Эльвион был не один, несомненно.  
Ильму было очень интересно, что же такой бездарь мог наволшебничать, если его за это пытались убить. И почему убивали именно так?  
«Как будто был допрос под пыткой».  
А через неделю стало ещё интереснее. В Тиммарс-лен приехал жёнолов — волшебник, который занимался розыском и возращением скверных жён, которые настолько преисполнились греха и дерзости, что пошли наперекор власти наложенных на них мужьями брачных уз и сбежали от супружеского очага. Причём не абы какой жёнолов, а самый лучший во всём Ларниоллене.  
«Так Эльвион женат! — поразился Ильм. — И женился совсем недавно, потому что тайную супругу можно скрывать от родни и соседей, но не от "чёрных" рабов, которые будут убирать за ней нужной горшок и носить воду для её мытья. Похоже, бракосочетание Эльвиона состоялось именно в ту ночь, когда его покалечили во время ритуала, или за день-два до него. А судя по тому, сколь могучего жёнолова Эльвион и его родня, не посчитавшись с расходами, вызвали в Тиммарс-лен, то супруга Эльвиона не только сбежала из з ** _а_** мка, но и причастна к калечеству магистра. Потому-то он и рассказал родне о тайном браке, и заначку на поиски жены решил потратить. Отомстить хочет. Ещё бы, после такого-то! Наверняка всё проделал любовник жены. И он волшебник».  
Этой ночью жёнонолов — высокий, сереброволосый и сереброглазый красавец-сидхе — начал ритуал, дабы через узы найти жену-сквернавку и наказать болью, ментальной магией привести в полную покорность, а после телепортом вернуть к ногам мужа, где жене и надлежит пребывать.  
Но ритуал закончился апоплексическим ударом самог ** _о_** жёнолова — своеволие беглой жены оказалось сильнее его волшебства.  
«И своевольной жене при этом совсем не нужно иметь даже самую малую крупицу способностей к магии или пранным действам — здесь необходим только независимый нрав и твёрдость духа, не позволяющие никому подчинить и сломать личность», — мысленно отметил Ильм.  
Теперь целитель лечил двоих. И если жизнь женолова он может спасти, то магии сидхе лишился навсегда — даже после самого лёгкого апоплексического удара это неизбежно, а сидхе приложило со всей той силой, которую он направлял на беглую жену. А теперь из волшебника сидхе стал презренным простородком, уподобился ничтожностью и бессилием человеку. За такое глава клана, к которому принадлежит сидхе, лишит его имени и состояния, после чего с позором изгонит из клана.  
К ужину потрясла новая весть — брачные узы беглой жены лежали теперь на жёнолове. Иначе говоря, теперь женой Эльвиона является не неведомая беглянка, с которой он тайно сочетался браком, а лишившийся магии сидхе, в недавнем прошлом — лучший жёнолов королевства.  
«Чёрные» рабы, и мужчины, и женщины, одновременно и возмущались недопустимой дерзостью беглянки, называли её дьяволицей, которую надо сжечь всем скверным бабам в назидание, и злорадствовали, что сиятельный, перепортивший множество девушек, и высокороднейший, ловивший тех, кому хотелось хотя бы немного счастья, получили по заслугам.  
Но это всё было ерундой.  
Важно лишь то, что такое небывалое и неслыханное доселе событие, как брачные узы, связавшие двух мужчин, соберёт в Тиммарс-лене всех лучших волшебников королевства. В первую очередь надо уничтожить узы, нарушающие все законы и устои Ларниоллена, а дело весьма нелёгкое, почти невозможное, потому что главное качество брачных уз — нерасторжимость. Затем надо прекратить распространение слухов о том, что строптивая жена смогла победить жёнолова, дабы у остальных баб не возникало мыслей сделать то же самое, иначе разрушение браков станет повсеместным.  
И, разумеется, надо поймать бывшую жену Эльвиона, которая всё это и устроила.  
«Сами они её не найдут никогда, — размышлял Ильм. — Если до сих пор не нашли, то никаких следов не осталось. Или их затоптали».  
За преступницу, поднявшую на ноги всех волшебников королевства, должны дать очень хорошую награду. Небывало хорошую, потому что до сих пор никто не вытворял того, что сделала эта беглянка.  
И такой наградой запросто может стать снятие блокировки магии.  
Ильм отнёс к мойке свою миску и ложку, посмотрел на Тэйю, которая распределяла между дежурными работу на вечер.  
Один из дежурных сказал:  
— Досточтимая Тэйя, тавернщики очень злы на вас, ведь вы лишили их заработка. Они могут обвинить вас в ведьмовстве.  
— А ты скажи им, что за два серебряных я научу любого из них зарабатывать больше, чем было до моего появления. И если такого желающего поучиться делать настоящий таверновский бизнес приведёшь ты, то получишь половину серебряного, иначе говоря, двадцать пять медяков. — Тэйя посмотрела на двух других дежурных: — Это и вас касается. Самый проворный заработает лучше всех.  
Ильм, услышав такое, только головой покачал восхищённо. К утру о том, что пустяковым делом можно зашибить аж двадцать пять медяков, будет знать весь «чёрный» двор и половина «серого». И дня через три, если не завтра вечером, к Тэйе придёт первый тавернщик. А ещё через неделю к ней табуном побегут все остальные тавернщики, чтобы узнать, как обставить конкурента.  
В том, что Тэйя умеет заставить таверну приносить хорошие деньги, нет никаких сомнений — эта женщина уверенно руководит людьми и весьма изобретательно оборачивает всё в свою пользу.  
«Это она была женой Эльвиона. Её поведение, привычки, манеры — такого у обычной женщины не увидишь. И Тэйя прячется. Повар, который отправляет покупать пряности своих помощников — да где такое видано? Нет, Тэйя именно прячется. И ждёт возвращения любовника, который весьма хитрый и ушлый, если додумался спрятать свою женщину на "чёрном" дворе замка, из которого украл её. — Ильм с интересом смотрел на Тэйю. — И чего они в ней нашли? Тэйя не молода, не богата, не знатна, да и красотой не блещет. Зачем же Эльвион так стремился привязать её к себе брачными узами, а ещё один волшебник ринулся спасать эту бабу даже вопреки тому, что она стала женой другого?»  
Однако чем бы это ни было, а для Ильма оно бесполезно — его магия блокирована, родословие уничтожено, титул передан другому, а земли конфискованы.  
«Но если я принесу высшим волшебникам Тэйю, то смогу вернуть себе магию и свободу. Пусть безымянный, пусть безземельный, но я снова стану самим собой — полносильным независимым волшебником».  
Ильм занялся приготовлениями к поимке самой важной добычи в своей жизни.  
«Нужен мешочек с землёй или песком, чтобы мягко оглушить её. Верёвки, чтобы покрепче связать. Тряпка, чтобы заткнуть рот. И погреб, чтобы запереть. А самое главное, надо проделать всё это как можно быстрее, пока не вернулся любовник Тэйи. Иначе я разделю участь Эльвиона».

 

* * *

Как в поисках Тэйи могли помочь свежие образцы её почерка, Елена не понимала, но и спорить не стала. Взяла в ресторане стикеры с распоряжениями Тэйи для помощников, на них были проставлены дата и время, а потому Тэйя требовала сохранять такие записки. После она их анализировала, находила полезные идеи для улучшения работы ресторана.  
Пять стикеров, по словам Виктора, должно было хватить. Но тут клиент прислал СМС. Проблема у него была экстренная и весьма серьёзная, а главное, сулила хорошие деньги, поэтому, несмотря на субботу, Елена приняла заказ.  
Елена позвонила Виктору и сказала:  
— У меня срочные дела. Ты можешь заехать в кафе рядом с офисом клиента?  
— Мой адвокат заедет. Я пришлю его номер, отправь на него адрес.  
— Договорились, — ответила Елена и оборвала связь.  
А через пять часов ждала в кафе Льва Мовенберга. Заодно заказала поесть — готовили в кафе прилично.  
Лев оказался точен как часы. И тоже остался перекусить. Сначала Елена обменялась с ним парой ничего не значащих общих фраз, а после спросила:  
— Вы можете порекомендовать хорошего адвоката по разводам? Муж угрожает отнять у меня ребёнка.  
— А чем аргументирует? — тут же подобрался Лев. — Поймите правильно, поле боя надо знать досконально.  
— Говорит, что я плохая мать, слишком много работаю, а ребёнком и домом не занимаюсь. И это при том, что за всё время брака ни разу кашу ребёнку не сварил!  
— У ребёнка есть няня? Насколько она компетентна?  
— Это учительница младших классов, — ответила Елена, — пятнадцать лет стажа. Кого попало я к ребёнку не подпущу. Разумеется, няня приехала из провинции в Москву на заработки, но кто в этом городе не из понаехов?  
Лев достал телефон, стал делать записи.  
— Я так понимаю, ваш супруг из коренных москвичей и негативно относится к приезжим? Значит дело надо устроить на рассмотрение к судье-понаеху. И спровоцировать вашего супруга на негативные высказывания в адрес приехавших.  
Елена посмотрела на него с удивлением:  
— Вы берёте моё дело?  
— Вы ведь наш партнёр по розыску Тэйи, — ответил Лев. — И было бы очень неразумно допустить, чтобы вы отвлекались на лишние проблемы типа подбора адвоката. У вас и так дел немало — работа, ребёнок.  
— Да, — кивнула Елена, — дел хватает.  
— Вы разводитесь только потому, что муж недоволен тем количеством времени, которое вы проводите на работе?  
— В основном да, — сказала Елена. — Николай не плохой, просто пустоватый. И чтобы заполнить эту пустоту, постоянно требовал моего внимания. Ему всегда было скучно, потому что никогда ничем по-настоящему не был занят. А я очень люблю свою работу, постоянно совершенствуюсь в ней, ищу задачи поинтереснее, и моя жизнь всегда заполнена множеством событий. И я не могу отказаться от этого, чтобы развлекать бездельника. — Елена помахала кистью руки так, как если бы подгоняла к себе слова. — Я не о том, что он не зарабатывал. С этим как раз всё в порядке. Но я предпочла бы нищего художника, который рисует с утра до ночи, потому что это человек, у которого есть собственная жизнь, и поэтому он никогда не попытается отнять мою. Николая же по-настоящему ничего не увлекало, он не знал, куда себя деть, и потому требовал, чтобы я его развлекала. А я не хочу тратить себя на заполнение чьей-то пустоты. Я человек, я личность, а не затычка!  
Лев слушал её с приоткрытым от внимания ртом. Слова Елены задели его за живое.  
— Это точно! — утверждающе ткнул он в сторону Елены пальцем. — Ничем не занята! В голове хоть в футбол играй, так там пусто. От скуки готова на стенку лезть, а виноват в этом я, потому что внимания ей не уделяю. Да что я сутками при ней сидеть должен и развлекать? Заниматься ничем не хочет, на работе только шмотки показывает, а не дело делает, поэтому чтобы хоть к чему-то себя применить, пилит и ноет, ноет и пилит.  
— Вот-вот-вот! — обрадовалась пониманию Елена и ткнула пальцем в сторону Льва. — Пилит и ноет, ноет и пилит, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. А ещё капризничает. То не то, это не это, а скажешь «Делай сам!», так сразу истерика с воплями «Ты плохая жена».  
— И «Ты меня не любишь!» — поддержал Лев. — Мне что, заняться больше нечем, кроме как убивать время на перебирание тряпок и обсуждение того, что ей лучше надеть? Что хочешь, то и надевай, хоть мешок из-под картошки, всё равно ты не для меня это делаешь, а для того, чтобы тебе подруги завидовали.  
— О, вот в этом вся жизнь! — воскликнула Елена. — Чтобы выпендриться, крутизну показать, чтобы все завидовали, но ничего при этом не делать! В реальных показателях ноль — ни собственных проектов, ни идей, ни даже самостоятельно выращенного цветочка на подоконнике. Выпячивается только то, что не требует усилий! Телефоном покрутить, часами, статусом добытчика, причём добытчик не потому, что сам много зарабатывает, а чтобы у тебя было меньше.  
— И всё время «Дай, дай, дай!». Сама даже и не попытается задницу от дивана оторвать, чтобы что-то сделать.  
Елена и Лев вздохнули и сказали одновременно:  
— К счастью, мы расстались.  
И оба расхохотались.  
А едва прошёл смех, Лев помрачнел и сказал:  
— Я девять лет был влюблён в Тэйю. С первой секунды, как её увидел. Злился, что она выбрала Витьку. Ведь я красивее, голова комплексами не забита, к тому же ему тогда было девятнадцать, а мне — двадцать один. В юности это довольно заметная разница, я был уже мужчиной. Но Тэйя предпочла его не только мне — у немалого числа её поклонников тоже ничего не получилось. Это всегда злило. А недавно я узнал, что против Витьки ни у кого шансов не было. Что его победа обоснована. И что даже если бы Витьки и не было, Тэйя всё равно меня не выбрала бы, как кошка не выбирает пса. Кошка с собакой могут вдвоём греться на солнышке, играть, но они никогда не будут парой. И мне сразу стало легче. Если думать о Тэйе как о сестре, то не нужно прятаться от боли в бесконечной смене тупых девок. А давали мне только тупые, потому что умные сразу понимали как обстоит дело. — Лев улыбнулся: — У меня началась новая жизнь.  
— А как вы вообще познакомились? — спросила Елена. — У торговки пирожками крайне мало шансов пересечься с преуспевающим брокером и сынком богатых адвокатов.  
— О, — рассмеялся Лев, — это эпичная история! Дурость, которую мы отмочили, достойна того, чтобы её увековечить в граните.  
Он опять хохотнул и стал рассказывать:  
— Мы были на даче моих родителей под Дорошанском. Этот городок, конечно же, нищая и убогая провинция, но там есть завод, который сотрудничает с Германией и США, так что юрист на нём зарабатывает в твёрдой валюте и больше, чем в Москве. Потому родители обосновались в Дорошанске прочно, работали в основном на заводчика, хотя и частной практики не чурались, — через это мы с Витькой и познакомились. Но суть не в этом. История началась с того, что мы с Витькой на даче моих родителей вечерком подвыпили, заскучали и поехали на машине моего отца в город развлекаться. Но с пьяного ума не проверили бензин. И где-то на полдороге система оповещения прощебетала милым женским голоском, что бензина осталось критически мало. Мы подумали-подумали, извлекли из закромов памяти сведения о том, что в таких случаях делали автомобилисты, и решили резко разогнать машину побольше и сразу перевести коробку передач на нейтраль — это позволяет достаточно много проехать с очень небольшим количеством бензина, особенно под уклон. Но весь цимес в том, что это работает только для механических коробок передач, а автоматическую, которая к тому времени была на всех новых иномарках, убивает сразу.  
— О боже! — охнула Елена.  
— Вот! — злорадно сказал Лев. — И два идиота оказались за пятнадцать километров от города в поломанной машине, ночью, да ещё и в зоне, где не брали мобильники. И понятия не имели, почему машина заглохла. Но было очевидно, что предстоит очень трудный разговор с моим отцом.  
— И что вы сделали? — Елена даже испугалась немного, хотя речь и шла о делах давно минувших дней.  
— Я, как абориген Дорошанска, к тому же обладатель двух ног, а не полутора, решил пойти по направлению к городу, поискать заправку, откуда можно вызвать эвакуатор, или хотя бы дойти до зоны, где берут мобильники. Но, как и надлежит пьяному идиоту, телефон я забыл в машине. В итоге оказался под ночным осенним дождём без связи и на трассе, где не было ни одной заправки, потому что в тридцати километрах от города большая деревня с автосервисом, заправками и прочим. Так что по дороге делать заправочные станции невыгодно. Не встречалось мне и других машин, которые могли бы взять нас на буксир. И тут меня догнал мотоциклист. Точнее, мотоциклистка. — Лев улыбнулся: — Вскоре я был на заправке и вызывал эвакуатор из автосервиса. А в наших с Виктором жизнях появилась Тэйя.  
Елена улыбнулась:  
— Интересная история. И так не похожа на солидного адвоката.  
— Увы, глупости делают все. — Лев немного подумал и сказал: — А давайте отпразднуем новую жизнь! Берите ребёнка и поедем в парк, а после в цирк.  
— Идея хорошая, но я договорилась с кошачьим приютом, что возьму сегодня котёнка. Я, конечно, приучила сына не обращать внимания на ссоры родителей, но всё равно это был стресс, а учитывая угрозы моего бывшего, который собрался отомстить мне перетягиванием ребёнка, стрессов у Данилки прибавятся. Я, разумеется, постараюсь его оградить от этого, но полностью защитить не получится. Поэтому Данилке нужно что-то тёплое, уютное, ласковое и игривое. Да и к ответственности пора приучать.  
Лев улыбнулся, глаза азартно засверкали.  
— Можно поехать с вами? Моя мама заядлая кошатница, даже отца к кошководству пристрастила, а я с рождения жил с кучей кошек, после помогал ей в кошачьем приюте. И сейчас делаю пожертвования трём кошачьим приютам. Я прослежу, чтобы вас не обманули при выборе.  
— Да как можно обмануть на котёнке?  
— О, тут много тонкостей! — с удовольствием стал объяснять Лев. — Котёнок должен быть приучен не только к лотку и когтеточке, но и к рукам. Если это не делать с самого начала, он вырастет диким, вы не получите того уюта, который хотите, а кот будет постоянно переживать стресс из-за присутствия людей. К тому же котята в хорошем приюте должны быть стерилизованы, привиты и чипированы, а всё это подтверждено документально. Да и восприятие котёнка у взрослых и детей разное. Правильно выбрать кота именно для ребёнка — отдельное искусство. К тому же котов лучше брать столько, сколько членов семьи. Значит вам нужно два котёнка, а если няня проводит в доме много времени, то три.  
— Да куда я в квартире дену двух котов?! — возмутилась Елена. — И тем более трёх.  
— Вы не представляете, как кошки умеют устраиваться. Хотя кошки и одиночки, но у них есть и те же прайдные инстинкты, что и у львов. Надо только устроить всё так, чтобы этот инстинкт перешёл из латентного состояния в активное. А начинать это надо пораньше, пока котята маленькие.  
Елена удивлённо похлопала глазами, но принять помощь Льва согласилась. А Лев сказал:  
— Заодно и сам приют посмотрю. Не пришлось бы эвакуировать из него животных.  
— Да вроде бы там всё в порядке, — Елена забеспокоилась, она не любила, когда плохо обращаются с животными. — В соцсетях о нём хорошие отзывы, а ведь в этом приюте бывают и опытные кошатники.  
— И всё же я предпочитаю проверить сам. А сейчас, если вы не против, я посмотрю, всё ли вы купили для котёнка и правильно ли купили, — для котёнка нужен другой корм и наполнитель для лотка, нежели у взрослого кота. И если нет, то заедем в один хороший и недорогой магазин, чтобы докупить. Его держит жена моего приятеля, он попросит её закрыться попозже.  
— Если вам не сложно, — улыбнулась Елена.  
— А вы всё же подумайте о втором котёнке. Одного кота на двоих людей никогда не хватит. Зачастую для одного человека нужно два кота — пока один отдыхает от общения и наслаждается одиночеством, второй обмурлыкивает хозяина, а после они меняются.  
— Надо же, сколько тонкостей! — поразилась Елена.  
— Если хотите, чтобы животное радовало вас, сначала надо порадовать его.  
— Я в курсе, — ответила Елена. — Я выросла в посёлке, так что знаю, как много труда надо вкладывать в животных, чтобы они дали то, чего от них хочешь получить. Но труд всегда окупается стократно.  
— Тогда вам ничего и объяснять не надо, просто ввести в курс дела. — Лев довольно улыбнулся: — Поехали?  
— Поехали, — кивнула Елена.  
...К её удивлению, Лев сразу же поладил с ребёнком, даже понимал, что Данилка говорит — до этого момента Елена была уверена, что мужчины не способны разбирать слова маленьких детей.  
— Он хорошо рисует для своего возраста, — заметил Лев.  
— Наверное, в бабушку пошёл, она училась в художественном училище.  
Елена замерла, осенённая идеей, как вдохновить мать измениться.  
«При условии, что она первая пойдёт на контакт. Иначе будет очередная ссора».  
Но на всякий случай подготовку стимула к изменениям надо начать уже сейчас.

 

* * *

К поимке Тэйи всё было готово. Ильм придумал, как заманить её к старым погребам, которые давно не использовались. А сейчас ел вкуснятину из наструганной узкими полосками редьки, моркови и требухи, залитую жареным на постном масле лучком и сдобренную идеальным количеством пряностей и уксуса, в который раз поражаясь тому, что из презренных продуктов можно приготовить божественное лакомство.  
«Тэйя всё время ходит с тростью, как старуха или калека, что для танцовщицы странно, — отметил он. — Выглядит она совершено здоровой, но я не целитель, да ещё и лишён магического зрения, так что не могу определить, почему Тэйе нужна подпорка. Уверенно можно сказать только одно — сопротивление Эльвиону дорого ей обошлось. Магистр славился умением усмирять женщин. И сейчас это к лучшему: танцовщицы излишне проворны, а в нынешнем состоянии Тэйя не увернётся и не убежит».  
К досаде Ильма, ему никак не удавалось приблизиться к Тэйе, чтобы поговорить и заманить к погребам. Но тут экс-волшебнику улыбнулась удача — Тэйя решила прогуляться перед сном и сама пошла к погребам, да ещё и именно к тому, в котором наметил спрятать её Ильм.  
«Куплю свечку богине фортуны, — решил Ильм. — Такое благословение бывает не часто».  
И тут в глазах Ильма словно огонь вспыхнул — настолько резкой болью их обожгло. И в тот же миг стало невозможно дышать, потому такой же огонь опалил и нос, и рот, и даже глотку. А после сокрушительная боль обрушилась на печень, заставила согнуться. И сразу же зазвенело в голове, после чего мир исчез.  
В себя Ильм пришёл в погребе. Он был связан, причём очень умело: руки соединены запястьями внахлёст, а верёвка от них охватывает шею скользящей петлей, лодыжки крепко стянуты, ноги согнуты в коленях, отведены назад и верёвкой тоже соединены с шеей, и опять скользящей петлей. Начнёшь дёргаться, пытаясь освободиться — удушишь себя.  
«Красный перец, — понял Ильм. — Тэйя бросила мне в лицо пригоршню красного перца. А после концом трости долбанула в печень. И едва я нагнулся, врезала ногой по голове так, как только может танцовщица. — Ильм перевёл дыхание и отметил: — А свечку купить всё же надо. У меня не сломалась шея ни от удара, ни когда Тэйя сталкивала меня в погреб. И, похоже, вообще ничего не сломалось».  
Голова трещала, и эта боль мешала думать, но Ильм всё же сообразил, что Тэйя хотела оставить его в живых. «Зачем-то я ей нужен».  
А значит надо ждать — Тэйя сама всё объяснит. И чтобы зря не терять время, нужно заняться дыхательной гимнастикой, предназначенной для лечения головной боли.  
— Ты действительно не дурак, — сказала Тэйя. Она сидела у решётчатого люка в погреб. — Это хорошо. Мой помощник должен уметь хорошо соображать.  
От такой наглости Ильм даже о головной боли забыл.  
— Помощник?! — возопил он возмущённо. — Да ты ума лишилась, человечица!  
— Это тебе ум отбило, бывший волшебник, мечтающий вернуть магию. И ты ведь попытался её вернуть, хотел снять блокировку, за что и попал в «чёрные» рабы. А блокировка теперь наверняка двойная.  
Человечица непозволительно много знала. «Любовник неплохо её надрессировал. И он весьма умён. Опасен, конечно же, очень опасен, но, как гласит поговорка: "У нищих нет выбора блюд". Если подвернулась оказия вырваться из ничтожности, ею надо воспользоваться, какой бы она ни была. Но я не позволю держать себя на положении пешки, которой управляет его шлюха. Это будет рабство ещё хуже нынешнего!»  
— Я буду говорить только с твоим хозяином, женщина.  
— С кем? — не поняла Тэйя.  
— С твоим любовником, который всё это организовал. Который покалечил Эльвиона и дал тебе силы противостоять зову жёнолова.  
Тэйя коротко хохотнула и сказала:  
— Ты идиот. С идиотами дел иметь нельзя, но у меня нет времени ждать волшебника поумнее. Поэтому ты дашь мне клятву, что будешь выполнять любой мой приказ, который не несёт угрозу для твоей жизни больше, чем у солдата на поле боя. Затем дашь клятву, что любое действие, которое как-либо и в любой степени касается меня, ты будешь делать только с моего прямого разрешения. И что не причинишь мне вреда. И не допустишь, чтобы мне был причинён вред. Учти, что к действиям, касающимся меня, относится и любая форма разглашения любой информации обо мне, и попытка приставать ко мне с похотливыми желаниями или намёками. Клятва будет скреплена магией.  
Формулировка клятвы повергла Ильма если и не в ужас, то в состояние близкое к нему. Волшебник, которому принадлежала Тэйя, был настоящим дьяволом.  
И он не хотел общаться с Ильмом напрямую, прятался за любовницу как за ширму. А значит очень боялся компрометации. На этом можно было очень хорошо сыграть. Но это позже. Сейчас надо заставить Тэйю говорить, вытянуть из неё побольше сведений. Клятвы Ильм не боялся — она будет дана под принуждением, а потому станет недействительной. Но необходимо составить как можно более полную картину о владельце Тэйи до начала игры с ним.  
Ильм сказал:  
— Ты человекородная! Ты не можешь пользоваться магией.  
— Я и не собираюсь. Это сделаешь ты.  
Ильм фыркнул:  
— Женщина, ты забыла, что моя магия заблокирована?  
— Ты знаешь способ снять блокировку. Но это очень энергоёмкий процесс. Практически нет волшебников, которым хватит на это сил. А я могу дать тебе нужное количество магической энергии.  
Ильм даже расхохотался.  
— Ты? Женщина, у тебя с головой совсем плохо.  
— Это ты напряги ту сомнительную субстанцию, которая заменяет тебе мозг, и подумай — зачем Эльвион сначала затеял не только запрещённый, но и крайне опасный ритуал, который уничтожил ритуальный зал, зато притащил в оставшиеся от зала стены меня? Почему Эльвион тут же захотел привязать меня к себе брачными узами, а после отдал последние деньги жёнолову, чтобы меня вернуть? И самое главное — почему родня Эльвиона вдруг стала помогать нищему беспомощному неуделку вместо того, чтобы забрать деньги себе?  
— Сразу видно плебейку, — презрительно бросил Ильм. — У тебя даже тени мыслей нет о родовой чести.  
— Бракосочетание было тайным. Не вызови родня Эльвиона жёнолова, никто никогда не узнал бы о попрании чести рода Тиммарс. Поэтому родственники спокойно могли взять деньги себе. Самого-то Эльвиошку они делят куда как резво, ещё резвее травят друг друга и сталкивают с лестницы, и всем плевать, как это отразится на родовой чести. А тут вдруг родня помогает Эльвиону вызвать жёнолова, потратив на это весьма солидную сумму денег, хотя не то что богачей, но и просто обеспеченных среди них нет. Почему?  
Ильм дёрнулся, поражённый догадкой. Всё сказанное Тэйей, имело смысл только в одном случае — если она была Источником. И не тем жалким подобием Источника, в который превратился Эльвион, а настоящим.  
«К несчастью, чёртова баба знает всё о своей ценности. И намерена требовать плату за допуск к излучаемой ею магии. Причём торговаться и торговать умеет виртуозно, настоящий рыночный деляга, а не женщина».  
И тут Ильма сразила вторая догадка. Он даже задохнулся на несколько мгновений от ошеломительности новой мысли, — дёрнулся, не желая ей верить, и невольно слегка придушил себя.  
«Ни один волшебник в Обитаемой Вселенной никогда не отпустит от себя Источник. Ни на мгновение не отпустит, ни на шаг. Будь у Тэйи любовник-волшебник, он ни за что не оставил бы её одну даже в собственном доме с кучей стражи, не то что в чужом з ** _а_** мке без охраны. А значит, всё, что случилось с Эльвионом и жёноловом, Тэйя проделала только сама. Но это невозможно! Ни одной женщине в мире не совершить такое».  
Однако отрицать очевидное бессмысленно.  
«Не я ли говорил, что она не похожа на других женщин?»  
— Что ты собираешься мне приказывать? — спросил Ильм Тэйю.  
— Только то, что нужно для побега и маскировки. Когда найму себе волшебника получше, ты заменишь клятву подчинения на клятву отказа от мести и можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны.  
Ильм опять едва не придушил себя, дёрнувшись от возмущения. Человекородная плебейка говорила о высших этого мира так, как будто они были кухонными служками.  
Но верёвки, стиснувшие горло, отрезвили и вернули спокойную взвешенную расчётливость.  
Чтобы потянуть время и поразмыслить, а заодно разозлить Тэйю и тем самым заставить сболтнуть лишнее, Ильм сказал:  
— Ты не приказываешь мне удовлетворять твою похоть. То, что я не могу подкатить к тебе, не означает, что ты не прикажешь мне ублажать тебе дырку.  
— Да скорее кухонным пестиком себя удовлетворю, чем таким, как ты! — брезгливо фыркнула Тэйя.  
Ильм обиделся. «Я молод, красив и преисполнен мужской силы. Любая женщина, и человечица в особенности, будет счастлива удостоиться моего внимания». Однако не время предаваться обидам.  
— Снятие блокировки не только очень энергоёмкое дело, но и очень шумное. Как ты собираешься его скрыть?  
— С утра в замке идёт фестиваль «Перемагичь меня, если сможешь», — ответила Тэйя. — И к нему подключаются всё новые и новые участники. Поэтому общий фон такой, что уловить даже очень сильное запретное волшебство невозможно. И телепорт отсюда в окрестности столицы тоже никто не заметит, потому что идёт постоянное возмущение магического фона из-за телепортов сюда.  
Ильм недовольно поджал губы. Сучка всё предусмотрела.  
— Как ты узнала, что я заблокированный волшебник? — спросил он.  
— Расскажу, когда дашь клятву.  
— Нелегальное снятие блокировки вынудит меня всю жизнь прятаться и скрывать свой статус волшебника, — сказал Ильм. — Так что твоя помощь недорого стоит.  
— Когда ты сам пытался снять блокировку, нелегальность тебя не беспокоила, — фыркнула Тэйя. — Только силёнок не хватило. А я могу дать тебе силы. Но за это надо будет платить, и хорошо платить. Кстати, не надейся провернуть трюк с клятвой, данной под принуждением. Если ты не хочешь быть моим работником — и не надо. Я заткну тебе рот и уйду из Тиммарс-лена. Когда ты не придёшь на завтрак, начнутся поиски беглого раба. При помощи собак, которые обнюхают твой матрас в бараке, или волшебника, который видит ауральные следы, тебя быстро найдут, и ты без потерь вернёшься к прежней жизни. Так что выбирай.  
— Одна ты и мили не пройдёшь, — ответил Ильм. — Твоё излучение и твой з ** _а_** пах соберут всех волшебников округи. Тебе нужна очень основательная маскировка.  
— Только не в окрестностях Тиммарс-лена. Из-за волшебнического сборища, иначе говоря, появления немалого количества толстых кошельков, сюда сбежалась целая толпа проституток, а вслед за ними пришли торговцы абортирующими микстурами, талисманами от дурных болезней и беременности, приворотными зельями и прочей ерундой того же сорта. И для рекламы своего товара эти люди используют ароматические и звуковые заклинания, которые так провоняли и прошумели округу, что я могу незамеченной дойти до Мёртвых Земель. А там магия не действует, и потому я буду в безопасности. Спокойно сама дойду до столицы. Пусть это и очень медленно, но за месяц дойду.  
— Женщине не выжить в Мёртвых Землях, — возразил Ильм.  
— Так я переоденусь мужчиной. А какой жесткой и безмозглой ни была бы банда, даже такие люди не обидят того, кто умеет готовить.  
— Когда ты утром не подашь завтрак, то даже такой дурак, как Руамель, сообразит, что сбежавшая повариха и есть строптивая жена Эльвиона.  
— Нет, — судя по голосу, Тэйя улыбалась, — до этого в Тиммарс-лене додумаются дня через два. Я сказала дежурным, что утром пойду в деревни покупать у торговцев, которые наводнили округу, пряности, и потому завтрак они приготовят сами, следуя инструкциям, которые я заставила их зазубрить. А поскольку тавернщики на меня злы, то, когда я не вернусь к обеду, Руамель сначала будет трясти их, выясняя, не убил меня кто-то из владельцев этих заведений. А если ты решишь сказать кому-то, что я не просто повариха, но и бывшая жена Эльвиона, тебя казнят за то, что не донёс сразу и довёл ситуацию до того, что я смогла сбежать. Так что тебе прямой интерес прикидываться идиотом и молчать.  
«Вот ведь стерва! — даже восхитился Ильм. — Всё предусмотрела. Настоящая кошка, которая всегда падает на лапы, потому что больше всех в мире выкручивается и изворачивается, и всегда рассчитывает только на себя».  
Но какой бы стервой ни была Тэйя, а служить ей будет несоизмеримо легче, чем жить с запечатанной магией. К тому же она собирается найти волшебника получше, нежели разрушитель блокировки и беглый раб, которого везде в Ларниоллене ждёт казнь. А значит очень скоро Ильм станет свободным.  
— Я согласен, — сказал он вслух. — Нанимаюсь к тебе в работники добровольно.  
— Сейчас я запущу в погреб талисман, — сказала Тэйя, — который ослабит действие блокировки, и ты дашь клятву. После я помогу тебе выбраться и снять блокировку.  
Тэйя подняла решётку, и в погреб как будто бы влетела большая птица. Тэйя что-то приказала на неизвестном Ильму языке, и заклинание блокировки, угнездившееся в основании черепа, словно подцепили чьи-то когти и приподняли.  
— Ильм, будешь повторять слова клятвы за мной, — сказала Тэйя. — Учти, что кара за нарушение клятвы — смерть.  
Это было обычным делом в тех случаях, когда заключались серьёзные обязательства. Ильм согласился. Тэйя начала зачитывать текст клятвы, после каждого короткого фрагмента говорила «Повторяй». Тоже ничего обычного, если не считать того, что формулировка была очень умелой, как будто над ней поработал опытный юрист.  
«Она явно читала немало письменных контрактов, — отметил Ильм. — Наверняка Тэйя дочь купца или юриста, который из-за скупости не нанимал секретаря, заставляя дочь переписывать и учитывать документы. А она самовольно влезала туда, куда женщинам соваться не следует, и постигала хитрости крючкотворства».  
Клятва завершилась, и Ильм почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна свершившегося волшебства. При этом обнаружилось, что магия Ильма, из которой это волшебство создавалось, стала гораздо слабее, чем была.  
«Ничего, на свободе она быстро восстановится. Особенно в присутствии Источника».  
Блокировки вернулись на место, и тут же Ильм услышал шум крыльев, но теперь невидимая птица улетала.  
Тэйя спустилась в погреб, причём в руках у неё был потайной фонарь надсмотрщика, который так и не смог раздобыть сам Ильм. От света, даже приглушённого, стало больно глазам, Ильм заморгал, стараясь не зажмуриваться — надо побыстрее приучить глаза к свету. Тэйя приподняла створку фонаря, чтобы он светил не вниз, а вбок, поставила фонарь на пол и развязала Ильма. Он неловко сел, стал разминать затёкшее тело.  
«Ох ты! — удивился очередному сюрпризу Ильм. — Принесла с собой сковородку. Трость в погребе больше помешает, чем поможет, а сковорода будет серьёзным аргументом. Стоп. Когда Тэйя шла сюда, то ни верёвок, ни сковороды при ней не было. Так она всё заранее приготовила, а после меня заманила? Она знала, что я собираюсь отдать её Совету Высших? Но как она догадалась?»  
Тэйя взяла фонарь, опустила створку и вылезла из погреба. Ильм выбрался вслед за ней. Тэйя сказала:  
— Я запущу талисман, который снимет с тебя блокировку. Сядь на пятки, сложи руки на коленях и не шевелись, чего бы ни происходило. Не бойся, вреда тебе я не причиню, ты нужен мне живым, бодрым и работоспособным.  
Ильм подчинился — даже не желай он снять блокировку, нарушить такой приказ не позволит клятва. Ильм изо всех сил вцепился в колени, чтобы не выдать своего страха.  
В том, что человечица пользуется талисманами, нет ничего удивительного, как раз человеки и были их основными покупателями, а волшебники делали талисманы так, чтобы волшебство в них активировалось без магии. Но Тэйя пользовалась очень странными талисманами, Ильм не понимал принципа их работы, никогда прежде не слышал языка, на котором Тэйя отдавала талисману приказы. Голосовое управление — не новость, но Тэйя не заклинания читала, а как будто дрессированной собакой командовала. И ещё удивительнее язык, на котором велось управление. Ильм, разумеется, не знал всех языков Ольдевара, но мог каждый из них узнать по звучанию и письменам. Поэтому Ильм был уверен — Тэйя пользуется иномирскими талисманами.  
Взять их могла она только у Эльвиона. «Но откуда у такого идиота связи с Иномирьем? Иномиряне презирают Ольдевар и ведут здесь дела только с теми, кто очень выгоден, вроде королевских министров и наложниц».  
Тэйя отдала приказ талисману, и Ильму показалось, что на спину ему забралась кошка и стала выкусывать блокировки, как выкусывала бы блох котёнку. И выкусывание было весьма успешным, блокировки исчезли. Но кошка ещё и вылизала Ильма за левым ухом, где было рабское клеймо, поставленное и на кожу, и на ауру, причём язык у кошки почему-то был раздвоенный, как у змеи. Хотя и по-кошачьи шершавый. Хлопнули птичьи крылья, и ощущение тяжести на плечах, как и лёгкого покалывания коготков, прекратились.  
— Вставай, — сказала Ильму Тэйя. — Ты снова волшебник.  
Ильм поднялся, повёл плечами. По венам текла магия, вернулись магический слух и магическое зрение. Ильм застонал от наслаждения, засмеялся счастливо: он снова был самим собой. И лучше этого нет ничего в мире.  
Но тут Ильма поджидал новый сюрприз. Он не видел в Тэйе никакой магии — ни прямой, ни обратной, ни киерри. Она была самой что ни на есть обычной человечицей.  
— И обманула меня! — заорал взбешённый Ильм. — Ты не Источник! Ты обычная человекородка!  
Тэйя на мгновение растерялась — Ильм видел, как по её ауре пробежала рябь. Однако Тэйя тут же овладела собой.  
— А я и не говорила, что являюсь Источником. Я сказала, что сниму с тебя блокировку. И я это сделала. Я сказала, что дам тебе магическую энергию. И я это сделаю, чтобы ты открыл телепорт.  
Тэйя засунула сковородку в укороченный мешок для картошки, в котором лежали ещё какие-то вещи, повесила мешок на трость и примерила, каково всё это будет нести на плече. Сняла, переложила в мешке какие-то вещи, опять пристроила на плечо. Только сейчас Ильм заметил, что голова Тэйи обвязана тряпками так, чтобы имитировать крестьянский платок, под которым скрываются скрученные в узел косы. И если левой рукой Тэйя придерживала трость на плече, то в правой держала потайной фонарь. Судя по тому, как уверенно Тэйя собиралась, опыт бродяжничества у неё немалый.  
Фонарь Тэйя сунула Ильму, а сама тихонько просвистала коротенький, на пару тактов, мотивчик, одной рукой накрыла что-то, сто ** _я_** щее на земле, тряпицей и бережно, словно хрупкую драгоценность, прижала к себе. Ильм вспомнил, что такое суеверие — посвистеть над вещью, чтобы не украли — бытует среди ремесленников. Высокородному волшебнику стало тоскливо.  
«Я обречён быть слугой ничем не примечательной человечецы, которая к тому же ещё и плебейка, и шлюха. Пусть эта служба продлится и недолго, но всё равно это позорно и унизительно».  
Тэйя сказала:  
— Делай маскировку и пошли.  
— Куда? — напрягся Ильм.  
— Туда, где телепорт будет незаметен. Стартовать с «чёрного» двора нельзя, заметят. А где-нибудь возле «белых» или «золотых» территорий подле з ** _а_** мка, но не в нём самом, будет оптимально.  
С этим спорить было глупо — Тэйя, хотя и была презренной человекородкой, говорила правду. Ильм спросил:  
— Я могу сам выбрать место для телепорта?  
— Да, — ответила Тэйя. — И не забывай, что этим телепортом ты спасаешь собственную задницу.  
С этим тоже невозможно было спорить. Ильм пошёл с «чёрного» двора к одному укромному месту у реки, где можно без помех снять рабское клеймо с тела и с ауры, а затем выстроить телепорт в не менее укромное место подле стен столицы.  
Но Тэйя приказала:  
— Стой. Сначала сделай мне маскировку. Да и себе тоже. Пусть сейчас и ночь, но ненужный свидетель всегда может быть.  
— Мне маскироваться до того, как сняты клейма раба, нельзя. А тебя маскировать нет смысла, ты не Источник.  
— То, что магию, которую генерирует моё тело, не видишь ты, не означает, что её нет. Эльвион пользовался ею куда как резво. Что касается клейм, то они убраны вместе с блокировкой.  
Ильм презрительно и недоверчиво покривил губы, однако проверил. Магический импульс, просканировавший тело, не нашёл не только рабских меток, но и их глубинных следов, убрать которые не в силах никто и никогда.  
— Как? — прошептал севшим голосом Ильм. — Как ты это сделала?  
— Тебя это не касается, — голос Тэйи стал похож на стальной клинок. — Делай маскировку и пошли.  
Противостоять прямому приказу Ильм не мог — его убила бы клятва. Пришлось тратить драгоценные силы, навешивая на человекородную плебейку маскировку, достойную настоящего Источника. Затем Ильм прикрыл себя: заглушил магическую ауру, придал себе вид бродячего фокусника, потому что как ни старайся, а магию, если она не заблокирована, всё равно полностью не скрыть, — но у фокусника и должен быть слабенький магический фон. А когда всё было готово, сказал Тэйе:  
— Надо будет идти через деревню. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, тебе надо молчать и держатся позади меня как жене, которая следует за мужем.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Тэйя.  
Она достала бутылочку с каким-то порошком и бросила одну щепотку в воздух, стараясь, чтобы порошок разлетелся как можно шире.  
Ильм узнал сухое, иначе говоря, самое высокосортное зелье уничтожения следов.  
— Откуда оно у Эльвиона? — поразился Ильм. — Это чрезвычайно дорогое средство, а самостоятельно Эльвион не сделал бы его никогда.  
Тэйя хмыкнула и потянула Ильма прочь от з ** _а_** мка.  
— У Эльвиона было много чего такого, что ему не по деньгами, не по мозгам и не по магии. Например, тайный ход из мастерской. Когда я удирала, то ничего особенного в нём не видела, однако когда сравнила с подвалами и погребами «чёрных» зон Тиммарс-лена, то стало очевидно, что выстроен ход лет двести назад, но отремонтирован, точнее, приведён в относительно пригодное для использования состояние совсем недавно, только неделю или две назад, не больше. Ты о тайных делах Эльвиона что-нибудь слышал?  
Ильм немного подумал.  
— Нет. Только о том, что он часто в гневе убивает комнатных рабов. Крестьянских девушек портит, но и замужними бабами не брезгует, а уж рабыни почти все под ним побывали, он даже «чёрными» мог попользоваться, если они молоды и красивы. Много говорили, что Эльвион нищ, как придорожный камень, и так же бездарен в магии, причём не только он, а весь род Тиммарсов. Поэтому из-за никчёмности Тиммарсов в управлении деньгами и магией с ними никто не хочет вести дела.  
Ильм оглянулся на Тэйю.  
— А ты видела у него вещи или зелья из Иномирья?  
— Не знаю, иномирское это всё было или здешнее, но то, что Эльвиону это не по мозгам, не по деньгам и не по магии, очевидно.  
Ильм кивнул и ускорил шаги.  
...В деревне, где всегда ложатся спать очень рано, было шумно и оживлённо. Тавернщик спешил продать понаприехавшим свою стряпню и выпивку, крестьяне сбывали вяленую рыбу, сушёные яблоки, поделки из янтаря, носки и жилетки из козьей шерсти, смазку для сапог и рыбацкие плащи, которые весьма полезны тем, кто проводит много времени в дороге.  
А ещё деревня сплетничала. В их скудной на события жизни случилось настоящее Великое Происшествие, причём затронуло не их, а кого-то другого. Происшествие ничем не грозило деревне и даже принесло прибыль. И потому обсуждали его вдвойне увлечённо.  
Ильм и Тэйя, одновременно и не сговариваясь, замедлили шаги — надо было послушать болтовню, в ней могло прозвучать что-то полезное.  
Ближе всего оказалась группка женщин, которая обсуждала беглую жену графа уль-Тиммарса.  
— На костёр эту суку! — визжала одна женщина.  
— К позорному столбу и камнями забить! — ярилась вторая.  
— Видано ли это — брачные узы сбросить! — орала третья. — Из-за этой твари наши мужья теперь могут перевесить брачные узы на забор, а нас выкинуть за ворота. И как нам жить без кормильца? Даже без дома прожить можно, бродяги вон ещё как живут! Но без мужа баба не проживёт никогда. Кто её прокормит и защитит, если не муж? А из-за этой сучки поганой мужья начнут жён выгонять!  
— Верно-верно, — склочно поддержали её ещё пятеро, которые стояли рядом.  
Но как следует обсудить грядущие кошмары женщинам не дали мужья.  
Один из них увидел, что жена занята болтовнёй, и вытянул её по спине плетью, которую пытался продать какому-то предсказателю.  
— Пошла домой, шкура поганая! Я тебя не для того кормлю, чтобы ты язык чесала. Иди ткать плащи и точить янтарь, муж торгует, а ты не несёшь ему новый товар!  
При виде этого другие мужья тоже принялись учить жён уму-разуму, действуя кто кулаком, кто палкой или плетью:  
— Иди варить смазку, дрянь!  
— Пошла к прялке и спицам, мерзавка!  
Женщины истошно завыли и побежали по домам. Но одна уклонилась от удара и закричала в ответ:  
— Потише ты, пьянь! Надену твои узы на забор, и тогда если чем и будешь торговать, то собственной задницей! Все эти фокусники и предсказатели до мужских задниц куда как охочи.  
Муж рванулся растолковать жене, кто в доме хозяин, но та извернулась и убежала. Муж проорал «Повинуйся мне, жена!», затем ещё раз, и другой, и третий, однако результата не дождался. Подумал-подумал, почесал затылок и подошёл к торговцу зельями, стал рассматривать товар на лотке.  
— У тебя мыло душистое есть? Такое, чтобы бабе понравилось?  
— Есть, уважаемый, — расплылся в улыбке торговец. — Как не быть столь нужной вещи? Вот мыло, в котором смесь розана с лавандой, женщины от такого подарка сразу податливыми делаются.  
— Давай, — ответил мужчина.  
Тэйя негромко, но очень довольно хохотнула и подтолкнула немного обалдевшего от происходящего Ильма спину.  
— Нам пора.  
Тот опомнился, мысленно ругнул всех стерв мира, которые быстро, слишком быстро учатся друг у друга новым стервозностями, а потому с бабами скоро совсем не будет никакого сладу, и поспешил к лужку за деревней, который располагался между зарослями дикого шиповника и лесом.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал Ильм, — там нет любострастных парочек. Обычно туда никто не ходит, потому что местные считают, что на лужайке бывают призраки, но сейчас полно приезжих.  
— А шугнуть визитёров можешь? — спросила Тэйя. — Сделать иллюзию призрака, желательно воющего и клацающего клыками.  
— У меня слишком мало сил. Надо беречь их для телепорта. Я и так потратился на маскировку, поэтому до столицы не дотяну. Смогу перебросить нас только на треть пути, дальше придётся добираться с попутными обозами и надеяться, что силы восстановятся быстрее, чем за неделю.  
— Я дам тебе очень много сил, — ответила Тэйя.  
— Как ты недавно сама сказала, я твою силу не вижу. Значит, мне она не подходит. А потому тебе надо беречь то, что у меня есть, если хочешь выжить.  
— Резонно, — согласилась Тэйя. Немного подумала и сказала уверенно: — Я прогоню их сама.  
И чуть крепче прижала к себе громоздкий талисман, который несла почему-то не в мешке, а так, как если бы это был ребёнок или дамская собачка.  
Но им повезло, парочек на лужке не было. Зато с реки тянуло туманом, который в лунном свете превращался в подобие фигур в мантиях.  
Тэйя произнесла задумчиво:  
— Интересно, почему на открытом пространстве получается такой эффект? Это обычно бывает, когда свет и воздушные потоки преломляются в специально сконструированных помещениях. Или среди огромных валунов, которые и надоумили создателей храмов на разработку определённой конструкции.  
Ильм неохотно пояснил:  
— Это из-за потоков магии. Здесь природный Источник, очень слабенький, но если знать, как пользоваться микродозами, можно сделать телепорт. А помехи от Источника не позволят определить направление портального канала.  
Тэйя кивнула и стала возиться с мешком и свёртком. А через минуты три дала Ильму крохотную глиняную плошку, в которой была её свежая кровь — Ильм узнал это сначала магическим обонянием, а после увидел и ауру.  
Тэйя сказала:  
— Используй это для усиления волшебства.  
Ильм едва не задохнулся от ярости. Он схватил плошку и швырнул её оземь.  
— Я волшебник, а не презренный полукровка! Только ничему не обученные ничтожества используют кровь, надеясь усилить своё жалкое подобие волшебства!  
Тэйя ответила холодно и жёстко:  
— У тебя силёнок не больше, чем у полукровок. Так что заткни свой снобизм себе в задницу и делай телепорт на моей крови. Немедленно.  
Ильм сдавленно зашипел от злости, боли и унижения. Отвергнуть приказ не позволяет клятва, а делать то, что творили только ничтожнейшие из тех, в чьих венах течёт магия, было невыносимо противно.  
Но деваться некуда.  
Ильм встал над разлившейся кровью и сделал пасс, устанавливая магический контакт. И замер, поражённый открывшейся картиной.  
Тэйя оказалась Источником хнотиса!  
Как самая мощная, но самая капризная, опасная, изменчивая и неуправляемая сила в мире могла генерироваться в теле самой обычной человечицы, становясь тем самым подвластной волшебнику, Ильм не понимал. Зато прекрасно понял, почему Эльвион сделал своей женой строптивую и опасную танцовщицу-бесприданницу, которая к тому же не блещет ни красотой, ни юностью.  
Конечно, орден Дасси ** _а_** с, который, по слухам, мог управлять хнотисом, отнюдь не обрадуется появлению конкурента, но если действовать осторожно, то можно и клятву разрушить, и титул вернуть, и врагам отомстить, и приумножить богатства родовых владений, и даже королём стать.  
Тэйя оказалась самой ценной вещью во всём Ольдеваре.  
«И если я не хочу разделить участь Эльвиона, — размышлял Ильм, — то надо действовать иначе: не принуждать, а приручать. Бабы как кошки, льнут к тем, кто их погладит, и едва пригреются, перестают думать. Для начала надо показать заботу и отвести её в уютное и безопасное место, которое умиротворяюще действует на женщин. А после накупить ей тряпок и побрякушек, женщины при виде их лишаются разума и сами покорными сучками ползут к ногам тех, кто поманит их такими вещами».  
— Телепорт готов, — сказал Ильм вслух. — Он выведет нас в пещеру возле столицы, где я запрятал приличную сумму денег на плохие дни. Но не успел ею воспользоваться.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Тэйя.  
Она взяла узелок и свёрток, встала рядом с Ильмом.  
— Иди за мной, — сказал он и открыл портал.  
Тэйя послушно последовала за ним.  
Ильм довольно улыбнулся.


	6. — 6 —

Ольга Ивановна позвонила дочери в субботу утром.  
Звонок матери вызвал у Елены двоякие чувства. Она и хотела помириться, и не желала выслушивать унижения и оскорбления. Лучше вообще оставаться без матери, чем общаться с матерью-абьюзершей. Моральное насилие ничем не лучше физического.  
Но Ольга говорила только о том, что Сидорчуковы зарезали борова.  
— Они колбас понаделали, и печёночную с перцем, и мясную с чесночком, как ты любишь. Тот самый рецепт, который они, засранцы, никому не дают, и которого ни в одной книге с рецептами нет. Так я купила круг и той, и той. А Филимонова вдруг решила мне кило своей клубники продать. Что она с ней делает, никто понять не может — у всех растёт тот же самый сорт, но только у Филимоновой клубника с таким сказочным вкусом. Филимонова её всю в Заворуйск-Городок продаёт.  
«Заворуйск-Городком» называли дорогой коттеджный посёлок недалеко от обычного посёлка, в котором жила Ольга. Большинство посельчан богатых соседей ненавидело, но некоторые на них весьма неплохо зарабатывали. Ольга к Заворуйск-Городку относилась нейтрально — ни вреда, ни пользы он ей не приносил.  
— Ты дома будь, — сказала Ольга дочери. — Или няньку вызови, я привезу тебе колбасу и клубнику для Данилки, пока ягоды не помялись.  
Елена торопливо свернула на экране компьютера окно бухгалтерской программы, открыла браузер и зашла в свой банковский аккаунт.  
— Мама, не вздумай по электричкам мотаться! Я тебе деньги на телефон перевожу, вызови такси. Приложение у тебя в телефоне есть, картинка с жёлтой машинкой и красной надписью MTL, нажми на неё, и приложение само соединит тебя с диспетчером. Расплачиваться тоже с телефона по счётчику, так что не обманут, потому что там маршрут записывается.  
Заодно Елена перевела деньги и на кредитку матери — не с её заработками покупать колбасы и элитные сорта клубники.  
Елена давала бы матери денег и больше, но та потратит их не на себя, а на сыночка Андрюшеньку. Содержать великовозрастного брата-бездельника Елена не хотела категорически.  
К её облегчению, мать, приехав, ни слова не говорила о разводе. Она рассказала Елене перипетии очередной порции своего любимого телесериала, играла с внуком. И даже не стала возмущаться, что у Елены в квартире сразу три котёнка, лишь удивилась, зачем так много.  
— Мама, они ведь живые, — объяснила Елена. — А значит у каждого свой характер, свои биоритмы и свои желания. Один хочет спать, другой играть, третий на ручки просится. У хозяев всегда есть тот котик, который соответствует их настроению и желаниям. А с одним так не получится, совпадения будут далеко не всегда. Поэтому и удовольствия меньше.  
Мать согласилась и начала рассказывать, какой характер у Плюшика, её собственного кота. А после опять пошла поиграть с Данилкой.  
Елена улыбнулась. «Похоже, стремление понянчиться с внуком оказалось сильнее желания переделать дочь под вкусы соседей. И если мама действительно решила пойти на компромисс и сделать вид, что ничего не знает о тех событиях моей жизни, которые ей не по нраву, я сделаю шаг навстречу и притворюсь, что забыла все наши ссоры».  
Елена позволила матери уложить Данилку спать и заговорила с ней о том, что у мальчика, возможно, есть талант художника. Ольга строго и придирчиво рассмотрела рисунки Данилы и согласилась, что у внука и правда могут быть способности.  
Елена осторожно начала забрасывать удочку:  
— Японцы славятся методиками раннего развития художественных способностей у детей. У меня есть приятельница-японистка, я заказала ей найти и перевести методички для детских садов. Но было бы отлично, если бы и ты их почитала. Я ничего в этом не понимаю, а надо будет подгонять методики под Данилку. Если нагрузка будет слишком сильной, у ребёнка появится невроз. Если способности не развивать, тоже будет невроз. Надо выбрать умеренную систему, а в воспитателях нашего детсада я сомневаюсь. Они, конечно, с детьми хорошо обращаются, много внимания уделяют, но как специалисты не очень, надо самой им говорить, что и как делать. Одно достоинство — делают, и делают хорошо, а в группе мало детей, и потому все под присмотром.  
Ольга охотно согласилась почитать методички и даже, вопреки своей нелюбви к интернету, посмотрела несколько выставок детских рисунков в детсадах Японии, а затем, для оценки результатов, которые есть у взрослых, посещавших в своё время такие занятия в детском саду, посмотрела магазины с мангой и ранобэ, которые делают все, кому не лень, а после стала смотреть ознакомительные фрагменты манги и ранобэ, изучала стиль и уровень рисунков. Елена с удовольствием наблюдала, как оживилась мать, как заблестели её глаза.  
Елена показала матери переведённую на русский язык мангу, которую выбрала заранее под её вкусы, и Ольга, увлёкшись как миром рисования, так и любимыми сюжетами, забыла о времени и засиделась до позднего вечера, читая с Елениного планшета одну мангу за другой. Сюжет манги был похож на любимые Ольгины телесериалы, так что женщина была в полном восторге. Но больше всего Ольге понравилось, что во многих случаях писательницы и художницы работали в паре как партнёры.  
— Художник везде просто исполнитель, иллюстратор, который ничего не решает и которого никто не замечает, — говорила Ольга, — а тут смотри, всё на равных. И комикс такой серьёзный, вдумчивый. Я думала, там только все эти нелепые супер-герои для недоразвитых детишек.  
— Это было давно, — ответила Елена, — когда комикс только начинал развиваться. А сейчас комиксы есть на любой вкус, и супер-герои — только малая часть их общего количества.  
Она показала маме другой веб-комикс, на этот раз переведённый с французского, но с сюжетом опять-таки в стиле любимых Ольгиных сериалов. Но стиль рисовки был совсем другой, нисколько не похожий на тот, что характерен для манги.  
Ольга перелистнула пару страниц, заглянула в конец, поставила комикс на начало и позвонила Андрею, сказала, что заночует у дочери, и подробно проинструктировала сына, как разогреть себе ужин. А затем погрузилась в историю очередной современной Золушки.  
Елена довольно улыбнулась. Её план начал потихоньку работать.

 

= = =

Риан стоял в рубке космолёта и размахивал перед носом Берта планшетом с данными о состоянии корабля.  
— Это корыто починить невозможно! — орал Риан. — И мы застряли на этой вонючей планете, потому что у нас нет денег даже на билеты домой. А всё твоя блистательная идея заполучить собственный Источник! Мы все наши деньги вбухали в Капустину, и где теперь Капустина?! Где, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
— Не ори! — огрызнулся Берт. — Лучше порадуйся, что не ты лежишь на кушетке по уши в собственных испражнениях. Считай это тест-драйвом. Они всегда недёшевы.  
— Мой дорогой напарник, — голос Риана стал ядовито-вежливым и язвительно-сладким, — тест-драйвы проводят для отладки того, что хотят продать за сумму вдвое больше затрат на разработку. А предложенная тобой разработка сбежала чёрт знает куда, да ещё и весьма неплохой инструмент испортила.  
— Но зато мы смогли доказать, что Капустина — очень мощный источник хнотиса. А потому Дассиас заплатит нам за неё двойную стоимость нового крейсера. Достаточно указать ордену местонахождение Капустиной. А ловить и усмирять эту чуму они будут сами.  
— Гениально! — издевательски восхитился Риан. — Осталось выяснить, где находится Капустина. Ты не забыл, что эта сука уничтожила все маячки, которые я на неё поставил?  
— Как ты верно заметил, Капустина — сука. А это делает её заметнее, чем любой маячок. Мы в два счёта найдём Капустину по происшествиям, которые она устроит.  
— Для этого надо из космопорта Второго Круга попасть на Ольдевар, — злости у Риана заметно поубавилось, но он был всё ещё далёк от приветливости. — А у нас нет денег даже на еду получше биопасты, не говоря уже об оплате естественного телепорта.  
— Телепорт нам и не нужен, — ответил Берт. — Следователь никогда не покидает кабинета, для этого есть агенты.  
— Агенты? — Риан даже подобрался как хищник перед прыжком.  
— Я не просто так сидел в самом вонючем графстве одной из самых диких планет Третьего Круга. — Берт взял свой планшет и помахал им. — Самые свежие данные.  
— И что там? — Риан сел в кресло штурмана, нетерпеливо смотрел на сидящего в кресле пилота Берта.  
— Наша удача, — Берт подсоединил планшет к бортовому компьютеру и вывел на экран изображение смуглого черноглазого брюнета лет тридцати пяти. — Красавчик, верно?  
— Только не трать время на шутки о сексуальной ориентации, — недовольно сказал Риан.  
— Никаких шуток. Это нынешний покровитель Капустиной.  
Риан посмотрел на фото магическим зрением.  
— Хм... У него странная аура. Он принадлежит к расе магов, это несомненно, но что-то с ним не так. Есть ауральный снимок? Хочу посмотреть подробнее.  
— Нет. Этот воспроизведён по волосу, оставшемуся на лежаке. А что касается ауры, то ты теряешь форму. Это же аура мага-киерриниста.  
— Кого?! — поразился Риан.  
— Киерриниста, — довольно повторил Берт.  
— Но их не бывает!  
— Риан, ты забыл то, что знают даже человеки в детском саду? Есть магия прямая, которой волшебнорождённые, достигнув лет двенадцати, начинают управлять без каких-либо вспомогательных средств. Есть магия обратная, вектор которой направлен в противоположную сторону. Она встречается реже обычной, но более энергоёмкая, её для волшебства надо в два раза меньше, чем обычной. И одни волшебнородные могут ею управлять сами, другим нужны талисманы. И есть киерри, очень редкая магия, энергоёмкость которой в четыре раза выше прямой, и с ней можно делать то, что недоступно прямой и обратной магии. Управлять киерри можно только через талисманы, но есть киерринисты, волшебники с искусственной ненаследуемой мутацией, которая позволяет управлять киерри напрямую. Формирование киерринизма — единственная разновидность ритуала Изменения Сущности, которая не запрещена. Но зато запрещено создание талисмана, при помощи которого проводится ритуал. Все Арки Киерри, которые сейчас есть, созданы не ранее пятисот лет назад и находятся на строгом учёте, их почерк тщательно описан, а потому всегда можно узнать, в какой именно Арке киерринист получил свою способность.  
— Семнадцать киерри-фамилий! — вспомнил Риан. — Они могут делать киерринистами только членов своей семьи.  
— И одна такая фамилия, герцоги Флеми ** _о_** нды, жила в Ларниоллене. Точнее, они и сейчас там живут, но состав семьи пять лет назад полностью поменялся.  
— Это как?  
— Через брак, — фыркнул Берт. — Слишком много думали о родовой чести, и в итоге сами подставили род под истребление. — Он стал рассказывать: — Флемионды — единственная семья в Ольдеваре, в которую мужчине не только не стыдно войти, но и весьма прибыльно, престижно и почётно. Сам понимаешь, киерринизм — качество очень ценное, ради него и имя жены принять не оскорбительно. Поэтому Флемионды не искали, кому сбагрить дочерей, а выбирали, какого зятя выгоднее впустить в дом. Но пять лет назад один ушлый полукровка обрюхатил девицу из рода Флемиондов, причём сделал это так, что о позоре девушки сразу же узнали все. Поэтому Флемионды уже не могли дать ей абортирующее и отправить в монастырь, это не спасло бы их от позора, а лишить сошлюшившуюся девицу родового имени и вышвырнуть на улицу глава рода не захотел, ведь это всё равно замарало бы фамильную честь. Пусть девка и была всего лишь троюродной племянницей из младшей ветви, но она была барышней из рода Флемионд, а потому её позор превращался в позор всей фамилии. И потому герцог женил полукровку на своей родственнице. Так полукровка стал полноправным Флемиондом, троюродным племянником главы рода. Чтобы сей родственник соответствовал семье, глава пробудил его истинность, сделав чистокровным сидхе, а затем сделал и киерринистом. Новоиспечённый Флемионд тут же собрал своих дружков-полукровок и убил всех свежеобретённых родственников от мала до велика, начиная с главы рода и заканчивая своей блудливой женой, которой не хватило ума держать ноги крепко сомкнутыми и ждать, когда родители приведут в дом достойного мужа. А сделавшись единственным наследником, экс-полукровка стал заключать побратимство с дружками, вводить их в род Флемиондов на правах младших братьев, пробуждать их истинность и наделять всю свою шайку киерринизмом. Королю экс-полукровка отстегнул немалую часть земель герцогства, а потому Коронный Совет признал смерть Флемиондов моровым поветрием и разрешил единственно уцелевшему из рода восстанавливать фамилию массовым побратимством.  
— Ловок парень, — одобрил Риан. — Но как этот хмырь, — показал он на экран, — уцелел?  
— А он Флемионд лишь наполовину. Его мать была женой барона Гри ** _а_** тта. Баронство мелкое, размером с город, но это портовый город, причём порт начал набирать популярность, и герцог охотно отдал за барона одну из прямых, а не двоюродных или троюродных племянниц, сделав и зятя, и его сына киерринистами. Этот хмырь по имени Ильм, — кивнул на экран Берт, — в девятнадцать остался сиротой, став бароном уль-Гриаттом, но наследством управлять не стремился, оставил город под опекой Флемиондов, оговорив сумму, которую те будут ему ежемесячно высылать, и умчался врачевать горе в столицу. Благополучно не вспоминал о Флемиондах одиннадцать лет, но когда их истребили, предъявил права на герцогство. В итоге был уличён в запретном волшебстве, лишён имени, титула и владений, а его магию заблокировали. Вскоре Ильм был пойман на попытке снять блокировку, получил двойной блокиратор и приговорён к «чёрному» рабству. А побывавший на «чёрном» дворе хоть раз, остаётся там навсегда, будь он хоть семи пядей во лбу, потому что «чёрных» считают навечно осквернёнными.  
— Я так понимаю, — ответил Риан, — теперь он не «чёрный», а беглый раб.  
— Правильно понимаешь. Когда из Тиммарс-лена пропала Капустина, я велел агентам выяснить, кто ещё пропал в эти дни, причём специально оговорил, чтобы и «чёрных» рабов посчитали, и крестьян, и постоянных бродяг, ошивавшихся вокруг з ** _а_** мка. Поскольку Капустина не сможет выжить на незнакомой планете одна, ей нужен будет покровитель. Причём не простой, а способный скрыть то, что она Источник. Из пропавших был только «чёрный» раб Ильм. Тогда я велел выяснить, как и откуда он попал в Тиммарс-лен. Тогда и обнаружилась вся эта интересная история, которая и подтвердила, что именно Ильм стал покровителем Капустиной.  
— Кто сейчас владеет городом Гриаттом? — спросил Риан.  
— Герцог Флемионд. Он не такой дурак, чтобы отдать королю столь лакомый кусок. Король по старинке смотрит на пашни, рудники и леса, а Флемионд — на порты, дороги и судоходные реки.  
— Ты отдал приказы своим агентам в столице искать Ильма? — спросил Риан. — Больше ему податься некуда, он никаких других мест не знает.  
— И он не такой осторожный и расчётливый как Капустина. Ильм скоро себя выдаст, привлечёт внимание. А через него мои агенты найдут Капустину. И тогда мы сможем идти в здешнее отделение ордена Дассиас.  
— Отлично придумано, партнёр, — довольно улыбнулся Риан.

 

* * *

Марина закончила делать успокаивающий отвар и дала его Виктору, который сидел здесь же, на кухне. За окном сияло чудесное солнечное утро, но Виктор был хмур и мрачен.  
— Вик, — сказала Марина, — ты уверен, что это именно предвидение, а не обычный кошмарный сон?  
— К сожалению, это не кошмар. Тэйе угрожает новая опасность, и очень серьёзная. А я до сих пор не могу понять, где Тэйя находится. Марина, ты узнала что-нибудь ещё о Кейне Делмоте?  
— Я вышла с ним на контакт и договорилась о встрече. Послезавтра он будет в Нью-Йорке.  
— Отлично! — повеселел Виктор.  
— Надо придумать, чем ему платить за информацию. Делмот деляга, не брезгующий криминалом, но у него репутация людо, которое всегда отрабатывает гонорар.  
— К какой расе он относится? Это важно или нет?  
— В большинстве случаев нет, — сказала Марина. — У каждой волшебнородной расы свои особенности использования магии, а у человеков, рептилоидов и плазмоидов магия вообще отсутствует, но повсеместное распространение талисманов и технологий свели все различия на нет. Конечно, медикам надо знать, кого как лечить, а военным — кого как убить, но всем остальным без разницы. Во всяком случае, так говорят о планетах Первого Круга. Во втором Круге по-разному, есть и расовое безразличие, и расизм, а в Третьем Круге в основном расизм и ксенофобия.  
— Ситуация ясна, — кивнул Виктор и спросил: — Делмот привезёт талисман для обучения языкам?  
— Обещал, но предупредил, что это очень вредная для здоровья технология, во Втором и Первом Кругах она запрещена, а за функционирования изделий из Третьего Круга он не ручается.  
— Плевать, — сказал Виктор. — От упущенного времени сейчас вреда гораздо больше. По истребителям новости есть?  
— Есть! — Марина домыла посуду и села за стол. — Я нашла материалы о них. Разумеется, это не справочник, а мелкие упоминания в письмах и летописях, но систематизировать их можно. — Марина довольно улыбнулась: — Хорошо быть профессиональным историком. Всегда найдёшь как привязать свою основную тему к чему угодно. Например, можно заявить о разработке проблемы изучения элленистики во времена Петра Первого или о проблеме влияния античной культуры на культуру Руси времён Ивана Грозного. Или ещё что-то в этом роде. И все архивы, библиотеки и музейные запасники к твоим услугам.  
— И что ты там нашла? — нетерпеливо сказал Виктор. — Марина, не тяни!  
— Самое интересное, что на территории России впервые орден появился в начале восьмидесятых прошлого века, когда «железный занавес» немного ослаб и самиздатом в СССР стали проникать различные пособия по йоге и эзотерике. Легально йога вполне себе существовала годов с шестидесятых, но только та её часть, которая была собственно оздоровительной гимнастикой, без философской, и тем более без эзотерической части. Тогда же, в начале восьмидесятых, стали появляться всякие целители, полулегальные секции карате и медитации, экстрасенсы, контактёры с НЛО и прочие полезные и абсурдные явления. И нашёлся деятель, который решил, что эти чуждые и опасные для землян веяния надо искоренять и уничтожать. Но для начала необходимо изучить врага. Он и занялся изучением, овладел искусством пранических воздействий, узнал о настоящих, а не НЛО-шных контактах с Обитаемой Вселенной, пришёл в ужас от того, какой опасности утратить свою самобытность подвергается Земля, а особенно Советский Союз, и стал искать таких же психопатов, организовывать из них общество тайных защитников земной цивилизации. Благо, к тому времени началась Перестройка, и заниматься такими делами стало намного легче. А когда СССР развалился, так вообще легко стало. Орден заработал, новоявленная инквизиция стала выискивать и убивать всех, кто вёл дела с Обитаемой Вселенной или осознавал свою волшебнородность, а так же тех, кто использовал праническую энергию не по той системе, которую считал правильной основатель ордена. Как зовут основателя, не знаю, а названия ордена нашла — «Чистая Земля». Сейчас чистоземельцы распространены по всей России под видом экологической организации. Но это не слишком многочисленная группировка. В Москве их около десятка, а в Дорошанске всего двое.  
— А до начала восьмидесятых контакты с Обитаемой Вселенной были? — заинтересовался Виктор.  
— В СССР — нет. Инопланетники не идиоты, чтобы лезть туда, где был военный коммунизм, ГУЛАГ, а затем их последствия. Хотя, возможно, редкие единичные контакты где-то и были. Но именно очень редкие и единичные.  
— Где ещё есть такие ордена? — спросил Виктор.  
— Почти в каждой стране, но уровень у них как у небольших тоталитарных сект. Да по сути они и есть секты.  
— И довольно опасные секты, — ответил Виктор.  
— Не без этого, — согласилась Марина. — Но плюс в том, что секты разрозненны, они параноидально не доверяют друг другу. И все эти секты малочисленны, потому что ксенофобны, патриархальны и аскетичны, а этот товар никогда особым спросом не пользовался.  
— Я бы не сказал, — качнул головой Виктор. — Хотя, из общества, в котором начинают преобладать любители названных тобой вещей, уезжают все, кто интересен для бизнеса, хоть земного, хоть инопланетного.   
— Это верно, — согласилась Марина.  
Виктор встал из-за стола.  
— Я пойду в парк позанимаюсь. Надеюсь, у меня всё же получится спрятать крылья.  
— Я поеду в архив. Возможно, отыщу что-то об аналогичных сектах в дореволюционной России. То, что ты рассказывал об их методах убийства, я где-то читала. Эти блюстители чистоты ничего нового не изобрели.  
— Хорошо, Марина, удачи.  
Виктор ушёл. А Марина довольно улыбнулась.  
«Приятно иметь дело с умными людьми», — подумала она и пошла собираться.  
Марина нисколько не жалела, что при разрыве с Огарковым оставила его детей ему — в них от Марины не было ничего. И то, какими были внуки Огракова, полученные им от сыновей, и даже правнуки, полученные от внуков, подтверждали Маринину правоту. Это были точные копии самого Огаркова, и никаких контактов с ними Марина иметь не хотела.  
Виктор был единственным исключением — нормальный человек, каким-то образом родившийся в семействе монстров. Марине было жаль его, она сочувствовала несчастному детству Виктора, но не считал себя виновной в этих несчастьях — Валентина к тому времени давно стала ей чужим человеком, поэтому дела чужих людей Марину не касались  
И Виктор прекрасно это понимал, даже и не думая упрекнуть Марину за то, что не помогла ему в детстве. Он сам сказал, что они с Мариной родственники биологически, но не фактически. У них деловое партнёрство, до некоторой степени приятельство, однако ни в коем случае не семья. И такое положение вещей совершенно нормально.  
Марина столь умному подходу только порадовалась.  
Чем больше в жизни умных людей, тем она удачнее.

 

* * *

Ильм потягивал пиво в пабе и размышлял. Паб был дешёвый и многолюдный, при библиотеке Центрального Королевского университета, поэтому не было никакого риска, что его тут кто-то узнает — волшебники с таким родословием, как у Ильма, учились только дома, у частных преподавателей.  
Но дело было не в этом. Самой главной бедой Ильма стало то, что все его планы провалились.

 

\+ + +

Золото, которое Ильм спрятал в пещере, произвело на Тэйю впечатление сильное и глубокое. Ильм уже праздновал победу, предвкушая, как Тэйя будет обольщать его и кокетничать, чтобы заполучить крупицу этого богатства, когда услышал:  
— Если хочешь получить для собственных нужд амулет, заряженный моей магией, то цена на малый — один золотой. Средняя зарядка стоит два золотых, крупная три. Заготовка для амулета твоя. Первая оплата только в медной монете, вторая — в серебряной, дальше будешь платить, как тебе удобно.  
Ильм, услышав такое, застыл, как по лбу дубиной стукнутый. И вовсе не из-а того, что человечица-простокровка знала разницу между талисманом, который выполняет волшебство или управляет им, и амулетом, который просто хранит магическую энергию. И не знание Тэйей точной цены на магию напугало Ильма — чего ещё ждать от кухарки и торгашки? Его поразила скорость, с которой Тэйя обеспечила себе финансовую независимость. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как она увидела деньги, и уже заставила Ильма раскошелиться, причём на своих условиях, и в том, от чего невозможно отказаться.  
На золотой в бедном квартале можно прожить месяц. В приличном — неделю.  
Тэйя могла вышвырнуть Ильма прочь уже после первого амулета. А Ильму их нужно пять больших, потому что собственные силы практически на исходе. И к волшебникам-амулетчикам пойти нельзя, они сразу увидят столь сильное магическое истощение, заинтересуются причинами.  
Так что это Ильму пришлось думать, как себя вести и что делать, дабы Тэйя не уволила и не отказалась продавать ему свою энергию.  
Единственное, что делало Ильма интересным и нужным для Тэйи, это его знание столичной жизни. И он собирался продать эту информацию подороже, обдумывал, как обойти приказы рассказать о столице.

 

+

Тэйя приказала Ильму снять для них дешёвую квартиру как для брата и сестры, причём обязательно рядом с университетом, где учатся волшебники. О том, есть такой университет или нет, не спросила. Либо раньше узнала, либо просто догадалась, что его не может не быть.  
И уже на следующий день после того, как они заселились в квартиру, Тэйя устроилась работать на кухню университета.  
Надобность в Ильме как в информаторе исчезла — студенты много болтают, а Тэйя, как успел увидеть Ильм, очень хорошо умеет слушать. Как маскировщик Ильм тоже больше не нужен — если рабы за добавку умопомрачительно вкусной еды чистили котлы и печи, то вечно голодные студенты за тот же гонорар сделают неплохую личину.  
«А сколько желающих стать её вассалом там отыщется!» — со злостью думал Ильм.  
Драгоценный, вожделенный и остро необходимый Источник хнотиса мог навсегда ускользнуть в любое мгновение.

 

+

Тэйя не отказалась объяснить, как догадалась о намерении Ильма поймать её и продать волшебникам.  
— Люди не идиоты. Я прекрасно понимала, что меня быстро вычислят, а потому я могу рассчитывать только на два-три дня передышки. И за это время надо собрать еду в дорогу, раздобыть одежду, деньги, а самое главное — узнать, как спрятаться среди бродяг и, перемещаясь из одной бродяжьей группки в другую, добраться до крупного города, где легко затеряться. Но тот, кто меня первым вычислит, будет на порядок сообразительнее остальных. Это сильный противник, а потому надо быть всегда настороже, чтобы его опередить.  
Ильм кивнул.  
— На твоём месте я рассуждал бы так же.  
— Я следила за всеми без исключения, и за мужчинами, и за женщинами, начиная с детей, которые начали ходить и говорить, и заканчивая стариками. А к тебе то и дело слетались бабочки-парусники.  
— Заблокированый волшебник, — кивнул Ильм. — Я всё время боялся, что кто-то меня узнает. Точнее, не меня лично, а то, кем я был раньше.  
— Сначала я хотела просто предложить тебе сделку. Но боялась рисковать. Ты мог быть агентом короля или доносчиком управляющего, или ещё кем-то, опасным для меня. Поэтому я при помощи собаки проследила все места, куда ты ходил.  
— У тебя не было собаки, — склочно ответил Ильм. — И на «чёрном» дворе Тиммарс-лена не было ни одной собаки, обученной брать след. А собаки стражей, которых пускают по следу беглых рабов, не подчиняются никому, кроме хозяина-стража.  
Тэйя усмехнулась:  
— То, что собаку не видел ты, не означает, что некому было взять след.  
Ильм чувствовал в ответе Тэйи второе дно, странность, но никак не мог понять, что именно его насторожило.  
Впрочем, решающего значения это не имело, потому что суть была понятна — Тэйя увидела приготовления к ловле и опередила ловца. Ильм сам стал добычей, и теперь вынужден подчиняться победителю.

 

+

Тэйя запретила Ильму тратить деньги из, как она выразилась, «золотого запаса», на что-то ещё, кроме восстановления здоровья и магии, а затем устроила его работать заказным писарем в одну из городских таверн, иначе говоря, писать и читать для неграмотных письма.  
К удивлению Ильма, в день получалось заработать по пять-шесть медяков, а этого вполне хватало на квартиру и еду, да ещё и на одежду по полушке-четвертушке удавалось откладывать. За месяц должна была набежать неплохая, по меркам нищенского квартала, сумма.  
Это было унизительно — так жить и работать, но таверна уже принесла немало полезной информации, которая спасла от опрометчивых шагов, которые непременно сделал бы Ильм. И потому экс-барон терпел, улыбался клиентам и слушал, слушал, слушал, периодически подбадривая то клиентов, то подавальщиков вопросами, которые звучали невинно и по-провинциальному наивно, но весьма эффективно развязывали языки.  
А в том, что нищие собирают за день неплохую сумму и знают побольше высшей знати, Ильм убедился на «чёрном» дворе.  
Так что Тэйю следовало ещё и благодарить, чего Ильм не желал делать категорически.

 

+

Тэйя приказала Ильму ежедневно по часу пытаться силой взять у неё магию, подробно рассказывая, как именно он это делает. И сопротивлялась его попыткам.  
Все слова Ильма о том, что Источник никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не может контролировать генерируемую им магию, Тэйя проигнорировала.  
— Брачные узы тоже считались нерасторжимыми. А я их сняла.  
— Это совсем другое, — пытался объяснить Ильм.  
Но Тэйя упрямо продолжала то, что называла тренировками.  
Ильм считал это глупостью, однако не спорил — тренировки позволяли ему бесплатно получать хнотис. Пусть и понемножку, но и эти малости стремительно восстанавливали магический уровень. И даже позволили превзойти его.  
Чем Ильм и воспользовался, создав пару весьма заковыристых и эффективных талисманов от мелкого ворья товаров в лавках. Деньги за них выручил весьма неплохие, причём торговался за свои изделия не хуже Тэйи.  
«Торгашом становлюсь, — думал он досадливо. — Опускаюсь на уровень этой плебейки».  
Но деньги упускать всё равно не хотелось ни четвертушки медяка, и Ильм выторговал себе достойный гонорар.  
Который и потратил на первый этап операции по подчинению Тэйи. С этим следовало поспешить, потому что Тэйя накупила у волшебника-целителя талисманов от беременности и дурных болезней и отправилась в Маскарадный Зал — заведение, в котором, скрывшись под маской или талисманом личины, люди танцевали и выпивали, но в первую очередь искали партнёров для любострастных игр. Тэйя ходила в Маскарадный Зал почти каждый вечер, и настроение у неё было такое — Ильм чувствовал ментальную волну — как будто Тэйя хотела что-то или кого-то вытрахать из памяти. Возвращалась всегда за полночь, и Ильм не мог понять, довольная она, злая или ко всему безразличная. Было в равной мере.  
Так что тянуть с приручением никак нельзя, Тэйю мог привязать к себе любой из тех, с кем она проводила вечер — люди, даже если они простородки и человеки, действительно были не дураками, в этом Ильм убедился. И потому кто угодно, и в первую очередь кто-то из случайных любовников, мог догадаться, что Тэйя — Источник.  
Самым лучшим, надёжным и безотказным способом приручить и подчинить женщину во все времена и во всех краях были наряды. Женщины — рабыни тряпок и побрякушек. А ещё женщины устремляются к ногам тех, у кого много денег.  
Зарабатывал Ильм теперь больше, чем повариха могла получить даже в самых смелых мечтах. И это надо было показать как можно эффектнее.  
Ильм пошёл в квартал на пару уровней дороже того, в котором они жили, и купил платье, за которое любая женщина в этом, более дорогом, квартале стала бы своему супругу и повелителю коленопреклонённо целовать руки.  
Одним только платьем обойтись невозможно, к нему нужны туфли и шляпка, не говоря уже о белье и чулочках, а потому Тэйя никуда не денется, будет стараться заручиться благосклонностью Ильма.  
...Комнатка у них была небольшая, ширмы разделяли её на две спальни и гостиную. Столовой и кухни не было вовсе, Тэйя ела в университетской столовой, а Ильм в таверне, где писал письма.  
Но это убожество лишь подчёркивало красоту платья, которое Ильм красиво подвесил в воздухе и выгодно подсветил волшебными фонариками. Тэйя, когда вошла в квартиру, даже замерла на несколько мгновений, любуясь.  
А после спросила:  
— И зачем это? — голос звучал холодно и жёстко.  
— Подарок. — Ильм понял, что ситуация развивается не в том направлении, в каком он задумал, но решил продолжать партию, тем более что не приготовил запасного варианта. И потому сказал: — Мой подарок тебе. В честь успешного бегства и обустройства в городе. Я нашёл работу волшебника. Делаю защиту от воров в лавках. И получил первый гонорар.  
— То, что нашёл работу по специальности — молодец. А платье сдай обратно или иди с ним к любой шлюхе на твой вкус. Я запрещаю тебе делать мне какие бы то ни было подарки. — Тэйя посмотрела на Ильма, усмехнулась его растерянности и сказала: — Ты не заключал со мной договора о неприкосновенности твоего золотого запаса и твоих заработков. Я не беру их по собственной воле, из соображений порядочности. Но ты не способен понять, что это такое. Поэтому просто зазубри так, чтобы и до гробовой доски помнил: ты не имеешь права указывать мне как одеваться, где работать, как проводить досуг и с кем водить знакомства. Всё это относится к действиям в отношении меня, а на них ты всегда должен спрашивать моё согласие. Радуйся, что клятва, которую ты собрался нарушить, тебя не убила. А чтобы впредь не было провалов памяти, ты заплатишь штраф. Иди в бесплатную больницу и отработай там сутки уборщиком безо всякой магии и без намёка на волшебство. Это приказ. Выполняй.  
Ильм подчинился. Мысленно поливал Тэйю самой отборной бранью, но противиться клятве было бы глупо.  
И он не понимал, почему Тэйя посчитала подарок, от которого растаяла бы любая женщина, посягательством на свою неприкосновенность.  
«Ну и как такую делать покорной и управляемой? — тоскливо думал Ильм. — Деньги на прожиток зарабатывает сама, все сведения добывает сама, быстро всему учится, средства защиты добывает сама и даже с кем распутничать, решает только сама. А потому ей не нужны ни содержатель, ни защитник, ни наставник, ни опора. К тому же Тэйя постоянно ищет замену всему, что у неё есть, и поэтому ничего и никого не боится потерять. Её невозможно подчинить».

 

\+ + +

Ильм заказал вторую кружку пива.  
«И что мне с этой стервой делать? — размышлял он. — Уйдёт ведь хнотис».  
Как ни обидно это признать, а надо заключать с Тэйей равное партнёрство. Причём не снисходить с ним к Тэйе, а доказывать, что ты не обуза, что можешь быть полезен.  
«Но она же такая грязь! — мысленно стонал над попранием своей высокородности Ильм. — Плебейка».  
И тут до экс-барона дошло, что за всё время знакомства Тэйя не спросила его о прошлом. Ей было неинтересно, к какому роду принадлежал Ильм, и был ли у него вообще род или он презренный бастард, по наследству он получил золото или зарабатывал, горбатясь по-простолюдински. Похоже, занимайся Ильм разбоем, Тэйю и это не волновало бы. Беженец из омертвевших земель, если хочет выжить, будет и отбросы есть, и пить из лужи. Но едва выберется из голодного края в хоть сколько-нибудь сытый и найдёт работу пусть даже подметальщика, то забудет об отбросах и лужах, купит кашу и пиво.  
Осознавать, какую строчку он занимает на ценнике Тэйи, было обидно. А тут ещё альтер-эго злорадно подсунуло воспоминание о том, что Тэйя могла бы превратить его в нищего. И могла бы заставить делать любые, даже самые унизительные и тошнотворные вещи — ведь договор о неприкосновенности чести и достоинства Ильм с ней тоже не заключил.  
«Неудивительно, что Тэйя ищет такому дураку замену», — уныло констатировал Ильм.  
«Ну так напряги мозги и думай, как удержаться подле хнотиса! — рыкнуло альтер-эго. И напомнило: — В самый первый раз Тэйя обыграла тебя потому, что считала достойными противниками всех без исключения, не разделяя на статусы, пол и возраст. Сейчас она будет делать то же самое».  
Ильм забористо выругался и погрузился в размышления.

 

* * *

Как Виктор искал Тэйю, Елена не знала, но результатов было ноль.  
А потому Елена решила заняться поисками подруги сама.  
«Если Лёвка до сих пор просит у меня то одну Тэйину фотографию, то другую, а Виктор продлил от её имени аренду квартиры, чтобы там никто посторонний не появлялся, то они уверены, что Тэйя жива. Но их методы поиска не помогают. Следовательно, надо что-то нестандартное».  
И такой нестандарт у Елены имелся. Правда, договориться с ним было крайне сложно.  
Звали нестандарт Варвара Филипповна, и жила она в том же посёлке, что и мать Елены.  
Родом Варвара была из Москвы, в посёлок переселилась после пенсии. По её словам, из-за проблем со здоровьем, начиналась астма, и требовался чистый сельский воздух.  
Правда это была или нет, никто не знал, но вопросов не задавали и даже не сплетничали о Варваре, хотя она ни разу не заглянула к поселковому врачу даже за рецептом на ингалятор. И не стремилась общаться с поселковыми женщинами — не ходила в гости, не стояла у магазина в кругах болтушек, не обменивалась выпечкой.  
Варвару замечали, когда этого хотела она сама. И забывали, когда ей это было нужно.  
А ещё она отлично предсказывала. Но далеко не всем — советоваться с Варварой шли те, кому это действительно было нужно, и кто собирался советом пользоваться, а не убивать время обсуждением проблемы, которую и не хотел решать.  
Елена и не заметила бы странностей Варвары, если бы не Тэйя.  
Варваре Тэйя нравилась. Нелюдимая старушка угощала Тэйю фруктами или пирожками, говорила с ней о философии и истории, причём знания обнаруживала университетские.  
Поэтому была надежда, что Варвара поможет спасти Тэйю.  
Елена отпечатала новые фотокарточки Тэйи, взяла образцы её почерка и даже любимую футболку, а затем поехала к Варваре.  
Та встретила её у ворот и молча, жестом велела следовать за ней.  
В большой кухне, которая одновременно была и гостиной, Варвара усадила Елену за стол, села сама и сказала:  
— Ты принесла с собой тень сильных страданий кого-то из близких. Рассказывай.  
— Тэйя пропала, — ответила Елена. — И никто не может её найти. Я хочу знать, жива она или нет.  
Варвара помолчала, подумала и сказала:  
— А сама что чувствуешь? Прислушайся к себе. Не спорь! — оборвала попытку возразить Варвара. — Подумай о Тэйе и прислушайся к тому, как ты её чувствуешь — живой или мёртвой.  
Елена мрачно взглянула на вредную бабку, но подчинилась.  
— Ощущения, что жива, — сказала Елена. — Но я хочу, чтобы она была жива, поэтому ощущения могут обмануть.  
— А ты не желания слушай, — ответила Варвара. — Только ощущения. Отдели одно от другого. Тебе надо услышать свои ощущения, иначе подруге ты ничем не поможешь.  
Елена закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась. Отделить желания от ощущений — как это сделать?! Но Елена старательно анализировала, разбиралась в том, что чувствует.  
— Тэйя жива, — услышала Елена собственный голос. — Она борется. Но ей грозит опасность хуже, чем смерть.  
Елена испуганно охнула, зажала рот ладонью.  
Варвара кивнула.  
— Всё верно. И хватит бояться самой себя! Можешь чувствовать людей даже на расстоянии, так делай это. И наглухо закрывайся от тех, кого чувствовать не хочешь.  
— А как? — заинтересовалась Елена.  
— Если хочешь стать личностью, обрести реальную значимость и ценность, то надо быть стеной. Защитой для тех, кто тебе по нраву, и глухой преградой для тех, кто неприятен. Но не забывать, что если из защищающей стена станет тюремной, то тебя разрушат и покинут. А те, кого ты решишь оставить за стеной, должны видеть только непроницаемую преграду без брешей и края — тогда они сами уйдут.  
Елена немного подумала о сказанном и кивнула:  
— Всё так и есть. — А после добавила: — Так что там с Тэйей? Как её найти?  
Варвара качнула головой.  
— Тут всё очень непросто. Если ты узнаешь о тех проблемах, которые сейчас у Тэйи, это полностью перевернёт всю твою жизнь. Настолько сильно перевернёт, что ты можешь возненавидеть Тэйю и захотеть её убить. Это как если бы ты из юной красавицы-блондинки превратилась бы в старую уродливую негритянку. Надо постоянно носить на себе тяжёлый неудобный грим, чтобы родные и друзья продолжали тебя узнавать, надо прятаться от скинхедов, чтобы тебя не убили за то, что они считают предательством расы, надо всё время лгать друзьям и родным, скрывать от них правду и бояться, что тебя изменившуюся не примут и оттолкнут, а если примут, их тоже захотят убить скинхеды.  
Елена встала из-за стола, мысленно ругая себя за то, что поддалась нелепым фантазиям и поехала к старой маразматичке. «Только зря от заказа отказалась, а мне сына кормить».  
Она пошла к двери, а Варвара сказала:  
— Вот уже около полутора месяцев, как ты видишь в зеркалах картины из фэнтези и фантастики. И некоторые реальные люди отражаются в стеклянных дверях и витринах не как человеки. Сначала это были единичные случаи, но теперь происходит всё чаще и чаще. Ты думаешь о психиатре.  
Елена резко повернулась, изумлённо и испуганно посмотрела на Варвару. Та сказала:  
— Со мной было так же. Сначала сильный стресс, отсутствие поддержки, когда я собирала себя в кулак и заставляла жить, а после появились видения. Я хотела пойти к психиатру, но сама собой загорелась дверь квартиры. Я бросилась тушить её, после срочно заказывать новую, занимать на неё деньги по друзьям и соседям — это было начало девяностых прошлого века, когда и без того крохотная зарплата превратилась в ничто. А когда моё жалкое ДСП-шное подобие двери сменилось на железную, я заперла её, села на коврик в коридоре и постаралась принять тот факт, что я больше не человек.  
— А кто? — Елена по-прежнему считала Варвару сумасшедшей, но та говорила о том, что, кроме Елены, никто знать не мог.  
Варвара ответила:  
— Я шишимора или кикимора, в зависимости от диалекта. После в энциклопедии фольклора или мифов посмотришь, кто это. В последних изданиях не так сильно переврано, как в старых. А сейчас важнее решить, что для тебя лучше — загнать свою истинную природу поглубже, чтобы никогда больше о себе не напоминала, или вытащить всё, что есть, и научиться с этим жить.  
Елена смотрела на Варвару, думала. И спросила:  
— Может ли загнанная вглубь новая часть меня вылезти в самый неподходящий момент? Или её можно запереть надёжно?  
— Не знаю. Обычно истинность надо активировать специально, и делают это те, кто уже принял свою настоящую сущность. Но твоя подлинная природа проснулась от стресса, а значит снова сделает это, когда судьба подсунет тебе дерьма. А это неизбежно, даже самым удачливым людям периодически достаётся. Ты стремишься выжить, напрягаешь все силы, какие есть, и пробуждаешь скрытые возможности.  
Елена кивнула.  
— Так и есть. Поэтому я хочу знать, что такое во мне скрыто. У меня ребёнок, и я не могу постоянно таскать с собой бомбу. Если уж она во мне есть, то пусть станет оружием для защиты моего сына.  
— Умное решение, — одобрила Варвара. — Коль скоро у тебя работает голова, я покажу тебе то, что инорождённым необходимо знать, чтобы не быть убитыми.  
— Убитыми? — охнула Елена. — Вы серьёзно?  
— Очень. Я не просто так упомянула скинхедов. Есть группировки, которые убивают тех, у кого нечеловеческая природа.  
— Природа? — зацепилась за слово Елена. — Как это?  
— Кто-то из твоих бабок, прабабок или более ранних прародительниц родила ребёнка от нечеловека. В большинстве случаев мы генетически совместимы. И не спеши определять предкиню в шлюхи — это мог быть законный брак, причём муж не знал, что он наполовину инородец. Или оба знали, но по какой-то причине не смогли предупредить детей и внуков, что в них есть нечеловеческая кровь, которая в любой момент может заявить о себе. Учитывая Первую Мировую войну, революцию, гражданскую войну, репрессии, Вторую Мировую войну и послевоенные репрессии, второе вероятнее — не смогли предупредить.  
— Да, вполне возможно, — согласилась Елена. И спросила: — Тэйя тоже не человек?  
— К сожалению, человек. Даже слишком человек. А это становится хуже, чем смертью при встрече с инородными, потому что для многих из нас такой чисто человеческий человек становится источником энергии. Сырьём. Батарейкой.  
— Как это? — испугалась Елена.  
Варвара стала делать чай, кивнула на стол.  
— Садись, расскажу. Но условие — я тебя учу выживать, а ты никогда не приводишь сюда своего ребёнка. Не люблю чужих детей.  
— Договорились, — кивнула Елена.

 

* * *

Виктор внимательно рассматривал Кейна Делмота. Выглядел он заурядно — среднерослый, умеренно симпатичный шатен средних лет. Ничем не выделяется среди других посетителей нью-йоркского кафе.  
Виктор повёл плечами — спрятанные крылья давили на спину, он успел отвыкнуть от этой тяжести. Но есть дела поважнее мелкого дискомфорта.  
— Так что за Дассиас такой? — спросил Виктор по-английски. — Почему он так влиятелен? И почему его все боятся?  
— Влиятелен из-за три ** _о_** ния и особенно л ** _и_** мрия, — ответил на том же языке Делмот. — Это искусственные вещества, без которых Обитаемая Вселенная обойтись не может никак. Трионий — основа для двигателей космолётов. Лимрий — стабилизатор телепортов. А поскольку естественные телепорты появляются очень часто и хаотично, большинство планет нуждаются в группах стабилизации, вооружённых лимрием, иначе планету разнесёт в клочки. Разумеется, стабилизаторы делали и раньше, занимались этим многие сотни тысяч лет, но все эти стабилизаторы были не столь эффективны, как лимриевые. А лимрий производит только Дассиас, поэтому его власть безгранична.   
— Но это фактически сырьевой придаток, — сказал Виктор. — Такие политико-экономические единицы всегда будут отстающими в общей политико-экономической системе.  
— Нет, если они монополисты по производству очень востребованного сырья.  
— Тогда вся политико-экономическая система будет сырьевой, а значит малоэффективной и слаборазвитой.  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Делмот. — Сто пятьдесят лет назад изобретение триония и лимрия стало невероятным прогрессом, резко продвинуло мир вперёд, но с тех пор не появилось никаких толковых разработок. Все новинки не более чем модификации имеющегося. Нужна альтернатива трионию и лимрию, но все научные разработки в этой области либо не финансируются, потому что Дассиас давит на правительства и даже на независимые грантовые фонды, либо уничтожаются в результате несчастных случаев, актов вандализма, террористических акций ультра-экологов или религиозных сект и прочих происшествиях того же рода. Надеюсь, вы поняли, кто оплачивает все эти события. Дассиас медленно, однако неуклонно становится властелином мира, а мир деградирует.  
— Разве у Дассиаса нет конкурентов? — удивился Виктор. — Ангедем-Лига, например. Ведь ангедемы — сильнейшие волшебники в Обитаемой Вселенной.  
— Магия у них сильная, и анге-лимрий превосходный, но хуже с мозгами, — фыркнул Делмот. — Ангедем-Лига занята исключительно соблюдением традиций, правил и духовных заветов Основателей. Лидеры Лиги и слышать не хотят, что традиции, правила и заветы надо менять в соответствии со временем. Они хотят время подогнать под заветы-правила-традиции, а это заведомый провал и деградация.  
— Получается, — сказал Виктор, — Обитаемую Вселенную с двух сторон тянут в средневековье.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Делмот. — Первый Круг пока сопротивляется, но надолго его не хватит. Поэтому я переселяюсь сюда, в эту страну. Без магии, конечно, будет не особо приятно, но зато я смогу спокойно жить и вести бизнес, не опасаясь оказаться в диктатуре. Я решил завязать с криминалом — возраст уже не тот, чтобы наслаждаться нелегальной романтикой. А для честной жизни нужны демократия и направленность на права людей.  
— Это верно, — согласился Виктор. А Делмот спросил:  
— Вы уверены, что хотите попасть в Обитаемую Вселенную, да ещё и во Второй Круг?  
— Для этого я вас и нанял, — жёстко сказал Виктор.  
— Сударь, пусть мой бизнес был не особо законен, но сам я вёл дела честно. Моя репутация всегда была заслуженно безупречной. Поэтому я должен вас предупредить, что Второй Круг — довольно паршивое место, особенно для человека. За тот же артефакт, который вы предложили в оплату вашей легализации во Втором Круге, я могу устроить вам надёжное беженство в Первом.  
— Мне нужен Второй Круг, — сказал Виктор. — Но не абы какая планета и не абы какая страна. Я отдам вам артефакт за стопроцентно надёжный паспорт Килл ** _е_** нии.  
— Это плохой выбор, — качнул головой Делмот. — Формально в Киллении порядки и законы почти во всём на уровне Первого Круга, но сама она ужасна. Это даже не планета, а несколько космических станций и кораблей, соединённых в одно целое, и эта конструкция очень медленно летит между планетами Второго Круга, надеясь получить право болтаться так в Первом. Но если это и случится, то очень нескоро. Из Киллении люди стараются свалить и забыть о ней навсегда, а на место уехавших заселяются самые непритязательные выходцы из Второго Круга. И даже из Третьего. И все они тащат с собой свои дикарские нравы и обычаи, а потому образ жизни в Киллении стремительно опускается на общий уровень Второго Круга.  
— И всё же мне нужен паспорт Киллении, — твёрдо сказал Виктор. — Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Ваши деньги, и вам решать, на что их тратить, — ответил Делмот. — Завтра переправлю вас в Киллению вместе с паспортом её гражданина, чистого от криминала.  
— Договорились, — ответил Виктор.  
Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием, Виктор попрощался и поехал в аэропорт, сел в самолёт, который направлялся в Лос-Анджелес.  
Перед тем, как навсегда покинуть Землю, нужно было завершить все оставшиеся дела.  
Точнее, одно, самое последнее дело.  
Но о нём нет никакого смысла думать, пока летишь. Всё решится на месте. А шесть, если не больше, часов перелёта, лучше потратить на изучение того, что скоро станет жизненно необходимым — волшебству, пусть пока и в теории.  
Виктор погрузился в чтение «Курса начинающего волшебника», купленного у Делмота вместе со знанием наиболее востребованных языков.  
Делмот предупредил, что внедрять в мозг знания не через учёбу, а через ментальную запись информации — занятие весьма рискованное, можно получить инсульт или обзавестись каверномой, способной прорваться в любой момент, и поэтому процедуры ментал-обучения запрещены в Первом Круге и на многих планетах Второго. Но обмен одного языка, выученного обычным способом, на другой, загруженный в специальное устройство, вполне безопасен и легален. Однако полученный таким образом язык нельзя будет заменить ни на прежний, ни на какой-то другой.  
Виктор поразмыслил, оценил риск и решил, что знание английского и немецкого ему ещё пригодится. И потому интеркос и космолингву записал себе через ментал.  
А теперь нужна была языковая практика. Для знакомства с разными темами и стилями речи имелись посредственный детектив, любовный роман, который Делмот скопировал у жены, и учебник по космонавигации.  
«Весёлым это не назовёшь, но и скучать не заскучаю», — подытожил Виктор.

 

* * *

Дракончик Фенс предпочитал быть невидимкой. Тэйя решила, что это его маскировка, как пятна и полосы у земных хищников.  
Но сейчас, когда на кухонном дворе никого нет, Фенс стал видимым и играл мячиком, который Тэйя сшила ему из тряпок. Дракончик гонял его по-кошачьи, затем «убивал добычу» и нёс мячик Тэйе, чтобы она бросила его, как бросают палку собаке.  
Тэйя размышляла вслух, благо дракончик поглядывал на неё и то клекотал по-орлиному, то примуркивал по-кошачьи в такт словам хозяйки.  
— На Земле нам делать нечего, Фенс. И мне там личину брать негде, и тебя с собой не возьмёшь. А волшебников-забреданцев на Земле, как выяснилось, много. Так что Земля для меня опасна, поэтому надо устраиваться в Обитаемой Вселенной. Но я до сих пор не знаю, кто ты, Фенс. Таких животных нет ни в одном справочнике. А может и есть — я могу увидеть рисунок ауры в книге, но не ауру у объекта, о котором в книге идёт речь, хоть живой это объект, хоть неживой. Эльвиошкин информаторий ничего о тебе не знает, но это не аргумент, потому что Эльвошка — тупой неуч. Не понимаю, как он вообще диплом получил. Я такого студента выгнала бы на первом курсе и магию ему заблокировала, ибо такие мощные вещи не для идиотов.  
Фенс дал Тэйе мячик, она бросила игрушку и продолжила размышления:  
— Беженство в Первом Круге не светит. Во-первых, ВСП выкинет меня на Землю, потому что я жертва похищения, а не удиральщица от войны или политических преследований. Во-вторых, Источник — слишком соблазнительное лакомство, меня запросто запрут на какой-нибудь правительственной военной базе, назвав это помощью беженке. А в-третьих, тебя, Фенс, может быть запрещено ввозить в Первый Круг. Я не могу рисковать тобой, передавая в не пойми какой зоопарк. Да и ты стал слишком домашним и ручным, для зоопарка не подходишь, а хороших хозяев найти трудно. Насмотрелась я на хлопоты знакомых, которые пёсиков и котиков перед переездами пристраивали в добрые надёжные руки.  
Фэнс опять принёс мячик. Тэйя почесала дракончика, бросила игрушку и сказала:  
— Нам нужен промежуточный вариант. Планета относительно развитая, где есть гендерное равенство, свобода прессы и слова, уважаются права личности, правительство ведёт открытую политику, но сама планета при этом небогата, и потому нет такого жёсткого контроля въезжающих, как в обеспеченных странах. В переводе на земные аналоги нам нужна Греция или Испания, но не США или Германия. Это крутым спецам, типа врачей, инженеров, бухгалтеров, или сидельцам на пособии плохо в странах с маленьким бюджетом и с высоким уровнем безработицы. А уличная торговка пирожками, хот-догами и прочими буррито не останется без клиентов нигде и никогда.  
Дракончик ткнулся носом Тэйе в колено, помурлыкал. Она почесала милую зверюшку и сказала:  
— Мы поедем в Киллению. Там полно прогулочных парков с потолками стометровой высоты и настоящими деревьями, так что ты сможешь немного полетать, чтобы крылья были в тонусе. И крысы там наверняка есть, сможешь охотиться. Но самое главное, что там дешёвый космонет-анлим, а все библиотеки оцифрованы или что-то в этом роде, и потому я быстро узнаю об Обитаемой Вселенной всё, что мне нужно. И в Килленни основной язык космолингва, самый распространённый язык Обитаемой Вселенной, знание которого я выменяла на свой беглый английский. Хорошо, что тут есть деляги из Первого Круга, для которых и космолингва — родной язык, поэтому его копию для обмена они делают превосходную. А ещё из них можно вытянуть всю нужную для новичка информацию.  
Тэйя дала дракончику печеньку.  
— Теперь надо найти того, кто сделает нам телепорт. А документы мы уже на месте добывать будем. Главное, побыстрее выбраться с этой говнопланеты.  
Дракончик залез Тэйе на колени, требуя ласки. Она стала его поглаживать и почёсывать, продолжая размышлять вслух:  
— И тут Фенс, на первое место выходит библиотекарь Дани ** _а_** н. По-моему, он изображает человека, но не является им. Во всяком случае, Даниан всегда настораживается, когда ты невидимкой входишь в библиотеку. Единственный из всех настораживается, считая и студентов, и преподавателей, и уборщиков, и библиотекарей. Получается очень интересная картина, Фенс. Во всех помещениях библиотеки Центрального Королевского университета круглосуточно работают подавители и нейтрализаторы магии, потому что длительное воздействие магии портит бумагу, пергаменты и чернила. Так что в библиотеке волшебнородные становятся неотличимы от человеков — не могут видеть и чуять ауру, не слышат ментал и эфир. Ты, Фенс, можешь в библиотеке недолго оставаться невидимкой, потому твой личный запас магии, который ты приносишь с собой, быстро закончится. Так почему Даниан чувствует присутствие магического животного, но не замечает студентов, которые, вопреки библиотечным правилам, то и дело не надевают заглушки личной магии, да ещё и талисманами-самописцами пользуются? Даниан ловит их не чаще, чем другие библиотекари и уборщики.  
Дракончик заскучал и стал зубами теребить рукав Тэйи, требуя игры. Она бросила ему мячик. Дракончик вспорхнул с Тэйиных колен и стал атаковать игрушку сверху. А Тэйя размышляла: «Все работники библиотеки человеки. Больше того, в библиотеке работают целые семьи, поколение за поколением, и посторонних туда не берут, поэтому о каждом библиотекаре говорят только как о члене какого-то клана. Нельд из Роанов, Оддир из Малмов. И лишь Даниан — это просто Даниан Лой. А заблокированных волшебников на работу в библиотеку не берут даже уборщиками. Кстати, ещё одна интересная деталь — в университете нет рабов. Все "чёрные" работы здесь делают только наёмные работники. Ректор университета как будто знает о том, что самая заветная мечта почти каждого раба — убить хозяина со всей его семьёй от мала до велика. Но даже если это так, то загадка Даниана всё равно остаётся неразгаданной. Кстати, почему Даниан всегда ходит в берете? На Земле хватает культур, в которых для мужчины позорно и унизительно ходить с непокрытой головой. Возможно, и на Ольдеваре такие есть, но Ларниолен к ним не относится. И Даниан выглядит северным ларнийцем — светлая кожа, светлые глаза, скандинавские черты, которые здесь называют тлесскими, по Тлесской провинции. И такая деталь — берет у Даниана не северной и не столичной модели, а восточной. Хотя сам Даниан на жителя восточных провинций не похож ни внешностью, ни манерами. У него столичный акцент».  
Но додумать странности не получилось — часы на университетской башне пробили пять часов, а значит пора заняться ужином. Тэйя свистнула, подзывая дракончика, скомандовала «Тротс!», и когда дракончик стал невидимым, пошла в кухню.  
Помощники ещё не пришли, но какой-то студент зажимал в углу кухни Ирмину, семнадцатилетнюю посудомойку, хорошенькую рыжекудрую синеглазку. Девушка хныкала, бормотала «Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо», но по-настоящему не сопротивлялась.  
— Оштрафованы оба! — сказала Тэйя. — Ты, — кивнула на Ирмину, — за то, что таскаешь своего хахаля в закрытое от посторонних помещение. А ты, — кивок студенту, — за то, что зашёл на закрытую территорию. Ужинать будешь в городской таверне за свой счёт. Вон отсюда!  
— Не дерзи мне, прислуга, — рыкнул на Тэйю студент.  
— Всю неделю питаешься в городе за свой счёт, — спокойно сказала Тэйя. — Я освобождаю королевскую казну от расходов на твоё кормление.  
— Ты не можешь этого сделать, — презрительно фыркнул студент.  
— Иди скажи это коменданту, в чьём ведении твоё содержание. А ещё лучше ректору.  
— Коронный Совет об этом узнает, — зло сказал студент.  
Тэйя презрительно фыркнула:  
— Коронному совету только и занятий, что разбирать, как высокородный говнюк вместо того, чтобы учиться во славу короны, норовит залезть на кухню и испортить посудомойку.  
— Да тут портить уже нечего! — похабно хохотнул студент. — Там уже всё испорчено! Она шлюха.  
— Даже если эта дама, — кивнула Тэйя на Ирмину, — перетрахает всё мужское население столицы и начнёт трахать пригороды, это не обязывает её трахнуть тебя. Ты не по вкусу ей, и ты в штрафниках у меня. Поэтому столовой тебе не видать месяц. А вякнешь ещё слово, я сделаю для ректора пирог, который легко позволит мне уговорить его устроить твоей группе спецпроверку. И ректор скажет твоим одногруппикам, что это из-за твоего поведения, которое указывает на них, как сборище бездарей и бездельников, зря прожирающих коронное довольствие. Как думаешь, что группа сделает с тобой ночью?  
Думать студент всё же умел, поэтому улепетнул из кухни как испуганная мышь. Тэйя подошла к Ирмине.  
— А ты, если захотелось потрахаться, не валяй своих кобелей на работе! Для этого есть Маскарадные Залы и приватные кабинеты в тавернах. Так что сегодня поработаешь без жалования, чтобы соображала, кого, куда и когда пускать.  
— Я не хотела! — разрыдалась Ирмина. — Он сам!  
— А если не хотела, то какого чёрта поскуливала течной сучкой вместо того, чтобы врезать ему сковородкой по рылу?  
— Меня тогда убьют! — в ужасе закричала Ирмина. — Ведь я никто!  
— Пока будешь относиться к себе как ничтожеству, ты из ничтожности и не вылезешь.  
Тэйя тщательно вымыла руки, надела белый халат, повязала на голову белый платок и проверила, хорошо ли вымыт стол, на котором предполагалось делать тесто для пельменей. Осмотр удовлетворил, Тэйя протёрла стол и стала просеивать муку на первую порцию теста.  
— Чего замерла? — глянула Тэйя на Ирмину. — Мой все кастрюли и ножи.  
— Так они же мытые...  
— На кухне всегда должно быть чисто, — объяснила Тэйя. — поэтому посуду моют после готовки и трапезы от остатков съестного, а перед готовкой моют от мелкой, почти невидимой грязи, которая накапливается на ней, пока посуда стояла и висела в ожидании повара. Поэтому грей воду и мой посуду.  
Тэйя занялась тестом, а Ирмина стала разжигать плиту. Когда пламя запылало, Ирмина спросила Тэйю:  
— Как вы заставляете мужчин делать то, что вам нужно?  
— Я никогда не заставляю ни мужчин, ни женщин делать то, что мне нужно. Я побуждаю людей хотеть сделать то, что нужно мне. — Тэйя улыбнулась: — Когда поймёшь разницу, сможешь то же самое.  
— Но люди — это мужчины и женщины. А мужчины владеют поднебесным миром.  
— Если речь идёт не о выборе партнёров для траха, то мужчина и женщина — это качества, которые не значат ничего. Посмотри на нашего коменданта — что в нём самое главное?  
— Он вор! — воскликнула Ирмина.  
— Правильно, — улыбнулась Тэйя. — Умница. А теперь скажи, сколько в городе желающих занять его должность?  
— Много. Очень много.  
— Это всё, что надо для управления комендантом, — сказала Тэйя. — Узнай, как именно он ворует, и пообещай коменданту, что заявишь об этом публично и громко, чтобы такие-то и такие-то смогли добиться его увольнения и занять его должность.  
— А как я это узнаю?  
— Слуги всегда счастливы, когда подворачивается случай хотя бы в мелочи отомстить хозяевам. Поговори со слугами, посочувствуй, и они расскажут всё.  
Ирмина отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Для разговора с комендантом надо, чтобы он принял тебя. А таких как я, он не примет.  
— Таких как я тоже, — усмехнулась Тэйя. — Однако есть места, куда и король ходит сам и в одиночестве. И если ты перехватишь его на подходе, то сама природа поможет ему стать сговорчивее. А подойти к этому месту в нужное время тебе помогут слуги или рабы, которые его убирают.  
— Но это грязно! — возмутилась Ирмина.  
— Грязно — когда вор позволяет мерзавцам вытирать о тебя ноги. Если комендант не смотрит за порядком, он сам вынуждает тебя наводить порядок теми средствами, которые тебе доступны.  
Ирмина ничего не сказала, занялась мытьём посуды. Тэйя месила тесто. Ирмина помялась, посопела и всё же спросила:  
— Но ректор не ворует.  
Тэйя улыбнулась:  
— Ректор умён, он хочет видеть свой университет достойным заведением, но у ректора не сотня голов и не тысяча рук, он не успевает делать все дела. Поэтому с ним надо просто поговорить о том, что знаешь, как навести порядок хотя бы в кухне. Говорить уверенно, по-деловому, предварительно сказав, как ты ценишь и уважаешь стремление ректора сделать университет лучшим на Ольдеваре, а потому хочешь ему помочь в столь важном деле.  
— А встречу с ним подгадывать тоже через слуг? — заинтересовалась Ирмина. — Постараться попасть на его послеполуденное чаепитие на балконе?  
— Умница, — улыбнулась Тэйя. — Всё прекрасно поняла.  
Она глянула на девушку.  
— Где помощницы? Почему на месте только мы двое?  
Ирмина посмотрела на Тэйю с изумлением.  
— Так сегодня же вечер Благонесущей Ярр ** _у_** ны. Все девы, жёны и вдовы в храмах. Мы думали, вы уже наняли на сегодня иноверок.  
Тэйя мысленно похвалила себя за то, что назвалась жительницей одного из крошечных княжеств с западных границ Ларниоллена. Это сделало её иноверкой, освободило от необходимости заучивать здешний запутанный и обширный пантеон.  
Но то, что Ирмина не пошла на праздник, было странным. Тэйя спросила:  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?  
— Меня не пустят в храм. Я потеряла честь.  
— Ты что, кошек мучила, воровала, мошенничала, отнимала еду у бедняков или убивала для развлечения? — поинтересовалась Тэйя.  
— Нет! — даже отшатнулась Ирмина.  
— Тогда с твоей честью всё в порядке.  
— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о какой чести я говорю! — разрыдалась Ирмина. — О девичьей! У меня её больше нет.  
— Честь определяется только поступками, а не половыми органами, и потому не бывает ни девичьей чести, ни мужской. Так что ты спокойно можешь идти на праздник.  
— Нет, — всхлипнула Ирмина. — Мой поступок ужасен! Я падшая.  
— Если в том, чтобы потрахаться, было что-то плохое, у нас не было бы приспособлений для траханья, — фыркнула Тэйя и начала оббивать тесто. — Это понимают все умные люди. И лишь недородки с помоями вместо мозга говорят о падшести, разврате и меряют честь не делами, а письками. Так что не забивай ерундой голову, прекращай рыдать над бессмыслицей, наряжайся и иди в тот храм, где есть молельщики, чей ум тебя достоин.  
— Но это же грех! — испугалась Ирмина. — Позор!  
— Когда не могут поднять член, начинают поднимать крик о греховности, грязности позорности секса. Не общайся с мужчинами-импотентами и женщинами-уродинами, и никто не обвинит тебя в греховности, падшести и грязности.  
Ирмина заколебалась.  
— Но все люди говорят, что мне больше нет места среди них.  
— Это говорят все люди, с которыми ты общаешься сейчас. Поменяй людей-идиотов на нормальных и не будешь слышать чушь и глупость.  
— Изменить людскую натуру не могут даже боги, — покачала головой Ирмина.  
— И потому они сделали мир таким огромным и поселили в нём так много людей. Специально, чтобы каждый мог выбрать место для жизни по своему вкусу и окружить себя теми, с кем ему будет приятно.  
— Вы говорите так, словно это как леденец в лавке купить! — возмутилась Ирмина.  
— Купить место в жизни и окружение сложнее, — согласилась Тэйя и стала месить оббитое тесто. — Но можно. В первую очередь для этого надо хорошо продавать себя. Вот я продаю своё умение готовить. И хорошо продаю — я в столичном университете, а не в дешёвой таверне нищей провинции. И на достигнутом я не остановлюсь — поднакоплю славы, и тогда продам себя ещё дороже, сменю университетскую кухню на таверну в роскошном квартале. Осталось решить, что можешь продать ты.  
Ирмина опустила голову.  
— Ничего. Я ничего выдающегося не умею. А мытьё посуды дёшево стоит.  
— Так учись. Бери нож для мяса, разделочную доску и мясо. Я покажу как делать нарезку на тхантяй. Это такой густой суп с клёцками и жареным мясом. Поскольку все разбежались, мы вдвоём пельмени не сделаем, а тесто уже есть, то сварю мясной суп с клёцками.  
Ирмина испуганно проговорила:  
— Но суп не едят на ужин. Это слишком жидко. Для вечерней трапезы надо рагу или пельмени.  
— Этот суп не будет жидким, — заверила Тэйя. Она убрала тесто отлёживаться, прикрыла салфеткой и стала мыть стол для следующей порции теста.  
— Чего замерла? — сказала Ирмине. — Готовь мясную нарезку.  
Ирмина подчинилась. Резать мясо пришлось на небольшие кубики, меньше, чем на привычное Ирмине рагу, и это было странно и необычно.  
Непривычность ситуации выбивала из привычной колеи, и Ирмина решилась спросить:  
— Досточтимая Тэйя, а что нужно сделать, чтобы мужчина женился?  
— Дать ему пинка под зад и найти того, кто сам будет умолять тебя стать его женой. Если мужчина любит женщину, он сделает всё, чтобы укрепить связь с ней как можно сильнее. А если не любит, то от такого брака женщина получит только боль и горе.  
— Но на мне больше не женится никто, — обречённо сказала Ирмина. — Даже если кто-то и не посчитается с тем, что я принадлежала другому, то люди постоянно будут смеяться над ним из-за того, что он женился на шлюхе. Он будет несчастен и скоро возненавидит меня.  
— Сделай себе узы вдовы, — ответила Тэйя, — и поезжай туда, где тебя никто не знает. Начни всё сначала.  
— Подделка уз ст ** _о_** ит очень дорого.  
— Так за это должен платить твой бывший. И за аборт, если ты беременна и не хочешь ребёнка. И за содержание ребёнка, если ты решишь рожать.  
— Он не захочет, — сказала Ирмина.  
— Конечно, не захочет. Но ты его заставишь. А сама в следующий раз будешь сразу вышвыривать прочь из своей жизни мужчину, который не покупает защитные талисманы, потому что это дорого, или не хочет надевать презерватив, потому что это снижает ему удовольствие. Так вести себя будет только законченный дурак, которому не хватает мозгов подумать о последствиях, и оголтелый эгоцентрик, которому плевать на женщину. Поэтому умная, уважающая себя женщина никогда не будет заводить ни постоянных, ни одноразовых отношений с мужчиной, который не пользуется презервативом.  
Ирмина отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Я навсегда останусь одна, если так буду делать. Ни один мужчина на такое не согласится.  
— Ни один мерзавец на это не согласится, так что их от тебя как ветром сдует, — жёстко сказала Тэйя. — А нормальный мужчина сам о защите позаботится — хотя бы потому, что не хочет огрести огромную груду проблем. Так что своего бывшего ты при желании снабдишь огромным количеством головной боли. И тебе компенсация страданий, и ему наука.  
— Это невозможно! — воскликнула Ирмина. — Такого ни одна девушка не делала.  
— Значит ты станешь первой и покажешь всем девушкам, что надо делать с мужчинами, которые лезут трахаться без защиты и не умеют молчать о том, с кем трахались.  
— И как такое сделать? — с недоверием сказала Ирмина.  
— Он рассказал людям, что ты шлюха. А ты расскажешь, что он — жалкое подобие мужчины, ни на что не годен в любострастье и не может достойно отжарить девушку, потому что его мелкая пародия на член изливается сразу после того, как встанет, а происходит это после часовой дрочки. И добавишь, что если ты бы знала, как ничтожен сей псевдомужчина в постели, ни за что бы его туда не пустила. Скажешь всё это публично и в присутствии своего бывшего.  
— Но это не так! — возмутилась Ирмина. — Мне не поверят.  
— Ещё как поверят! — ответила Тэйя. — А кто не поверит, пусть проверят собственной задницей — так неверящим и скажешь. И говорить будешь уверенно и напористо, чтобы не посмели перебить. Бывшего своего не бойся, ничего с тобой не сделает, ему не дадут свидетели твоих речей, потому что им будет любопытно дослушать их до конца. А ты скажешь своему бывшему, что он должен всю оставшуюся жизнь кланяться тебе и благодарить за то, что не рассказала о ещё более позорных его тайнах. И сразу же уйдёшь.  
— Но я не знаю ни о каких его тайнах! — испугано сказала Ирмина. — Да и нет у него никаких тайн. Он не волшебник, не высокородный и даже не управляющий в лавке.  
— А это не важно, — сказала Тэйя. — Главное, чтобы свидетели поверили в твою осведомлённость о его позорных тайнах. Тогда никто не будет верить его оправданиям. Если он оклеветал тебя, выставив ничтожной подстилкой, которую может отыметь любой желающий, даже не спросив твоего согласия, ты должна ответить ему тем же и в двойном размере, чтобы никому и никогда неповадно было поливать тебя грязью.  
Ирмина замялась, не зная, на что решиться, и Тэйя сказала:  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы все тебя унижали и били, учись давать сдачи в двойном размере, чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не было, что тебя можно обидеть. Или продолжай быть тряпкой, о которую все вытирают ноги. Но тогда не реви, а сама кидайся под каждого, кто пожелает над тобой поиздеваться.  
Ирмина отрицательно помотала головой, а Тэйя довольно улыбнулась:  
— Не хочешь такого? Вот и правильно, ты умница. И ты сумеешь довести дело до полной победы. Когда скажешь всё о своём бывшем, то сиди в университете и жди, когда он прибежит к тебе разбираться. И как только это случится, ты поговоришь с ним через ограду, близко к которой не подойдёшь. И едва увидишь его, скажешь, что или он оплачивает тебе вдовьи узы и твой переезд в другой город, или все узнают, что он дерьмоед, подставляет монахам зад за деньги и трахает собак. Или ещё что-нибудь на твой вкус, тебе лучше знать, чего он боится сильнее. И добавишь, что твой нынешний любовник-студент положил рассказ о твоём бывшем вместе с портретом и рисунком его ауры в сеть королевского оповещения, а потому, если с тобой хоть что-то случится, то этот рассказ разлетится по всему королевству. Так что твой бывший должен денно и нощно молиться о твоём благополучии, а через неделю принести деньги на узы и переезд. При этом рассказ так и останется скрытно лежать в оповещении, поэтому твой бывший пусть и не надеется когда-либо попытаться тебе мстить. Говори уверенно и жёстко, тогда твой бывший, уже от тебя получивший половину возмездия, не усомнится, что ты располагаешь всеми средствами, чтобы его уничтожить.  
— Но это отвратительно! — воскликнула Ирмина.  
— Это равнозначный ответ на то, что он сломал твою жизнь. Но если не хочешь её восстановить и наказать ломальщика, то валяйся в грязи, никто не запрещает.  
Тэйя положила на отлёжку новую порцию теста и сказала:  
— Возьми морковь, баклажаны, капусту, цукини, сладкий перец и репчатый лук и начинай готовить их к нарезке.  
— Я не смогу, — испуганно помотала головой Ирмина. — Никогда.  
— Не умеешь мыть и нарез ** _а_** ть овощи? — благожелательно улыбнулась Тэйя. — Не страшно. Сейчас научишься.  
Она взяла растительное масло, соль и пряности, стала делать маринад для мяса.  
Ирмина сказала:  
— Не смогу сделать такое с Грашнером.  
— Зато ты можешь делать из себя ведро для слива грязи и столб для пинков. Хочешь, чтобы люди с тобой считались и не мешали жить так, как ты хочешь — заставь их это сделать. Или не ной о том, как тебе плохо. Хочешь быть в ничтожности и страдать — наслаждайся.  
Тэйя положила мясо в кастрюлю, залила маринадом и отставила в сторону, а сама занялась нарезкой овощей.  
— Не стой, — сказала Ирмине. — Смотри, учись и делай.  
Ирмина занялась овощами. Немного поколебалась и сказала:  
— Если судьба против, то никто ничего не сможет изменить. И никакие хитрости не помогут.  
Тэйя фыркнула:  
— Судьба не меняется только у тех, кто ничего не делает.  
— Бывают случаи, когда что угодно можно делать, но ничего не изменить! Даже ректор ничего не изменил. Я тем более бессильна.  
— Ректор? — удивилась Тэйя. — Он-то здесь при чём? Или ты с ним любострастничала?  
Ирмина отшатнулась:  
— Вы что! Он на меня и не посмотрит никогда. Он же сильф древнего рода. А я никто.  
— Ты красивая юная дама, а он — недурной собой мужчина в расцвете лет. Всё остальное чушь.  
Ирмина покачала головой.  
— Это был не он. Ректор никогда не бросил бы девушку, невинность которой взял. Даже если это грозило бы ему смертью. Но именно поэтому все другие мужчины поступают иначе. Не хотят оказаться вечными заключёнными.  
— Ты о чём? — не поняла Тэйя.  
Она достала тесто и стала делать клёцки. А Ирмина охнула от изумления и растерянности:  
— Вам до сих пор не рассказали?! Невероятно! В университете появилась чужеземка, работает здесь почти месяц, и ей не рассказали ни о любви ректора к девушкой-сидхе, ни о том, что сына-бастарда от этой связи ректор держит в университете?  
Тэйя поставила на огонь воду для супа и стала доделывать клёцки, жестом приказав Ирмине делать то же самое. Тэйя посмотрела, как Ирмина работает с тестом, одобрительно кивнула её понятливости и сказала:  
— Если ректор знатен, то почему ему не дали жениться на возлюбленной? Для прикрытия беременности и герцогиню поженят с конюхом.  
Ирмина уставилась на Тэйю так, как будто она сказала что-то невообразимо глупое, да ещё и отвратительное.  
— Но девушка — сидхе!— воскликнула Ирмина. — А ректор — сильф!  
Тэйя сообразила, что ляпнула что-то не то и стала торопливо придумывать оправдание.  
— В нашей деревне не было ни сильфов, ни сидхе, — сказала она. — И вообще волшебнородных. Они не любят нищие земли. Поэтому я мало что знаю о волшебстве.  
Ирмина смотрела недоверчиво.  
— Волшебники есть везде, — сказала она.  
— Ты видела много поваров, которые могут приготовить вкусную еду из тех жалких продуктов, которые оставались после воровства коменданта?  
— Нет, — в голосе Ирмины появилась неуверенность.  
— У нас такая еда считалась роскошью, — с печалью проговорила Тэйя. — И какой волшебник захочет жить в таких краях?  
— Никакой, — уверенно сказала Ирмина. И спросила с любопытством сплетницы: — Так вы совсем-совсем ничего не знаете о том, как женятся волшебнородные?  
— Нет.  
— Сидхе и сильфы не могут соединяться в любострастье, потому что от такой связи рождаются стригои.  
— Кто? — оторопела Тэйя, услышав название персонажей из румынской мифологии, которые в последнее время вдруг вошли в моду у авторов тёмного фэнтези.  
«Впрочем, — подумала она, — все или почти все волшебнородные Обитаемой Вселенной упоминаются в земных мифах и сказках. Но земные рассказы не всегда совпадают с реальностью». И сказала вслух:  
— Кто такие стригои? Чем они отличаются от других волшебнородных?  
— Обычно полукровки могут обрести истинность, если их допустят к ритуалу, — сказала Ирмина. — Дитя кобольда и сильфы или сидхе и кобольдки, или порождение любого другого союза, даже если это союз с человеком, будет полукровкой. Это как человек, но с очень маленькими способностями волшебника. А через ритуал полукровки становятся чистокровными. Полукобольд-полусильф станет или кобольдом, или сильфом. Но от связи женщины-сидхе и мужчины-сильфа или мужчины-сидхе и женщины-сильфии рождается только стригой.  
— Подожди, — остановила рассказ Тэйя. Она убрала с плиты воду и поставила на огонь кастрюлю с мясом, стала обжаривать. И сказала, изображая необразованную провинциалку: — Ирмина, я не уверена, что у нас в деревне правильно говорили о волшебнородных. Я слышала, что маг — это человек, но не обычный, у него немного другая природа, нежели у нас, и благодаря этой особой природе в крови у мага есть магия, при помощи которой он может очень сильно волшебничать. Сидхе, сильфы, кобольды, тролли, баку и прочие — это тоже человеки с особой природой и породой, которая отличается от природы обычного человека и наполняет кровь сидхе, кобольдов, баку и прочих волшебнических народов магией. И хотя их способность волшебничать намного меньше, чем у магов, но зато есть другие необычные способности, благодаря которым они малым усилием делают то, на что магам нужно огромное количество энергии. Например, сидхе обладают громадной физической силой и умением творить иллюзии, которые не создаёт больше никто. Кобольды умеют управлять тем, что происходит в земле, в её толще, пусть и в пределах своего палисадника. Сильфы управляют погодой в тех же границах. А ещё волшебники не-маги умеют менять свою внешность — могут выглядеть и человеком, и животным, и человекоподобным животным. Зачастую такое превращение помогает им лучше волшебничать. Так?  
— Да, — кивнула Ирмина.  
— Но несмотря на свою особую природу все волшебнородные достаточно близки к человекам. Потому для обозначения любого существа, наделённого речью и разумом, используют слова «людь», «людя», «людо», чтобы в расах не путаться. Верно?  
— Верно, — снова кивнула Ирмина.  
— И хотя природа у человеков и вошебнородных разная, но очень близкая, а потому легко получаются совместные дети, полукровки.  
— Но стригой — это не полукровка! — воскликнула Ирмина. — Стригои — настоящие чудовища. Им подвластны материи, недоступные всем остальным волшебнородным. Стригой может превратиться в кого пожелает, хоть в обычное животное, хоть в человекоподобное, а самые сильные могут принимать облик других людей. У стригоя мгновенно заживают любые раны, его очень трудно убить. Над стригоем не властны моровые поветрия, которые убивают всех остальных волшебнородных, не говоря уже о человеках.  
— А человеческую кровь стригои не пьют? — поинтересовалась Тэйя: в румынских легендах стригои были разновидностью вампира, в фэнтези из них чаще делали зомби-людоедов  
— Вот ещё! — фыркнула Ирмина. — Это же не презренные слабосильные полукровки, которые волшебничают на человеческой крови, надеясь сравняться с чистокровными. Стригои и так сильны сверх того, что дозволено людям. Потому-то все великие святые всех земель заповедали убивать стригоев, как ни было бы это трудно. И святые прокляли связь сильфов с сидхе. И запретили превращать в стригоев всех других полукровок. Им надлежит быть или в ничтожестве, или выбирать одну из своих половин и доводить её до целостности.  
«Зависть, как она есть», — с иронией подумала Тэйя, а вслух сказала:  
— Так сын ректора живёт в университете?  
— Да! — воскликнула Ирмина. — Когда стало известно о связи ректора с девушкой-сидхе, то эту парочку святотатцев хотели убить. Ректора и ту девицу лишили родословия и родового имени. Но ректор с ребёнком сбежал в столицу и укрылся в университете, потому что чем-то заставил короля назначить его на этот пост.  
«Похоже, — подумала Тэйя, — это именно тот шанс, который мне был нужен».  
Она добавила в мясо горячую воду и спросила вслух:  
— А почему влюблённая парочка не сбежала во Внешние Миры? Там ко всяким выродкам спокойно относятся.  
— Да они и сбежали бы. Но силёнок на телепорт не хватило, тогда всю округу на сотню миль щитами закрыли, им никак было не вырваться. Девку-сидхе тогда убили, так ректор её заклинаниями окутал и мёртвую с собой унёс, чтобы ребёнок в её мёртвом теле до родов дожил. И с тех пор рядом с ним не видели женщин. Только срамных девок иногда зовёт, когда совсем невмоготу станет без женской плоти.  
— А сын ректора, — спросила Тэйя, — не Даниан ли?  
— Он самый! — торжествующе сказала Ирмина. — Волосы сиреневые, стригоевские, под берет прячет и думает, что его не узн ** _а_** ют. Да если бы не университет, Даниан и часа не прожил бы. Хотя болтают, — понизила голос Ирмина, — что Даниан почти каждый день бывает в городе, а вместо себя оставляет иллюзию, которая даже говорить умеет. — Ирмина немного подумала и сказала: — Но я в это не верю. Его давно разоблачили бы и убили. Ведь на ректоре и Даниане королевские печати, чтобы не могли сбежать во Внешние Миры и опозорить Ларниоллен тем, что здесь допустили рождение чудовища.  
Тэйя хмыкнула.  
«Королю нужны магически сильные рабы. А рабам нужны свобода и расовая терпимость. Мне нужны надёжная личина и телепорт в Киллению. Нам есть о чём договориться».


	7. — 7 —

Алексей Меркулов нашарил бутылку, которая стояла рядом с шезлонгом, допил виски из горлышка и отшвырнул бутылку.  
Осколки брызнули, разлетелись по дорожке, но Алексей не слышал звона битого стекла.  
Он вообще ничего больше не слышал. Чудовище, в которое превратился всегда незаметный и ни на что не годный сын, лишило Алексея слуха. И что самое страшное, Виктор даже не прикоснулся к Алексею. Просто взмахнул рукой. И боли не было — Алексей вообще ничего не почувствовал, а потому не поверил, что у него полностью разрушена вся слуховая система в ушах.  
— Система! — презрительно фыркнул тогда Алексей. — Ты даже не знаешь, что такое среднее и внутреннее ухо.  
Но Виктор ничего не ответил, ушёл. Как оказалось позже, объективы камер наблюдения подверглись воздействию помех — то листик дерева прилип, то птица поклёвывала стекло объектива, наглухо закрыв обзор. А экономка, горничная и садовник занимались разнообразной срочной работой в тех частях дома, где не могли увидеть Виктора.  
А когда горничная принесла вечерний чай, Алексей понял, что слух действительно исчез.  
Он кричал, требуя немедленного консилиума лучших отоларингологов. Алексей мог много платить, и консилиум был созван через два дня. Но врачи ничего не понимали — среднее и внутренне ухо превратились в фарш. Единственное, что медики могли уверенно сказать — рубцевание ран идёт успешно, никаких других последствий, кроме необратимой потери слуха, нет.  
«Бетховен оглох, — вспомнил Алексей слова Виктора, которые тот сказал перед тем, как сделать тот самый пасс рукой. — Но продолжал писать прекрасную музыку. Ты сможешь то же самое, если захочешь. Да ещё и шоу можешь устраивать, концерты, блистать славой покровителя талантов. Без внимания и работы ты не останешься. Если захочешь, конечно».  
Алексей грязно выругался, встал с шезлонга и достал из переносного бара новую бутылку виски.  
Это было невыносимо унизительно — превратиться в калеку, стать ущербностью. Алексей мог проникновенно говорить о поддержке инвалидов, о том, что они в своём праве на самореалицию равны здоровым, организовал марафоны и концерты в поддержку творчества инвалидов, но всё это было пиар-ходом, умелой игрой на публику. Алексей считал инвалидов неполноценными, ему казалось отвратительным, что вся эта неполноценность лезет к нормальным людям вместо того, чтобы забиться в какую-нибудь тёмную щель. Выродкам нечего делать среди полноценных — в этом Алексей был убеждён твёрдо. И не имеет значения, как получено увечье: от рождения или в результате травмы. Умные люди травмы не получают, это удел презренной неполноценности.  
А теперь Алексей сам оказался мерзкой, отвратительной, презренной ущербностью.  
Он с огромным удовольствием убил бы Виктора, заставил умирать долго и мучительно, но частные детективы не могли его найти — ни в России, ни в Калифорнии.  
«И всё же я найду его, — сказал себе Алексей. — И убью».  
Решение он подкрепил глотком спиртного.

 

* * *

Елена смотрела, как мать выбирает принадлежности для рисования. Магазин был в Тель-Авиве — оказалось, что дешевле и быстрее слетать туда и купить всё сразу, чем ждать, когда интернет-магазины пришлют китайскую тушь, японскую бумагу, чешские и американские карандаши, германскую акварель и множество других вещей со всех концов мира.  
Конечно, сейчас иллюстраторы работают на графическом планшете, а не на бумаге и холсте, но Елена предпочитала заплатить за сканирование рисунков и их обработку в графических редакторах, соврав матери, что это будет практика студента, и потому всё сделают даром, нежели напугать Ольгу Ивановну незнакомыми вещами.  
«Всему своё время, — решила Елена. — Пусть сначала посмотрит на обработку, привыкнет к современным иллюстраторским реалиям, а после и сама захочет попробовать обрабатывать свои работы, потому что другие всё равно не сделают так хорошо, как сам художник».  
Заказ был всего один, и тот грошовый, от Елениной приятельницы-американки, которая на досуге пописывала графические романы, но Елена настояла на том, чтобы купить самые лучшие материалы.  
— Тебе надо сделать себе рекламу, — говорила она матери. — Нужны иллюстрации к известным книгам и песням. Сама видишь, у тебя заказ из-за границы, а там привыкли к самому высшему качеству.  
— Да какой там заказ! — отмахивалась Ольга. — Сама говорила, что твоей подружке надо помочь, она без иллюстратора осталась.  
— Но твоё имя будет на обложке, и ты получишь гонорар! — настаивала Елена. — А значит сразу после того, как выйдет первый том графического романа, на тебя обратят внимание. И будут нужны образцы работ. Желательно на молодёжную тему, графические романы и комиксы больше для любителей новинок, нежели классики. Но и парочку классических работ сделай. По «Джен Эйр», например, или «Собору Парижской богоматери».  
— Лучше по Фицджеральду, — ответила Ольга. — В Америке его в школе учат. И по английскому в Японии, мне Светлана Алексеевна сказала, она в нашей школе английский преподаёт. Пусть книги из школьной программы все ненавидят, но зато все знают сюжет и героев. Поэтому не надо объяснять, что это и к чему. Любой и каждый и так сразу поймёт.  
— Сделай четыре иллюстрации, — посоветовала Елена. — Или даже пять — я спрошу у приятельницы-японистки, какие японские романы знает каждый японец. И сказки! Надо обязательно сказки, которые все слышали в детстве. И модные городские легенды-ужастики, типа наших чёрной руки и гроба на колёсиках. Хотя сейчас у подростков они вроде не актуальны, — задумалась Елена. — Надо узнать, чем современные недоросли любят пугаться. Пусть деньги платят их родители, но товар-то выпрашивают подростки. Так что главные покупатели они.  
— Я слышала, у американцев популярна какая-то Кровавая Мэри, — ответила Ольга. — У японцев — вокзальный призрак женщины, которую убил маньяк. А вот о счастливой любви ничего не знаю. Но для хорошей рекламы надо оба полюса иллюстраций — и ужасы, и сладкую романтику.  
— Я всё разузнаю, — пообещала Елена. — А сейчас давай составлять список того, что тебе надо для рисования иллюстраций в графические романы и ранобэ.  
— Я только старые фирмы знаю, — растерялась Ольга. — Наверное, их уже и нет давно.  
— Сейчас выясним, — ответила Елена и открыла на планшете интернет. — Если нет старых фирм, то есть новые лучше, потому что они победили в конкурентной борьбе.  
— Это верно, — согласилась Елена.  
Почти все известные фирмы Ольге благополучно здравствовали, а их продукция по-прежнему занимала верхние строчки в рейтингах товаров для художников. Но в магазинах этих товаров было мало и не тех разновидностей, которые были нужны Ольге.  
— Сейчас все в интернете прямо с фирмы покупают, — сказала продавщица. — Поэтому привоза почти нет, мы берём только самую дешёвую студенческую мелочь для повседневных занятий, потому что у студентов расход материалов большой, денег мало, и им некогда ждать доставки заказа. Но даже для экзаменационных работ они покупают все материалы в интернете.  
Ольга помрачнела, а Елена сказала:  
— Мама, мы всё в Тель-Авиве купим. Я слышала, там есть отличный магазин. У меня в Тель-Авиве дела, всё равно лететь скоро. И туда пускают без визы, просто по загранпаспорту. Так что и мне будет, с кем вечером поговорить, и ты отоваришься. Поэтому пошли побыстрее в турфирму заказывать тебе загранпаспорт.  
Ольга согласилась, а Елена в тайне от матери доплатила, чтобы оформление сделали в срочном порядке. И вскоре Ольга и Елена ходили по магазину для художников в Тель-Авве. Ольга придирчиво выбирала материалы, ворчала, что без заказа в интернете не обойтись, но всё же купила большинство нужных для работы материалов.  
И не отказалась заодно и по стране немного поездить, посмотреть Мёртвое море, стену Плача и прочие полезные для вдохновения места.  
А Андрюшенька-захребетник получал от матери по телефону инструкции о том, как сделать яичницу и поливать огород.  
Елена торжествующе улыбнулась. «Первый раунд я выиграла».

 

= = =

Ильм в арендованной мастерской делал при помощи заряженного Тэйей амулета очень сложный талисман, но мысли блуждали далеко от работы. В результате дорогая заготовка оказалась безнадёжно испорченной.  
Ильм выругался и выкинул её в корзину для мусора.  
«И зачем я начал следить за Тэйей?» — вздохнул Ильм.  
Хнотис. Это было единственной причиной, по которой можно было интересоваться этой потрёпанной простокровкой.  
А интересоваться надо было очень внимательно, потому что Тэйя круто поменяла поведение. Обычно она приходила домой вскоре после ужина в университете, час-другой занималась какими-то штуками из Внешнего Мира, которые купила у приехавших оттуда деляг, после делала на крыше расслабляющую гимнастику и либо уходила в Маскарадный Дом развлекаться с одноразовым любовником, либо шла спать.  
Но последние дни Тэйя поздно приходила, делала вечернюю гимнастику и сразу ложилась спать. А утром выходила раньше, чтобы погулять в университетском парке.  
«Неужели нашла себе постоянного хахаля?» — встревожился Ильм.  
Интимная жизнь Тэйи нисколько его не волновала, но долговременный любовник обязательно пригребёт себе весь хнотис — даже если окажется человеком, потому что для торговли магической силой волшебником быть не нужно. К тому же любовник Тэйи мог сделать своим слугой и самого Ильма, который до сих пор связан с Тэйей вассальной клятвой.  
Конечно, расторгнуть вассальную связь можно легко и просто, Тэйя отпустит Ильма сразу, но тогда он потеряет хнотис.  
Поэтому следовало выяснить, с кем связалась Тэйя, и постараться поссорить их. «Это будет несложно, — сказал себе Ильм. — Характер у неё отвратительный, нет ни одной из женских добродетелей — смирения, терпения, мягкости нрава, уступчивости и готовности прощать. Если мужчина сделает что-то не по ней, Тэйя тут же с ним порвёт. А если увидит своего любовника с бабой, то о примирении не будет и речи». В том, что хахаль Тэйи с лёгкостью приблизит к себе другую женщину, Ильм не сомневался.  
«Достаточно дать серебряный срамной девке, и всё будет в порядке».  
Но чтобы осуществить этот план, сначала надо проследить, с кем встречается Тэйя. Обычно уличные мальчишки были лучшими помощниками в таких делах, но на этот раз они ничего не могли сделать — все свидания Тэйи были в университете.  
«Она всё же спуталась с волшебником. Ищет мне замену. Я-то ей чем не подхожу? — не понимал Ильм. — Что он может из того, чего не могу я? В университетах работают слабые волшебники, которые только и могут, что придумывать формулы, но не творить волшебство».  
Вариант оставался только один — ловкий мошенник заморочил Тэйе голову главной бабской приманкой: предложил пожениться. «С таким аргументом трудно бороться, — грустно констатировал Ильм. — Но я красив, молод, у меня много золота и магической силы, я могу вспахивать женскую делянку всю ночь, и я барон Гриатт! Безымянная безродная девка не первой свежести и основательной потасканности должна быть в восторге и трепете, оказавшись рядом с таким мужчиной!»  
И тут припомнилось, что Тэйя с самого начала знакомства сочла прелести Ильма не привлекательными, а родословием никогда не интересовалась.  
«Она любит лабораторных сидельцев? — поразился Ильм. — Ей нравится, когда мужчина говорит обо всех этих скучных заумностях?» Это было бы странно для любой женщины, но только не для Тэйи. Она всегда была ненормальной. «Похоже, — решил Ильм, — это свойство Источника».  
Узнать, с кем снюхалась Тэйя, не получилось. Кухонные девки, наверняка сплетничающие о начальнице с утра до ночи, не только не стали говорить с Ильмом, но и тут же побежали жаловаться привратнику, что какой-то чужак расспрашивает о досточтимой Тэйе.  
— Это шпион криворуких поваров из окрестных таверн! — кричали они наперебой. — Или переодетый монах-фанатик!  
Готовили в окрестных тавернах, как и во всех едальных заведениях Ларниоллена, довольно скверно — это не восточные страны, где еду превратили в культуру и искусство, а потому даже уличный торговец жареной рыбой создаёт шедевры вкуса. В Ларниоллене едой просто поддерживали силы, а не услаждали взор, обоняние, язык и душу. Неудивительно, что готовка Тэйи, которая и на Востоке могла соперничать с лучшими мастерами, казалась в Ларниоллене чудом. А таверны вокруг университета стали одна за другой переходить на готовку восточных блюд, которые раньше никто не ел, считая их еретичными и богопротивными. Но студенты никогда не славились религиозным рвением, а их родственники, наслушавшись рассказов о вкусностях, шли в таверны с восточной едой. Ларнийские блюда заказывали всё меньше и меньше, тавернщики в срочном порядке учились готовке восточных яств. В церковных проповедях это яро осуждали, но голос желудка оказался громче голоса богов, и таверны, где подавали восточные вкусности, собирали очереди посетителей. Так что привратник воспринял жалобу очень серьёзно, тут же организовал из дежурных студентов отряд для ловли шпиона и фанатика.  
И всё же Ильм не зря платил уличным мальчишкам. Они сообщили, что Тэйя с работы пошла в Маскарадный Дом на улице Святой Ульрики.  
«Поссорилась со своим хахалем? — обрадовался Ильм. Но тут же сообразил: — Или они пошли туда вдвоём. Но тогда их страсть остывает, и они, как стареющие супруги, ищут новых ощущений и впечатлений, которые возродят былую страсть. Самое время вмешаться».  
Ильм поспешил в Маскарадный Дом.  
И тут произошло такое, из-за чего даже хнотис стал менее значим. И значимость его продолжала стремительно падать.  
«Мужчины и правда козлы, — удручённо размышлял Ильм. — Когда поднимается член, пропадают мозги».  
Ильм хотел Тэйю. Хотел бешено, исступлённо, во всех пятистах позах, которые нарисованы в завезённом с Юга «Трактате о сладчайшей страсти». А добравшись до пятисотой позы, хотел начать всё сначала и повторить это раз пятьсот, если не тысячу.  
Ильм увидел как танцует Тэйя.  
Она танцевала одна и струилась в танце — именно струилась, с той непостижимой текучей, сильной и опасной грацией, которая есть только у кошек — а мужчины и женщины, забыв о собственных танцах и флирте, смотрели на Тэйю.  
Этот странный танец не предполагал партнёра. И других женщин, которые образуют круг пляски, тоже не предполагал. Это был танец-индивидуал, предназначенный только для одного человека. И этому человеку было плевать, что о его танце думают другие. Эти движения радовали только самого танцующего людо — именно людо, потому что танец не был ни мужским, ни женским. Или и мужским, и женским, поскольку включал в себя движения, предназначенные и для тех, и для других.  
И это было невероятно, ошеломляюще чувственно и горячо. Ильм никогда не видел ничего подобного. В танце, если они не церемониальные, всегда присутствовал элемент флирта, но его всегда очень глубоко прятали, и постыдный голос плоти звучал едва слышно. А здесь танец был пиршеством тела, когда каждое движение ублажало танцующего, развлекало его, радовало.  
Ильм позорно, словно подросток, спустил в штаны. Утешало, что не он один. На лицах немалого числа мужчин явственно проступала тень того же конфуза.  
А ещё и зачаровывало, и пугало, и неудержимо привлекало то, что в этом танце не предполагалось ничьего присутствия. При всей своей чувственности, он был самодостаточен. И это манило тем, что так редко видишь в Ларниоллене — свободой. К Тэйе начали присоединяться танцующие, и все — и мужчины, и женщины — танцевали сами с собой и для себя.  
Тэйю стало не видно, и Ильм смог стряхнуть наваждение.  
«Очевидно одно, — думал он, — Постоянного мужчины у Тэйи нет. Ни один мужчина мира, добившись обладания такой женщиной, не выпустит её одну из дома».  
Но постоянный мужчина мог появиться в любое мгновение — когда Тэйя натанцуется, из её поклонников можно будет составить армейский взвод. Конечно, мужчины из Маскарадного Дома годились только на одноразовое развлечение, но вдруг кто-то окажется способным на что-то большее, чем скрасить вечерок?  
«Обойдётесь! — мысленно рыкнул на соперников Ильм. — Она моя!»  
Ильм решительно пошёл к Тэйе, но тут позвоночник прострелило болью.  
«Клятва! — вспомнил Ильм. — Мои вассальные обязательства запрещают уделять Тэйе любовное внимание. Но у меня остаётся право расторгнуть вассалитет».  
Ильм подошёл к Тэйе, поклонился, как и надлежит хорошему вассалу, и сказал:  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю веселье, госпожа, но появились срочные и важные новости.  
— Спасибо, сударь, — столь же церемонно кивнула Тэйя и пошла домой.  
Шла молча, что Ильма порадовало — было время придумать новость.  
Когда они вошли в квартиру, Ильм запер дверь и включил заглушающий талисман, и лишь после этого сказал:  
— Мне нужно расторжение вассалитета.  
— Хорошо, — тут же согласилась Тэйя. — Как только снимешь собственную квартиру, расторгнем клятву.  
А Ильм почувствовал досаду. «Даже не спросила, почему так срочно». Впрочем, он придумал ещё один повод для разговора:  
— И мне нужны заряженные тобой амулеты. Но не такие как раньше, а сильнее. Я придумал, как сделать талисман, в котором задействованы все три вида магии — прямая, обратная и киерри. Это сделает их невидимыми для всех датчиков, сканеров и поисковиков. Очень полезное свойство для личины.  
— Отличная идея! — глаза у Тэйи засверкали, она посмотрела на Ильма с интересом. — А как ты хочешь закрыть мастерскую, чтобы не было заметно ауры экспериментов или какие там от них будут следы?  
— Обычными щитами, но сделаю их двойными. Поэтому я и говорю об усиленных амулетах.  
— Разве двойная защита не привлечёт внимания? — спросила Тэйя.  
Ильм довольно улыбнулся и стал рассказывать о том, как намерен сохранить тайну экспериментов. Тэйя слушала с вниманием, которого Ильм никогда не получал раньше.  
«Даме нравятся учёные, — размышлял Ильм. — И она любит нарушать правила. Теперь я знаю, чем и как её завлечь. И я, в отличие от чахлых университетских умников, хорошо танцую, отлично играю в пристенный мяч и владею искусством верховой еды. Так что я лучше сумею развлечь даму. А когда дамы веселятся, они быстрее влюбляются».  
Против соблазнения некой абстрактной дамы клятва не возражала, и намерения Ильма остались безнаказанными. А скоро и клятва будет расторгнута, и тогда Ильму вообще ничего не помешает.

 

* * *

Виктор сменил холодный компресс на лбу Льва. Тот лежал на диване в гостиной маленькой квартирки.  
Виктор спросил:  
— Ну и зачем тебе это? От телепорта тебя укачивает сильнее, чем от самолёта. Да ещё и сразу после перемещения взялся язык учить! Горело тебе?  
— Ты местное законодательство мне скачал? — слабо проговорил Лев.  
— Скачал, только как ты собираешься заряжать местный планшет на Земле?  
— Он на световых и тепловых батарейках, — ответил Лев. — Ты лучше объясни, зачем тебе эта поганая планета. Это же как в погребе жить. Тут даже летать нельзя.  
— Во-первых, тут огромное количество прогулочных залов с потолком от ста до трёхсот метров высоты, с ветром любой силы, даже с дождём и бурями или пустынным зноем, с разряженной атмосферой, с усиленным тяготением и прочими экстримами. Так что крылья тренировать можно сколько угодно. Причём там превосходная иллюзия бесконечности открытого пространства. Даже жутко стало. К такому надо привыкать и привыкать. А во-вторых, я не рискую пока показывать ангедемство. Надо выяснить, можно ли жить вне Ангедем-Лиги. Информация о ней не вдохновляет.  
Лев убрал компресс, сел.  
— С демонстрацией твоей истинной природы спешить нельзя, ты прав.  
— Я тут посмотрел возможности бизнеса. Есть парочка интересных вариантов. А самое главное, что в Киллении можно отлично спрятать Тэйю.  
Лев кивнул.  
— Пожалуй. — Он немного подумал: — Особенно если ты заработаешь на собственный сектор. У тебя будет практически собственный город. Тэйя может в нём жить, не чувствуя себя скованной — у неё вполне может быть ресторан, в который будут приезжать туристы со всей Киллении, она может открыть кулинарный канал, вещающий на оба Круга. В городе будет огромное число людей, магазинов, театров и спортивных центров. Но при этом в твой город смогут войти только те, кого пустишь ты сам. Проблема лишь в том, что в Обитаемой Вселенной все или почти все могут видеть будущее, воздействовать на психику и проворачивать прочие твои штучки. И полиция с налоговой следит за применением магии.  
— Это будет легальная магия, — ответил Виктор. — И весьма востребованная. Я придумал это, пока летел в Лос-Анджелес. Здесь очень посредственные стабилизаторы для телепортов и магических усилителей двигателей космолётов. Инженеры Обитаемой Вселенной — и технические, и магические — пренебрегают праной. Им в голову не приходит её использовать! И не только им. Здесь никто не использует прану. А это очень мощная сила, которая открывает огромные возможности. На Земле она малоэффективна, хотя и даёт заметные преимущества. Но тут прана становится настоящим чудом! Трионий, лимрий и анге-лимрий станут не нужны.  
— И ты решил первым извлечь из праны деньги, — кивнул Лев. — Это правильно. И надо захватить на этом рынке ведущую позицию.  
— Я нанял юриста, чтобы оформил всё в соответствии с планетарным и межпланетным патентным правом. Я хочу запустить производство на уровне малого предприятия, которое затем преобразую в ЗАО или ООО. Начну со стабилизаторов для авиеток, это что-то вроде автомобиля, только летающее. Однако сначала мне надо закрепить за собой лично формулы и технологии, с которыми я стану наёмным специалистом на собственном предприятии. Даже если предприятие отберут, все права и технологии и разработки останутся у меня.  
— Тоже правильно, — кивнул Лев. — Ты стал бы отличным юристом.  
Виктор продолжил:  
— Разумеется, все мои формулы и схемы очень скоро разгадают и переработают так, чтобы не дать мне оснований для иска, но я хочу успеть снять основные сливки со свежей идеи, чтобы были средства для дальнейших разработок, которыми займутся уже инженеры. Так я опять смогу опередить конкурентов.  
— Хорошая стратегия, — одобрил Лев. — А я начну потихоньку изучать местное законодательство. Если ты юрист один раз, то университет другой страны тебе нужен для лицензии, но не для работы как таковой.  
— В законах штата Калифорнии и в законах Гамбурга ты, помнится, разобрался быстро, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Во всяком случае, в том, что касалось твоих клиентов, а больше и не надо.  
— Надеюсь, смогу и дальше подкидывать тебе полезные идеи, — ответил Лев.  
Виктор внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Но как же твоя работа на Земле? Ты не можешь постоянно мотаться на Киллению. Да и Ленка внимания требует. Такая девушка долго одна не будет — только отвернись, как уведут.  
— Ну с «уведут» — это спорно, — ответил Лев. — А вот скрывать от неё всё это я не хочу. И не знаю, можно ли ей всё рассказать. На Земле это опасное знание.  
— Ещё какое опасное, — согласился Виктор. — К тому же у Ленки идёт линия риска со всем, что связано с магией.  
— Насколько сильная? — напрягся Лев.  
— Намного меньше, чем у Тэйи, но явственно.  
— И только у меня полный ноль во все стороны, — с досадой сказал Лев. — Человек обыкновенный, ничем не примечательный.  
— Радуйся, — горько сказал Виктор. — От всей этой магии больше проблем, чем пользы.  
— А я и не завидую. Но злюсь, что мне нечем защищать Ленуську. И не знаю, что для неё опаснее — знание или неведение.  
— Как ни странно, — зло сказал Виктор, — я этого тоже не знаю.  
— Но если что-то изменится, ты скажешь? — тревожно смотрел на него Лев.  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Виктор. — Сразу же. Хватит нам и одной потери.  
— Ты думаешь, Тэйя мертва? — побледнел Лев.  
— Не знаю. Но я чувствую, что мы больше не увидимся.  
— Ты сам говорил, что будущее изменчиво.  
— Это так, — согласился Виктор. — Но я не понимаю, что именно надо менять. Везде глухая стена.  
— Возможно, получится её разрушить.  
— Возможно, — кивнул Виктор. — А пока я буду делать то, что доступно сейчас — бизнес. Деньги — это тоже оружие, и сильное.  
Лев ободряюще пожал ему запястье.

 

* * *

Тэйя сидела в кабинете ректора в гостевом кресле, пила превосходно заваренный чай, — ректор в этом тонком и сложном искусстве оказался мастером не хуже Азиза.  
Даниан, мужчина лет тридцати на вид, высокий, крепкого и ладного сложения, с серыми глазами и немного резкими, но приятными чертами лица, сидел напротив и внимательно слушал то, что рассказывала Тэйя. Ректор, его отец, похожий на него лицом, цветом глаз и фигурой, только волосы белокурые и черты лица мягче, изысканнее, благодаря чему ректор выглядел моложе сына, стоял у окна, смотрел на университетский двор, и было непонятно, слушает он или полностью погружён в свои мысли.  
Тэйя рассказывала:  
— Килления — не лучший вариант для стригоя. Формально стригои там полноправные граждане, но реально их не любят и боятся. Поэтому придётся носить личину. Но плюс в том, что личины с первого по третий уровень законны, и носят их все, кому не лень. И разрешения на личину брать не надо — они свободно продаются в каждой лавке, которая торгует косметикой, и в каждой аптеке. Второй плюс в том, что законодательство Киллении предусматривает беженство по стригойству как для самих стригоев, так и для их семей. Ни в какой другой стране как Первого, так и Второго круга этого нет. Зато получивший статус беженца в Киллении может через год заявить, что полноценной защиты на этой планете не получил, и добиться статуса беженца в Первом Круге. А там стригои хотя и не пользуются особой симпатией, но и не вызывают такой подозрительности и настороженности, как в Киллении.  
Даниан печально усмехнулся:  
— Стригою нет места нигде.  
— Источнику тоже, — парировала Тэйя. — Но это не повод для уныния. Это основание создать свой собственный мир. И Килления — неплохой пример того, как это может выглядеть физически. А экономические, юридические и социальные модели лучше взять в Первом Круге и переработать под свои нужды.  
— Вы сошли с ума, — сказал Даниан.  
— Сумасшествие — жить там, где надо всё время прятаться, потому что тебя хотят или уничтожить как нелюдь, или использовать как вещь, — жёстко ответила Тэйя. — Если вас это безумие устраивает, оставайтесь в нём. А я создам себе такой мир, который будет удобен для меня. Если когда-то группка беженцев создала на мёртвой, никому не нужной планете одно из сильнейших и богатейших государств Первого Круга, а другие беженцы сделали себе страну, слепив её из старых космолётов, то почему я не могу найти партнёров-беженцев и сделать то же самое?  
— Вы наслушались легенд, — отрицательно качнул головой Даниан. — Но легенды всегда были и будут лишь словами.  
Ректор повернулся лицом к комнате и сказал:  
— Моё имя Ф ** _е_** ймир.  
Даниан испуганно охнул. А Феймир сказал:  
— Это истинное имя. Самое глубинное, которое кому попало не называют. Истинное имя — единственное, что не могут отнять при отрешении от рода.  
— Это честь для меня, — вежливо поклонилась Тэйя. — Но почему вы не придумали себе новое внешнее имя? Все называют вас только по должности.  
— Я не видел в этом смысла. Всё равно я или оставался бы ректором, или стал трупом. Но если можно создать новый мир, имеет смысл взять себе новое имя.  
Даниан смотрел на отца с изумлением.  
— Ты запер меня в башне, когда я хотел уехать в Рапуилен! А сейчас собираешься поддержать сумасшедшую, твердящую о создании собственного мира!  
— Именно потому, что я собственными глазами видел, как люди создают собственный мир, я предлагаю партнёрство досточтимой Тэйе. Рапуилен создаётся приверженцами запрещённого на материке бога Дордиса и предназначается для дордисиан. А Дордис проклял стригоев. Дордисиане принимают и некоторых приверженцев других запрещённых культов, но только тех, в чьих религиях предписаны гонения на стригоев. Этот мир не для тебя, сын. А сейчас нам предлагают сделать мир для Источников и стригоев. Я хочу его создать. Во всяком случае, я очень постараюсь его сделать.  
Феймир улыбнулся сыну.  
— А ты делай, что хочешь — оставайся в университете, поезжай с нами или даже отправляйся в Рапуилен.  
Даниан смотрел на отца с изумлением.  
— Бать, ты серьёзно?  
— Да. Если я собираюсь строить мир свободы, то начать надо с того, чтобы дать свободу тебе. Я защищал тебя тридцать два года, и толку от этого было немного. Надеюсь, сам ты добьёшься много большего.  
— Батя, мы неделю помогали Тэйе вытягивать информацию из купцов и дельцов Внешних Миров, но много ли ты понял в её вопросах и их ответах? Как ты собираешься строить новый мир в условиях, о которых ничего не знаешь? А Рапуилен — это огромная необжитая земля. Там места на всех хватит.  
— За исключением стригоев. Но решать тебе.  
Феймир сел за свой стол.  
— Тэйя, когда вы планируете переселение?  
— А вы нашли преемника? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Да. Я назову ему тот секрет, которым до сих пор заставлял корону поддерживать университет и не слишком сильно давить на студентов. А вы нашли повара?  
Тэйя ответила на космолингве.  
— Я нашла толкового подмастерья, который хочет стать мастером. Так что можем ехать хоть сейчас.  
— Тогда я начинаю подготовку к телепортации, — на том же языке ответил Феймир. — Но как вы собираетесь снять метки? Даже сил моего сына хватает только на то, чтобы приглушить их действие на двенадцать часов. Но заглушка всего лишь позволяет погулять по столице и пригороду. Любая попытка войти в телепорт убьёт нас. И это при том, что делать телепорты мы можем свободно. Король весьма изощрён в издевательстве. Я смог заставить его дать нам убежище, но пришлось принять условия короля — делать скрытые телепорты для его шпионов, изготавливать ошейники и клейма подчинения. Это грязно и мерзко, но умереть ещё хуже. Я утешаю себя тем, что соседи забрасывают к нам шпонов не меньше, а те, на кого король надевает ошейники и клейма, тиранили бы Ларниоллен ещё хуже его, дорвись они до власти.  
— Я думала бы так же, — ответила Тэйя. — И поступила бы так же. Надо выживать и ждать момента сбежать, по возможности отомстив. Но месть — это не главное, она всего лишь приятное дополнение. Главное — добыть себе свободу и ту жизнь, которая вам по вкусу, а значит и счастье.  
— Полностью с вами согласен, — кивнул Феймир. Он внимательно посмотрел на Тэйю и спросил: — Вы были замужем? А дети у вас есть?  
— Замужем я была, но любовь прошла, и когда дурман страсти развеялся, стало очевидным полное несходство характеров. К счастью, нам хватило ума расстаться до того, как дело дошло до детей. Я собралась начать поиски новых, более удачных отношений, в которых не будет всего того, что испортило мой первый брак. Я хотела создать настоящую семью с любовью, взаимопониманием, поддержкой и с детьми. Но в мои края забрёл волшебник из Внешних Миров, и я оказалась здесь.  
Феймир смотрел на Тэйю с подозрением:  
— Вы одобряете разводы?  
— Я одобряю только счастливые браки. А если что-то не складывается, то глупо мучиться, пытаясь соединить несоединимое. Но каждый решает сам, на что тратить свою жизнь — на создание счастья или на борьбу с несчастьем.  
— Разве это не одно и то же? — удивился Феймир.  
— Первое предназначено для тех, кто хочет жить, а второе — для тех, кто старается не умереть.  
Даниан воскликнул на ларнийском:  
— Я пойду с тобой во Внешние Миры и помогу строить новый мир! — И спокойно пояснил на космолингве: — Я понял это пятнадцать лет назад. Но не мог сформулировать. И не видел никого, кто думал бы так же.  
Он посмотрел на отца и сказал:  
— Заставить короля спрятать нас в университете — это борьба с несчастьем и старания не умереть. А сбежать из неуютной, но безопасной норки-университета в огромный, неизведанный, сопряжённый с риском мир, чтобы построить себе идеальный, специально для тебя предназначенный дом — это создание счастья и желание жить. Я хотел найти жизнь и счастье в Рапуилене. Но это получился бы тот же университет. Поэтому я иду в Киллению. И дальше во Внешние Миры.  
Феймир кивнул сыну, улыбнулся. И опять испытующе посмотрела на Тэйю:  
— Кто ваши родители?  
— Они давно умерли. И они очень любили меня, баловали, но не забыли научить самостоятельности и самодостаточности, защищать себя и добиваться своего. Это всё, что о них надо знать.  
— Вы не похожи на балованное дитя любящих родителей, — ответил Феймир.  
Тэйя сказала жёстко и с абсолютной, всесокрушающей уверенностью:  
— Я никогда не слышала, чтобы родители во мне сомневались. Или сочли какую-то мою проблему малозначительной. Они постоянно говорили, как гордятся мной. Говорили, что если я проявлю настойчивость и смекалку, то получу всё, что пожелаю. Они приучили меня надеяться только на себя и никогда не ждать удачу, а создавать её самой. И это лучшее, что родители могут сделать для ребёнка.  
Феймир улыбнулся, кивнул.  
— У них отлично получилось стать хорошими родителями.  
— Лучшими во всех мирах, — ответила Тэйя.  
— Лучший — это мой отец! — возмутился Даниан.  
— Это тебе ещё предстоит доказать, — парировала Тэйя. — Я в чужой стране сбежала из плена, наняла охранника, нашла приличную работу, разузнала как попасть в страну получше, закрепиться там и заключила договор с тем, кто меня туда доставит. А что сделал ты?  
— Заставил тебя нанять меня. У тебя был выбор из всех волшебников столицы. За право прикоснуться к Источнику даже король поползёт к тебе на коленях, а верховный верохранитель найдёт и пригонит к тебе всех стригоев Ларниоллена. Но ты заключила договор со мной. Вот и скажи, чем я лучше их.  
— Ум у тебя твой отец точно развить сумел, — довольно улыбнулась Тэйя и сказала: — Значит договорились. Начинайте делать телепорт. И давайте амулеты для зарядки.  
Феймир достал из ящика стола заготовки.  
— Положите руку на первый, — сказал он Тэйе.  
Она выполнила просьбу и спросила:  
— А как Источник может регулировать отдачу энергии? Как её заблокировать, чтобы не брали без разрешения?  
— Никак. Источник потому и называется Источником, что он как колодец и родник — любой может черпать воду, а сам Источник никак на это не влияет. Всё, что вы можете, это найти выгодного для себя черпальщика, который не позволит черпать из вас другим.  
— Но магия во многом зависит от ментального состояния, — возразила Тэйя.  
— Волшебство зависит от ментального состояния, — поправил Феймир. — Волшебство — это созданная структура. На неё можно влиять и неволшебнику. Очень редко, но можно. А магия — всего лишь глина в руках гончара. И вы, сударыня, безрукий и безногий гончар. Вам никогда не управлять магией. И не имеет значения, сколько превосходной глины лежит у вас во дворе.  
Феймир сделал пасс, чтобы перегнать хнотис Тэйи в амулет. Посмотрел на её мрачное лицо и сказал:  
— Вы калека, и бороться с этим бессмысленно. Вам следует заботиться о том, чтобы вас взял хороший покровитель, который будет бережно с вами обращаться.  
— Пусть я калека, — согласилась Тэйя. — Но я очень богатая калека, и поэтому не ищу покровителей, а нанимаю слуг. Или заключаю партнёрство с другими калеками, потому что минус на минус даёт плюс.  
Даниан хохотнул:  
— Союз калек — это интересно. — И добавил серьёзно: — Ничего другого нам не остаётся: или калеки объединятся и защитят себя сами, или нас уничтожат поодиночке.  
Тэйя положила руку на второй амулет.  
— А почему нет женщин-волшебниц? — спросила она. — Ведь волшебнородные предпочитают заключать браки с волшебнородными, следовательно, наличие магии у женщин значимо.  
— Волшебнородным женщинам блокируют магию при её пробуждении, — ответил Феймир. — Волшебство опасно для женской природы и приводит в смятение женский ум. Но концентрация магии в крови определяет ценность жены для волшенического рода. Поэтому если магия окажется у человечицы-простолюдинки, то её сразу же просватают за волшебника благородной крови. Или хотя бы за успешного первородка. Это волшебник, который стал первым в семье человеков, обнаружившим магию. Он перестаёт быть членом своей семьи и становится основателем нового рода. Но в большинстве случаев первородки продолжают поддерживать бывшую семью, делают их приближёнными. А за невесту-первородка дают богатый выкуп. Поэтому человечицы-простолюдинки, забеременев, каждый день ходят на места благой магической силы, надеясь, что в их плод залетит искра магии. Но случается это с одним плодом из тысячи. И всё же случается регулярно.  
Феймир дал Тэйе третий амулет, и когда она положила на него руку, начал зарядку. Тэйя спросила:  
— А если родители не будут блокировать магию у дочери?  
— Её сожгут как ведьму, — сказал Феймир. — То же самое будет с женщиной, чья блокировка ослабла, и магия начала просачиваться наружу, позволяя творить небольшое волшебство. Но во Внешних Мирах женщин не блокируют. Я видел заезжих волшебниц.  
— И как часто появляются ведьмы? — заинтересовалась Тэйя.  
— На пять сотен женщин одна будет ведьмой. А может и больше, ведьмы очень хитрые и коварные, хорошо прячутся.  
Тэйя не ответила. Это была информация к размышлению, а не к обсуждению.  
Феймир зарядил амулет, Тэйя попрощалась с мужчинами и ушла в кухню. Пора было готовить обед. Сегодня это будет целиком и полностью работой помощника. И если он не справится на том уровне, который хотела видеть Тэйя, то придётся воспользоваться запасными вариантами — Тэйя приглядела ещё двух подмастерий.  
Но на полдороге к кухне её перехватила Ирмина.  
— Досточтимая Тэйя, — зашептала она, а глаза девушки сверкали от возбуждения и азарта, — вы умеете пользоваться межпространственным передатчиком?  
Тэйя посмотрела на девушку с интересом.  
— Я знаю, как это надо делать, но случая попрактиваться ещё не было. А откуда у тебя МПП?  
— Я украла его у купца из Внешних Миров, — торжествующе сказала Ирмина. — Это у честных людей воровать не хорошо, а у гадёныша, который обманывает крестьян, покупая у них за гроши дорогие вещи, не только можно красть, но и нужно.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Тэйя. — У таких красть не только можно, но и нужно. Другое дело, зачем тебе нужен МПП?  
— Это очень большой и важный секрет. Но вам я хочу всё рассказать. Мне нужен ваш совет. И это очень срочно, потому что космолёт улетит через три часа. Я хочу уехать на нём во Внешние Миры!  
Тэйя изумлённо охнула, схватила Ирмину и потянула на верхушку Звёздной башни — место неудобное, холодное, продуваемое всеми ветрами, но зато единственное в университете и одно из немногих в столице, где никто никогда не сможет подслушать разговор.  
Ирмина не сопротивлялась, наоборот, сама побежала за Тэйей, едва не обгоняя её. И едва девушки оказались на площадке башни, Ирмина торжествующе воскликнула:  
— Грашнер принёс деньги! Всё до последнего медного четвертака! — Ирмина счастливо засмеялась и закружилась по площадке: — Я и не знала, что месть — это так вкусно! Нам всё время твердят, что надо прощать обиды, но от прощения получаешь только боль, а месть наполняет сердце радостью и счастьем. И если ты прощаешь, то тебя продолжают обижать, а если мстишь, то злотворцы тебя никогда не тронут, потому что боятся получить сдачи сильнее, чем ударили сами.  
Ирмина остановилась, посмотрела на Тэйю и сказала:  
— Я так плакала, так умоляла Грашнера не бросать меня. А он не слушал, только пинал меня и уходил. А теперь он валялся у меня в ногах и умолял, скулил как шелудивый пёс. Ныл, что будет всю жизнь платить ростовщикам. Но я была непреклонна. Я сказала, что он будет платить не ростовщикам, а собственной глупости.  
— И правильно, — ответила Тэйя.  
Ирмина зло хохотнула:  
— Этот гад умолял меня обвенчаться с ним. Думал, я дура такая, не понимаю, что он всего лишь боится потерять деньги, а после свадьбы будет бить меня нещадно за то, как я торжествовала над ним. И будет по срамным девкам бегать, пренебрегая моими прелестями. Нет, я больше не та наивная и слабодушная дурочка. Я родилась заново! Той Ирмины больше нет, а нынешняя Ирмина совсем другая. И она не позволит никому врать и приказывать! Новая Ирмина живёт только так, как хочет она сама.  
— Умница! — воскликнула Тэйя. — Только так и надо.  
— И теперешняя Ирмина не будет ни посудомойкой, ни служанкой. — Девушка торжествующе улыбнулась и сказала твёрдо: — Я уеду во Внешние Миры и буду авиеттершей.  
— Идея неплохая, — ответила Тэйя, — но почему именно авиеттерство?  
— Это случилось, когда мне было двенадцать. Я готовилась через четыре года стать взрослой и быть избранной в жёны. И очень боялась, что буду недостаточно хороша, что засижусь в девушках и опозорю родителей. Или что муж окажется злым и будет бить меня больше, чем отец бил мать, — так, как мужья били некоторых наших соседок. Я не знала, что всё может быть иначе. Но вскоре после двенадцатилетия я увидела, как женщина из Внешних Миров летает на авиетке. Она прилетела в наш квартал, чтобы взять у отца его войлоки. Внешнемирка зарабатывала тем, что возила на авиетке грузы и людей. Она всё время летала. Внешнемирка сказала, что войлоки покупает её муж, и она иногда помогает ему с доставкой на борт корабля. Но обычно работает только на себя. А на Ольдевар прилетела, потому что захотела посмотреть настоящее средневековье. Я не понимаю, что это значит, да и понимать не хочу, — люди часто чудят, особенно чужеземцы, и влезать в каждую чудню нет никакого смысла. Тем более когда есть вещи поинтереснее. Для меня стало настоящим откровением, что женщина летает, да ещё там, где сама хочет. И что женщина вообще может хотеть что-то для себя самой, а не для родителей, мужа или детей. Это было... невероятно. Но было! А когда я спросила внешнемирку, как она не боится мужа, который побьёт её за своеволие, она сказала, что если муж попробует ей указывать, что делать или начнёт обзывать плохими словами, а тем более руки попробует распускать, она сразу же заберёт детей и улетит от него навсегда. И она сказала, что на прокорм всегда себе заработает.  
Ирмина улыбнулась:  
— Я испугалась, но внешемирка затащила меня в авиетку и стала катать над городом, говорила, чтобы я поняла, как прекрасен ветер, летящий в лицо, и как сладко брать небо. И я поняла. Я смеялась и кричала «Ещё!» и «Быстрее!», я визжала от восторга на виражах. — Ирмина помрачнела и добавила: — После отец порол меня до беспамятства за то, что снюхалась с ведьмой и полезла в её богомерзкую летающую телегу.  
Ирмина вздёрнула подбородок и с вызовом посмотрела на Тэйю:  
— Но я всё равно много ночей видела во сне этот полёт. После он забылся. А когда я влюбилась в это ничтожество Грашнера, то была так счастлива, что мне опять начала сниться авиетка. И перестала, когда отец выгнал меня из дома как падшую. Но когда я осуществила первую часть мести Грашнеру, отплатила за своё унижение, то сны вернулись, и стали ещё прекраснее, чем были. А теперь я поеду во Внешние Миры, чтобы стать авиеттершей.  
Ирмина посмотрела на Тэйю.  
— Мне надо, чтобы кто-то научил меня пользоваться МПП. — И добавила на космолингве: — За урок я заплачу. Внешнемирский язык я себе купила.  
— Научить могу, — ответила Тэйя. — Но как ты собралась попадать во Внешний Мир?  
— Я нарядилась нищенкой, намазала лицо грязью, чтобы не приставали мужчины, и стала все ночи проводить в тавернах, где собираются внешнемрцы. Я слушала, что говорят о них те, кто зарабатывает на них. Так я узнала о наказании за контрабанду и работорговлю, а ещё узнала, что во Внешних Мирах рабов освобождают и оставляют жить у себя, жалеют, помогают обустроиться и найти работу. Только надо попасть обязательно в Первый Круг. — Ирмина улыбнулась довольно и сказала гордо: — Я узнала, как спрятаться на корабле контрабандистов, которые летят в Первый Круг, и не умереть в полёте. А на подлёте к Первому Кругу надо послать сообщение о контрабанде и работорговле в космопол. Но я не умею пользоваться МПП, а спрашивать внешнемирцев рискованно. Вы покажете мне как отправлять сообщения?  
— Идея хорошая, — ответила Тэйя, — только очень сырая. Ты не знаешь многих жизненно важных вещей, и потому окажешься либо трупом, либо попадёшь на рынок рабов. Тебе надо подготовиться лучше. К тому же в одиночку убежать намного труднее. По-твоему, почему я так долго сижу в столице? Именно потому, что готовлюсь попасть во Внешний Мир удачно и навсегда.  
Ирмина растерялась, однако тут же нашлась и проговорила:  
— Мы можем объединиться. Пусть я неопытная, зато сообразительная, ловкая и смелая. Я много сделала за короткий срок. И я очень быстро учусь.  
— Это верно, — кивнула Тэйя. — Ты ловкая, смелая и сообразительная. И учишься быстро. Но какая выгода мне заключать союз с тобой?  
— Вы видели, что я научилась выведывать чужие тайны. И потому могу разузнать, что думают и затевают те, с кем вы объединились, чтобы сбежать отсюда в Первый Круг. Вы не могли не объединиться, если осуждаете меня за одиночный побег. Поэтому вам нужны мои способности выведывать тайны. А вам я поклянусь молчать о ваших секретах всю мою жизнь и посмертие. Но только если вы поклянётесь, что заберёте меня с собой в Первый Круг.  
Предложение было интересным. И небезвыгодным. Тэйя оценивающе посмотрела на Ирмину и сказала:  
— Я отправляюсь не в Первый Круг, а на подступы к нему. Жизнь в Первом Круге совсем не похожа на то, что знаю я, поэтому надо сначала посмотреть на Первый Круг издали, научиться их умениям, и только после этого лезть в Первый Круг. Я не хочу уподобиться деревенщине, которая в столице на каждом шагу попадает в скверные истории только лишь потому, что не удосужилась сначала пожить в маленьком городке и понять городские хитрости.  
— Это правильно, — кивнула Ирмина. — К тому же я слышала, что в Первом Круге привечают только тех, кто будет работать и платить налоги, а не выпрашивать у казны милостыню, которая называется «социал». Поэтому социальщиков стараются выкинуть туда, откуда они пришли.  
— Правильно слышала. Всё так и есть.  
— Я согласна пожить на подступах, — ответила Ирмина. — Выучусь на авиеттершу, а это продаётся намного дороже умений посудомойки.  
— И это тоже верно, — сказала Тэйя.  
Бросать столь умную и деятельную девушку в Ларниоллене нельзя ни в коем случае. «Она только-только начала из ничтожества становиться личностью, — размышляла Тэйя, — но на этой поганой планете личностям нет места. Ирмину быстро сломают, она ещё не настолько закалилась, чтобы побеждать в таких условиях. Ей нужна хорошая стартовая площадка. Поэтому ей надо помочь. Личностей не так много, чтобы позволить погибнуть новой, едва зародившейся».  
Вслух Тэйя сказала:  
— Сейчас я проверю кухню, а после мы вдвоём пойдём к волшебнику-присяжнику заключать договор. И после договора я расскажу тебе о и побеге, и о партнёрах.  
— Я согласна, — ответила Ирмина.  
Тэйя улыбнулась. Союзники лишними не бывают.

 

* * *

Елена стояла перед зеркальной дверцей платяного шкафа и рассматривала новый брючный костюм. Выглядел он роскошно и стильно, никто и не догадается, что куплен за гроши на распродаже. Елена улыбнулась отражению, выпустив ослепительно-белые клыки, от зависти к которым умер бы любой киношный вампир. Затем высунула длинный раздвоенный змеиный язык, кокетливо им поиграла.  
— Я мор ** _о_** йна, — сказала она отражению. — Женщина-мор ** _о_** й, идущая по границе жизни и смерти. Целительница и убивательница. — Елена продемонстрировала отражению пальцы, на которых ногти превратились в когти-ножи. Она качнула пальцами, и ножи превратились в загнутые когти. — И что это значит? А ничего.  
Елена вернулась в обычный облик, сменила костюм на домашние джинсы и футболку, а обновку аккуратно убрала в шкаф. Посмотрела на отражение и сказала:  
— Ни военная карьера, ни полевая медицина меня не интересуют, а больше моройи ни на что не годятся. Нас стригои создали как солдат. После мы взбунтовались, освободились, расселились по всему миру. И зажили так, как хотели. — Елена подумала и добавила: — Но возможность одним взмахом руки убить здорового мужика девушке всегда пригодится, в мире полно сексуально озабоченных отморозков. И способность залечить травму ребёнку тоже очень полезна. Особенно когда в доме мужик растёт.  
Елена подхватила планшет и пошла на кухню, на ходу проверяя почту и сайт аудиторской фирмы. Дела шли весьма неплохо, Елена подумывала нанять ещё одного аудитора, благо в провинции они стоили дешевле, а работа по удалёнке освобождала от проблем с помещением.  
В способности моройя входил и слабенький дар предвидения — его не хватало для серьёзных прогнозов, но оценить, соответствуют ли слова клиента или соискателя работы истине, Елена теперь могла.  
«А больше мне и не надо».  
Варвара научила Елену прятаться от ордена «Чистая Земля» и ему подобных истребителей волшебнородных, как и от госструктур — пусть столь любимого фантастами отдела паранормальных расследований не существует и никогда не существовало, но многие влиятельные чиновники не откажутся использовать волшебнородного в своих интересах, шантажируя семьёй.  
— На такие случаи надо иметь убежище в параллелиях, — говорила Варвара. — Да и самой там спрятаться можно.  
Но параллельные пространства Земли Елене не понравились — малообжитые, скучные, с комфортом на уровне глухой деревни: дизельный генератор для электричества, колодец вместо водопровода, газового отопления нет, театров и ночных клубов нет, интернета нет...  
Елене такая жизнь совсем не нравилась, она не разделяла пристрастия Варвары к тому, что та именовала «естественностью и натуральностью».  
— Нет ничего естественного в том, — отвечала Елена, — чтобы выгребать золу и уродовать спину, таская воду из колодца. Натуральная вода — это не выкачка не пойми каких грунтовых вод, а негазированная в банках, которую проверили на отсутствие болезнетворных бактерий. И нет ничего естественного и натурального в том, чтобы ребёнка водить в детский сад за тридцать километров от дома, и не иметь поблизости хорошего супермаркета. И столь же противоестественно завтракать без пармезана и свежих хрустящих хлебцев, которые доставили из булочной, а вечером скучать без театров. Нравится вам средневековье — наслаждайтесь, ваше право. Но я хочу жить только в большом современном городе.  
И всё же об убежище подумать было необходимо, причём срочно. Чистоземельцы хотя и малочисленны, зато чрезвычайно активны. Елена видела уже двоих, и оба раза лишь ценой огромных усилий сохранила самообладание. Помогла противоречивость чувств — привычки и правила законопослушной, здравомыслящей обывательницы требовали бежать со всех ног от той волны ненависти и жажды убийства, которые шли от чистоземельцев, а инстинкты моройя стремились уничтожить врага.  
Так что надо было подумать об отъезде. Елена не могла допустить, чтобы её сын жил там, где ходят такие выродки.  
Первой мыслью было перебраться в Штаты, благо там хватало знакомых, которые помогут найти приличную работу. Но проверочная трёхдневная поездка показала, что это будет замена шила на мыло — и в Миннеаполисе, и в Бостоне Елена увидела людей, весьма похожих на чистоземельцев.  
«Надо перебираться в Обитаемую Вселенную», — удручённо подумала Елена.  
Варвара о Внеземелье отзывалась только матерно, но Варвара и суши считает пагубными для души, и тирамису называет противоестественной дрянью, и с лютой яростью осуждает тех, кто отдыхать ездит не на дачу в Подмосковье, а в Австралию или в Турцию.  
Елену пугала неизвестность — если все нужные сведения о жизни в Америке легко узнать в интернете, а после можно съездить лично и посмотреть всякие важные мелочи, то никаких достоверных данных об Обитаемой Вселенной нет. Разве что рассказы прощелыг, которые нелегально посещают Землю. Но знакомиться с отребьем Елена не хотела. «Надо найти источник информации понадёжнее», — решила она.  
Второй по важности проблемой стал Лев. Их роман бурно развивался, и Лев обладал всеми качествами, которые Елена хотела видеть у своего мужа, но как сказать ему о моройстве? А скрываться, лгать всю жизнь не хотелось.  
Елена оглядела зоопарк из домашних питомцев, собравшийся в кухне, и улыбнулась — животные успокаивали, и этому не мог помешать перебор в их количестве.  
Одним из талантов моройя оказалось умение ладить с животными — они обожали Елену, их тянуло к ней как магнитом.  
А Елена с удовольствием тренировала целительский дар на подранках. И теперь у Елены, кроме трёх котят, которых она взяла из приюта ещё до пробуждения истинной сути, жили ёжик, ворон, декоративная крыса, домовой сычик, собака и игуана, которую какой-то тупоголовый любитель экзотики, поиграв, выбросил на улицу.  
Любителя Елена нашла и, приняв боевую форму, подробно растолковала, какой он гад. При этом хрупкая маленькая девушка держала шкафоподобного верзилу за горло. Она могла бы его и поднять, но роста не хватало. Поэтому пришлось просто швырнуть в кусты.  
Но нерадивому игуановладельцу хватило и этого, чтобы обделаться — не каждый день видишь клыки, когти и драконий язык у кукольной смазливой блондинки-пушинки.  
...Елена довольно улыбнулась, вспомнив, какая рожа была у мужика, когда он увидел как цветочек превращается в монстра. «А нечего было беззащитное существо мучить! — сказала она мысленно. — Не можешь держать его у себя, так найди ему хороших хозяев».  
Елена покормила зоопарк, который благодаря моройевскому воздействию быстро выучился вести себя на кормёжке тихо и аккуратно, а нужду справлять в унитаз — Елена сделала лесенку и решётку, чтобы им могли пользоваться не только котята, но и ёж, игуана, крыса, ворон и сова.  
«Хорошо, что я разобралась, как исцелять, не приручая. А то тут было бы не протолкнуться от зверья».  
Елена вымыла руки и стала делать завтрак для себя. Мысли опять занимал Лев.  
«Как же ему всё рассказать? И что будет после того, как я расскажу? Какой мужчина захочет встречаться, а тем более жениться с монстром?»  
Елена перемешала свежий мясной фарш с яйцом, сдобрила пряностями и стала есть. То, что теперь ей раз в неделю нужно было сырое мясо, Елену не напугало — тысячи больных порфирией едят такое гораздо чаще и ничего, не комплексуют. Без сырого мяса у Елены начинались головные боли. «Я хотя бы загорать могу, а больные порфирией — нет. Так что по сравнению с преимуществами неудобство небольшое».  
Зазвонил телефон. Ещё одной приятной стороной моройства было то, что теперь Елена всегда знала, по какому поводу и кто звонит.  
И этот звонок обрадовал — обладатель весьма пузатенького кошелька долго выбирал, какой фирме заказать проверку одного из своих заведений, и всё же предпочёл Еленину. И проверять надо было ночной клуб.  
Елена довольно улыбнулась. Она обожала ловить воров, а в таких заведениях воровали изобретательно, творчески. Поймать такую кражу было увлекательнейшей задачей.  
К тому же это был клуб, который когда-то спас Елену от предразводной депрессии. Никто не заслуживает быть обворованным, а создатель такого полезного и приятного заведения тем более.  
Елена позавтракала, написала записку няне, переоделась и помчалась в ночной клуб, на ходу вызвала помощницу.  
— Сделай замеры всей посуды для клиентов, — сказала ей Елена. — И замеры оборудования. Всё под акт и в присутствии свидетелей. Если у бокала для коктейля или у бочки с пивом стенки толще тех, что были указаны в нормативах заведения, это будет один канал краж.  
Каналов было ещё множество, и Елена проверяла их один за другим. Работа увлекала, Елена с азартом искала все несостыковки и нарушения. В горле пересохло, а вода в бутылке с минералкой закончилась. В холодильнике бухгалтерии напитков не было, пришлось отправиться за ними в бар. Елена заперла и опечатала бухгалтерию, спустилась на первый этаж и пошла к бару. И замерла на пороге зала, когда увидела одну из охранниц. Это была чистоземельница — не узнать их грязную, со множеством щупалец и когтей, ауру, было нельзя.  
Елена изобразила приветливую улыбку и пошла к бару.  
«Воровство и чистоземельница — сочетание очень скверное. Не исключено, что смертельно опасное для владельца клуба».  
Немного поколебавшись — страшно всё же связываться с маньячкой! — Елена попросила охранницу помочь донести воду.  
— Я возьму две бутылки, а вы ещё две, — невинно похлопала глазками Елена. Образ беспомощной, никчёмной и бестолковой дурочки-гламурочки, позаимствованный из анекдотов о блондинках, Елена использовала редко, но метко. И действовало это оружие на всех: мужчины начинали видеть только доступное для поимения тельце, а женщины не могли устоять перед искушением продемонстрировать интеллектуальное превосходство. В итоге все забывали о деле и переставали защищаться от удара. В данном случае охранница забыла, что имеет дело с ревизором, а не с подстилкой своего босса, формально называемой «офис-менеджер», «секретарь» и тому подобное.  
Елена щебетала о прелестях интерьера, о привлекательности владельца клуба и внимательно отслеживала реакции собеседницы.  
И ничего не обнаружила. Охраннице, среднерослой, умеренно симпатичной шатенке крепкого сложения, было плевать и на клуб, и на воров, и на босса, она просто отрабатывала зарплату, выгоняя торговок наркотиками и обдолбавшихся клиенток из женских туалетов. И, похоже, с удовольствием поменяла бы работу, но ничего лучше не подворачивалось.  
Елена хотела отпустить охранницу, но тут увидела в её ауре снимок Тэйи. Причём отлично пропечатавшийся, охранница уделяла Тэйе немало внимания.  
Елена сразу же, изобразив полную тупость, пролепетала:  
— Тут какой-то очень странный чайник, вы не поможете мне сделать чай? А я поделюсь с вами свежайшими тирамису. Одной пить чай так скучно!  
Охранницу надо было задержать и попытаться просканировать. Это огромный риск, однако Тэйя — лучшая подруга. Елена давно её похоронила, и потому не верила в попытки Виктора найти Тэйю, хотя и не отказывалась ему помогать — любовь лишает разума, и если Витьке так легче пережить потерю, пусть ищет. Тем более что смерть Тэйи не должна остаться неотомщённой. Елена давно для себя решила, что не будет затевать долгую возню с правосудием — она прикончит убийц подруги сама, и обязательно так, чтобы мучились подольше. Пусть только Витька их найдёт.  
И вот одна из убийц сама пришла в руки. «Но я не буду спешить, — заставила себя успокоиться Елена. — Если она чистоземельница, то не могла обойтись без соучастников».  
И Елена сказала:  
— Тирамису настоящие, их итальянец пёк из итальянских продуктов. Формально они сербские и молдавские, потому что из-за санкций через них доставка, но реально это всё Италия.  
Охранницу раздражала дурында, которая только и годится, что дырки подставлять, но настоящие тирамису победили. Охранница стала делать чай.  
Елена продолжала невинно хлопать глазками и щебетать, пробуя разные темы — кино, музыка, спорт... Сработал женский хоккей, точнее, пренебрежительное отношение к нему в России. Аура охранницы изменилась, из грязно-бурой стала просто серой, а шупальцы с крючками стали намного меньше, когда охранница — звали её Фаина, в честь песенки, которая была безумно популярна в год её рождения — говорила о том, как развивается женский хоккей в разных странах.  
Елена поняла, почему люди любят рыбалку. Когда рыбка клюёт, это восхитительное чувство! Елена начала то, что рыбаки называют «водить рыбу»:  
— А почему ты не поедешь в Канаду? — спросила она. — Там хоккей на высоте, и женский не исключение.  
— Я давно не играю.  
— Но тебе всего лишь двадцать четыре. Успеешь вернуться в большой спорт. Для начала надо поиграть здесь, проявить себя, а после пробиться в любой более-менее заметный клуб Европы или Северной Америки. Пусть будет хоть Бамфак-Клаб, лишь бы играть там, где рыщут рекрутёры хороших клубов, которые перекупят твой контракт и выведут тебя в чемпионат мира.  
— Я не хочу делать спортивную карьеру! — зло отрезала Фаина, встала из-за стола и пошла к двери.  
Эмоций было слишком много, и Елена глянула на неё праническим зрением и охнула с изумлением и растерянностью:  
— У тебя нет груди и матки! И нет никаких следов онкологии! Тогда почему?!  
Фаина резко обернулась и метнула в Елену праническое копьё. Спасли Елену моройские рефлексы — она успела рухнуть на пол. И крикнула:  
— Уймись, дура! Я могу всё вернуть! Я моройна!  
Фаина метнула второе копьё, но с задержкой, что для такого бойца невозможно, — а судя по мощности копья, боец она отменный. Фаина о словах Елены задумалась.  
Елена увернулась от второго копья и закричала:  
— У тебя нет онкологии! Всё отрастёт заново, и будет лучше прежнего! Ты сможешь рожать и кормить столько, сколько захочешь.  
Фаина замерла. Елена встала с пола и сказала:  
— Я отрастила отрезанные крылья ворону. Сейчас он летает. С отращиванием органов у человека намного сложнее и дольше, но можно всё вернуть.  
— Ты не можешь гарантировать успех, — ответила Фаина.  
— Но я могу попробовать, — с напором сказала Елена. — Пусть даже ничего не получится, это лучше, чем вообще ничего. Если ты не согласишься, будешь жалеть всю жизнь и ненавидеть себя. Нельзя не попробовать возможность, когда она появляется. Даже если она не сбудется, ты хотя бы будешь знать, что сделала действительно всё.  
Фаина обвела взглядом разгромленный кабинет, посмотрела на Елену и сказала:  
— Покажи своё моройство.  
Елена приняла боевую форму.  
— Я недавно обрела истинность. И я не особо сильна, почти ничего не умею. Но даже мои попытки всё исправить лучше, чем быть здоровой женщиной без матки и груди.  
Фаина не ответила, но и не напала. Елена вернула себе обычный вид, подняла стул и села за стол.  
— А тирамису уцелели. — Она взяла бумагу для принтера, смяла и стала промокать ею чайные лужи. — Можем доесть их и поговорить.  
Фаина криво усмехнулась:  
— Называй сразу цену. Ни один выродок не будет помогать истиннику просто так.  
— Истиннику? — Елена посмотрела на Фаину с любопытством. — Но ваша организация называется «Чистая Земля».  
— Чистая ото всех, кто не является истинным человеком.  
— Попахивает Адольфом Гитлером, — ответила Елена.  
— Принцип «Киндер, кюхе, кирхе» для истинников тоже обязателен, — покривила губы Фаина и достала бутылку с водой, стала делать чай.  
Елена не сводила с неё глаз:  
— И что будет, если нарушить этот принцип?  
— Меня отволок к хирургу отец, — сказала Фаина.  
— За что?! — поразилась Елена. — И как вообще можно было сделать такую операцию? Она же незаконна!  
— Клиника частная, часть сотрудников — истинники, так что вопросов с законом не возникало.  
— Но почему? — не понимала Елена.  
— Потому что хоккей — не для девочек. И машины мыть на перекрёстках тоже занятие не для девочек. Женщина вообще не должна работать вне дома, это портит её природу. И собственностью женщине владеть нельзя, потому что она сама принадлежит сначала отцу, затем мужу, которого выберет для неё отец. А я год, с четырнадцати до пятнадцати лет, в строгой тайне от родителей ходила в хоккейную секцию и зарабатывала на форму мытьём лобовых стёкол. — Фаина вздохнула. — Но всё тайное и правда становится явным.  
Она села за стол и сказала:  
— После операции меня стали готовить в боевики. Хоккей, заработки и владение любым имуществом больше не запрещали, но я сама бросила секцию. Как я могла показаться там со шрамами вместо груди? Надо было как-то их объяснять. А меня убили бы, узнай кто о такой истории. Сами родители и убили бы. — Фаина закрыла глаза и проговорила: — Когда швы сняли, меня голой выставили перед всеми истинниками и их семьями, показали, как надлежит поступать с женщинами, которые дерзнули заняться мужскими делами. — Она сглотнула. — Показать заставили всё, даже зашитую вагину. Все видели, что у меня остались только те дырки, которые для ссанья и сранья, как у мужчины, которым я дерзнула уподобиться.  
— Звери! — воскликнула Елена. — И они ещё называют выродками других?!  
Фаина посмотрела на неё, пожала плечами.  
— Мир таков как есть. Ничего изменить нельзя. Моя судьба — родиться среди истинников. Я попыталась вырваться из неё. И судьба меня уничтожила.  
— Возьми телефон, — жёстко сказала Елена, — зайди в интернет и задай поисковику фразы «живопись слепых» и «хоккей инвалидов», а после чирикай о судьбе. Я не самый лучший пример победы над судьбой, но всё же я смогла после девятого класса уехать из посёлка в городское училище с общагой, после него смогла поступить на бюджет в университет, закончила его, начала свой бизнес, купила квартиру и машину. А ещё смогла выкинуть из своей жизни козла-мужа, за которого выскочила по юношеской игре гормонов, и найти себе нормального мужчину, чтобы и для меня был хорошим другом и любовником, и для моего сына хорошим отцом. — Елена перевела дыхание и добавила жёстче: — И не забудь посмотреть, сколько детей в приютах, особенно инвалидов. Как думаешь, им будет важно, есть ли у их матери грудь и матка?  
Фаина горько рассмеялась.  
— Я с удовольствием плюну на могилы родителей и половины братьев-сестёр, но есть другая половина сестёр и братьев, которые никому ничего плохого не сделали. А малышня вообще может нормальными людьми вырасти. Их убить я не могу. Никогда и ни за что. Но если я брошу орден и уеду куда-нибудь, где меня не достанут, в ту же Канаду, например, то их убьют.  
— А если имитировать свою смерть и уйти в параллелий? — предложила Елена. — Обустроишься и хороших братьев-сестёр к себе заберёшь. Хотя бы малышню. Чистоземельцы и им подобные не могут войти в параллелий, а тебя проведу я.  
— В параллении мы не проживём и часа. Нас убьют живущие там мутанты. И тебя убьют как предателя. Ты новичок, и ещё не в курсе, как там всё работает. Параллелии лишь кажутся доступными. Мутанты не воюют с орденом здесь, но в параллелиях живут те, у кого не осталось другой возможности уцелеть, и потому параллельники истребляют орденцов без разбора пола, возраста и степени связи с орденом. — Фаина сделала неопределённый жест рукой. — Я не осуждаю их. Иначе им не выжить. Это война, а на ней только одно правило: «Убей или сдохни».  
Елена сжала ладонями голову.  
— У меня сейчас мозг взорвётся. Не понимаю, зачем это противостояние? Почему нельзя жить всем мирно?  
Фаина встала.  
— Забудь об этом разговоре и маскируйся получше. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили. Но помочь ничем не смогу.  
— А Обитаемая Вселенная? — подскочила Елена. — Если ты уйдёшь туда? А Землю можно навещать, общаться с друзьями и хорошей роднёй. Возможно, ты даже поможешь им уехать из страны и забыть этот кошмар. Я сама подумываю туда переселиться. А маму буду навещать.  
Фаина испытующе смотрела на Елену.  
— Ты не лжёшь. Ты веришь в то, что сможешь попасть в Обитаемую Вселенную. Но насколько это соответствует истине?  
— Не знаю, — качнула головой Елена. — Я только недавно стала сама собой. И теперь ищу способы выжить для себя и для сына. Да и для моего бойфренда. Я буду пробовать всё.  
Фаина села за стол.  
— Я тоже. Поэтому я помогу тебе убрать разгром в кабинете, а ты расскажешь мне, что знаешь об Обитаемой Вселенной.  
Елена достала телефон, открыла фото Тэйи, показала:  
— Даже если ты убила её, я не буду мстить тебе. Это всё равно, что судить за убийство пистолет. Но я хочу знать адреса и имена тех, кто отдал приказ убить её.  
Фаина посмотрела на экран и сказала:  
— Орден «Чистая Земля» не убивал Тэйю Капустину. Это стопроцентно точно, потому что Великий Магистр и треть Великого Совета хотели сделать её имуществом ордена. А две трети возражали, говорили, что это нарушит принципы ордена, и что Капустину необходимо уничтожить, как и всех выродков. Пока они спорили, Капустину утащили к себе инопланетники.  
— Зачем? — воскликнула Елена. — Кто она?  
— Источник. Такие долго не живут нигде.  
— Кто? — не поняла Елена. — Что значит быть Источником?  
Фаина стала объяснять.

 

* * *

Андрей с мрачной и брезгливой миной помешивал суп в кастрюле. Это было унизительно и отвратительно — готовить как баба. А мать только улыбалась и говорила, что лучшими поварами всегда были мужчины.  
— В избе тоже мужчины убирали? — рычал Андрей. А в ответ слышал жалобное, но упрямое блеяние тупой овцы, которая вдруг решила заделаться художником:  
— Ну Андрюшенька, я же не успеваю. Домик у нас небольшой, убрать не трудно. А убираешь ты не так часто, тебе достаётся только одна уборка из трёх.  
Той матери, которую Андрей любил и уважал, больше не было. Вместо неё появилась эгоцентричная, стремительно наглеющая стерва, занятая только собой и своими глупыми фантазиями. Которая к тому же начала подсчитывать, сколько сын приносит в семью денег и сколько делает для дома. «Это её все эти иностранные сучки-феминистки научили! — думал Андрей. — Там же ни одной нормальной бабы нет, только стервы, ненавидящие мужчин». И нарастание материнской стервозности продолжалось — половина огорода теперь висела на Андрее, ему же приходилось возить на тачке овощи, фрукты, молоко и яйца к скупщикам, торговаться за каждую копейку. А мать ушла из упаковщиц, работу в ночном киоске тоже бросила, и теперь сияла как фонарь, хвастаясь, что зарабатывает в три раза больше, малюя картинки для дебилов. И плевать хотела на то, как такая похвальба ранит сына, вынужденного сидеть на грошовой зарплате в тупой конторе.  
— Ты же всегда говорила, — кипел от обиды Андрей, — что комиксы — это деградация!  
— Я судила, не зная, о чём говорю, — ответила мать. — Они оказались не такими плохими. Даже все эти супергерои и суперзлодеи не столь нелепы, как может показаться беглому взгляду. Это сказка для детей, она и должна быть утрированной. А взрослым необходимо немного детскости, иначе стрессы взрослой жизни задавят неврозами и язвами.  
— Это у меня скоро невроз и язва будут! — возопил Андрей.  
— А ты меньше на диване перед телевизором лежи, — ответила мать. Явно со слов Ленки-брошенки говорила, потому что раньше Андрей слышал это только от сестры. А заграничные суки-феминистки, которым мать рисовала картинки, только укрепляли её в стервозности и ненависти к сыну. Чем ещё, если не ненавистью, эгоцентризмом и феминизмом будет, если мать, вместо того, чтобы пожалеть сына, к которому так несправедлива судьба, заявляет:  
— Языки начни учить, это хорошо отвлекает от стрессов. Глядишь, работу получше найдёшь, сейчас везде на хорошую должность берут только тех, у кого беглый английский. Вон, у Потаповых Танька университет окончила и курсы английского открыла.  
— А где на это деньги?! — возмутился Андрей.  
— Иди по выходным на автомойку работать, и будут деньги. Василь Василич как раз жаловался, что ему по выходным людей не хватает.  
— С университетским дипломом машины мыть? — оскорблённо возопил Андрей.  
— А что такого? — удивилась мать. — Подработка как подработка. Вон в Израиле профессора и министры не считают зазорным на рынке фрукты со своего участка продавать.  
— Ты достала со своим Израилем! — заорал Андрей. — Сколько будешь меня им попрекать?!  
— Я не попрекаю, а говорю, чтобы ты перестал бока отлёживать и занялся делом. Сколько будешь на материной шее сидеть? Не хочешь на мойке работать, так другой заработок ищи!  
Мать ушла рисовать. А по вечерам, вместо того, чтобы готовить сыну ужин и наглаживать рубашку, повадилась ходить на английский. Андрею же сказала, что он не ребёнок, давно пора уметь самому себя обихаживать.  
Но на этом остервенение не прекратилось. Когда Андрей пожаловался, что на работе его не уважают и не замечают, не прибавляют зарплату и в должности не повышают, мать, которая всегда понимала и сочувствовала, оборвала возмущения сына резко и категорично:  
— Прекращай ныть и ищи другую работу!  
Андрей сначала оторопел от такой подлости и жестокости, а после пошёл в поселковый бар и напился — что ещё с такой жизнью делать?  
Он надеялся пристыдить этим мать, вернуть в разум, но получил лишь похмелье и необходимость самому готовить завтрак, потому что матери дома не было. Она повадилась бегать на вокзал к тамошнему сисадмину, больному на всю голову фанату аниме и манги, училась на старости лет фотошопу, сканнингу и ещё какой-то дурости, тратила на это деньги. И плевать хотела, что у сына хорошего офисного костюма нет, ходит в дрянной туретчине, галстуки и туфли вообще китайские, перед коллегами таким нищебродом показаться стыдно! Зато вечером, когда Андрей вернулся с работы, мать всю плешь проела, твердя, что лишь дураки заливаются спиртным вместо того, чтобы работать. Андрей вскочил, швырнул под ноги матери тарелку с ужином, чтобы заткнуть попрёки, и ушёл в бар. Расслабился он там отлично, однако на этом приятность закончилась — дома его встретили запертые ворота и крик матери «Где пил, там и ночуй!». Какая сволочь донесла этой стерве, что Андрей устроил себе снятие стресса, неизвестно, но подготовилась мать хорошо — заперто было наглухо всё: и дом, и сараи, так что пришлось идти ночевать к приятелю.  
Такое оставлять безнаказанным было нельзя. Мать последнего ума лишалась — посмела не пускать хозяина в его же дом!  
Утром Андрей купил на заправке литр бензина и, не слушая очередную порцию материнского пилежа, прошёл в её комнату, собрал весь рисовальный хлам, вынес во двор, облил бензином и поджёг.  
— Заткнись! — бешено заорал Андрей на мать. — Совсем из ума на старости лет выжила! Тебе в дурке место! Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя туда запер — бросай всякой хренью заниматься!  
К изумлению Андрея, мать не стала ни кричать, ни в истериках биться, а вызвала полицию. И заявление на сына написала. Да ещё и в присутствии полиции предложила Андрею продать ей принадлежащую ему треть дома.  
— Хочешь пьянствовать и бесчинствовать, — сказала мать, — делай это подальше от меня. Но сначала заплати за всё, что испортил! И сейчас же! Мне новые материалы нужны немедленно, заказ надо в срок сдавать.  
Столь запредельной подлости Андрей никак не ждал. Не могла его образцовая, идеально заботливая и понимающая мать, которая всегда жила сыном и для сына, так с ним поступить.  
А мать продолжала напирать и обвинять:  
— Верно мне говорили, что слишком балую парня. Вот и вырос захребетник никчёмный. Ни в доме не работает толком, ни на работе. Правильно во всём дальнем зарубежье делают, что в восемнадцать лет детей за ворота выставляют и опять начинают жить для себя. И дети сызмальства к самостоятельности приучены, как бы судьба их не трепала, не пропадут, и родители свою жизнь за детьми не теряют.  
«Это её феминистки заграничные испортили, — решил Андрей. — Правильно говорят, что там всё прогнило, вместо баб одни суки и шкуры».  
Но его возражений, что мать рехнулась, полиция не слушала, потому что мать начала напирать на полицейских, угрожая пожаловаться и на них. Причём формулировки были Ленкины — эта дрянь, обслужившая половину московских торгашей, понахваталась от них всех этих штучек. Полицейские настоятельно посоветовали Андрею заплатить и впредь не расстраивать мать.  
— Посадит она тебя за хулиганку, если не угомонишься, — сказал полицейский.  
Пришлось перевести рехнувшейся бабе на карточку всё, что было накоплено на зарплатном счету, да ещё и в долг у банка взять. А мать, даже не накормив Андрея завтраком, на полицейской машине уехала на вокзал.  
Вернулась только через неделю — сначала чёрт понёс её в Южную Корею за материалами, а после мать засела у Ленки, рисовала с утра до ночи, чтобы успеть в срок. Да ещё и звонила каждый день Андрею, давала указания, как поливать огород и кормить скотину.  
На огород Андрей плюнул, а кроликов, кур и коз продал, чтобы хотя бы частично возместить потерянные по вине матери деньги. Но хватило лишь на погашение задолженности в банке, так что финансово Андрей остался на нуле.  
А когда мать вернулась, то, вместо того, чтобы очувствоваться и вспомнить, кто она есть и что должна делать, разоралась, требуя вернуть деньги за скотину, на которую Андрей не имел никакого права, потому что ни копейки за неё не заплатил и никогда за ней не ухаживал.  
Сволочизм и помешательство матери дошли до предела, терпеть такое и дальше было нельзя. Андрей обратился за консультацией к юристу.  
Оказалось, что признать мать ненормальной никто не признает, это слишком сложная процедура, а попросту законопатить в частную клинику будет стоить огромных денег, гораздо больше, чем можно выручить за весь поселковый дом целиком. И за скотину придётся платить.  
Всё, что Андрей мог, это продать свою долю дома и уйти жить отдельно. Не мог Андрей и наказать озверевшую мать, пустив на свою треть квартирантов-гастарбайтеров, для этого требовалось письменное согласие остальных владельцев жилья, без него квартирантам не дадут регистрацию, а заселившихся без неё выкинут в два счёта. Да ещё и с Андреем будет разбираться налоговая.  
Даже превратить дом в коммунальное жильё со своей комнатой, которой каждый владелец распоряжается только сам, нельзя без согласия других долевиков. «А Ленка, шкура, — со злостью думал Андрей, — никогда на переоформление совместной собственности в коммунальную не согласится, да ещё и мать науськает. Отцу последние мозги отшибло, когда он часть дома на баб отписал. Нельзя бабам никакого собственного имущества в руки давать, они от этого дуреют и стервенеют».  
Адвокат между тем сказал:  
— У вашей матери и сестры есть месяц на то, чтобы выкупить вашу долю, причём уведомить их о предстоящей продаже вы должны письменно, в присутствии свидетелей или нотариуса, и вам обязательно надо получить засвидельствованную расписку, что совладельцы о продаже предупреждены, что срок их преимущественной покупки с такого-то числа по такое-то. Если такого уведомления нет, ваша сделка продажи будет признана в суде незаконной, а вы будете в одиночку отвечать перед покупателем.  
Андрей выругался. Но юрист проговорил:  
— Есть одна лазейка. Вы можете оформить дарственную на свою долю, и согласия других владельцев на это не требуется. Разумеется, за дарственную вам заплатят как за покупку. Но учтите, что оспорить ваше дарение другие долевики могут в течение года, и суд, скорее всего, примет их сторону. А вы опять будете отвечать перед покупателем один, да ещё и перед налоговой.  
— А то, что моя мать стала шкурой, и я вынужден защищаться от тирании безумной бабы, значения иметь не будет? — возмутился Андрей.  
— С точки зрения закона мать не обязана ни готовить совершеннолетнему сыну, ни стирать, ни убирать его комнату, ни покупать ему продукты и одежду, ни даже разговаривать с ним. Закон позволяет матери жить отдельным хозяйством, не выделяя совершеннолетним детям ни гроша. Зато вас закон может обязать выплачивать матери алименты.  
— Да какая она после этого мать?! — возопил Андрей.  
— К сожалению, закон далеко не всегда не поддерживает правильную мораль, — ответил юрист. — Даже по морде зарвавшейся бабе дать нельзя, вам за это светит от штрафа в три зарплаты до двух лет заключения. Хорошо ещё, что в полиции мужики работают, они от этих тварей заявления не берут. Но если одна гадюка объединится с подружкой, и они устроят ор в две глотки, то никуда полицейские не денутся, возьмут заявление в производство, потому что у заявляющей будет свидетель, который подтвердит их пренебрежение обязанностями в суде. Да и одна баба, если бесстыдная и нахальная, заявление принять заставит. На телефон, твари, пишут, как у них заявление принимают, а после бегут в надзорные органы с жалобами на грубое обращение или вообще в интернет выкладывают. Насмотрелся я на этих шкур в суде. Так они ещё требуют, чтобы этот паскудный закон ужесточили, потому что плохо защищает от насилия. Запретительный приказ им нужен, гнидам, чтобы муж к жене на сто метров не мог подойти, даже если эта тварь живёт в его доме и на его деньги! Разводись, дели имущество с дармоедкой, но не смей ей ни слова сказать, ни пальцем тронуть!  
— Точно, — поддержал Андрей. — Да ещё и говорят «Тебя никто не заставлял приводить в дом содержанку. А если привёл, не думай, что купил рабыню — она как была полноправным гражданином, так и осталась. Так что и обращайся с ней соответственно. А не хочешь имущество делить — женись на работающей с равным доходом, тогда оба остаются при своих». — Андрей вздохнул: — Вот и думай, что хуже — дармоедка, претендующая на имущество, или карьеристка, которая не желает признавать в муже хозяина, вопит о равенстве.  
— Дряни, — кивнул адвокат. — Одно пока мужиков защищает — бабы у нас юридически неграмотные и общественность на них в правильную сторону давит, чтобы молчала и не рыпалась. Мать твою ведь соседи затравили за то, что она тебя до крайних мер довела, да ещё и полицию вызвала.  
— Она уехала сразу, — напомнил Андрей. — А осталась бы, так мою сестрицу-стерву вызвала бы, а та хабалка рыночная, сама всех затравит так, что по щелям разбегутся как тараканы.  
— У тебя одна надежда — что мать привязана к дому, где всю жизнь прожила, где могила мужа рядом. Такие обычно боятся потерять родные стены. Да и деньги тоже теряет: если ты продашь через дарение свою долю, её часть дома будет никому не нужна. Только тем же гастарбайтерам за гроши отдать, а самой под забор идти жить. Или надеяться, что дочь возьмёт в приживалки.  
— Попробую припугнуть, — кивнул Андрей. — Может, и вернётся в разум.

Остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p556


End file.
